From Texas to Graduation: A Lucaya story
by Nothesc
Summary: This is a story of what I'd like to see hapenning in Girl meets Texas and all the following episodes till Girl meets Graduation based on the promos and rumours we have. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe. LUCAYA. Zayley, Smarkle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Okay so I know what you're probably thinking: ANOTHER Lucas and Maya in Texas story?**

 **Well...yes! BUT this one is different. My other story was based in the first Girl meets Texas promo but this one is based in the second girl meet texas promo and unlike my first story my intention is to keep updating the story as the show goes. I mean that I want this story to go, as the title says, from Girl meets Texas to Girl meets Graduation and I'll mix what I want to see happening with the spoiler and the rumours we already have. Just remember this is totally fictional, i don't know what's going to happen in Girl meets Texas this is what I'd like to happen based on the promos and the rumours.**

 **So here it is the first chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

-Okay so I've thought that as soon as we get to my house we should change our clothes and go to that bull thing. My grandpa is probably coming over so you may want to hurry up if you want to get a good sit because once he starts telling his stories there's no end.

-Why would you say that Huckleberry? I'm looking forward to meet him, the great Pappy Joe-Maya said teasing him

Finally they got to Lucas' former house and he showed his friends their rooms. Maya and Riley would share one and Farkle and Zay another one. The girls went to their room to change their clothes but what Lucas didn't know was that they had brought special outfits for the occasion. The boys were about to change too but someone knocked at the door. The blond cowboy opened the door and let his grandfather in giving him a hug first.

-Grandpa! Hi!

-Hey kiddo, long time not seen. Finally you've decided to pay us a visit.

-Yeah, well, you know how dad can be sometimes. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Farkle-Lucas said pointing at the boy next to him.-And well you know Zay. My other friends are changing; they'll be back in a minute

-It's nice to meet you kid and nice to see you again Zay.

They all sat down on the couch and waited for Riley and Maya to come. After awhile Zay and Farkle decided to go and change their clothes while Lucas waited with his granddad. Like they thought, the boys came back to the living room all changed before the girls. When they thought they couldn't wait any longer the girls entered the room, Riley wearing a red and white cowgirl outfit. Maya was wearing a blue and white outfit, her long blond hair falling wildly and a blue kerchief around her neck. Lucas couldn't help but stare at Maya. She always looked gorgeous but seeing her in that Texan outfit was too much for him. He noticed that they were waiting for someone to say anything.

-Wow Maya…you look…good-He said without paying attention at the brunette standing next to Maya who was smiling because her friend indeed looked good.

-Oh…thanks-Maya said with a shy smile not knowing what to do, boys didn't usually compliment her, let alone a boy like Lucas.

Riley looked back and forth between the two blonds trying to make Lucas noticed her too which she accomplished.

-Oh and Riley, you look really nice too!-He said trying to take his eyes off of Maya without succeeding at first.

-Ehem-Pappy Joe cleared his throat trying to get Lucas' attention.

-Oh sure, right, Grandpa these are my friends.-He said standing up as Maya and Riley approached the old man and the boys-This is Riley-he said pointing at the brunette-and this is-

-Maya-Pappy Joe interrupted his grandson shaking the hand of the girl.-You really are blonde and beauty. It's so nice to meet you.

-Pappy Joe!-Maya said shaking his hand back.

-So…Lucas talks to you about Maya?-Riley asked not sure of wanting to know the answer

-Yeah! She's all this cowboy talks about-Pappy Joe saw how his grandson widened his eyes in disbelief-Oh, well along with his other friends you know, the genius and the pretty brunette who I assume is you.

-Yes! I am. It's so nice to meet Lucas' grandpa-Riley said a lot more relieved knowing that Lucas talked about her too.

-So…Pappy Joe, Lucas told us the story about how he rode a sheep once, I'm dying to hear that story again from you-Maya said smirking knowing that Lucas would be so embarrassed.

-Oh, of course I'll tell you that story sweetheart, but…did you just call him Lucas? I thought you were always calling him names like Ranger Rick or Sundance, hop along, huckleberry oh and my favorite: Bucky McBoing Boing and that you even come up to his face and say ha-hurrrrrrr-he said imitating Maya's gesture when she ha-hurred Lucas.

-Oh god-Lucas said bringing his hand to his face and closing his eyes in embarrassment.

-Hahahah yeah! I call him those names but I wanted to be nice since we are here in Texas.

-Oh honey, I'm certain he loves when you call him those names

-Yeah, that's what I like to think too-Maya said joking without knowing that Pappy Joe really meant what he had said.

-Ok, Grandpa, stop. It's been nice to see you but it's enough embarrassment for today. Zay why don't you take the girls and Farkle to the place and I'll change and meet you there? And then…I'll have to ride that bull…thanks again guys.

-Okay if the girls and Farkle are ready, let's go

-Yes, I'm ready, let's go let's go let's go-Farkle said

-You know, I'm not ready yet…You should go, I'll go with Lucas later, if he doesn't mind of course-Riley said seeing the opportunity to spend some time with Lucas.

-Yeah, of course, I'll be ready in a second and we will meet them there-Lucas said confused-Is that okay?

-Oh…yeah, sure. We'll see you there…Bye Riley-Maya said feeling a little off without knowing exactly why.

As soon as they left the house with Farkle by their side Zay talked.

-Don't worry blondie, that Rucas thing ain't gonna last, Lucaya is endgame for sure

-What did you just call us?-Maya said knowing exactly what Zay had just called them.

-Oh, nothing, nothing. Let's go.-Zay said blushing realizing that he had let the fangirl inside him show up a little too much.

Meanwhile back at the house Lucas had left for her room to change while Riley waited for him in the living room with Pappy Joe.

-So…-he started-you are the brunette my grandson dated for a day huh?

-Yes, I am. Lucas told you about that? He talks about me?-Riley said a little too excited

-Yeah, of course, he talks about all of his friends.-he took a moment to chose his next words very carefully, he didn't want to hurt the girl-you know Riley, you seem like a really nice girl and I know Lucas cares a lot about you-seeing Riley's smile didn't help him at all-but I think you should know-

-I'm ready!-Lucas said entering the room interrupting what his grandfather was about to tell Riley. He didn't know then but Pappy Joe wanted to tell Riley that Lucas didn't feel the same about her anymore and that he thought he liked Maya now. He knew it wasn't his place to tell her that but he didn't want the girl to end up hurt.-Are you ready to go Riley?

-Yes! I am-Riley said excited about what Lucas' grandpa had said although she knew that there was something else that had been left unspoken. She didn't want to hear that though. She just wanted to enjoy the time she had with Lucas.

* * *

 **Well this is it from now. Tomorrow I'll upload chapter two. I know this is not great but I want to take things slow.**

 **As always thanks for reading and feel free to fave, follow and review it really means a lot!**

 **see you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for the amazing feedback! You're awesome :D**

 **The chapters are going to be a little bit longer than the first one because I want to end up with the Texas part before the weekend when the episodes are going to be on the TV. I hope you don't mind reading longer chapters.**

 **So here's chapter number 2. I hope you like it**

* * *

The way till the place where the rodeo was going to take place wasn't too long and Lucas and Riley didn't try to start a conversation to each other. Lucas was thinking about how beautiful Maya had looked on that outfit, how his grandpa had embarrassed him so much and how he was about to ride a bull because Riley and Zay had thought that it would be funny. Riley, on the other hand, was just happy to spend some time with Lucas and she couldn't wait to see him riding the tiny little bull she had signed him to ride, it was going to be so much fun. What Riley didn't know was that the bull wasn't nearly as little as she had thought. Once they arrived, Zay, Farkle and Maya were already there. The genius and the blond were standing under a tree not too close to the place where the rodeo was going to take place; Zay on the other hand was grabbing the fence that surrounded the place. Maya looked at Lucas in fear, she had seen the size of the bulls, she wanted to go to him and stopped him but she knew it was his choice. Lucas went inside the building where they would prepare the contestants while Riley waved at his friends under the tree before taking a place next to Zay.

After awhile they announce Lucas' name, he was the first to ride. As soon as Riley saw him getting out she knew that it had been a horrible idea.

-That's the bull?-She yelled at Zay

-Yeah, what were you expecting?

-I was expecting a little tiny bull not this! Oh my god what have I done? That's so dangerous!

-He'll be alright Riley

But he wasn't. After not more than 4 seconds Lucas lost the control of the bull and fell to the floor. His friends had different reactions. Riley ran to him shouting his name. Zay stood for awhile where he was, without knowing what to do until he decided to run too. Farkle widened his eyes and almost fainted. Maya…Maya just stood there, in shock, looking at the scene that was playing in front of her eyes. Lucas, Ranger Rick, the boy she…well…Lucas, had fell from a bull and she was just standing there unable to move. She felt a huge pain on her chest and she had difficulty to breath. She was having a panic attack. She started to breathe heavily and put a hand on her chest trying to relax. Farkle, who had relaxed a little bit, noticed this and tried to calm her putting his hands on her shoulders.

-Maya? Maya are you okay? Maya breathe, just breathe, look at him, he's okay

He was indeed. As soon as Riley and Zay had come to him Lucas had opened his eyes and sat on the floor. His head ached a little bit but he was fine. He tried to move his arms, his legs, everything seemed to work. Two very much worried Riley and Zay helped him stood up as a paramedic came to check on him. All seemed fine, he could talk, he could remember what had happened, he just felt tired but it was normal considering the circumstances.

There was nothing to worry about but Maya didn't see it that way. He could've died, she could've lost him, he could've died without knowing…Maya widened her eyes at her realization, Lucas could've died without knowing what she felt about him…because she did, she felt something about Lucas. She had been in denial for a long time but the thought of losing him had made her realized that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She had fallen way too deep for the cowboy and there was no turning back.

Farkle was still trying to calm Maya when he noticed that Riley, Zay and Lucas were approaching them. He turned to them to ask for help but Maya took his hand.

-Don't. I'm okay.

-Are you sure Maya? You didn't seem okay

-I'm okay Farkle. Don't tell anyone what happened. I was just worried about Ranger Rick. And Riley, you know how she is, I was worried how she would react if something happened.-that wasn't false. She was worried about Lucas and she was worried about Riley when she saw the boy falling but now that she had seen he was okay, all she felt was guilt. She had fallen for her best friend's crush. She was the worst friend ever. But she wouldn't do anything to hurt Riley, she may have fallen for Lucas but she wasn't planning on doing anything about it. Nobody would ever know about her feeling towards him.

When her other friends finally got to where Farkle and her where she was a lot more calm but she still looked pale.

-Are you okay Lucas? I saw you falling and I almost fainted!-Farkle said to his friend giving him a hug

-Oh, yeah I'm fine Farkle a little hurt but I'll be fine-he said pulling away and looking at Maya.

-I'm glad you're okay Huckleberry-she said in a low voice.

-Thank you Maya-he stared at her like he had done so many times but this time the girl looked away sooner than usually, her hands shaking a little as she touched her hair nervously which was only noticed but Lucas and Riley. Before the blond could say anything about it Riley spoke

-So why don't we go back to Lucas' house, have something for dinner and maybe watch a movie? Tomorrow will be another day. Hopefully with less adrenaline.

-Sounds good to me-Farkle said

-Yeah, let's go before our man here decides to ride another bull-Zay said patting Lucas' back

-Like it was my choice right?-He said freeing himself from Zay's hand

Maya just nodded.

-Go ahead you guys, Maya and I will be there in a sec, I need to talk to her first.

-You sure? Everything alright?-Lucas asked

-Yes, everything's fine. Just go. We won't get lost.

Lucas hesitated before turning away and starting the way back home with Farkle and Zay by his side.

-Can we talk?-Riley said to her best friend

-Yes of course, what do you want to talk about?-A nervous Maya answered

-Let's sit.

They sat down next to each other. Riley took Maya's still shaking hand.

-I saw you Maya. Before, when we were arriving with Lucas after he fell. You looked pale and you were shaking, you still are. And it got me thinking that maybe you were suffering about him…maybe there's something going on between you two….and you're my sister Maya, I think sisters should tell each other their secrets, don't you think?

-There's nothing between me and Lucas-she said looking down

-Maya…

-Okay-she said looking at her now- I didn't want to recognize it because I'm the cool and tough one but maybe I was worried about Ranger Rick, he's my friend and so are you, and I was worried about you too, how you would react. But Riley that's all, you know I would never hurt you. There's nothing between me and Lucas and there's never gonna be.

-You sure?

-Yeah, of course. Come on, let's go get some rest. It's been a long day.-she said helping Riley to get up

-Okay-Riley smiled at her, more relieved than before but she wasn't sure that her friend had told her the whole truth.

Once they arrived at the house and knocked on the door not more than 3 seconds passed before Lucas opened the door. It was like he was waiting by the door for them to arrive, which he actually had been doing.

-Hey girls, everything okay? We were waiting for you. Dinner's ready.-he said maybe a little too fast.

-Everything's fine Lucas, relax. Let's eat!-Riley said walking past the blond boy and greeting Lucas's parents who were waiting at the table for everyone to be seated to start eating.

As Maya passed by Lucas he put his hand on her arm to stop her looking at her with a worried look.

-You sure everything's okay? You seemed a little off before-he whispered

-I'm fine. YOU sure everything's okay? Shouldn't you have gone to the hospital?-she whispered back.

-It was nothing. I'm good. Promise-he said letting her arm go and smiling at her.

She smiled back and walked towards the table, greeted everybody and sat next to her best friend.

-So kids, how was your day? What do you think of Texas so far?-Lucas' mom said when they started eating.

-It's great Mrs Friar! People are really nice-Riley said

-They met Pappy Joe earlier. Maya and he got along really nice-Lucas told her mother with a smile on his face.

-Yeah, he's so funny-Maya said smiling at Lucas' mom and turning then to Lucas. He smiled back at her. Riley noticed this and so did Farkle who tried to break the tension.

-So, are we watching a movie now?

-Yeah man!-Zay said-well, if that's okay with you-he said to Lucas' parents

-Of course, as long as you keep it quiet-Lucas' father said.

-Promise-Farkle said.

And they continued the dinner without more talking. It wasn't until her husband and she were about to go upstairs to get some sleep and leave the kids in the leaving room that Lucas' mom remember she had something to say to his son.

-Lucas, honey, I almost forgot. Tomorrow there's a concert, Maddie and Tae are singing. It's free. You should go, it's been awhile since you've seen each other and I'm sure your friends are going to love it. And then you guys can do a campfire on our garden, it'll be fun!

-Yeah, that's a great idea mom, goodnight

-Goodnight honey, goodnight kids!

-Goodnight Mrs Friar!-The four children said at the same time.

As soon as Lucas' mom was gone Maya spoke.

-You know Maddie and Tae Huckleberry?!

-Yeah, you like them?

-Of course I like them! They're awesome. I like everyone who's an artist, you should know that by now.

-Oh I know, believe me.-He looked at her like he did few months ago when he told her that she was a great artist. Then he remembered how Zay had commented everything about that moment and how awkward it had been. He knew that if he kept looking at Maya that way for too long Zay would embarrassed him again so he decided to look at his friends and add-So, we should do what my mom said. We can go to eat something, then to the concert, I can introduce you to Maddie and Tae, and then we'll do a campfire. Sounds good?

-Yaaay!-Riley said

-Sounds perfect to me-Farkle said.

-Yeah man, we should go to the concert. I love artists. Artists are the best, don't you think so Lucas? You love artists too, don't ya?-he teased him.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

-Let's just watch the movie, shall we?

And so did them, although not everybody finished it because as they would feel sleepy they would go to their rooms to rest so by the end of the movie only Lucas, Maya and Zay were left. Maya was lying on the couch almost asleep, Lucas and Zay sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch. It was Zay the one that noticed that Maya was falling asleep. He looked at the TV, the movie was ending, then he looked at Lucas, his friend was focused on the TV. Zay saw it clear, it was the perfect moment to leave his favorite couple alone.

-Hey man, I'm going to bed, I'm so tired

-Buy Zay, the movie's almost over-Lucas said still looking at the TV

-Yeah I know, but I'm just so so tired…see ya tomorrow.

-Okay…

As Lucas has said the movie was almost over and two minutes after Zay had left it ended.

-It was a nice movie, right Maya?-he said while turning off the TV without looking at her-Maya?-he repeated when the blonde girl didn't answer.

He turned to look at her and found his blonde beauty asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He thought of leaving her there, he really didn't want to disturb her but it was getting cold and he didn't want her to get ill. He kneeled by her side and brushed her hair with his fingers so tenderly.

-Maya…-he whispered looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, which she actually was-Maya, wake up.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

-Hi-he said smiling

-Hi-she whispered back smiling too. They stared at each other eyes for a moment before Maya realized what she was doing. She sat up on the couch quickly which made Lucas stand up.-What are you doing? What happened?

-Oh sorry, I just…you fell asleep and I just wanted to wake you up.

-Well, I'm awake now. I'll see you tomorrow Huckleberry-She said standing up

-Yeah, of course. Do you want me to walk you to your room? You know, through the stairs at least in case you're still a little asleep.

-Oh, no it's not necessary. I'm awake-she said walking to the stairs. Before climbing them she turned around to face Lucas-Hey Lucas…thanks-she said smiling to him. He nodded with a smile on his face

-Goodnight Maya

-Goodnight Lucas.

He watched her going upstairs and once he heard the door of her room close he went to his room thinking what a long day that had been and how many things had happened. Little did he knew that the following day would be another adventure.

* * *

 **So this is it. As you've seen I haven't given the bull thing as much importance as I gave it in my last story. I just wanted this one to be different.**

 **Please review, fave and follow. It means a lot when you do**

 **Thanks again for reading! Sorry if it's too long**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!**

 **First, as always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the amazing feedback it really means a lot, it makes me so happy that there are people that like my story**

 **Here's chapter three, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next day they spent the morning at Lucas' just chilling. After awhile they went for a walk through the countryside, Lucas even taught them how to milk the cows which of course made Maya tease him. What she didn't tell anyone was that she had actually liked it. She was having a great time in Texas considering the circumstances. Everybody was so nice to her, maybe it had something to do with the fact that apparently Lucas talked about her, well and about all his friends, all the time. Once they went back to Lucas' house the girls, Farkle and Zay went upstairs to change their clothes. They were going to have lunch and then they'll go to the concert that started at 5pm, there they'd eat something and then they'd go back to Lucas' and make a campfire. Lucas had to help his parents with some things before having lunch so he didn't change when the others did. Farkle and Zay were the first to be ready. Maya and Riley showed up after awhile. Riley wore a blue shirt, brown skirt and cowboy boots. Maya wore white dress with a brown cowboy vest and a necklace.

-Ladies!

-Farkle!-the two girls said as they entered the living room

-You look amazing!

-Wow thanks Farkle! You look great too-Riley said with a smiley face looking at the boy in black.

-You look…good-Lucas said just like he had the day before while looking at Maya

-Oh…thanks-She said blushing just like she had the day before while looking at Lucas.

-I think I'm having a déjà vu-Zay said.

Lucas looked at his friend and rolled his eyes.

-Okay guys, you should go, I'll go later after I help my parents. See you there.

-Okay, bye Lucas!-Riley said waving at him walking towards the door.

-Bye Riley, bye guys see you later.

Zay guided the girls and Farkle to the place where they were going to eat. It was a country-style restaurant where Lucas and he used to eat when they lived in Texas. Just as they were entering the place Riley's phone rang.

-It's my dad again. I'll come up inside in a sec.-she said

Her friends entered the restaurant. Maya sat down between Zay and Farkle. Five minutes after they had sat Zay spoke.

-Oh god. No way

-What? What happen?-Farkle said

-Vanessa, my Vanessa, she's here and she's walking right to us.

-Relax Zay, it's just a girl.

The Texan girl arrived at their table.

-Hi Zay! Long time not seen.

-Hi Vanessa…how you doin'?

-Great actually. Are you going to introduce me to your friends or what?

-Oh of course, this is Farkle the genius and this-he said passing his arm over Maya's shoulder-guess who she is

-No way…Is she who I think she is?

-Yes she is

-I am who?-Maya said getting a little anxious-what are you talking about?

-You are the blonde beauty? Lucas'…well, friend. I've hear so much about you.

-Really? You too, huh?

-Yeah, you're pretty famous around here

-You mean we all are right? Not just me but Farkle THE GENIUS and of course you've heard about Riley, where is she?-she said looking to the door just as her best friend entered-there she is. Riley come here, sit down-Riley sat down next to Zay.-She's the pretty brunette Lucas has told you so much about. Say hi Riley

-Hi-Riley said a little embarrassed-are you okay Maya?

-Yes of course, Zay was introducing us to his friend, Vanessa.

-Nice to meet you-Vanessa said.

-Same.-Riley looked at Zay and Maya-why are you hugging Maya that way?

-Jealous princess? Don't worry there's enough Zay for everyone-he said passing his arm over Riley's shoulder.

-So, where's Lucas?-Vanessa asked

-He's coming, he had to do some things with his parents

-Oh okay, I'll wait here with you if you don't mind

-No, of course we don't mind. Have a sit-Zay said.

-So, how long have you known Lucas?-Riley asked

-Well, like for four years I think. We met at school and we've always been good friends, even after the breakup.

Maya widened his eyes. Riley's smile faded.

-Breakup? What breakup? You two were dating?-Riley asked

-Yes, he didn't tell you? Well it actually didn't last too much. You could say that we liked each other since the first moment we met and it was like we had to be together, it made sense but once we started dating it was all really awkward so we decided that it was better to break up and now he's like my brother and I think it's for the best.

-Oh…-Riley looked down for a moment. That story seemed really familiar to her. She couldn't think much about that because Lucas entered the room.

-Hey guys, sorry I'm late…Oh hey Vanessa! How are you?-he said hugging the girl.

-I'm good and you seem good too! I just wanted to say hello but actually I got to go but I'll see you all around?

-Yes of course, nice to see you!

-Same. Bye guys it was great meeting you. Bye Zay

-Bye Vanessa-he said smiling

-You two dated?-Riley said as soon as Vanessa was gone.

-Yeah, she told you? It didn't last long. She's like my sister now.

-Okay so let me get this straight. You dated her-Farkle said pointing at the blond.-and you like her-he pointed at Zay now.-Yeah, I don't get it.

-Yeah, I don't get it either-Riley said-how could you like the same girl and still be friends?

-It's easy Riley, we don't like the same girl. I used to like Vanessa but when I dated her it was all really awkward and we both decided to be just friends and since then our friendship was great and like I said she's like my sister. Then Zay started to like her and at first he was a little afraid to tell me so because of my history with her but I already knew he liked her, it was too obvious the looks, the smiles. Zay is my best friend and I want him to be happy and Vanessa is a great girl so what kind of friend would I be if I stopped him from being happy?

-I see…-Riley looked at Maya and back at Lucas. She knew that Lucas, Zay and Vanessa story was too much alike as her, Maya and Lucas' one. She just wasn't sure she didn't like Lucas anymore or that Maya liked Lucas. She would found out the answer to those questions sooner than she thought.

-Well, how about we stop the drama and order something to eat. I'm starving-Maya said trying to change the subject. She too had noticed that the story seemed too much familiar to her. Although Lucas wasn't Riley and she wasn't Zay, she would never put her friendship with Riley at risk.

-I think I'm going to order the special. The rib mountain!-Farkle said

-Are you out of your mind?-Maya asked

-Yeah Farkle, you don't want to do that, it's impossible to eat so many ribs.-Zay said

-Challenge accepted!-the genius said with a smirk on his face

-Oh boy…-Lucas said-well write what you want in this paper and I'll go order

After everybody had chosen what they wanted to eat they gave the paper to Lucas who went to order the food.

-I'm going to the bathroom, be right back-Maya said.

The bathroom was next to the place where the people had to order the food. Before going in Maya stopped and approached Lucas.

-Hey Lucas

-Hi, you've change your mind about the food?

-No, I was going to the bathroom but first I just wanted to say that…you look…good-she said smiling. He did indeed he wore a red shirt and black jeans. He was such a cowboy and although Maya didn't want to admit it she liked how that look fitted him very much.

-Oh…thanks-he said blushing a little bit.

She nodded, smiled and went to the bathroom not quite sure why she had done that. The truth was that she didn't want to hurt Riley but she couldn't help but notice how being in Texas and knowing that he used to talk to everybody about her was making her fall deeper for him, way deeper than she wanted to.

After they had eaten and they had made some time talking they decided to get going to the concert. The place was 20 minutes walking from where they had eaten lunch so they decided to take a walk. When they arrived there were people already waiting to go in but it didn't take too long and pretty soon the five kids were inside. Before Maddie and Tae showed up a group played a few songs. Riley insisted that Lucas had to teach her how to dance country and until he danced a song with her she didn't stop. Lucas actually enjoyed dancing with Riley, he always enjoyed spending time with her but he was afraid Riley would misunderstand his feelings towards her. He liked her, but not like before. He cared about her but he didn't see her as a girlfriend. She was his friend, his best friend but she was closer to be his sister than his girlfriend probably because lately Lucas hadn't been able to think about anyone but Maya. Since he and Riley had broken up, his feelings towards the brunette had decreased while his feelings towards the blonde had increased. He loved spending time with Maya, he loved the teasing, the names, the laughs but also he loved caring about her, protecting her, containing her. Even though everybody thought that Lucas was Mr. Perfect the truth was he and Maya were more alike than they know. They both needed from time to time to be contained and they were the one who could contain each other. He tried every day to leave Texas Lucas behind but it felt nice to know that if sometimes he couldn't, there would be someone to contain him without judging him like she had done when Billy had bullied Farkle and Lucas had tried to beat him up.

When Maddie and Tae showed up, Lucas and his friends stood up on the first row, he was between Riley and Maya. Once they started to sing he just felt really happy to be in Texas with his friends, with Maya, listening to music and enjoying the moment. He couldn't help but look at Maya from time to time and smile when she would return the look.

Riley had been looking at Lucas too, at Lucas and Maya to be more specific. Lucas had spent the whole concert looking at Maya, smiling at her. He seemed so happy and so did Maya although she could tell that Maya didn't look as happy as Lucas felt but maybe it was because Maya never was that good at showing her feelings.

She felt so guilty. Lucas had been the whole concert looking at her and she couldn't help but looking back at him and smiling but Maya felt so guilty. Guilty for liking Lucas, her best friend's crush. Guilty for wanting to be with him, to enjoy the concert with him, to tell him that she was having so much fun in Texas that she really liked it there, that she really like him. But she couldn't. For a moment she thought that maybe if she told the truth things would be easier but she changed her mind instantly. She couldn't risk her friendship with Riley. She could be Lucas friend though and friends looked at each other and smile at each other and tell each other when they're having a good time, didn't they?

She noticed then that the whole time she had been thinking she had been staring at Lucas who was now looking back at her smiling. He leaned in and talked to her ear loud enough for her to hear it with all the noise.

-Having fun in Texas yet?-he pulled away and looked at her raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips.

She imitated the movement he had done and talked back to his ear.

-Yeah, actually I am, I like it here, everyone is so nice, I like people from Texas-she widened her eyes when she realized what she had just said. Had she just admit that she liked him? She hadn't noticed it, had he? She pulled away quickly. He just looked at her with a wide smile and then looked back at the singers. She did the same and that was the last time she would look at him before the concert ended.

They were whispering at each other. How could they do that in front of her? Riley was getting really mad watching how her best friend in the world and his first love where enjoying the concert together so much. Suddenly she noticed how someone pulled closer to her and talked.

-Hey, you okay? Aren't you enjoying the concert?-Farkle asked her close to her ear to make it easy for her to hear him

-Yes, of course, I'm enjoying it very much, they're so great.-she said back.

Farkle nodded at her and smiled. "See, Riley. You've just done the same thing with Farkle and he's just your friend. Just like Lucas and Maya, they're just friends. Besides if there were something going on between them they would tell you. But maybe they don't even know they like each other. Maybe they need time together to figure it out. Maybe I should give them some space so they can find out and then they'll tell me if there's something to tell. Or maybe I just shouldn't worried so much." She thought as the last song ended.

* * *

 **This is it for now. I hope you liked the chapter :)**

 **I hope that the concert scene wasn't confusing, I just wanted to explain the scene from different points of view.**

 **As you've seen I've put a Zayley scene (when he puts his arm around her) and a Riarkle scene (at the concert)**

 **I know that you want Zayley and I think that eventually I'll be writing them together but first I want to explore both ships in a frienship/flirt/comfort way and see how it goes.**

 **Thanks as always for reading. Let me now in the reviews if you're liking the story so far :D**

 **Chapter 4 tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

 **You're probably already tired of hearing me (well, reading me) say thank you for reading and reviewing and faving and following but it really means a lot.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The crowd cheered up as Maddie and Tae went to the backstage.

-So…do you guys want to meet them?-Lucas asked his friends

-Are you kidding Ranger Rick? Of course I want to meet them, can you do that?-Maya said excited

-Of course-he said smiling

-You know Lucas, I think we should get going, we're supposed to do a campfire, your parents are waiting for us

-I know Riley, but they can wait a little bit longer, it's okay

-Yeah but I'm tired and I really don't want to make your parents wait

-Come on Riley, don't be like that. They're Maddie and Tae and Lucas knows them. I just want to ask them how is it to do what you love for living.-Maya begged her best friend.

-You know, you can stay with Lucas and I'll go, I'm sure Zay and Farkle won't mind to come with me-she turned to the boys and raised her eyebrows-am I right?

-Yes, I guess, I mean of course, we'll go with you-Farkle said

-Okay, what's going on Riley? Are you okay? Why are you acting like that?-Maya asked

-I'm okay Maya, I'm just tired but I know how much you want to meet them so you should stay, you'll meet us later. It's fine-Riley said forcing a smile

-You sure?-Maya said not really convinced.

-Yes, I'm sure, see you later-she said and she grabbed Zay and Farkle by their arms and guided them to the exit.

-Okay, what was that sunshine?-Zay asked

-Yeah Riley, why did you want to leave? It seemed like you wanted to…-Farkle stopped at his realization-wait, are you like, setting them up?

-No, I mean yes, but it's not like that. I've been watching them around each other for a while and they just seem too close and I just want to know if they're hiding something from me or they don't even know that they are. I don't know, I thought maybe if they spent some time alone they would realize what they've been doing and they would tell me what's going on if there really is something going on.

-So you think that your best friend and your ex-boyfriend, whom you dated for like a day, are having an affair without knowing that they're having it so you want them to realize that and see if they tell you so that would prove that they're really your friends. Is that it?-Zay asked a little confused

-Yes, I guess so

-But Riley, you know that can end really bad right?-Farkle asked worried

-Yeah I know, but I have to trust they'll do the right thing

-And what's the right thing here?

-I don't know yet Zay…I don't know.

* * *

-Are you worried about Riley?-Lucas asked Maya

-Yeah, aren't you? She was acting really weird

-Well, yes but Riley is kind of weird

-Be careful Huckleberry, it's my best friend who you're talking about

-I meant it in a good way I swear. Come on, do you want to meet them or not?

-Yes, do you really know them?

-Yes! I've already told you

-How did you meet them?

-They were friends of my cousin and eventually they became me and Zay's friends.

-And you still talk to them?

-Yeah sometimes, via skype. Or maybe I talk to any of my other friends and they keep me informed on how they're doing and so on.

-Cool.-Maya looked at the backstage-How are we going to pass through that? There's so many people.

-Do you trust me?-He said with a smirk offering his hand to her.

-This isn't Titanic, Sundance.-she said rolling her eyes-But yes, I trust you-she took his hand.

Lucas guided her through the crowd and only stopped when they crossed paths with a bodyguard who just nodded at Lucas after he declared that Maya was with him. They passed by the bodyguard and continued their way through the backstage. Lucas squeezed Maya's hand which made her shiver at the feeling but she squeezed it back. He looked back at her and smiled. Finally they stopped in front of a door. Lucas knocked and a few seconds later Maddie and Tae showed up.

-Lucas!-they said giving him a hug. Lucas who was still holding Maya's hand didn't let her go to hug them. The truth was that neither Maya nor Lucas had noticed that they were still holding hands, it just felt son natural.

-Hey guys, I wanted to introduce you to Maya, she's an artist.

-Well, I try. Nice to meet you-she said with a wide smile.

-Nice to meet you too Maya-Maddie said

-So this is the blonde beauty huh?-Tae said looking at Lucas who blushed

-Really Lucas? You what, skype with every Texas citizen to talk about us?

Lucas shrugged with a shy smile.

-He does skype with us, but our common friends have told us a lot too.

-So you must know about Riley and Farkle right? You know, the pretty brunette and the genius

-Oh yeah, we know but believe me, you are his favorite topic to talk about, right Maddie?

-Sure she is Tae

-W-well, I'm sure he talks a lot about Riley-Maya said blushing

-He used to yeah, at first. He was like 'oh guys I've met this pretty brunette who's just a ray of sunshine, she's so nice. I think I like her'-Tae said which made Maya forced a smile.

-But then he was like 'oh guys we've kissed, and I've dated her but it was all too awkward, everybody says that we're meant to be but I'm not so sure anymore. We've decided to stay as friends'-Maddie said

-'Oh by the way, have I told you about the blonde beauty? She's Riley's best friend and she is full of fire. She likes Riley's uncle Josh but I think he's too old for her, he's three years older. She likes to tease me and you know, I don't mind. She calls me names and I kind of like it. And she comes to my face and say ha-hurr like it's the way I talk. I sit behind her in class, she really has great hair. She's great actually, when they found out that I was expelled from school she was the only one who didn't judge me, she said that she finally liked me, isn't that funny?'-Tae continued

-'Oh guys, I screwed up, I called her a short stack of pancakes and she got really mad, I didn't mean it like a bad thing'

-'Guys everything's fine, we worked things out and we're all friends again. Have I told you that I became a rebel? We got detention and Maya and I along with some friends skipped it and painted our faces. I even told her to call me mad dog although she didn't want to…'

-'You're not going to believe this they chose Maya and me as best couple in the yearbook. It made everybody go crazy but I found it kind of nice. They say it's because we're so different, we're like fiyahh!'

-'And we danced at the semi-formal, well, kind of. I was supposed to take Riley but that didn't work out. Oh and the school board tried to take away the arts from the school program so we did an intervention to stop them because well the blonde beauty is a great artist and art makes her happy and I want her to be happy…I mean she's my friend you know. By the way remind me to kill Zay, he told her I called her blonde beauty. I mean it's not a big deal actually…is it?

-Okay guys, guys! Stop! Has everyone make their goal to embarrass me in this trip?-Lucas said blushing.

He turned to look at Maya who, as Maddie and Tae kept talking and impersionating how Lucas talked to them, couldn't help but slowly turned to Lucas and just look at him. Was it true? Was she really all he talked about? Had he really gone from talking all the time about Riley to just talk about Maya? Was it really possible?

-I'm sorry Maya…-he said looking down

-It's okay.-she interrupted him

-I don't get it. Why are you embarrassed? She should know all those things by now, she's your girlfriend isn't she?-Maddie said

-I'm not her girlfriend. I'm not. Why would you say that?-Maya got really nervous.

-Well, you're holding hands

Lucas and Maya looked at their hands and realized that they were in fact holding hands. It was Maya the one who let Lucas' hand go and looked away in embarrassment. Then she looked up to Maddie and Tae.

-I'm not Lucas' girlfriend.-she said more serious this time.

-Oh, we're so sorry, we thought…

-You thought wrong. It's okay.-Maya said.

The way Maya talked hurt Lucas; it was like if the simple idea of dating Lucas disgusted her. Did she felt anything at all towards him?

-We're so sorry guys-Maddie said awkwardly

-It's okay. I think we should go. It's been really nice to meet you. I just wanted to say that I love your music and I think is great that you get to do what you love for living.

-Yeah it is, and you should try it too. I'm sure you're as good artist as Lucas says. You should just follow your heart and you'll see everything's possible.

-Thank you…-she said with a shy smile. Following her heart wasn't something that fitted Maya's personality.

She walked towards the door without waiting for Lucas, she didn't want to give him the chance to take her hand again because she knew that she would totally let him do that if he tried.

-Lucas, we're so sorry, we really thought you were together-Tae said hugging Lucas goodbye

-It's okay, I guess this means we're not going to be

-Hey, you don't know that, you know I think she's just scared. I'm sure she feels something about you-Maddie said

-Yeah, I don't think so but thanks for caring. I'll call you guys. Bye.

* * *

 **So this is it! I hope you like it**

 **I know that maybe it isn't very realistic Maddie and Tae talking about how Lucas talked about Maya on the phone but I just wanted to show how Lucas went from talking about Riley to talking about Maya and besides, it's always a good time to remember the best moments between them hahaha.**

 **And I know that it isn't very realistic either that they didn't know they were holding hands but I wanted to show the difference between Rucas and Lucaya like Lucas and Maya are so comfortable around each other.**

 **Anyway, please let me know if you're liking the story.**

 **In the next chapter there will be a campfire scene!**

 **Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **First of all...I'M SO EXCITED! GIRL MEETS TEXAS AIRS TOMORROW (although I'll have to watch it on Saturday since I'm not from the USA)**

 **Anyway here's chapter 5 I hope you like it**

 **Thanks as always for reading, reviewing, following and so on :D**

* * *

Lucas met Maya outside the place. She was waiting for him to go home. The way home was silent. Both Maya and Lucas weren't sure of what to say. Maya wanted to know if it was true that he had stopped talking about Riley and started talking about her, if it was true that he had stopped liking Riley and started liking Maya. Lucas wanted to ask her if she was so disgusted at the idea of them being together or if she felt something about him. Neither of them dared to ask the questions and once they arrived at the house they sat with their friends outside around the fire. They sat together, there weren't any more free spots.

-Hey guys, how was the meeting?-Riley asked

-It was good. They were really nice-Maya said forcing a smile.

Riley gave her friend a weird look which Maya answered with another smile trying to calm her.

-Where are my parents?-Lucas asked

-They went back inside, they wanted to give us some space-Farkle said.

Lucas just nodded.

And that's how the rest of the evening went; Maya and Lucas in silence, talking just when someone would ask them something. At some point of the evening Maya looked at Lucas wondering if it would be better to talk things out or avoiding them. She felt so awful and guilty. She just wanted to make the right choice so no one would get hurt, not even her. Riley noticed the look, almost the same look Maya had given Lucas at the concert. What was she hiding? Maybe it wasn't right of her to force their friends to spend time together, maybe it was awkward between them for some reason that had nothing to do with love. Maybe Riley just needed to trust them and believe that if something were going on they would tell her.

-It's getting late, I think I'm going to sleep already; anyone else?-Riley asked after awhile.

-I'm staying a little bit longer-Lucas said thinking that Maya would go too and he would give her the space he thought she wanted.

-I'm staying too.-Maya said looking at the floor.

Farkle and Zay looked at both of them and then they look at each other like they were reading each other's mind.

-I'm going too, I'm so tired-Farkle said

-Yeah man, totally totally tired-Zay said walking with Farkle and Riley back to the house.

-Is this another set up?-Farkle asked when they got to the house-you wanted them to be alone right?

-No, I'm actually tired. I've decided that if they have something to tell me they will at their time. I trust them. I know they would never hurt me.

-Oh man, I wasn't tired, I was just giving them space…Now I have to go to bed-Zay said which made Riley laugh.

-Goodnight boys

-Goodnight Riles-Farkle said

-Yeah…goodnight-Zay said.

Meanwhile, back outside, as soon as Riley and the boys had come inside Maya talked without giving Lucas the chance to say anything.

-Was it true?-She said looking at him.

-What?-he asked confused.

-What Maddie and Tae said, well and what Vanessa said and what Pappy Joe said and what apparently everyone here thinks. Did you stop talking about Riley and start talking about me?

Lucas looked at the floor trying to find the right words.

-Yeah…-he looked back at her-I guess I did. I didn't mean to, I didn't notice at first and when I did it was too late to stop…

-To stop what?-she whispered

-The way I feel…-he stared at her eyes waiting for her to say something which didn't happened. She looked overwhelmed so he decided to talk-I have a question for you too. Did it bother you so much? Maddie and Tae thinking that we were together, are you that disgusted at the idea of being with me?-Maya looked at him confused

-Lucas, no…

-Because-he interrupted her-I can't help it, wanting to be with you I mean. I like you Maya. I've fallen for you. But I think you already know that. And I thought that maybe you felt something for me too but…I guess I was wrong, huh?

-Don't this to me Lucas

-Do what? I like you Maya, I can't do anything about it

-You can't like me Lucas. Riley is my best friend.

-I'm not with Riley anymore Maya.

-But you are, officially or unofficially you're always going to be with her. I would never hurt her.

-This isn't about Riley. This is about me telling you that I like you and about you telling me if you do or don't like me.

Maya just looked down containing the tears.

-Maya…-he took his chin and tenderly made her look at him-Look at me and tell me that you don't like me and I promise you I'll leave you alone, we'll be just friends and I'll act like nothing ever happened.

-I can't do that-she whispered.

He smiled shyly at her and grabbed her face caressing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned closer to kiss her but when they were few inches apart Maya put her hand in his chest.

-Stop-she pull away freeing herself from his embrace-I can't tell you that I don't like you, that I don't feel something for you but I can't kiss you either, I can't be with you. Riley's my best friend, I can't do this to her. I'm sorry-she stood up and walked to the house.

-Maya wait!-he chased her and as she was about to open the door of the house he took her hand to stop her.-Please don't do this, there's nothing going on between Riley and me, I like you Maya.

-I'm sorry Lucas-she said.

She put her hands on his shoulders, stood on tip toe and kissed him in the cheek. Then she walked towards the door.

-What did you do that for?-he whispered as she opened the door.

She turned around to face him one last time.

-Goodbye Lucas-she said and entered the house going upstairs to the room she shared with Riley without looking back at him. She knew she wouldn't sleep that night but at least she had to try.

Neither of them slept that night.

Maya spent the whole night trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing. She knew that it was going to be hard trying to forget Lucas and treating him just like a friend but she could never do that to Riley, she was her best friend, she had been there way before Lucas had appeared in their lives. She kept trying to figure out how she had possibly fallen for Ranger Rick. She didn't even like him at first. Or maybe she had always liked him and teasing him had been her way of showing it. Maybe she had been so eager to get Lucas and Riley together because that way he would be unreachable. That was in part true but she had also wanted them together because she had always put Riley's happiness before hers and besides Lucas was a great guy, the best guy she had ever met, he deserved the best girl she had ever met and that was Riley. Riley was a ray of sunshine, a caring friend, a good person, the best person someone could ever been. Maya on the other hand was just broken. She had no idea how Lucas could like her. Maybe he didn't at all, maybe he was just confused; maybe he wanted to try to forget Riley. Maybe…But every theory Maya could think of didn't change the fact that she had fallen for Lucas and she wanted to be with him so badly. But she couldn't. End of discussion.

Lucas, on the other hand, spent the whole night trying to convince himself that Maya would change her mind. He knew that she liked him back but he also knew that she didn't want to hurt Riley. He kept thinking about all the moments he had shared with Maya since he met her, deep down he always knew that he was going to fall for her. He never thought though, that she would ever like him. He always thought that Maya just tolerated him because of Riley. And now that he finally knew that she liked him she didn't want to be with him. Maybe if he got her to go on a date with him she'd realize how perfect they were for each other. Maybe he could talk some sense into her, maybe he could show her how much he liked her. Maybe he could talk to Riley and tell her the truth. Riley loved Maya, she was her best friend he was sure that Riley would want Maya to be happy. Maybe she would be happy for them and would tell Maya that it was okay for them to be together. Maybe…But every theory Lucas could think of didn't change the fact that he had fallen for Maya and he wanted to be with her so badly. But she didn't want to. He would try to convince her otherwise though.

The next day, Maya got up before Riley. She hadn't slept in the whole night so she decided to take a shower to clear her mind. She got out of the room as one of doors of the bedroom's that were right in front of hers opened. Lucas had had the same idea as Maya. The bathroom was between the two bedrooms, at Maya's left and at Lucas' right. As soon as they met they locked eyes.

-Hi-Lucas said with a smile

-Hi-Maya said looking at the floor. Without saying anything else she walked towards the bathroom door but before she could open it he took her hand.

-Maya…-he whispered.

She looked at him.

-We should talk-he said.

-I'm sorry Lucas but…there's nothing to talk about-she said freeing her hand from his hold.

-Maya please-he begged

-I'm sorry Ranger Rick but I got here first so I'm taking the shower first, you'll have to wait-she said louder. He looked at her confused. It wasn't until he heard a door closing behind him that he knew what was happening, Farkle and Zay were awake and right next to them.

-Good morning guys, already fighting?-Farkle asked

-Always-Maya said before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Lucas just stood there without saying anything, looking at the closed door.

-You okay Lucas?-Zay asked.

-Yeah…of course-he said in a low voice and he returned to his bedroom also closing the door behind him.

-Oh man, my ship is sinking-Zay whispered as soon as Lucas was gone.

Farkle looked at him confused but before he could say something Riley got out of her room.

-Good morning!

-Good morning sunshine-Zay said smiling at her

-Good morning Riley, did you sleep well?

-Yeah, I did thanks. So where's Maya?

-She's having a shower.

-And Lucas?

-Packing…I guess- Farkle said- Which we should go do too if we want to leave by lunch.

-Yes, but first I want to have some breakfast, who's in?-Riley asked.

-Count with me, I'd kill for some cereals-Zay said

-I'll go in a sec let me get Lucas-Farkle said.

As Riley and Zay went downstairs Farkle knocked on Lucas' door.

-Come in-he said from the inside.

-Hey, we're having breakfast, coming?

-Shouldn't we wait for Maya?

-She'll be out in a moment, we can start to prepare breakfast while we wait.

-Okay, let's go- he said getting out of the room

-Hey-Farkle stopped him before taking the stairs-everything okay?

Lucas looked at him deciding what to say. He decided to force a smile.

-Yeah…everything's fine.

They went downstairs and helped Riley and Zay preparing breakfast. Lucas' parents were gone. They had left a note that said that they were going to make some errands and then they'd bring some take-out food for the trip. Few minutes later Maya showed up.

-Good morning peaches!-Riley greeted her

-Good morning Riles-she smiled at her.

-Are you ready to go home and return to our ordinary lives?

Maya gave a quick look to Lucas before answering

-Yeah, I'm ready…

Lucas just looked down hurt.

During the whole day and the trip back home no words were spoken between Lucas and Maya. She spent the whole time with Riley while he spent the day with Farkle and Zay. Once they arrived to New York each of them went to their respective houses to rest because the next day they had to go to the school. They didn't know it yet but a big day awaited them.

* * *

 **So this is it. I'm having trouble writing next chapter but I hope I'll be able to finish it by tomorrow**

 **I hope that it wasn't too confusing the bedrooms and bathroom position. Maya's and Riley's room is on the left and on the right there's two bedrooms, one for Lucas and another one for Zay and Farkle and between the girls bedroom and the boys bedroom there's the bathroom.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing and following and faving.**

 **It means a lot!**

 **I hope you liked it :)**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **P.S.:I'm going to bring Zayley but I don't want to rush things so they'll be slow burn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **Okay so I wanted to end the Texas arc today but there was so many things left to say and I ended writing a VERY VERY long chapter...Sorry!**

 **I hope that you don't think that it's so long that it is boring. I just wanted to end things before the episode airs.**

 **Please read what I wrote at the end.**

* * *

The next day Maya picked Riley up from her house like she always did but this time the trip to the school was more silent than usually. Maya kept thinking about what had happened in Texas and although she and Lucas hadn't even kissed she felt so guilty. She had to tell Riley, she couldn't keep on carrying the secret with her. She was determined to tell Riley that day, somewhere private, where they could talk. She had no idea how different things would go.

Riley, on the other hand, knew that something was wrong with Maya, she could feel it. She wanted to know what was happening to her best friends but she knew Maya, she knew that if she asked her right away she wouldn't tell her. Riley decided to give her some space and wait until she decided to tell her and if that didn't happen then she would ask her. What Riley didn't know was that she was going to find out what was wrong with Maya sooner than she thought.

They arrived at school almost 15 minutes before the class had to start. The girls met Farkle, Zay and Lucas on the hallway.

-Good morning!-Riley greeted with a wide smile

-Good morning ladies-Farkle said

-Good morning-Zay said nodding to Riley and Maya

-Good morning Riley-Lucas looked at Maya who couldn't maintain the look for too long before looking down-Maya.

-Hi-she said trying to avoid Lucas' eyes and focusing on the other two boys.

-So…shall we go inside the classroom?-Riley asked

-Yeah, guess so-Zay said.

The group marched towards the class. Riley was first followed by Zay and Farkle. Maya was right behind the genius but someone stopped her.

-We need to talk-Lucas whispered

-There's nothing to talk about Lucas-she whispered back

-Maya please…

-I'm going to tell her-she interrupted him-Riley, I'm going to tell her what happened

-What? But Maya, nothing happened

-But it almost happened, and I feel so guilty. I can deal with this anymore Lucas

-Okay, then I'll go with you, we'll tell her together

-No, she's my best friend, I'll be the one who tells her, alone.

-But…

-It's decided, I'll go, okay Huckleberry?-she said. She turned around and entered the class leaving Lucas on the hallway.

" _Well, at least she has called me Huckleberry, that's progress",_ Lucas thought as he entered the class.

Maya didn't know what the history class was about that day. She hadn't been listening to anything Mr Matthews had been saying. She was too busy thinking about how to choose the right words to tell Riley what happened. She couldn't bear the guilt anymore, she was supposed to be the cool one, the tough one, the one without a conscience but when it came to Riley she had to do the right thing.

-Secrets-she heard Mr Matthews say-A big concept that has been present in many important moments of the history. Secret alliances between countries to take down another, secret pacts, secret relationships between countries that seemed to be in war but were not actually and with secrets came the consequences, broken alliances, broken pacts, broken relationships.

-No way…-Maya thought out loud without even noticing it. Did Mr Matthews know what had happened? Was just a coincidence that he was talking about secrets when Maya had been keeping the biggest one? She felt like she was going to explode, the words were about to come out of her mouth.

-What did you say Miss Hart?-Cory asked-Do you have anything to say about secrets?

She looked at him and then to Riley. That was it. She couldn't wait any longer.

-Riley, something happened between me and Lucas-she said way too fast.

Riley widened her eyes in disbelief, trying to process what she had just heard. She looked at Maya and then she looked at Lucas looking for an answer to everything.

-Oh boy…-Lucas whispered. He knew that Riley need to know but not that way.

The rest of the class including Farkle, Zay and Cory kept looking back and forth at the three kids.

Riley was in shocked. She didn't want to hear the rest. She had thought that all she wanted was to hear what was happening to Maya but right now she didn't want to know if her best friend and her first love had kissed or anything that could have happened. She simply raised her hand without saying a word.

-Yes, Riley?-Cory said confused

-May I…-she looked at Maya and Lucas one more time before looking at his father trying to make him understand what she was trying to say what he did.

-Yes, Riley. You may be excused.

With that, Riley stood up, opened the door and got out of the class without looking back. Maya stood up too.

-Riley!

As she passed by Cory he stopped her.

-Maya, I think right now she needs to be alone.

-What are you saying? Of course she doesn't need that, she needs to know what happened-she said getting rid of him.

Cory looked at Lucas and the boy understood what his teacher wanted. He stood up and walked towards Maya. Lucas put his hands on her shoulders and talked to her as he guided her back to her seat likehe had done weeks before when Maya had tried to beat Farkle up.

-Maya, Mr Matthews is right. She needs time alone. We'll talk to her later.

She just nodded and let him guide her.

When the class ended Maya was the first to get out. She walked through the whole school trying to find her best friend.

Farkle and Zay were next. They were talking about what was happening between their three friends.

-You know, I thought that when this day would come, when something finally happened between Lucas and Maya I'd be happy but I'm not. I've always wanted them together but not this way. I don't like seeing Riley hurting. She doesn't deserve this-Zay said

-Yeah, that wasn't the right way to do things, Lucas and Maya should have talked to her in private and as soon as whatever happened between them well, happened and not wait till now and of course not telling her in front of the class.

-Belive me Farkle, neither of us wanted to do things this way-Lucas said behind him.

The two boys turned around a little embarrassed.

-I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't mean it that way-Farkle said

-It's okay, you're right. I know that we should have told her sooner and I know that I had a thing for Riley and I know that it isn't cool to like her best friend but I do and I can't help it. The last thing I want is to hurt Riley but does it mean that Maya and I have to be miserable?-he stopped for a few seconds and then continued-I guess that's what friendship is, huh? Putting your friend's happiness before yours.

-Lucas…

-It's okay-he showed a sad smile and continued walking trying to find Maya and Riley.

Riley hadn't cried, not at all. She had just been walking and thinking. Eventually she had ended at the cafeteria where she sat and kept thinking. She didn't feel sad, she felt a little betrayed but not because Maya apparently had feelings for Lucas of vice versa but because she hadn't told her until now. Whatever had happened between them Riley was sure that it didn't came out of nowhere; you don't wake up one day and have feelings for someone. She knew that if something had happened between the two of them was because they had liked each other for awhile and neither of them had told her; that was what hurt the most. After awhile she decided to return to the hallway. She was going to get her books from her locker and go home. She saw Farkle and Zay sitting on the bench next to the toilets. As soon as they saw her they stood up.

-Hey you okay?-Zay asked

-Yeah Riley we were worried

-I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home but don't worry, I'll be fine-she smiled at them and went to her locker leaving them were they were at first.

Maya, who had been looking for Riley through the whole school decided to return to the class and see if she was there. As she passed the stairs she saw her best friend by her locker ready to leave.

-Riley wait!-she said approaching her-I have to tell you, you need to know!

-I don't want to know Maya.

-I'm going to tell you anyway. Riley, Lucas and I almost kissed.

" _Almost?",_ Riley thought confused. She just looked at Maya. When her best friend had said that something had happened between her and Lucas she had thought of something else other than almost kissed.

Lucas saw the girls and approached them.

-We need to talk.

Riley and Maya looked at him. Riley was still confused, she didn't know what to do. Maya gave him a little smile, she couldn't help it. On the back Zay was looking at the scene with a wide smile, he was happy to see his friends talking and his ship trying to sail; Farkle looked worried, he wasn't sure how all of that would end. Finally Riley talked.

-Bay window, bay window now.

Lucas nodded.

-Not you-she said pointing at him-just you-she said to Maya.

The blonde beauty smiled and nodded. She looked at Lucas and he understood that the girls had to talk alone, he had to back off.

The girls arrived at Riley's. Topanga and Cory were at work and Auggie was at school so they were alone. They went to Riley's room and say down on their spot, the bay window.

-Riley, I'm so so so sorry, I really am, I never meant for any of this to happen.

-Tell me what happened. Everything. From the moment you realized you liked him.

-Riley…

-Tell me, Maya. You said I had to know well then, tell me.

-When he fell from the bull, that was the moment I realize that I had feelings for him. I was so afraid something would happen to him. Then I spent the whole trip trying to avoid him, trying to bury the feelings but everybody kept talking about how he always talked about me and…I don't know…I'm not used to people liking me. You're the only one who has cared about me before, Riley…so when Maddie and Tae said that he always talked about me I had to know if that was true and I asked him, at the campfire when you left. I asked him if it was true and he told me that it was and that he liked me. I told him that nothing could happen between the two of us, that you were my best friend and he asked me to tell him that I didn't like him and…I couldn't Riley, I just couldn't I'm so sorry, I promise you it won't happen again.

-What else?

-We almost kissed…he lean in but I pulled away and left.

-That's it?

-Yeah…

-You know Maya, you could've told me. It's not the fact that you like him what hurts me, is that you didn't trust our friendship enough to tell me that you were falling for Lucas.

-I'm not falling for Lucas. I just got caught up in the moment, I saw him falling and the fear played with my feelings but I swear that nothing's going on between us and nothing will ever.

-Maya, if you want to be with him…

-I won't

-But if you want to…

-I won't Riley, I won't be with him, I would never do that to you okay? Never. Can you please forgive me?

-Maya, you're my best friend. Of course I forgive you. Will you forgive me?

-Forgive you for what? You haven't done anything to me.

-I'm stopping you from being with the boy you like.

-You're not stopping me from anything. I'm not going to be with Lucas and that's my decision. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me as much as he says, he's just confused like I was. It's always been you and him, Riley and it will always be.

-I'm not that sure of that anymore.

-Riley…

-It's not just you Maya, it's me. I'm not sure I'm in love with him anymore. I like him, I'll always like him but not that way anymore. He's my friend and you're my friend and if you want to be together it's okay with me, there's nothing between me and Lucas anymore.

-We won't be together Riley, never. We are just friends and that's what we will be.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. Thank you, for being such an amazing friend Riles.

-Just like you are peaches, just like you are.

The girls hugged as someone knocked on the door.

-Everything okay?-Topanga said as Cory and she entered the room-we've just arrived and we heard you.

-Yes, everything is just fine-Riley said smiling

-I'm glad you've solved everything-Cory said

-Yeah, about that Mr Matthews, I'm sorry about today at class, I shouldn't have said that, I should've waited till the class was over.

-It's okay Maya, I know you wanted to do the right thing.

And with that the Mathews family including Maya went downstairs where they sat on the couch and talked until dinner time. After dinner Maya decided that it was time to go home. She said goodbye to everyone and got out. When she was getting home she received a text.

 **Huckleberry:** _Have you talked to Riley? How did it go?_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _Yes, I've just got out of her house. Everything's fine._

 **Huckleberry:** _I'm glad to hear that. Can we talk? You and me._

 **Blonde Beauty:** _I don't think that's a good idea_

 **Huckleberry:** _Please. I just want to talk._

Maya didn't answer.

 **Huckleberry:** _Meet me at Topanga's tomorrow?_

She still didn't answer.

 **Huckleberry:** _Please_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _Okay._

 **Huckleberry:** _Great, I'll see you at 10.30 A.M.?_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _Okay._

 **Huckleberry:** _Goodnight Maya_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _Goodnight._

That night everyone slept better.

Maya was more relaxed now that Riley knew the truth and even though she knew that it was going to be very difficult not being with Lucas now that he had told her how he felt, it was more important to do things right, and the right thing to do, at least that was what Maya thought, was not being with Lucas and trying to forget him. She would go the following day and tell him that they won't be together, that they had to be just friends and forget their feelings even though it hurt…a lot.

Lucas was also more relaxed now that Riley and Maya knew the truth. He had known how he felt for Maya for a long time but he hadn't had the courage to tell her, mainly because of Riley. He didn't want to hurt her but it seemed that Maya and Riley had fixed things so maybe Maya would give him a chance. Maybe Riley would be okay with them together. The next day would be a great day, he could feel it.

Riley, as Lucas and Maya, was really glad that she knew the truth. The whole trip in Texas she had been worried about her friends, she didn't know if there was something going on between them or if she was just making things up. She wasn't fully relaxed though, she knew that Lucas wanted to be with Maya and even though her friend didn't want to admit it she wanted to be with Lucas too but she wouldn't, she wouldn't because of Riley and the last thing Riley wanted was to stop her from being happy but she knew Maya, she knew that once she has made a decision it was very difficult to change her mind. Maybe she just needed some time to figure out what she really wanted and if that was being with Lucas, Riley would have to accept it.

The next morning, Saturday morning, Lucas got to Topanga's early. He had told Farkle and Zay that he was meeting Maya and they had insisted on coming. Lucas, of course, had told them not to but they wouldn't listen. Once they arrived at Topanga's he tried one more time.

-Guys, can you please go? I want to talk to Maya without you watching us like we are some sort of show.

-Nope, I'm sorry Lucas but as an official Lucaya shipper I can't let you have a date without me watching. Besides I want to make sure you both don't hurt Riley's feelings more than you already have. Man, it is difficult being a Lucaya shipper and Riley's friend.

-Okay first of all, stop calling us that. Second of all this isn't a date…unfortunately. We're just going to talk. And third, the last thing I want is to hurt Riley.-Lucas said. He looked at Farkle-What about you? Why are you here?

-Oh, I'm here to prevent this one-he pointed at Zay-from getting too excited. You'll thank me later.

-Whatever, just stay out of it. Here she comes-he said as Maya walked through the door.

He walked towards her.

-Hi. Thanks for coming.

-Of course.

-Shall we sit? I ordered two strawberry smoothies.

-Thanks.

They sat down on the couch.

-Oh my god. I can't stop looking at them!-Zay said to Farkle as they watched Lucas and Maya talking.

-Shut up Zay.

-So…how did it go with Riley?

-Good actually. I told her what happened and she said that it was okay, that what had hurt her the most was that we didn't tell her sooner. I said I was so sorry and that that would never happen again, she forgave me and we are friends, we will always be.

-That means we can be together, right?

-What?-Maya said confused.

-You and me. I like you and you like me. Riley's okay with that now, isn't she? So we can be together.

Maya smiled at him but the smiled faded as soon as she grabbed her smoothie and throw it on Lucas' head. He stood up and so did she.

-What th-he said shocked.

-Haven't you learned anything from this-Maya yelled interrupting him-You can't like me and I can't like you. We can't be together. We can't act on our feelings. Bad things happen when we do. I'm not going to risk my friendship with Riley for this hormonal thing.

-This isn't a hormonal thing and you know it Maya.

-Maybe it isn't but I can't be with you. I can't do that Lucas. We have to be friends, just friends. That's how things are supposed to be.

-But…

-I'm sorry. I'll see you at school.

She walked away leaving a crushed Lucas behind. As she got out, tears wanted to get out of her eyes but before they could she ran into Riley who was going to Topanga's to look for her friends.

-Maya? Are you okay?

-Yes Riley, I'm sorry I just…I have to go. I'll see you later-she said without even looking at her and she walked away.

Riley kept walking and before she could open the door Lucas came out all covered in strawberry smoothie.

-Lucas? What happened to you?

-Ask your best friend.-he said and he left.

As soon as Riley entered Topanga's she asked Zay and Farkle what had happened and after they told her so she knew that things had gotten out of control and there was just one thing that she could do. She texted both Lucas and Maya just three words: " _Bay window. Now_."

Maya arrived twenty minutes after she had received the text. It took Lucas a little more since had to change first. When Maya saw him coming through the window she panicked.

-What is he doing here?

-What is she doing here?

-We need to talk, the three of us. Sit down-the three kids sat down on the bay window Riley between the two of them-we need to talk about what's going on between you two.

-I've already told you Riley, there's nothing going on between me and Lucas.

-I know, but why? Why don't you want to be with Lucas? Because if it's because of me it's okay Maya.

-But it's not okay Riley, you don't get it. You think it's okay now but you'll resent me and I can do that to our friendship. It's my decision. I won't be with Lucas.-she looked at him-can't you understand that? Can't we all be just friends and happy?

-Is that what you want?-he asked. She nodded.-I want you to be happy, Maya, I told you and if that's what will make you happy then we'll do that.

-That's what I want.-she looked at Riley-Riley?

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

-Then okay.

-Are we all friends then?

-We are.-Lucas said.

-We are-Riley said.

Maya looked at Riley and smiled. Then she looked at Lucas and they stared at each other for a moment knowing that the Texas' thing might have ended but they had a rough and long way ahead of them.

 **PLEASE READ.**

 **First of all when Maya and Lucas were texting and it said Huckleberry and Blonde Beauty, those are the names they have for each other on the phone like Maya has him as Huckleberry and Lucas has her as Blonde Beauty.**

 **Girl meets Texas is finally here and because of that I'll be making a little hiatus on the story but don't worry it'll be just until Tuesday maybe Wednesday. I just want to watch the episodes and maybe get some ideas.**

 **This is the end of the Texas Arc but of course not the end of the story but I wanted to say thank you, thank you to each and every one of you that follows, favs, reads and review the story. Thank you 1DxLove9, Angelwings1444, AshaLove22, Goddess Of Darkness 97, Imaginerrr, Jaydee575, K-Cat14, Kaptinkupcakes333, LucayaStydia, Madi4, Majo Jackson, Marie Payne, Melissa531, Mynameisjeff1400, Sammei1998, SissyStar86, Steffany Meraz, Void Argent, akyrasmom1, .9216, asolove, bluestriker666, brookerquast, cmmcmmcmm, hinatafan3214, hopeconquers, littlepets02, , momeeto2, morethanjustagirl44, smfuller,** **derrppp8967, jadenmaya,** **Robinbreeze,** **summerrose024,** **mynameredd52, Lucayajoshayaluv,** **Animallover0953, I vill always OBSESS, RosesAreRed464, Thalia2015 and TiggerBop. I'm sorry if I've forgotten anyone or if I've mispelled any of your names I just wanted to thank each of you for reading, faving, following and reviewing my story**

 **Of course also thanks to everyone who reads and reviews as guests.**

 **And a BIG special THANK YOU to the sweet Hoalover716 who ALWAYS takes the time to review not just this story but my first one.**

 **Thank y'all so much.**

 **Let's enjoy the Texas weekend and I'll see you next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **I'm sorry I've kept you so many days waiting but I was waiting to see if we got more info about the next episodes.**

 **I've just watched the GM forgiveness spoilers but I had already written the chapter so this arc will be different from the show.**

 **Actually s** **ince my story goes faster than the episodes and the spoilers and I don't even know when the episodes are airing or the order anymore I've decided that I'm going to follow my story in the order I want and get just some details from the episodes, like the themes and so on, meaning that I'm going to post the forgiveness arc and then I'll go with sludge and then with New Years (I think maybe I'll post some short chapters, like a bonus, between sludge and new years but I'm not sure) By the time I finish the New Year arc if we don't have info about what will come next then I'll write the Girl meets Graduation arc but we'll see about that when the time comes.**

 **Anyway here's the first chapter of the forgiveness arc, the 8th of the whole story.**

 **For those who have read my Lucaya meets forgiveness one-shot you'll notice than some parts are very very similar.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been a week since they had come back from Texas. At first it had been awkward between Maya, Lucas and Riley but after a few days things had gone back to normal and they were all friends although it was obvious that Maya still liked Lucas, Lucas still liked Maya and even if she didn't want to admit it Riley still had some feelings for Lucas too.

Maya was having breakfast with her mother who didn't have to be at work until an hour later. Maya were supposed to pick Riley at 7:30 like she always did but something, more like someone, changed the mother and the daughter's plans that day. That someone knocked at the Hart's door exactly at 7:08 in the morning.

-I'll go-Maya said to which her mother just nodded taking a sip of her coffe.

Maya opened the door, she supposed that it was one of their neighbours asking for something. She was wrong, completely wrong. In front of her was a man in his late-thirtys, blonde hair and a smile that hided so much darkness.

-Hello Maya-the man said. Suddenly Maya's world fell into pieces. It couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible, not now.

Riley was walking in circles around her bedroom. She looked once again at the clock, 7:36. She was late, Maya was late, but Maya was never late, not when it came to pick Riley up for school. She was about to call her when her phone rang.

-Maya? Where are you? It's getting late

-Riley...-Maya sounded so upset.

-What's wrong? What happened?

-He's here, Riley. He's back. Kermit is back.

-What?! I'll be there in 10 minutes.

-No! Riley...I appreciate it but I really think you shouldn't come, you should go to school and I'll call you later.

-Are you sure Maya? You shouldn't be facing him alone

-My mom's here, I'm okay, I promise. I'll call you if I need you okay?

-Maya...

-Please.

-Fine...Call me okay?

-I will. Thank you Riley.

-I love you peaches

-I love you too.

Riley ran downstairs.

-Mom! Dad!

-We are here Riley!-Cory said from the kitchen.

-Maya called me, he's back, he's back!

-We know Riley...-Topanga said-Katie just called to say that she wouldn't be at work today.

-I have to go, I have to be with her

-I'm sorry Riley but I really think that this is something they should face alone

-But dad, she's my best friend

-I know honey, and I'm sure she'll call you if she needs you but you should just go to school

-It's Maya who we're talking about dad! She doesn't ask for help

-Okay, let's make a deal shall we? You go to school and if she hasn't called you by lunch time I'll take you there myself. Deal?

-Deal...Thanks dad.

-It's okay. Let's go. Bye honey-he said kissing Topanga's cheek.

-Goodbye, keep me informed!

-I will.

Riley got to school. As she entered the class she tried to act cool so no one would notice what was really happening.

-Ladies!-Farkle said without noticing that Riley was alone.

-It's just lady today Farkle-she said sitting down on her usual seat.

-Where's Maya?-Lucas asked from his seat.

-She's at home, she's sick

-The blondie doesn't get sick, she told me-Zay added

-Yeah, Maya's never sick. Where is she? For real.

-I told you...she's at home-Riley knew that she wasn't good at lying and her friends knew.

-Riley, what happened?-Lucas stood up and approached Riley's desk.-Why is not Maya here? I know she's not sick, she wouldn't leave you alone if it wasn't for a good reason.

-Okay, fine, she's not sick but I can't tell you why she's not here.

-Come on Riley, she's my friend too, I want to know if something happened to her

-I'm sorry Lucas, I can't tell you, not you

-Why? Are you afraid I'll turn into Texas Lucas? I won't. Please

-I don't know...

-Please

-Okay...-Riley said taking a deep breath. Lucas looked at her waiting for her to talk-Maya's father is back.

Suddenly Lucas' smile dropped. He was serious, so serious, more than Riley had ever seen. He just looked at Riley and without saying a word he turned around and got out of the class.

-Lucas, wait!

Riley stood up and tried to chase him but his father entered the room.

-Where do you think you're going?

-It's Lucas dad, I told him what happened with Maya and he's going there right now. I need to go with him

-Riley, we have a deal, I told you that I'd take you there if she doesn't call

-I know, but Lucas is going to Maya's and he's not happy, not at all. We need to stop him.

-I'm sorry Riley but we will have to trust that he will do the right thing. Now sit down and let's start the class.

* * *

Maya was sitting on her bed. She had been there since her mother had told her to go to her room. She had cried, but now she was just sitting there listening to her parents fighting downstairs. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to be hugged and comforted. She didn't know who to call, actually she did, she knew exactly who she wanted to call but she couldn't, she couldn't call Lucas. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her window. She stood up once she saw who that someone was.

-Lucas? What are you doing here?

-Riley told me.

-I'm going to kill her-she whispered-I'm okay Huckleberry, you should go.

-Let me in Maya, I'm not going anywhere.

-I can't Lucas, just go.

But the window wasn't locked so Lucas opened it and let himself in.

-Lucas, I know that you're probably here to try to beat him up but you can't, I can't let you do th-she was interrupted by him, but not by his words but by his embrace.

As soon as Lucas had entered the room he had just walked over to Maya without saying a word. He put a hand behind her head and the other one on her waist and he pulled her closer to hug her. She was shocked for a moment but then she let herself relax, she needed that hug so much.

-I'm here to be with you-he whispered. She started to cry again.

Once she had calmed a little bit he pulled away and lead her to the bed where they sat down next to each other.

-What's going on? Why is he back?

-I don't know. I was having breakfast with my mom and he knocked at the door. I opened it and there he was, he said hello and before I could do anything my mom told me to go to my room and that's what I did. They have been fighting since then.

-Do you want to talk about what you felt when you saw him?

-No. I don't.

-I think you should.

-I don't want to Lucas, please respect that.

-Okay...Just know that I'm here if you want to talk.

-Thanks..

-Have you called Shawn?

-No...you think I should?

-I think you know the answer, he would want to be here for you.

-Okay...I'll call him. Can you call Riley and tell her that I'm okay? I promised I would call her.

-Of course

* * *

Meanwhile back at the school the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. Maya hadn't called Riley yet so she was ready to go and see her.

-Dad!-Riley said entering her father's class-she hasn't called. You promised you would take me there if she didn't call by lunch time

-Riley...I really think she should do this by herself.

-You promised.

-Okay...

Suddenly Riley's phone rang. She looked at the screen, Lucas' photo was showing in there.

-Lucas? How is she? How are you? What did you do?

-Relax Riley, she's fine, I'm fine and I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just supporting her.

-Well, then I'm going there right now to support her too.

-You don't have to do that Riley. She asked me to call you and tell you that she's fine and that you don't have to come.

-And if she's fine why isn't she the one telling me that?

-She's talking to Shawn now.

-Oh...okay...fine. Well...if she doesn't want me there...

-That's not it and you know it. She didn't want me here either

-I'm sure she did.

-Riley...

-It's okay. Just call me if she needs me.

-I will. Bye Riley.

-Bye.

Riley told her father that he didn't have to take her there anymore. She went to the cafeteria to look for her friends, she kept thinking that Maya didn't need her, she had Lucas and she didn't know what bothered her more the fact the Maya preferred Lucas over HER or the fact that Maya preferred LUCAS over her. She found Zay and Farkle and sat next to them.

-Hey, I thought you were going to Maya's.-Farkle said

-I was but Lucas called. She doesn't want me there.

-I'm sure that's not what he said.-Zay said

-Not with those words but...it's okay, she has Lucas, she'll be just fine.

-You still like him, don't you?-Zay asked. As much as he wanted to see Lucas and Maya together it hurt him seeing Riley suffering.

-What? No.

-You still have feelings for him Riley-Farkle added

-No I don't

-Yes you do

-No I don't Zay. I just...I just...I don't know, maybe I liked that he liked me. I liked what we had, knowing that there was someone who liked me and wanted to be with me. I liked feeling loved by someone and maybe I still like him but I'm not in love with him and I just have to get used to the fact that our unofficial thing is over and that he doesn't like me anymore. He's in love with Maya and Maya is in love with him and they're not together because of me and I just don't know what to do because I want them to be happy together but...

-It still bothers you-Zay said

-Yes...I guess I need time to get used to it.

Zay put his arm around Riley and she rested her head on his shoulder. Farkle took her hand to show support too. They stayed like that for awhile until Riley calmed a little bit.

* * *

 **It's short I KNOW, sorry**

 **I hope you've liked it though**

 **I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or on monday, I'm not sure yet**

 **Thanks for reading !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there!**

 **So here's another chapter**

 **Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing. Also thanks to those who follow and fave.**

 **And I wanted to thank all those who write reviews as guest cause even though I can answer you personally it means a lot each and every review everyone writes.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **Here's the chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucas was sitting on Maya's bed waiting for her to end her conversation over the phone with Shawn.

-Okay…thanks Shawn-she said and she hung up. Suddenly she started to cry without even knowing why.

-Hey, hey, hey, what happened? What did he say? Why are you crying?-Lucas said standing up and hugging her. He led her to the bed to sit.-What happened, Maya?

-I don't know…I just…he's so good with me and you're so good with me and I just…I'm a horrible person Lucas

-What? Why would you say that? You're not.

-But I am…you asked me before how I felt when I saw my father and…I felt nothing Lucas, nothing. I saw my father after so many years and I felt nothing, what kind of daughter sees his father after so much time and doesn't feel anything at all?

-Listen to me very carefully Maya. You, are not a horrible person, you're one of the best I know. And it's totally normal that you didn't feel anything about him when you saw him because that man, he's not your father Maya-she looked at him confused but she didn't speak-See, my father never left, but he wasn't with me either, he was like a stranger to me, he still is and now that he's at Texas and I'm here I know that I should miss him but I don't because I can't miss someone that was never there in the first place.

-But I met your father in Texas, Lucas, he was nice.

-Yeah, he was, to you, to my friends but to me? No he wasn't. He didn't even come to see me when I rode Tombstone Maya...Anyway it's not him we're talking about. We're talking about that man who's downstairs. That man over there arguing with your mom is not your father Maya. A father is not the one that is on your birth certificate. A father is the one that's been there for you while you grew up, is the one that would do anything to see you happy, is the one that stayed with you and worked hard to give you the best. You don't need that man to be your father because you already have a father, more than one actually. Mr Matthews is your father, Shawn is your father, your mom, she's your father too, she's been both your mom and your dad all this years. So if you see that man and feel nothing it's okay and if you don't want to forgive him it's okay and if you want to forgive him then it's okay too. You just need to do whatever you feel and whatever you want to do and I'll be there for you, I'll support you.

-Thank you Lucas-she smiled. Suddenly something caught her attention.

-Shawn.

-What?-Lucas asked confused

-Shawn, he's here-she said pointing to the window. Shawn had just parked his car in front of the door.-Come on-she said taking Lucas' hand and guiding him downstairs. Lucas was shocked at first but her hand fit his so well he just relaxed and let her guide him.

-Baby girl-her mom said stopping the arguing she was having with her ex-husband- Lucas, I didn't know you were here.

-I'm sorry ma'am, I came through the window

-You know you're always welcomed here but next time use the door

-I will, I promise

-Good boy-she said smiling.

-Is he your boyfriend Maya?-Kermit asked.

-That's none of your business but no, he's not.-Maya said coldly.

Lucas took a step forward protectively. The boy and the man stared at each other defiantly. The tension was broken by a knock on the door.

-Are you expecting someone Maya?-Katy asked.

-You are, actually-she said.

Katie opened the door confused and Shawn let himself in.

-Hi Katy

-Shawn? What are you doing here?

-Maya called me, and I'm glad she did-he took her hand to make her know that he was there to support her.

Maya smiled at the view, she knew how much Shawn cared about her mother. Shawn noticed and looked back at Maya; he opened his eyes widely and dropped his mouth when he saw Lucas' hand still intertwined with Maya's. Maya followed his eyes and realized that she and Lucas were in fact still holding hands. She let go quickly. Lucas looked at her trying to hide his disappointment at Maya's easiness to let him go. He knew though that it wasn't the time to talk about their relationship, or not-relationship actually. Shawn watched the two kids' reactions and understood what was happening. There was an awkward silent where Shawn and Lucas just kept looking at Kermit who looked back at them with cockiness. Lucas decided to break the silence.

-Well I…I think I should go, this is a family matter-he was about to go but Maya held his hand

-Hey…Thank you for coming-she said almost whispering

-Of course, call me if you need me okay?-he said back. She nodded and he gave him a quick kiss on her forehead which made her shivered. Then he said goodbye to Katy and Shawn and left the house knowing that Maya needed to face her father without him.

* * *

That night all Lucas, Riley, Zay and Farkle asked Maya how she was and what had happened with her father. Maya's answer was the same for everyone: "I'm fine. I'll tell you tomorrow".

The next day Maya went to pick Riley up for school. The girls didn't say much until they left the house and got in the subway.

-So…how are you?-Riley asked

-I'm fine

-I know you're not

-He's having a baby. My father is having another baby with his new wife.

-That's why he came back?

-Yeah, it's a girl. He said he wanted the baby to know her siblings, all of them, including me. Apparently, the announcement of the new baby coming has made him realize that he wants to be part of my life too. Bullshit, I know.

-Maybe not. Maybe he really means it.

-Yeah, I don't think so.

-What did you tell him?

-I told him that I needed time to think. I just don't want him to know that he mattered to me that much to hate him.

-Do you hate him?

-No, I don't think so. I just felt nothing when I saw him.

-That's totally normal, Maya.

-Yeah, that's what Lucas said too.

-Lucas…of course, I forgot he was there with you…

-It's not like I invited him, he just showed up

-Yeah, I tried to do that too but you didn't want me there

-Riley…

-It's okay Maya, I know that you like him, is logical you wanted to be with him

-I'm not with him Riley, not how you think. I won't be with him and you know it

-Maya, you can be with him if you want to

-Can we just change the subject please?

-Okay…

They spent the rest of the trip without speaking. When they arrived to school none of their friends were there. The girls just sat in their usual spots until Lucas came. He went straight to Maya's desk.

-Hi

-Hi

-How are you?

-I'm okay

Before Lucas could ask her about her father Farkle and Zay came and asked her too. She told them what she had told Riley earlier. When the boys were about to speak Mr. Matthews came and told them to sit. Then he wrote a word in the blackboard, Forgiveness.

-Forgiveness, a simple word which seems too difficult to give and ask for. All of us have been hurt or betrayed by someone at least once-he started.

Lucas put his hand on Maya's shoulder to comfort her. Riley saw the gesture and looked back and forth between them. She met another pair of eyes, though, Zay's ones. He smiled at her and that calmed her. She smiled back and looked at his father trying to focus on the lesson.

-Lots of wars, lots of deaths, lots of fights could have been avoided in history if people had just forgiven each other. So the assignment for this week is to forgive and ask for forgiveness. So I want you take a piece a paper and write down a name, the name of someone you have to ask for forgiveness or you have to forgive for something and do what you have to do. Then we will be back at this room and you'll throw the paper to show that you are at peace with yourselves.

Each kid wrote down a name on a piece of paper and prepared themselves to confront their unresolved issues.

* * *

 **So that's it for now.**

 **I hope you've liked the episode.**

 **Whose name do you think Maya, Lucas and Riley are going to write down to forgive and/or ask for forgiveness? Let me know what you think in the reviews, I always love reading what you think.**

 **I'll post next chapter in a few days, I have it already written but I don't want to post it just yet because then the wait till the sludge arc will be longer. I think that maybe on Wednesday I'll upload next chapter and the following one on friday or saturday.**

 **Anyway thank again for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

 **So this is the last chapter of the Forgiveness arc**

 **I hope that you like it**

 **As always, thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Once Mr. Matthews ended his class Maya stood up with Riley by her side. The brunette was about to say something when Lucas approached them.

-Hey-he said to both of the girls.

-Hi-Maya said

-Hi, Lucas. I guess you want to talk to Maya don't you?-Riley said feeling like the third wheel on her best friend and her ex-boyfriend relationship, well, not-relationship.

-Actually…I want to talk to you Riley

-You do?-Riley said confused.

-Yes, do you want me to walk you home?

-Yes, of course-she turned to Maya-if that's okay with you.

-Yeah, yeah, go, I…I have to be somewhere else either way-Maya said confused and a little hurt. Lucas was going to walk Riley home? She knew she didn't have the right to be mad or jealous; it had been her decision not to date Lucas.

Lucas looked at Maya. He wanted her to know that he walking Riley home wasn't a big deal; he wanted to reassure her that his heart was with her but once again she had decided that they couldn't be together so it seemed stupid to think that she would even care about that.

-Okay, I'll see you later, peaches? I have to talk with you

-Yes, see you. Bye Lucas

-Bye-he said looking the blonde leaving. He turned to Riley-shall we?

-Yes-Riley had mixed feelings about the situation. On the one hand she was happy that Lucas had offered to walk her home, she missed spending time with him. On the other hand she felt bad about Maya, she was going through a rough time with her father in town and she knew that Maya wanted to be with Lucas and she wasn't because of her.

* * *

Nor Lucas or Riley talked until they were half way to Riley's house. Riley was the one who broke the silence.

-So…what did you want to talk me about?

-This-Lucas showed her a piece of paper with her name on it.-You're my assignment.

-What? What do you mean?

-I'm sorry Riley.

-You don't have to be sorry about anything.

-Yes I do. I'm sorry about what happened in Texas, I should've told you about my feelings sooner, I should've told you the moment I realize that…

-The moment you realize that you were in love with my best friend and didn't like me anymore.

-Well…yes…but Riley you have to know, I never wanted this to happen but I couldn't avoid it, I couldn't do anything to change what I felt. I like you Riley, I'll always like you but…

-But you're in love with Maya. I get it.

-I'm so sorry, I should've told you before, I just…I didn't want to hurt you and besides I never thought that Maya could like me back…Well that doesn't matter anymore since she doesn't want to be with me.

-Yeah…about that…I'm sorry too Lucas. I know I'm the reason she doesn't want to be with you.

-I don't think that's it Riley, at least not entirely. I think there's more to it than just that. And you don't have to be sorry, you're a great friend. I'm the one that's sorry. I hope you can forgive me, I know I didn't do things the right way.

-It's okay. I forgive you Lucas. I really do-she said as they arrived to Riley's apartment.-Thanks for walking me home.

-Of course. I'll see you tomorrow at school?

-Definitely.

-Riley…are we okay?

-Yes. Of course, we're fine. We're friends, we'll always be friends.

-Thanks. Bye-he said kissing her cheek.

She just smiled and went inside the building. She took the piece of paper where she had written her assignment, Maya's name was on it. Riley knew that she had to apologize to Maya for stopping her from being with Lucas. She also had to apologize for lying to her when she said that she didn't like Lucas anymore, well maybe she didn't like him as much as she used to but she wanted him to like her, she wanted to know that there was someone out there who liked her, and as much as she wanted her best friend to be happy with the guy she liked, the idea of Maya dating Lucas still hurt. She knew she needed to tell Maya the truth and she wanted to but she wasn't sure if she would be able to.

* * *

Maya entered Topanga's. She had called her father; she wanted to talk to him. She saw him and sat in front of him.

-Hi.

-Hi Maya. I'm so glad you called.

-Today at school Mr Matthews told us to write on a piece of paper the name of the person we thought we had to forgive or ask for forgiveness.

-That's a great assignment. I'm glad that it has made you call me.

-It hasn't. That's the thing. I know that everybody expected me to write your name, everyone expects me to forgive you but I didn't write your name, I can't forgive you, at least not yet.

-I see…

-That doesn't mean I don't want to meet my siblings.

-I'm confused now.

-You abandoned me. You abandoned me and mom. You left us to start another family. I had to grow up without a father, thinking that I wasn't enough for you and that's a horrible way of growing up. That's why although I can't forgive you for leaving without even saying goodbye I can't do the same thing to my siblings. Maybe we don't share the same mom, maybe we don't even share the same father since you haven't been a father to me but they're my family, they're my blood and if they want to meet me I will. I won't let them grow up thinking that a member of their family doesn't love them, doesn't want them, doesn't care about them. I know what it is to feel left and I don't want that for anyone. But I can't forgive you, not yet…I don't know if I will ever forgive you…-She had tried so hard not to cry while talking and she had almost succeed but as soon as she ended she burst into tears.

-I'm so sorry Maya, I never meant to hurt you-he said trying to hold her hand but she refused to.

-I know you are. Have a nice trip back to your home. Call me if they want to meet me. Bye Kermit.-She said standing up and walking away without looking back.

As Maya got out of Topanga's her phone rang, it was a text.

 **Riles:** _Peaches, I need to talk to you. Can you come over to my house?_

 **Peaches:** _Yes, Riles, I'll be there in 5._

As she had said Maya got to Riley's in five minutes. Maya tried her best to be strong when Riley opened the door and she managed to contain the tears. Her conversation with her dad had hurt her but she needed to be strong.

-Peaches! Hi!-Riley said hugging her best friend-did you talk to your dad?

-Yes

-How did it go?

-I don't want to talk about that right now Riley.

-Bay window-she said taking Maya's hand and guiding her to her room.

They sat down in their usual spots.

-What happened?-Riley asked.

-I couldn't forgive him, I just couldn't.

-Why not? Are you not gonna meet your siblings?

-I am, but I didn't forgive him. I just don't want to talk about it please.-Riley looked at her friend concerned but before she could say anything Maya continued-Why did you ask me to come?

Riley took a paper from her pocket and showed it to Maya, it had her name on it.

-You're my assignment Maya

-You're mine Riley-Maya said showing Riley her paper although she folded it so she couldn't see what was written below Riley's name. The girls looked at each other and laugh at the situation. Then their smiles faded as Maya talked-I'm so sorry Riles.

-Peaches, you don't have to be sorry, I am the one who needs to be sorry.

-What? Riley you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who likes your ex-boyfriend and almost kissed him. I'm so sorry Riley, I should've told you sooner.

-It's okay Maya, you need to feel whatever you feel. I'm sorry, I'm stopping you from being happy, you should be with him if you want to.

-I can't Riley, I know that you think you don't like him anymore but you do, I know you do and I could never do anything to hurt you. I won't be with him, I'm sorry I've kept my feelings from you for so long.

Riley found herself at a crossroads. She wanted to tell Maya the truth, that she felt something for Lucas or at least that she wasn't sure about her feelings, she didn't know if she liked him of she liked to be liked by him; but she knew that Maya didn't want to be with Lucas because she thought that Riley still liked him and if she told her so then Maya would never be with Lucas and Riley wanted Maya to be happy. She decided not to tell the truth, she didn't want to make things worse.

-I'm sorry Maya.

-I'm sorry Riley.

-I forgive you, for whatever you think you should be forgiven. But I'm going to tell you this one more time, you need to feel whatever you feel and if you like him, it's okay. I'm sorry for stopping you from being with him, I don't want that.

-I don't have to forgive you for anything but if you want me to say it…I forgive you Riley. But I won't be with him, I would never risk our friendship.

-I love you Peaches

-I love you Riles

The girls hugged. They felt better with themselves but there were still secrets between them. On Riley's side there was the fact that she wasn't sure about her feelings towards Lucas; on Maya's side the fact that she wanted so bad to be with Lucas.

After awhile Maya said goodbye to Riley and got out of the house. She took a look at her paper, she crossed Riley's name with a pen but there was still another name on it, another person she needed to talk to.

* * *

She knocked on the door and waited. A blonde woman opened the door.

-Hi, Maya. It's nice to see you!

-Hello Mrs Friar, is Lucas home?

-Yes, just a second-she turned to the stairs-Lucas! Maya's here!

Few seconds later Lucas showed up.

-Hi

-Hi

-I'll leave you alone-Lucas' mom said and left.

-Can we talk?-Maya asked

-Of course. Let's go to my room.-He said. They went upstairs to Lucas' room. They sat down on the bed.-So…what did you want to talk about?

-I went to see my father.

-Yeah, I supposed you would.

-But he wasn't my assignment.

-He wasn't?-he looked at her confused.

-He wasn't. I know that everybody expected him to be, I know that everybody expected me to forgive him but I couldn't Lucas. I couldn't forgive him. I told him that I want to meet my siblings but I can't forgive him, not now, maybe not ever.-Tears started to come down through her face.

-Hey, it's okay Maya. You don't have to forgive him if you don't want to.

She wiped away her tears and smiled at him shyly.

-Thank you…I want to show you my assignment.

-Of course.

She took the paper from her pocket and showed it to him folded so he could only see Riley's name crossed.

-Riley was you assignment?-Lucas asked still confused

-Yes but…-she unfolded the paper and showed him the other name written on it-so are you.

-Me?

-I'm sorry Lucas.

-Maya you don't have to be sorry…

-Let me talk please.

-Okay…

-I'm sorry Lucas. I'm sorry for not being able to be with you, you deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone with no drama, you deserve someone who can be with you without being afraid of losing her best friend. I like you Lucas, I know you know that but I can't be with you, as much as I want to, I can't. I'm so sorry…You should forget about me because I don't deserve you-she started to cry again.

-Maya, look at me. You have nothing to be sorry about. I know you like me and I like you too, and I don't want to be with anyone but you I don't care if you got drama, I don't care because I want to be with you and just you. I know that you think we can't be together because of Riley but I also know that there's more than that, I know that there's another reason you don't want to be with me, I know you're afraid of having your heart broken again. But…I know that eventually we will be together because I'm not going to give up on you Maya, I refuse to. I know that someday you'll open your heart again and you'll realize that what we're feeling isn't wrong and on that day I'll be waiting for you. So if you need to hear me saying that I forgive you then, I forgive you Maya. But…I'm not you assignment, and Riley is not you assignment, even your father isn't your assignment.-he took the paper from Maya's hands and wrote down a name.-here, this is your assignment-he said handing the paper to her.

-Maya-she read out loud. She looked at him confused.

-You're your assignment Maya because you're the one you need to forgive. You have to forgive yourself, you didn't do anything wrong when your father left, you didn't do anything wrong when you started liking me and you didn't do anything wrong when you decided not to be with me. You were just being you; you were being the beautiful, strong, smart, talented girl I know you are. I don't want to hear you say ever again that you don't deserve me, or Riley, I don't want you to think that you're not good enough because you're amazing Maya, you just need to forgive yourself. Come here-he said hugging her. She cried for awhile in his arms and then she calmed down but they didn't pull apart, they stayed like that until it was late and Maya had to go not without promising Lucas that she would forgive herself for everything she thought she had done wrong.

The next day every kid in the history class threw away their papers. After school the five friends spent the afternoon at Topanga's having fun and being the great friends they were. There were still some secrets and some issues between them but at least for that day everything was forgiven.

* * *

 **So this is it! I hope you've liked the chapter and the arc.**

 **Next arc will be about Girl meets sludge, since we don't have much information I'll just take from the episode the fact that Maya and Lucas are partners in a science project and I'll write my story about it.**

 **I'll upload the first chapter this weekend**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot! Also thanks to those who follow the story and fave it (I don't even know if that word exits haha)**

 **See you this weekend!**

 **Please let me now if you're liking the story so far**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

 **So here's the start of the Sludge arc**

 **It's a short chapter and maybe you find it a little bit boring but it's just to set things up, like an introduction.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Science, the subject Maya Hart hated the most. Science was fixed, complex, it only allowed one way to do things, nothing like art. She loved arts, creativity, feelings, senses, anyone could do whatever they wanted to and it would still be art in a way or another.

But it was Thursday and it meant that the last lesson of the day and the first lesson of the following one was science and there was nothing Maya could do about it.

She entered the class and sat down next to Riley as usual, she wouldn't finish the class next to her, though.

-Listen, kids, I'm going to assign you a partner to do a project, it's due to tomorrow so use wisely the time you have till then, work together and I'm sure you'll do great projects.

Farkle, who was seated next to Lucas on the table besides the girls', raised his hand; so did Riley.

-Yes Farkle, you have to work in pairs-said the teacher which made the genius lower his hand in defeat. He turned to Riley-No, Riley you can't decide who you work with, I'll assign you a partner-Riley imitated Farkle's gesture and lowered her hand. The teacher turned to the rest of the class and added-And before you ask, yes, Maya you have to do the project, it's important for your grade. No, Lucas you won't have to kill or dissect any animal. And yes Zay, it's completely okay for you to go inside your partner's house to work with him or her. Any more questions?-the class shook their head no.

The teacher sat on the table and sighed.

-Well, then I'm going to assign you a partner, please sit together as I call you.-he picked the list and started-Sarah, you go with Darby. Yogui you go with Dave. Maya you go with Lucas.

-What?-Maya said.

-What?-Riley repeated-Sir, but Maya and I are a team, we're always together

-Come on Riley, it was obvious that Maya and Lucas had to be together for the science project, you know why? You know why? I'm gonna tell you why…because they have so much chemistry…Pun intended-Zay said with a big grin.

The girls rolled their eyes. Maya stood up and changed her seat with Farkle so she would be next to Lucas and Farkle next to Riley.

-Hi-Lucas said

-Hey-she said back shyly.

-May I continue? Thanks-the teacher said-I see that you're already seated together, good, you won't have to move-he said looking at Riley and Farkle-Riley you go with Farkle.

-Wait what?-Zay said without even noticing.

Lucas, who was sat in front of him turned around and whispered to him.

-Come one Zay, it was obvious; they have chemistry, don't they?

Zay opened his mouth and looked mad at Lucas, he didn't like to be teased. He wished he would have been partnered up with Riley, though; he liked spending time with her so much.

The teacher continued to partner the kids up. Zay was partnered with Brandon. When he finished he told the kids what they had to do and left them work.

-So…do you want to come over to my house after school to work on the project?-Lucas asked Maya

-Uhh…yeah…I guess…your mom won't mind? If it's so much trouble we can go to Topanga's.

-You know my Mama loves you since the muffins project Maya. She'll love having you there.

-Okay…I'll go then

-We can go together from here, do you need to go to your house to get something or tell your mom?

-No, I don't think so, I'll call her.

-Perfect, then we'll go after school.-he said smiling. He really liked the idea of spending the afternoon with Maya even if it was to do a science project.

Maya smiled too, she didn't want to recognize it but she also liked having Lucas as her partner, maybe science wasn't so bad after all.

When the class ended Riley waited for Maya outside to go home together as usual, she also thought that the whole group would go to Topanga's to work on the project. The blonde saw her friend waiting for her and approached her.

-Riley, hi, uh…I'm going to Lucas' to work on the project so I won't go with you today.

-Oh…

-I guess you're doing the same with Farkle, aren't you?

-Oh…yeah, yeah of course. Farkle's coming home to work on the project.

-Okay…so I'll pick you up tomorrow as always?

-Yes…you do that.

-Are you okay, pumpkin?

-Yes, I'm perfect.

-You sure?

-Yes Maya, I'm perfectly fine. I'll see you tomorrow.

-Okay…bye

-Bye-Riley faked a smile as she waved goodbye at her friend.

Maya met Lucas outside school and without saying anything they started their way to Lucas' house.

Farkle and Zay met Riley too.

-Lady!

-Farkle, you're coming home, we're working on the project there.

-What? I thought we were all going to Topanga's

-Yeah, Riley, we were ALL going to Topanga's, why aren't we going to Topanga's, why are you and Farkle going to your house?-Zay asked.

-Lucas and Maya are going to work at Lucas' so I thought we should do the same.

-Okay…if you want to-Farkle said knowing the real reason Riley wanted him in her house was because she was pissed at Maya going to Lucas'.

-But, what about me? Do I have to go to Brandon's?

-See you tomorrow Zay.-Riley laughed, he always managed to make her laugh.

Maya's and Lucas' way to the cowboy's house was silent. Both of them were nervous about the fact of spending the afternoon together. Once they arrived Lucas opened the door for her to go in.

-Mama? Are you home?-he asked

-Yes honey, I'm here-she said getting out of the kitchen to meet her son.-Oh, Maya, hi. It's so nice to see you-she said as soon as she saw the blonde girl next to Lucas.

-Mama, Maya and I are partners in a science project so we will be doing it here if that's okay.

-I don't want to cause any trouble ma'am-Maya added-we can go elsewhere.

-Of course not, you can stay here. Do you want something to eat?

-No thanks, we had lunch at school an hour ago.

-Okay, then I'll ask you again later. You can work on Lucas' bedroom if you want to.

-Thanks. I'm going to call my mom to tell her that I'm here.

-I'll wait here for you and then we'll go to my room-Lucas said.

Maya nodded and got out to talk to her mom while Lucas stayed in the living room with his mother.

-So…Maya and you, huh?

-We're just partners

-But you like her.

-Yes, I do.

-Wait…have you, a teenage boy, admitted to me, your mom, that you like a girl?

-Yes, it's not a secret, she knows I like her, but she doesn't want to be with me.

-She doesn't like you back? I don't believe that.

-Actually, I think she does like me, a little at least but she doesn't want to be with me because of Riley and I think that she's afraid to get her heart broken.

-Well, I assume you are giving her the space she needs and treating her like the gentleman I've raised.

-Yes, Mama, I'm giving her all the space and time she needs.

-That's my boy-she said smiling just as Maya entered the room again.

-My mom says it's okay for me to spend the afternoon here.

-Perfect, she has my number in case she wants to talk with me-Lucas' mom said.

-Shall we go to my room then?-Lucas asked Maya. She just nodded and followed him upstairs.

* * *

 **So that's it, it's short I know, I promise the next one will be better**

 **Now I need your help...I completely suck at giving names to character and I need a name to Lucas' mom so...any suggestions? :D**

 **As always thanks for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot**

 **I can't believe that this story has over 60 followers and more than 30 favs and reviews, thank y'all so so much :)**

 **Next chapter will be up on Monday probably**

 **Have a nice weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK THAT THIS STORY IS GETTING IT REALLY MEANS A LOT SERIOUSLY**

 **I wanted to give special thanks this time to all of you who review as guests or without logging in because I can't answer to your reviews directly but they mean a lot**

 **Thank you all who review as guests, especially to the one that suggested the names, I've decided to pick Annabelle but I've shortened it to Anna, hope you don't mind. Thanks to** mynameredd52 **and** Saron **your reviews made me really happy I'm so glad you both like my story.**

 **Okay, I'll leave you with the chapter now, again it's a little short but I wanted to leave the chapter at the right time. I hope you all like it !**

* * *

The first 10 minutes in Lucas' room were awkward but then the banter began. The project was to mix some liquids to try to get a certain reaction, then they'd have to explain how they got it and what could it be used for. Maya kept teasing Lucas because he was too careful and therefore, too slow, that only made Lucas go slower just to get her out of her nerves. That's how the incident happened.

-Come on, Huckleberry it's been an hour and we're still on the same step. Can't you go any faster?

-Maya, we have to put the exact measure for this to work. Do you want to do it yourself?

-You know what? Yes I want to-she said and with that she took the recipient that Lucas was holding and poured it in the recipient where they were doing the mix. The result was catastrophic, the whole thing kind of exploded and both Lucas' and Maya's t-shirts got stained, the mix of course, was ruined.

-What the hell? Maya! Why did you do that?!-Lucas shouted

-You were too slow!

-And now you know why! My shirt is stained, the mix is ruined, we're gonna have to start again.

-I'm sorry okay?! My shirt got stained too.-she was really sorry, she just wanted to help, well that and speed up things a little bit.

-I know…-he said more calm-it's okay, we'll change our shirts and start again.

-Umm…you do realize that I don't have nothing else to wear, right Ranger Rick?

-I know…just, wait a moment.

And with that he took his shirt off, in front of her. She widened her eyes at his gesture.

-Lucas! What are you doing?!-she said covering her eyes.

-Come on Maya-he said rolling his eyes-it's nothing you wouldn't see at the beach.

-But we are not at the beach, are we?-She said still covering her eyes although she was looking at him through her fingers. He looked good, more than good, he was fit, tanned…god he was hot.

Lucas walked over to the wardrobe and picked a t-shirt and a hoodie. He put the t-shirt on and handed the hoodie to Maya who was not covering her eyes anymore.

-Here, you can take off your shirt and put this on, it's a little big but it'll work.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

-God Maya! I mean in the bathroom, not here. You really think I'm like that? Just, go

She smirked at his reaction, took the hoodie, and went to the bathroom to change. She took off her shirt and put the hoodie on. It was big but comfy, it smelled like Lucas. She liked it. She got out of the bathroom with the shirt on her hand and went back to Lucas' room.

-Wow…I never thought that a shortstack like you would look that good on my clothes-he said looking at her as she entered the room.

-Careful Huckleberry.

-I meant it as a compliment; seriously, it fits you better than me, you should keep it-he kept looking at her, she blushed. He noticed the shirt on her hand-Give me that, I'll tell my mom to wash it and I'll give it to you when it's clean-he said pointing at the shirt.

-It's not necessary; I'll wash it when I get home.

-Give it to me, it's okay. And I think we should go to the living room, if anything explodes again I rather not be in my room.

-Fine…-she gave him the shirt and followed him downstairs.

The dynamic downstairs was pretty much the same; Lucas was too careful and Maya made fun of him, which he loved. But Maya helped with the project too although science wasn't her thing. Lucas' mom insisted that Maya had to stay for dinner and after a lot of effort she managed to convince her. Lucas and Maya had dinner on the couch in the living room while they were doing the project while Lucas' mom had dinner on her room to leave the kids some space.

After eating Maya started to feel really tired but she didn't want to admit it. She kept fighting to stay awake but after awhile she gave up and fell asleep on the couch. Lucas was too focused on finishing the project to notice this. It wasn't until he did finish the project that he realized that the blonde beauty had been quiet for too long.

-We finished! Finally!-he said without looking at her. When the girl didn't answer he turned to face her and realized that she was asleep.

Lucas just looked at her with a smile on his mouth. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He knew that she must have been having a tough time after her father's visit and he wanted to leave her to get some rest. He looked at the clock and saw that it was still early so he pressed his back and his head against the couch and closed his eyes just to rest for a little bit, what he didn't know was that he would end up falling asleep too.

Lucas' mom entered the living room half an hour later, the kids had been in silent for too long, she wanted to know if everything was okay. She was surprised when she saw them on the couch asleep, Maya's head resting on Lucas' shoulder, her hand on his thigh. Lucas' head was resting on Maya's, the high difference made it seem so natural, like their bodies just fitted each other. She smiled at the view; the two kids looked so peaceful. She decided to take a picture and send it to the one person she knew would wanted to watch it as well.

 **Anna Friar:** _Look what I found when I came into the living room_

 **Katy Hart:** _Oh my god, I'm so sorry _, I'll pick her up in a bit_

 **Anna Friar:** _It's okay, it's late, she can stay in the guest room_

 **Katy Hart:** _I don't want to cause any more trouble, really I can pick her up_

 **Anna Friar:** _It's okay, let's let her rest._

 **Katy Hart:** _Thank you_

 **Anna Friar:** _It's okay….Don't they look so cute?_

 **Katy Hart:** _Oh my god yes, they do! Lucas has done so much good to Maya_

 **Anna Friar:** _So has Maya to Lucas, I hope that eventually they'll work things out_

 **Katy Hart:** _Yeah me too, us Hart girls are not easy to get but when the guy is worth it we know it's time to open our heart_

 **Anna Friar:** _I'm sure both you and Maya will find happiness_

 **Katy Hart:** _Thank you :) And thank you for being so kind to my baby girl._

 **Anna Friar:** _Of course, she's a great girl._

 **Katy Hart:** _:)_ _Good night, if she causes any trouble (she's been having nightmares since her father's visit) you call me, anytime._

 **Anna Friar:** _We will take care of her. Good night Katy :)_

Lucas' mom decided to wake her son up.

-Lucas, Lucas honey wake up-she whispered-Lucas

He opened her eyes slowly and got a little startled at the view of his mother.

-Mom? What…what's going on?

His mom just looked at Maya. Lucas followed his mom's eyes and saw the blonde beauty resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. His mother caught his attention one more time.

-I've spoken to Katy and I've told her that Maya's staying in the guest room tonight.

-She is?-Lucas asked in shock

-Yes she is, in the guest room, alone.

Lucas widened his eyes and blushed.

-Of course mama! did you…did you think that I would…Mama, come on, you know me.

-Yes, I know you but you are a teenager

-Mama…

-Okay, just…take her to the guest room and try not to wake her up, Katy's told me she's been having trouble sleeping.

-I will, goodnight Mama

-Goodnight son, be a good boy.

He just nodded as his mom got out of the room and went to her bedroom.

Lucas stood up slowly holding Maya's head to try to prevent her for falling on the couch. He put his free hand under her legs, lowered the one on her head to her back and picked her up just like that. He was strong and she was petite which made the task easier. She instinctively put her arms around his neck without waking up. He carried her upstairs to the guest room. He loved the feeling of her skin against his, her heart beating pressed to his. Once on the room he uncovered the bed trying not to wake her up and let her on the bed. He covered her with the blankets and stared at her for awhile. She always looked beautiful but seeing her asleep, so peacefully was another level of beauty, it was art. He leaned in and kissed her in the forehead gently and then, finally, he left to his room.

* * *

 **So this is it!**

 **I hope you like it, sorry its short**

 **I must warn you that the sludge arc is going to change the Maya-Lucas relationship for awhile...you'll see**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there!**

 **I want to say thank you to all of you, I know I've said this before but you have no idea how much it means to me seeing the amazing feedback this story is getting. THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **Here's another chapter of the sludge arc**

 **I hope you like it :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was 2 A.M when Maya started having nightmares like every night since her father's visit; it was always the same nightmare.

In the nightmare she'd see her father saying that it had been her fault that he had left, that she wasn't good enough, and then he would leave her to be with his family who didn't want to meet her at all. Then she would see Shawn telling her that he didn't want a daughter and much less a daughter like her, he would take Katy's hand and leave with her. Finally, as always, Riley would appear, angry at Maya, telling her how an awful friend she was falling for her first love and lying to her. She would tell her that their friendship was over and leave her alone. Then Lucas would appear, like her savior, smiling at her but he'd begin to slowly fade away. Maya'd try to run and shout his name but she couldn't move and she couldn't speak, tears running through her eyes, the frustration and the hurt would make her feel like she was drowning, running out of air. That was when her mom usually woke her up but that night it wasn't Katy who came.

* * *

Lucas woke up at the sound of his name, it was Maya's voice. He got out of his room just in time to see his mom doing the same thing.

-Lucas? What's going on?

-I don't know I just woke up.

-Katy told me she was having nightmares…

-I'll go, you go back to bed.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, I got this

Lucas' mom went back to her room, his son came into the guest room. Maya kept moving on the bed almost screaming his name.

-Lucas! Lucas, please! Lucas, please don't go! Not you, please! Lucas!

Lucas sat on the bed next to her and put a hand on her forehead trying to calm her down.

-Shh…Maya, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here-he whispered.

Suddenly she woke up and sat down on the bed disoriented. She looked around the room and then to Lucas.

-Lucas? What…What's going on? Where am I? What are you doing here?-she said in shock

-You fell asleep on the couch so my mom talked to your mom and she said it was okay for you to stay here, you were having a nightmare…you were…well…calling me-he said caressing her cheek with his hand showing her comfort.

She pulled apart from his touch in embarrassment and wiped away the tears that had been falling through her cheeks.

-I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up.

-Hey, it's okay...you call me, I'm here, anytime…Your mom says you've been having nightmares since his visit…do you want to talk about it?

-No, it's just silly…

-No it's not Maya, you shouldn't have to deal with this alone, it's not healthy for you, you need to sleep.

-It's just a dream Lucas…a dream where everybody leaves me…

-Including me? Because…you know I'd never leave you Maya

-Not you…you don't leave…you are there, smiling at me but I can't get to you…I run, I scream but I can't get to you…you're unreachable to me.-she said the last words knowing that there were so much truth on them.

-Well, then it's good that I'm not unreachable at all for you

-Aren't you?

-Maya…

-It's okay…you should go back to sleep…

-Okay…-he said standing up-if you need anything, you know where I am…try to get some rest

He was about to open the door when Maya spoke

-Lucas…could you…could you stay with me…until I fall sleep?

-Of course-he smiled at her and sat on the bed over the covers with his back against the headboard of the bed and next to her but far enough to give her space to be comfortable.

She lay on the bed under the covers facing him. They stared at each other for awhile until Maya's eyes gave up and closed. Lucas stayed there in silent watching her sleep, making sure she was okay until he fell asleep too.

Lucas' mom always got up an hour before her son; she had to leave for work really early. She would always take a look at her son to make sure he was okay before leaving, that morning she didn't find him at his room. She opened the door of Lucas' room to find an empty bed.

-Lucas Friar, I told you to stay in your ro-she said going to the guest room, she stopped at the view-ohh…

Lucas and Maya were sleeping in the same bed but it wasn't like she had imagined, it didn't look bad at all. Maya was lying on her side under the blankets facing Lucas, he was lying over the covers facing the ceiling, they were almost holding hands, their left ones, but they weren't touching each other. It seemed like just knowing that the other was by their side was enough to make them feel safe. Lucas' mom just smiled, she knew that her son was a good boy and that he liked Maya so much. She also knew that Maya was a good girl with bad luck on her life and that she liked her son so much too. She looked at the clock; they had another hour till they had to wake up for school. She decided to write a note to her son and let them sleep. But they didn't wake up an hour later.

* * *

Lucas was the first one to open his eyes. The first thing he did was look at Maya, he smiled when he saw she was sleeping peacefully. Then he looked at their hands, almost intertwined. He took a deep breath wishing he could just stop time and live that moment forever. He turned to the other side to see the hour but a note caught his attention first, it was from his mom.

-Lucas, I've gone to work, I didn't want to wake you up. You better go to school on time. We'll talk later about your choice of bed to sleep. Love, mom.-he read out loud trying not to wake Maya up. He knew his mom wasn't mad at him, she knew he would never do anything inappropriate, she had raised him well.

He left the note where he had found it and that's when he saw the hour. He widened his eyes and turned to Maya.

-Maya! Maya wake up, come on wake up!-he said rubbing her shoulder.

Maya opened her eyes slowly still half asleep.

-Ranger Rick? What happened?...Wait did you sleep here?-She said with a husky voice that made it really hard for Lucas to focus on the situation.

-I fell asleep, well WE fell asleep, it's 7:27 Maya

-Okay…-she said at first, then she processed what he had said and sat on the bed-What?! I'm supposed to pick up Riley in 3 minutes! We have to present our project at 8:15, what are we going to do?! Why didn't you wake me up first?

-Calm down Maya! I fell asleep just like you but relax. Call Riley, get ready, meanwhile I'll make something for breakfast.

-And what am I supposed to tell her? "I'm sorry Riley I can't pick you up because I fell asleep on Lucas' bed?!" I can't tell her that Huckleberry!

-Just tell her that you can't pick her up because you fell asleep and that you'll see her at school.

-Fine. And how am I supposed to get ready if I haven't got any clothes here? and I suppose your mother doesn't wear my size.

-You'll have to wear my hoodie-he said pointing at what Maya was wearing

-Are you crazy? How am I supposed to explain that, huh?

-Tell the truth Maya, we didn't do anything wrong.

-God, I'll have to make something up-she said concerned-I can't tell Riley I change my clothes in your house

-Whatever-he said rolling his eyes-just get whatever you need to get and I'll make some breakfast, we won't be in time to the tube so I'll call a cab, my treat. Now get ready.

He left her in the room, put some clothes on and started to make some toasts and juice. A couple of minutes later, breakfast was served.

-Have you calmed down already?-Lucas said as Maya entered the kitchen.

-I'm sorry, I don't have the best of tempers in the morning-she said sitting down.

-Yeah, I've noticed-he laughed-you know, in other circumstances I would have made you pancakes for breakfast but toasts have to be good for now-he said handing her the breakfast. She couldn't help but smile at the comment even though she tried to hide it.

-Very funny.-she looked at the clock- We have 23 minutes till the class and considering that from here to school it takes almost 20 minutes to get there from here I suggest you stop talking and start eating.

Lucas smiled at her and started eating. Maya did the same. She looked at him, she liked it there, at Lucas', him making breakfast, her teasing him, both laughing, talking. She liked it so much. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel that way, she couldn't because of Riley but she had told her so many times that it was okay for her to be with Lucas, maybe it was time to open her heart again, as much as that scared her.

-What?-Lucas said noticing her staring.

-Nothing…sorry…it's just…you're always there for me.

-Of course

-I mean, you're always there for me even though I've told you so many times that I…

-That you don't want to be with me.

-That's not it and you know it.

-Okay…you can't be with me because of Riley even though she says it's okay for us to be together. I get it, and I don't resent you Maya. I'm willing to give you all the time you need.

-Maybe that time is shorter than I thought…-she said almost whispering.

-Wha…-he couldn't make the words leave his mouth, he was too shocked for that. Had he heard her okay? Had she just said that she may want to be with him?

Suddenly someone rang at the door.

-The cab?-Maya asked Lucas

-Uh…yeah, yeah, I guess. Let's go-he said standing up and grabbing the project.

They got in the cab, told the driver that they needed to be at school in less than 15 minutes and they spent the way in silent. Neither of them were brave enough to talk about what Maya had implied at breakfast.

* * *

 **Sooooo...this is it for now**

 **I hope you've liked it**

 **Let me know if you're liking the story so far and what do you think it's going to happen next I always love to read your thoughts**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

 **Last chapter of the Sludge arc, I hope you don't hate me after reading it**

 **From now on I'll post mini chapters with the consequences of this arc and the path the characters will follow till New Year. I'll post the New Year arc the week before the actual episode airs and until then I'll be posting this bonus chapters.**

 **Thanks as always for reading, I hope you like the chapter**

* * *

They got in the cab, told the driver that they needed to be at school in less than 15 minutes and they spent the way in silent. Neither of them were brave enough to talk about what Maya had implied at breakfast. The cab got to the school just in time to hear the bell rang. Lucas took Maya's hand and began to run; they ran through the hallways till they reached the class. The door was already closed but that didn't stop Lucas from open it.

-Mr Friar, Miss Hart, thank you for honoring us with your presence.-The teacher said, then he looked at their hands still intertwined. Maya noticed this and let Lucas' hand go very fast. Riley had been looking at them too but Maya was avoiding her look.

-I'm sorry sir, I-Lucas started but Maya interrupted her

-It was my fault, I fell asleep and Lucas was waiting for me. I'm sorry

-Okay…apology accepted. You can sit on your usual spots; you'll present your project in the fourth place.

Maya sat next to Riley and Lucas next to Farkle. Maya wished Riley hadn't noticed her outfit or anything at all but of course she had. As soon as Maya sat next to her Riley whispered to her.

-Why were you two together? And holding hands.

-I had agreed to meet him at the subway to come together to school since we were partners but I fell asleep as I told you. When I got there he was still waiting so we had to run and you know that he's a lot faster than I am so he had to help me run faster by holding my hand-she lied. Maya didn't want to lie to Riley but she was planning on telling her that she wanted to be with Lucas and the last thing Maya wanted was to make Riley think that she had taken any kind of step without her knowing. Riley couldn't know that she had slept at Lucas' or she would misunderstand everything.

-You were going to pick me up and then meet him?

-Yeah, I thought that we all would go together since we couldn't meet yesterday at Topanga's.

-I see…and why are you wearing that?-Riley said looking at Maya's hoodie.

-What about it? It's mine.

-No it's not.

-Well…not technically…It's Shawn's, I told him I liked it and he gave it to me. Since I fell asleep today I didn't had time to think what to wear so I just put on the first thing I caught.

Riley looked at her, she wasn't sure Maya was telling the truth but she knew she wasn't one to give lectures about telling the truth, after all, she was lying to her friend too when she said she didn't mind if Lucas and her would ever be together. They spent the rest of the class, well, and the rest of the day without talking about it. Lucas wanted to talk to Maya about what she had said at breakfast but he didn't get the chance.

Since it was Friday the gang agreed to spend the afternoon at Topanga's. Lucas sat with Farkle on the left couch, Maya sat with Riley on the ones in the middle and Zay sat on the right. After awhile there Lucas' mom showed up. The woman waved at her son and then approached Maya who had turned white at her view.

-Maya, hi, I'm so glad to find you. I wanted to give you the shirt you left yesterday at home; I've washed it for you.-she began.

All five kids had different reactions. Lucas was trying to catch his mother attention by making gestures at her but she didn't see them. Zay just grinned at the situation knowing that there was more of the story behind the cowboy and the blonde beauty's version of the previous afternoon. Farkle just looked at the scene confused. The biggest reactions came from Riley and Maya. The blonde had fear in her eyes, knowing that all the efforts she had put in Riley not knowing the truth had been for nothing, she tried to act cool but it wasn't working. Riley on the other hand didn't even try to hide her feelings, she was pissed, really pissed knowing that her best friend had lied to her and wanting to know what had really happened between her friends. Finally Maya decided to talk.

-Thank you Mrs. Friar, you didn't have to do that.

-It's okay honey, I really hope you slept well last night and I'm looking forward to having you at home soon, although next time I'll prefer if each of you sleep in different beds.

-Mama!-Lucas said standing up. The rest of the kids widened their eyes at the statement.-You've said enough, you should go now.

-But Lucas…

-I'll see you later at home okay?

-Yes, you and I will have a conversation later-she said leaving the building. That was all Riley waited to start talking.

-You lied to me!-she yelled at Maya

-Riley…

-No, Maya you lied to me! You…you slept with Lucas?!

-Riley! No! How could you think that of me?

-You slept at his house

-Yes…

-On the same bed

-Technically yes but it's not what you think

-And the hoodie you're wearing is not Shawn's is Lucas'

-Yeah…

-Hey Lucas went I told you to take a step forward with the blondie I didn't mean THAT forward, but you go man-Zay teased

-Shut up Zay!-Lucas yelled

-I don't get it…you both slept together?-Farkle said still confused

-Of course not!-Maya said-Riley…I can explain

-Oh we can't wait to hear it-Zay said

-Shut up Zay! Guys can you…can you leave Riley and me alone? We need to talk

-I should stay too

-No Lucas, I have tovdo this alone, you should go

-You sure?

-Yes, go, we'll see you guys later, and Zay?

-Yes?

-Shut up!

The boys left the girls.

-I don't want to know the details okay?-Riley said-Whatever you two did yesterday I don't want to know

-Riley, do you seriously think that I would sleep with Lucas? God Riley I'm 14 and we're not even together.

-I don't know Maya, if that's your real name since you lie about everything

-Come on Riley you know me, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, just like I know you and that's why I didn't want to tell you the truth because I knew you would overreact. But it's okay, I'm going to explain everything to you okay?

Riley didn't answer

-Okay…well…Yes, I slept with Lucas, oh damn, that came out wrong. I slept at Lucas' but I didn't mean to. We were doing the project and you know Lucas is so patient and so slow and I kept telling him to go faster and I mixed some chemicals so fast and the whole thing kind of exploded so our shirts got stained and Lucas lent me a hoodie and I changed ON THE BATHROOM. So we had to start again and it got late so I had dinner at Lucas' and you know that when I eat I get sleepy and science is not my favorite subject so I fell asleep on the couch and I guess that Mrs Friar told my mom that I could stay in the guest room cause the next thing I know I was having a nightmare and Lucas woke me up. I've been having the same nightmare since my father's visit so I asked Lucas to stay until I'd fall asleep because I wanted to feel safe and I guess he fell asleep too because he woke me up this morning and told me that we were late. That's when I called you and I didn't tell you the truth because I knew you would think something had happened between me and Lucas. We didn't have time to go to my house so I had to come to school on Lucas' hoodie and well, you know the rest.

Riley looked at Maya, she didn't say anything. She believed her, she knew she was telling the truth and she knew that her friend would never do anything to hurt her. She had overreacted and she knew why, maybe it was time for her to tell the truth too.

-You know I'm glad you know the truth because I wanted to tell you someth-Maya started but Riley interrupted her

-It bothers me.

-What?

-It bothers me. The idea of you and Lucas being together, it bothers me.

-I thought you said it was okay

-And I meant it, at first. But then I started thinking and it bothers me, I…I still have feelings for him, I don't know if I still like him or if I just want to be liked or if I'm just jealous because you have what Lucas and I never had, all I know is that when I see you two together it bothers me. I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to stop you from being happy and if you want to be with him I'll get used to it I promise.

-Oh…uh…it's okay…you know…that thing I wanted to tell you…I don't want to be with Lucas anymore

-You're just saying that because of what I've said

-No…I mean it, I don't like him, being with him a whole day has make me realize that I don't like him, I can't stand him that much time, he truly is a huckleberry-Maya faked a smile.-You should be with him, I'm sure he still likes you too.

-Don't do this, I didn't mean to…

-It's okay, really, I'm glad you've told me, now you can be with him. It's okay for me…You know I have to go now, it's my mom's free afternoon and since I didn't see her yesterday I'd like to spend the afternoon with her but I'll see you tomorrow or on Sunday…I'll definitely see you on Monday at school. Now that I remember Shawn's in town this weekend so I'll be with him but you should hang out with Lucas and I'll see you on Monday.-she said really quickly. She stood up and walked backwards to the door-Bye Riley, thanks for letting me explain, I'll see you at school

-But Maya…

-Bye-she said and she almost ran out of the building leaving a confused Riley behind.

She needed to cry but she didn't want to. How could she have been that stupid to think that Riley would ever be okay with her and Lucas being together? She had always knew that eventually Lucas and Riley would get back together, she just thought that she still got a chance, but she didn't anymore and it hurt her more that she wanted to admit.

* * *

 **So...that's it...do you hate me?**

 **I'm sorry, I have to warn you that things are going to get worse between Lucaya and there'll be some Rucas moments BUT I promise it is all for a good reason and you'll see at the New Year's arc, please keep reading and I hope you've liked the chapter considering the circumstances**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know in the reviews what you think**


	14. Chapter 14: Bonus 1

**Hi! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been sick and I didn't feel like writing**

 **As I promised, this week I'll post some "bonus chapters", these are short chapters that include mainly a conversation between two characters to connect the sludge arc and the new year's one. In these bonus chapters, that's ill be posting everyday, we'll have Lucaya, we'll have Rucas but that's not all, we'll have other couples interactions.**

 **I really hope you like them, I'm not sure yet, but I think that they'll be five bonus chapters before I start the new year's arc.**

 **Oh and since my new year's arc will have almost nothing to do with the recent spoilers we've got of the actual episode I've been thinking on writing a one-shot inspired in Girl meets the New Year but I'm not sure yet If I'll write it...I'll keep you informed**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! It means a lot**

 **Here you have the first bonus chapter:**

* * *

Maya got out of Topanga's after her conversation with Riley. It was all too ironic, when she had finally decided to take a chance with Lucas, Riley told her that she still had feelings for him. She tried really hard not to cry, at least not till she'd get home. She didn't realize she was almost running until someone stopped her.

-Maya? Where are you going? It didn't…it didn't go well with Riley or…?

-Lucas…hi, no actually it went well, yeah, she listened to me and understood that nothing happened so…

-So…why are you running now?

-Oh, I got to go home; my mom doesn't work today so I thought I should spend the day with her since I wasn't with her yesterday

-And you have to leave now? I was hoping we could talk about…-he nervously scratched the back of his neck-well, us. You know…at breakfast you said…

-Well, I don't think there's nothing to talk about but I really have to go so I guess I'll see you on Monday

-What? Am I not going to see you on the weekend?

-I don't think so Huckleberry because…uh…Shawn's at home this weekend so I'll be spending time with him

-Oh…um…the whole weekend?

-Aha…but you should hang out with Riley, since I won't be with her either, you should keep her company. And I'll see you on Monday I guess-she said starting to leave-Oh and don't worry, I'll wash it and I'll give it to you-she said pointing at Lucas' hoodie which she was still wearing

-Wait, you can keep it. It fits you better than me-he said shrugging and smiling shyly-so…you should keep it

-Yeah I don't think so…I…I really have to go okay? Bye-she said starting to run again her way back home

-But…Maya…-he whispered to her but she couldn't hear it.

* * *

 **That's all...I know it's really short I'm sorry, the next ones will be longer although not much...remember that these are just to connect one arc with the other**

 **I really hope you've liked it and that you'll keep reading my story it means a lot when you do and leave a review and follow it**

 **THANK YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bonus 2

**Hi!**

 **Thank you to everyone that keeps reading this story, it means a lot that after so many chapters you keep liking it and reading it and leaving reviews**

 **For those who ask me to make things happier, I must warn you that the bonus chapters are going to be angsty BUT I promise that the New Year arc will be a good one for Lucaya AND another couple so please keep reading, everything will get better**

 **Here's bonus number 2**

* * *

-Hey Riley-Lucas said entering Topanga's right after his last conversation with Maya-what happened with Maya? I just saw her running away and I just…don't get it…she was like avoiding me…I don't know

-Yeah…I think that's my fault-Riley said shyly

-Wh-why? Why? She…she said that you understood…you didn't understand? Riley nothing happened

-I know, she told me and I believed her…I think it's more about what I told her

-What?

-Well I…I told her…I still have feelings for you-she said without even looking at him

-You…you do?-he asked confused

-Yes…I thought I didn't mind seeing you two together but…I do, it bothers me…and I think it's because I have feelings for you…I like what we had…I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't thought she would say that…

-Say what?

-She told me she didn't like you anymore…she said she didn't want to be with you…

-Oh…-Lucas said hurt

-I'm sure she doesn't mean it, she just said that because of what I said, I'm sorry Lucas and I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore

-Riley! You know…I'm glad that you told the truth because…you're my friend and I think it wouldn't be fair for you to hide your feelings just like it wouldn't be fair for either Maya or me to hide our feelings…and I'm sorry Riley but…

-You like her, not me, it's okay, really. Like I told her, I'll get used to it, I promise

-I think that you are confused, and you need time to figure things out but I'm your friend Riley and I wouldn't be a good friend if I left you alone.

-Thank you Lucas

-And about Maya…I still have hope…I think maybe she just said that because of what you said to her…I just…I won't give up until she looks me in the eyes and tells me that she doesn't want to be with me. I guess I need to give her some time

-Yeah…I want you two to be together…you deserve that, I'll get used to the idea, I promise. I want you both to be happy.

-Thank you Riley…you know, Maya said she wasn't meeting me this weekend and I need to respect and we'll see what happens on Monday…Since it's just you and me this weekend…what do you say? Do you want a smoothie?

-Yes! I'd really like that-she said with a wide smile

-Okay just promise you won't pour it on my head-he joked

-Promise-she said. He walked towards the waitress but Riley added-Lucas…thank you, for everything

-Of course-he said.

* * *

 **It's too much Rucas, I know, sorry it had to be this way for the new years arc to make sense. I really hope you keep reading and like the story. Next bonus will be a Lucaya conversation**

 **Thanks for reading it means a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bonus 3

**Hi!**

 **Thank you for keep reading my story, it means a lot !**

 **Here's another bonus chapter. It's bad, I'm sorry but again, I promise you that the New Year's arc will be good, good things will happen**

 **And I think that maybe tomorrow night I'll post a one-shot about New Year's Eve with lots of lucaya cuteness and fluff and happiness to make it up to you for this angsty bonus chapters.**

* * *

Monday, at school. Lucas had spent the whole day trying to talk to Maya but she had kept avoiding him. Finally when the bell rang indicating that the school day was over he stopped her from going.

-Hey, Maya wait! I think we should talk.

-Yeah you're right

-I am?-he said surprised

-Yes, I wanted to give you this-she said handing him a bag with his hoodie inside-I washed it

-I told you to keep it, I want you to keep it

-It's not necessary.

-No, really, I want you to keep it-he said still without taking the bag of her hands

-I'm telling you, It's not necessary, okay?

-But…

-I don't want it Huckleberry!-she almost yelled-Okay? I don't want it.

-Maya…

-God would you just take a hint already? I don't want it, I don't want anything from you, I've told you so many times already Lucas, I don't want to be with you!

-I thought you couldn't be with me because of Riley-he said almost whispering

-Yeah, that's what I told you because I didn't want to hurt you. But the truth is that I don't want to be with you, I thought that I liked you but I don't. I spent a whole day with you but you're just a Huckleberry and I don't want to be with a person like you. You are Lucas the Good, the moral compass, ranger rick-she said making fun of him, knowing that hurting him was the only way for him to forget about her and be with Riley-I don't want that, I want a MAN not a BOY

-I know you're only saying this because Riley told you she still have feelings for me. But I don't care, I like you, not Riley and I know you like me too.

-No, Lucas, you don't understand. Maybe I pretended that I was hiding behind the Riley thing but I'm not anymore, I just don't like you. You want me to say looking at you? Well…here it goes-she took a deep breath knowing that the next seven words will be the hardest ones for her to pronounce looking at his eyes, knowing that they weren't true-I don't want to be with you. You can go and have a thousand kids with Riley for all I care. Just leave me alone and keep this-she said handing him the hoodie one more time.

Lucas stood still, he wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to hug her, he wanted to do so many things but he couldn't, all he could do was stand still and close his fist hoping that it was all a joke, but it wasn't. When he didn't talk or move Maya gave up.

-Fine…I'll just take it to charity-she said rolling her eyes and turning around to leave.

As soon as she left the building she burst into tears. That conversation had been the most difficult she had had in her whole life. She hated lying like that but she knew it was for the best. She was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't saw who she was running into until she felt the contact of a body and she found herself on the floor.

* * *

 **This is it...It's bad I know I'm so sorry**

 **Next chapter won't be Lucaya and won't be Rucas...any thoughts?**

 **Thank y'all for reading and reviewing it means a lot!**

 **See you tomorrow**


	17. Chapter 17: Bonus 4

**So here's another bonus!**

 **This time there's no Lucaya and there's no Rucas. This is about a couple you've asked to see in this story.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

After his conversation with Maya, Lucas entered the history class where Riley, Zay and Farkle still were, and walked straight to the brunette

-Hey Riley, you were wrong. Maya doesn't like me. She just told me. She thought she did, but she realized she didn't because well, I'm just a boy to her and she wants a man. She can't even stand me. Anyway, I was wondering…would you like to hang out this afternoon?

-Oh…uh…um…ye-yeah, s-sure, yeah, I guess…but Lucas are you sure?

-Yes, I'm pretty sure

-Um…okay…I'll…I'll see you later, at Topanga's?

-Perfect. Bye

-Bye…

-Why do you keep pretending like you like Lucas when you clearly don't?-a voice behind Riley said

-What? Zay? You don't know what you're talking about

-Yeah, everybody thinks I don't know anything because I'm the new guy but I know y'all pretty well and I know that you don't like Lucas because if you liked him you wouldn't be this upset at Maya telling Lucas she doesn't like him. You say it bothers you that they're together but I think that what really bothers you is that he doesn't like you anymore and he likes another girl that it's not you, no because you like him but because you want him to like you. You just want someone to like you

-What? Why are you being so mean to me? I haven't done anything to you. I'm the only one who knows how I feel. You don't have a say on this.

-I know, I know…I don't have a say in your life, or Lucas' life or Maya's life. But you know what? I'm gonna say it anyway. I think that Lucas likes Maya and Maya likes Lucas and you don't even know what you feel anymore. I think that Maya was ready to take a chance on Lucas until you said you liked him so she stepped back again. And now Lucas wants to move on from Maya with you out of spite, even though he would never hurt you on purpose that's what's he's going to do. And you're just going to let him because you think that if he doesn't like you then no one will and you're wrong. I know you think I'm telling you this because I'm mean but it's not it. You need to move on from Lucas because you don't like him, you just want to be liked and there are a lot of guys out there waiting for you to give them a chance but before being liked by someone else you should start to like yourself. You should do yourself a favor and go talk to your best friend who I'm pretty sure is going through a hell of a day, and you should realize that you're better than what you think you are and if you give yourself a chance you'll feel liked again and loved by someone who really does without having to pretend that you like someone. But hey…I'm just Zay, I don't know what I'm talking about…do I?-he said walking out of the class really pissed off

-Zay…

* * *

 **Soooo? What do you think?**

 **I wanted to introduce some Zayley in the story**

 **Did you like it? Do you agree with Zay?**

 **Next chapter you'll know who Maya ran into**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **OH! I'VE JUST POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY LUCAYA FIC SET ON THE NEW YEAR'S EPISODE (IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY) IT'S A TWO CHAPTER FIC AND THE FIRST IS ALREADY UP. IT'S CALLED LUCAYA MEETS THE NEW YEAR I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**


	18. Chapter 18: Bonus 5

**Hi!**

 **So here's the last bonus chapter, this one is a little bit longer**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Thanks for keeping reading it**

* * *

As soon as Maya left the building she burst into tears. That conversation had been the most difficult she had had in her whole life. She hated lying like that but she knew it was for the best. She was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't saw who she was running into until she felt the contact of a body and she found herself on the floor.

-What th-? Watch where you're going!-Maya said from the floor without even looking at the person who she had run into.

-Oh, I'm so sorry, I was distracted, let me help you-he said trying to help her to stand up. That's when he realized who she was-Maya?

-Josh…oh…hi…Sorry…I didn't know it was you

-It's fine…are you okay?

-Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?

-Well…you seem a little off

-Well, I don't like to be pushed

-I said I'm sorry, we both ran into each other actually

-Yeah, whatever, I'll see you around okay?

-Wait, you know, I was going to my brother's now but I can walk you home if you want, you shouldn't go alone

-Yeah, I don't think so, I don't need you to babysit me

-You know it's not that, come on, I don't know what happened but you seem upset, let me walk you home

-You don't have to pity me, you don't have to act like you care for me or something

-I'm not acting, you're a good girl Maya and I care about you. Come on, I'll buy you a smoothie, I owe you one for pushing you-he said smiling at her hoping she'd say yes

She took a deep breath knowing that Josh wouldn't give up.

-Fine, but just because I like smoothies.

-Perfect, we can go to Topanga's; I'll tell her that I'll be home later because I'm a gentleman who has to walk a lady home.

-You know what? I don't think that's necessary, we don't have to get a smoothie, I'll just go home, that's it-she said knowing that there was a big chance that she will see either Riley or Lucas, or even both, at Topanga's.

-Come on! Don't be like that. You're upset, you need to cheer up and I'm going to do so. Besides, aren't you always saying that you want to spend time with me? Now is the time.

-That was a long time ago-she whispered to herself.

-Excuse me?-he said, he hadn't heard quite well what she had just said

-Nothing. Let's go, whatever.

They spent the rest of the way in silent, well, Maya was quiet but Josh did her best to try to get her to talk about what had happened to her and why she was so upset, when he realized that she wasn't going to tell him he decided to just give her space and try to cheer her up. When they arrive at Topanga's, Maya's fears came true. On the couch, in front of them, a cowboy and a pretty brunette were talking and having a smoothie, they were of course Lucas and Riley.

-You know Josh, I don't think this was a good idea, we should go…If you want to stay is fine, I'll go.

-What? Come on Maya, we want a smoothie and here's the best place to have it. Besides, look there are Lucas and Riley we can hang out with them.

-I don't want to.

-Oh, I see…So the thing that upset you has something to do with my niece.

-Josh I…

-It's okay, really, you don't have to tell me, it's your life, it's your friendship, I'm sure you'll work things out, you're like the best of friends. You can stay here if you want, I'll go talk to Topanga and get our smoothies to go.

-Okay…thanks-she smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the couch

-I guess I know now why she doesn't like me, huh? She said she didn't want a boy but a man, I guess that's her idea of a man-Lucas said disgusted at the view of Maya and Josh.

-Lucas…I don't think that's it

-Yeah, I don't know what IT is anymore. I thought she didn't want to be with me because of you, then because she was afraid she would get hurt but now, I don't know anything anymore. Maybe she never really liked me at all.

-Come on-she said rubbing his shoulder trying to comfort him, gesture that was noticed by Maya and of course, misunderstood by Maya-don't think that, I'm sure she has feelings for you, she just needs some time.

-I'm sorry Riley, I shouldn't be talking to you about this

-It's okay, I'm your friend and I told you I'm going to get used to this Maya and you thing, maybe sooner than I thought. I need to move on, I can take care of my feelings, although some people think I don't know what I feel-she said the last sentence rolling her eyes thinking about her previous conversation with Zay.

-What?

-Nothing…forget it.-she said. Lucas looked at her waiting for her to continue, he knew she would eventually tell her-okay fine, it was Zay. He said that I don't like you and that I just want to be loved because you know I'm just a poor girl

-I'm sure he didn't say that

-Well, maybe not with those words…but that was what he meant

-Come on Riley-he said with a wide smile, again noticed and misunderstood by Maya-you know Zay doesn't think that about you.

-Yeah, whatever, I don't care what he thinks.

-Right…okay…-he said giggling.

-Hey niece-Josh said interrupting their conversation

-Uncle Josh, hi. I didn't see you.

-Don't lie Riley, I know you saw us and that something's going on between you two and I'm not going to interfere

-You already have-Lucas whispered

-What?

-Nothing, I didn't say anything, you must've misheard

-Okay…-Josh said not still convinced-Anyway I'm going to walk Maya home and then I'll see you on dinner okay?-he said to Riley

-Okay

-Bye niece, bye Lucas, nice to see you

-Yeah, same, bye.

Josh, who didn't know what had happened between Maya and Lucas, thought that the issue between the three of them was that Riley and Lucas were dating and she spent more time with Lucas than with Maya so that was the reason she was upset. He wouldn't find out how wrong he was until New Year's Eve.

* * *

 **So this is it**

 **I hope you've liked it**

 **I have a huge exam on Friday so I won't post the first part of the New Year's arc till Friday night or maybe Saturday, I'm really sorry**

 **I've posted the second and last chapter of the Lucaya fic I started yesterday, maybe you'll like it :)**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of the chapter :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**HI! I'M BACK!**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't written sooner but I had huge exam yesterday and I had to study.**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter of the New Years arc. I hope you like it.**

 **On the part where the countdown takes place things might get confused so I wrote Josh's and Maya's conversation in bold and Lucas' and Riley's in italic. I hope it's not too confusing.**

 **Thank you so much for reading !**

 **Hope you like it :D**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Maya and Josh had run into Lucas and Riley at Topanga's.

During those two weeks Lucas and Riley had spent so much time together, so had Maya and Josh.

Maya had been avoiding Lucas since their fight on the hallway.

She had been avoiding Riley at first too but when Christmas came the two girls talked and decided to spend the day together without talking about boys. It was awkward at first but they managed to spend a great day together.

As for Josh and Maya they hadn't talked about Maya's issue with Riley and Lucas, Josh thought it was better not to ask. They had hanged out some afternoons after school, avoiding Topanga's of course, and they have had a very good time. Josh was really happy that he had finally had the chance to get to know Maya. Maya, on the other hand, liked spending time with Josh but a there was a certain cowboy that wouldn't leave her mind.

That cowboy hanged out a lot with Riley, he wanted to like her again and forget about Maya but after a couple of afternoons together he gave up, it was impossible for him to forget Maya. Riley was surprised by the time she had spent with Lucas because the thing was that the longer she was with him, the less she'd saw him as her crush. That had much to do, although she didn't want to admit, with another boy from Texas whose words the day everything went down never left Riley's mind.

* * *

New Year's Eve came and the school was having a party on the gym for everyone who wanted to go. Lucas and Riley decided to go together as friends since they weren't talking much with the other part of the group. Sure, Riley and Maya talked, but it wasn't like before. Josh had convinced Cory, who was chaperoning at the party, to let him go. He had said that it was to help him but Cory knew that it was so he could spend more time with Maya. Convincing Cory was the easy part, the hard part came when he had to convince Maya to go with him.

-Come on Maya, it's New Year's Eve, your school is having a party, you can't not go-he had told her.

\- I barely talk to Riley and Lucas…well, let's not talk about him and Farkle and Zay they're caught up in the middle of everything so I haven't seen them much either…why would I go to a party where I can't talk to anyone?

-You can talk to me-he said with a smirk

-Josh, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not in Middle School anymore

-I'll be that night…I convinced my brother to let me go so…will you go with me?

-Josh…I don't think we should

-Come on Maya…we're friends…we'll go, have fun, that's all

-Okay…fine…I'll go.

-Sweet

* * *

It was around 10:30 p.m. when Maya and Josh arrived to the party. Lucas and Riley were already there.

-You have got to be kidding me…What the hell is he doing here?-Lucas said to Riley when he saw Maya and Josh entering the gym-He doesn't even go to the school. He's not supposed to be here. They're together, aren't they? He's her date.

-Relax Lucas, I know Maya and I know Josh, I don't think there's anything between them. They're just friends, like us. If they were together, she would have told me.

-Come on Riley, you really think so? You have barely talked in the past few weeks and I know that it's because of me…I'm really sorry for that.

-You don't have to be…You know…let's not talk about that anymore, let's dance.-she said grabbing his hand and guiding him to the dance floor.

* * *

-So Maya…you look amazing tonight, have I told you that already?

-Yes Josh, you've told me that like three times already. Would you please stop? I've told you, you don't have to pity me.

-I don't pity you. I really appreciate you.

-Yeah, whatever…

-Come on, let's dance

-I don't feel like dancing

-Why not?

She just looked at Riley and Lucas dancing together.

-Oh…I see…You're still upset with Riley, aren't you? You have to understand that it's normal that she spends more time with him if they're dating. But you shouldn't feel bad, she still loves you, you're one of the most important people in her life.

-Wait…you think that I'm pissed because she spends more time with Lucas than with me?...Wait…did you just said they were dating? Are they dating?

-Oh…I…I don't know…I figured…you know, since they're together all the time…they have been hanging out and they're dancing now…

-Well according to your theory, we should be dating too…we've been hanging out too, and you want me to dance with you…but we're not dating so why would they be dating? Has she told you anything?

-Geez, relax Maya, no, she hasn't told me anything…I just thought that was what upset you…If that's not it then…what happened?

-Never mind…just forget it…I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?

-Yeah, wait, I'll go with you

The night hadn't started the way he wanted to, but Josh wasn't planning on giving up. He had decided to tell Maya how he felt about her that night.

* * *

Lucas and Riley kept dancing until there were just about 20 minutes left till midnight.

Josh and Maya on the other hand didn't dance and didn't talk much; Maya was still a little upset. Josh tried not to pressure her but he looked at his watch and saw that there were about 20 minutes left till midnight, he was running out of time and he had to do something.

 **-So…Maya, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and my niece?**

 **-No, Josh, I'm not. I'm not your girlfriend I don't have to explain anything to you**

 **-I know that, although…well…you could be-he said shyly**

 **-What? What are you talking about?**

 **-There's something I have to tell you.**

* * *

 _-Look at them! They're so obviously dating. I can't believe this_

 _-Lucas they're not dating. I would know if they were. Would you stop please?_

 _-I'm sorry Riley, I know I shouldn't be talking to you about this._

 _-It's not that, I don't care if you talk about Maya, I don't care if you like her and I don't care if you don't like me. I care about you not doing anything at all, if you like her go and tell her, make her admit that she likes you because I know she does but for some reason she doesn't want to admit. Just do something and stop whining about it_

 _-What do you want me to do?!_

 _-I want you to kiss me!-Riley blurted out._

 _-What?-Lucas said in shock._

* * *

 **-Wh-what are you saying Josh? What do you have to tell me? I don't understand**

 **-Look, I know that I've spent like a year telling you that you're too young for me, and that nothing would ever happen between us. And I think that it was because I didn't know you good enough, but now I do and I think you're great, and you're very mature for your age. I find you very intriguing and god, you're so beautiful.**

 **-What? I don't get it**

 **-Maya, I like you**

* * *

 _-What th-…what? You want me to kiss you? Look, I'm sorry if I did something to make you believe…_

 _-Don't flutter yourself Lucas-Riley interrupted him-I'm not asking you to kiss me because I want to, I'm asking you to kiss me because you have to do something. And if you aren't going to talk to her, and if she's not going to talk to you then you'll have to do something to make her act. Kiss me, make her jealous. It's almost midnight, when the countdown is over, kiss me and we'll see how she reacts. If she's upset then you'll have your answer and you will be able to go to her and kiss her and marry her and have kids and whatever you want to_

 _-But Riley…_

 _-Just do it._

* * *

 **-Josh, you don't like me okay? You don't have to do this.**

 **-I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. I know that you're 14 and I'm 17 but you're turning 15 in a couple of months and you're going to high school next year and I'm going to stay here in New York so we can see each other and see where this goes. I really like you Maya, and I know you like me back, you've told me that. We've had so much fun these past few weeks, why can't we keep having fun?**

 **-Josh I…**

10

 **-Look the countdown is starting and I'm going to kiss you when it's over**

* * *

9

 _-The countdown is starting Lucas and I'm going to kiss you when it's over_

* * *

8

 **-Look, Josh, you don't mean that**

* * *

7

 _-What? Riley, no, this won't work, look at them_

* * *

6

 **-I'm going to kiss you and if you don't want me to kiss you then you'll have to push me**

* * *

5

 _Lucas looked at Maya_

* * *

4

 **Maya looked at Lucas**

* * *

3

 _Riley grabbed Lucas' face making him looking at her_.

* * *

2

 **Maya saw that, she felt a huge pain in her chest. She looked confused at Josh.**

* * *

1

 _Riley leaned in_.

* * *

 **Josh leaned in**.

* * *

 _-I'm sorry Riley, I can't…-Lucas said pulling apart from Riley just as the countdown came to an end._

* * *

 **-Josh…-Maya started but she couldn't finish.**

 **Josh kissed her as the countdown ended. Not even a second passed since Josh's lips touched Maya's when she pulled away. Josh looked at her confused. Maya looked at Lucas and Riley once again and then back to Josh.**

 **-I'm sorry Josh…I can't…-she said and she run away looking for some place safe for her to be.**

* * *

 _Lucas looked at Riley and before he could say anything she nodded at him._

 _-Go, go!_

* * *

Lucas run after Maya calling her name.

Josh, who hadn't moved from the place where he stood, looked at Riley confused. She just shrugged without knowing what to say. Then he decided to chase after Maya too.

* * *

 **Sooo this is it!**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I hope it wasn't very confusing.**

 **So let me know...what did you think about the chapter? About Riley asking Lucas to kiss her and Josh kissing Maya...I know some of you were concerned about Maya and Riley having their first kiss with Lucas so...technically Maya's first kiss is Josh now...**

 **I can tease you that in the next chapter there'll be more than one kiss...any guesses? I think you'll like it**

 **Please let me know what you think and remember that I posted the second and last chapter of my other New Years fic (Lucaya meets the New Year) maybe you'll like it.**

 **Thank you so so so much for reading! I'll try to upload next chapter on Monday.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi!**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing feedback, it means a lot.**

 **Here's the second chapter of the New Years arc, I think you'll like it :)**

 **(The chapter is divided in two conversations the one with Maya and other person and the one with Riley and other person so I'll put Maya's in italic and Riley's in bold so you won't get confused)**

* * *

 _The only place Maya felt safe at school was the art class. She could always be herself in that class. She never thought though, that there was someone who knew her so much that would know exactly where to find her. She had her back to the door when she heard a voice._

 _-Maya?_

 _She turned around and saw him._

* * *

 **After everything had gone down Riley had stood for a few seconds alone at the gym. She had looked around to see if there was someone she could talk to but everyone was already talking to someone. She felt so bad so she decided to go outside. She sat on the stairs and covered her face with her hands. She started crying not sure of why. She heard steps walking towards her so she looked up. She was shocked when she saw who it was.**

* * *

 _-Lucas? What…what are you doing here? I want to be alone…just leave_

 _-Maya please, stop avoiding me. I'm tired of that_

 _-I'm not avoiding you-she lied_

 _-Yes you are, you've been doing that since you told me you didn't like me. I just…I don't get it…do you…did you use me to try to forget Josh or to make him jealous? I just don't get it, one minute we were great and then you don't talk to me and you come here with him…Please help me understand. You're dating, aren't you?_

 _-What?...Lucas…I'm not, I'm not with Josh_

 _-Oh, really? Because what I saw on the gym definitely looked like a kiss._

 _-Yeah, he kissed me but do you really think that if we were dating I would have run after he kiss me? That wouldn't make sense._

 _-Then…if you're not dating him…why are you with him all the time?_

 _-Because I don't have friends anymore Lucas! I don't have anyone. You're with Riley and Riley's with you, Farkle is in the middle of everything and I don't even know where Zay's mind is anymore. I ran into Josh after I had that fight with you and he was nice to me, he took care of me and I didn't have anyone else to go to._

 _-You had me, I was there for you, so was Riley. You pushed us away…I still don't know why._

 _-I told you why. Besides, what do you even care? You've been so busy with Riley to even notice that I wasn't there. Why don't you just go back to her and leave me alone._

 _-If like you said you don't have feelings for me why are you so upset about me spending time with Riley? Isn't that what you wanted?_

 _-I don't care…I'm not upset-she said avoiding his look._

 _-Maya…_

 _-You almost kissed Lucas! ...Are you two like together? You know what? Don't tell me, I don't care._

 _-Maya! Look at me.-he said. She looked at him-There's nothing going on between me and Riley, and when I say nothing I mean NOTHING._

 _-Lucas I saw you okay? She grabbed your face, she was about to kiss you…It's fine, I don't have any right to act like this. You don't have to explain anything to me._

 _-You're right, she almost kiss me but she didn't. You wanna know why? Because I told her to stop because she thought she was trying to help me and I didn't want to act that way._

 _-Help you? With what?-Maya asked confused._

 _-With you. She wanted to make you jealous. She thought that if you saw us kissing you would get jealous and admit that you have feelings for me. She wanted to push you._

 _-I don't like being pushed._

 _-Yeah, I've noticed-he said almost smiling.-That's why I told her I couldn't kiss her. And I'm glad we didn't kiss because there's no one I wanted to kiss today but you._

 _-Lucas, please, don't do this to me. Riley likes you, she told me. I can't do this to her._

 _-She doesn't like me Maya. If she liked me she wouldn't have spent this past few weeks telling me how great you are, and how much she wants us to be together and how she misses you, and telling me that I had to do something to get to you. You really think that if she liked me she would say that? I don't think so._

 _-She said she wants us to be together?-Maya asked showing more hope than she wanted._

 _-Yeah…Besides, I think that she has someone new in her mind right now…-Lucas said with a smirk._

 _-Wait, what? Who?_

* * *

 **-Zay? What are you doing here?-Riley said trying not to cry-Look if you're here to say "I told you so" you can save it okay? I know you were right. I don't have feelings for Lucas…all I wanted was to be liked by someone, I'm that pathetic, you don't need to remind me that.**

 **-Riley…-Zay said sitting next to her on the stairs.-I didn't tell you that because I wanted to hurt you, just the opposite, I don't want to see you hurt.**

 **-I just…-she said bursting into tears again-He liked me you know? The new guy liked me and I liked him back. And I thought that it could work, but it didn't, we never worked as a couple and then I realize that he liked my best friend and that she had been stepping back for me for so long and I just…he looks at her in a way that no one has ever looked at me. I just wanted someone to look at me that way. But I'll never have that, I'll never have a guy who likes me that much, not the way I am. I just wanted to have what my mom and my dad have, is that too much to ask?**

 **-Well…that's a lot to ask…but is not too much-he said wiping away her tears.-You have all the right in the world to want to find a person that loves you the same way your dad loves your mom, some who you love the same way your mom loves your dad. You deserve that. But you don't have to pressure yourself Riley. Just because the first guy you liked doesn't like you anymore doesn't mean that you'll never find another guy. That's not how this works. You're amazing Riley, you're nice, kind, funny, brave and insanely beautiful. Anyone would like to be with you. I'm certain that at least there's one guy who'd kill to be with you.**

 **-Yeah…sure…who?**

 **-You still don't get it, do you?**

 **-What?**

* * *

 _-Wait, Zay? You think Riley likes Zay? How is that even possible?-Maya asked confused_

 _-I'm not saying she likes him…all I'm saying is that besides you, he's all she's been talking about this few weeks. So…yeah...I guess that what I'm saying is that she likes him. Apparently he said something mean to her and she got pissed but I don't think that's it, I think there's more to it._

 _-Oh my god…Riley and Zay…_

 _-Yeah…so…now that you know that Riley is okay with us…what excuse are you going to use to not being with me?_

 _-Lucas…please…don't do this to me…_

 _-No Maya, don't you do this to me. I can't bear it anymore. I haven't been myself this past few weeks thinking that you didn't care about me and I've tried to convince myself that I could forget about you but I can't…I just…I don't know if you're really hiding your feelings or if it's true that you don't feel anything for me…because if you felt just a shred of what I felt for you…I don't see how you could act like that…I'm broken inside but you…I don't know what's going on with you anymore…_

 _That's when Maya broke…all the feelings she had been trying so hard to hide for so long came all at once and she couldn't bear it anymore. She burst into tears. Lucas was shocked, he had never seen her crying like that and thinking that it was his fault made him feel like he was the worst person in the world. He had thought that Maya was so cold because she didn't feel anything about him, he didn't imagine that she had been trying to keep it together all this time. He wanted to hug her but he didn't want to make things worse, he just stood there frozen._

 _-I just…I don't want to get hurt-she said with a broken voice._

 _-I would never hurt you-he whisper to her taking a step closer._

 _-That's what my dad said to my mom in their wedding and then he left. That's what every guy my mom's ever dated has told her and then they've left. Us Hart girls tend to get hurt. When we open our heart it gets broken and I couldn't handle that._

 _-But Maya…you can't close your heart just because things haven't gone well before. Your mom didn't and now she's with Shawn and she's happy. Do you really think that he would ever hurt her? I don't think so, and you know why? Because Shawn cares about your mom as much as I care about you. Please don't push me away, I would never, ever, hurt you.-he took another step._

 _She looked away trying to contain the tears. He took her hands in to his. She looked at him._

 _-I like you Maya, I'm in love with you, I…I more than like you…I know it's soon and I'm not going to say that word because I know that you'd get scared and run but you should know that. I care about you so much. Please, give me a chance. I'm not asking you to say that you like me too…I just want you not to push me away. Please…_

 _She took a deep breath knowing that, even though he wasn't asking her to tell him that, she had to open her heart and tell him the truth, she didn't want to make him suffer anymore._

 _-Of course I like you Huckleberry…I like you so much-she said. She knew that she felt more for him that she had said but she wasn't able to say it yet._

 _Lucas looked at her and smiled, he couldn't believe that she had finally said those words. He took a step closer to her and moved his hands from hers to her face. He leaned in and kissed her, he finally kissed her after so many time waiting. The kiss was soft and gentle but it was also passionate, they needed each other, they had suppressed their feelings for so long that they couldn't help but hold on to each other and try to make the moment last as long as they could._

 _It didn't last as much as they wanted though, because someone interrupted them._

 _-Maya?-a voice said. Lucas and Maya pulled away quickly and turned to the door._

 _-Josh! I…_

 _-What…what's going on here?_

 _-I can explain it okay?-Maya said_

 _-What? No! You know what? I'll ask Riley to explain me._

 _-Josh! Don't! Wait!-she said but he had already left. She turned to Lucas in fear. She knew that he wouldn't like what she was about to do-Lucas…_

 _-Maya, don't go…please_

 _-He's going to tell Riley, she can't find out this way. As good as you think she is with us being together I know that if she finds out about this from anyone but me she'll be very upset._

 _-Maya…_

 _-I promise, we'll talk later…I just…I'm sorry…-she said leaving before he could convince her otherwise._

* * *

 **-What are you talking about Zay? What don't I get?**

 **-Riley…I care about you**

 **-I know, you've already said that, you're one of my best friends**

 **-No, Riley, I don't want to be your friend. See, that boy I'm certain that wants to be with me**

 **-What? I don't understand**

 **-Maybe you'll understand this…-Zay said grabbing Riley's face and leaning in to kiss her.**

 **She was shocked at first but then she kissed him back.**

 **-What th..?-a voice, which belonged to someone who had just saw Riley and Zay kissing, whispered low enough for no one to hear it.**

* * *

 **Soooo...this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Finally something good happens between Lucaya (And Zayley!)**

 **I'm sorry if it was confused or if the descriptions are awkward :/**

 **I really hope you've liked it though**

 **Let me know what you think please**

 **Who do you think is going to be the voice?**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, faving and following, it means a lot! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Here's another chapter of the New Year's arc**

 **I want to thank y'all for continue reading my story and reviewing after all this time, it really really means a lot !**

 **I hope you like the chapter is shorter than the previous one and it hasn't have ships BUT there's Rilaya friendship :)**

* * *

 **-** What th..?-a voice, which belonged to someone who had just saw Riley and Zay kissing, whispered low enough for no one to hear it.

The voice belonged to Josh who had witnessed not one but two kisses in a row that night.

He was trying to find Riley to tell her about Lucas and Maya but then he found her with Zay and he saw them just in time for the kiss. He decided not to interrupt and took a step back still in shock.

-Josh! Wait please!-Maya, who had just saw Josh standing in the hallway said.

-Maya, I don't want to talk to you right now-he said leaving. She followed him.

-Just let me explain okay?

-Okay, fine. Can you explain me why were you kissing my niece's boyfriend? Or maybe you can explain me why I just saw my niece kissing that other Texan guy.

-He's not her boyfr-she started but stopped when she realized what Josh had just said-you saw your what kissing who?!

-Riley, I just saw Riley kissing…I don't know his name…That Texan guys…I think he's friends with Lucas…his name's like Jay or…

-Zay?! Oh my god you saw Riley kissing Zay?-Maya said almost laughing

-Yeah…what the hell is going on Maya?

-Okay…there's a lot of things you don't know…Umm…where do I begin…

-How about you tell me why you were kissing Riley's boyfriend

-He's not her boyfriend. They're not dating. They did date for a day but things didn't work out and they stayed as friends. I…I have feelings for Lucas…I've always had them actually…since the beginning but I stepped back because I wanted Riley to have the chance and I don't know..we went to Texas and Riley found out that I like Lucas and I think she kind of set us up and I don't know how but we ended alone on a campfire and we almost kissed but I didn't want to hurt Riley so I told Lucas that nothing could ever happen between us. Then when we got back I told Riley what had happened and she told me that she didn't like Lucas anymore but then I found out that she did, so I told Lucas that I didn't like him so he could be with Riley and that's when I ran into you. And that's why I was upset.

-Because you were hiding your feelings for him again

-Well…yeah…

-And that's why Lucas and Riley were at Topanga's that afternoon

-Yeah…I guess they've been hanging out since then

-And they're not together.

-No…Apparently Riley actually wants Lucas and me to be together and she doesn't have feelings for him anymore…and considering what you saw I think she might have feelings for Zay. I need to talk to her about everything though…

-So…you never liked me

-I did. But…I guess that I used you as a way to try to forget Lucas but…

-But it didn't work

-I'm so sorry Josh, I'm an awful person, I just…

-You're in love with him

-No. I like him

-You're in love with him

-I like him. That's all.

-Look Maya, you're a really cool girl and you deserve to be happy and if Lucas is the one you want to be with him you should be with him but…

-I need to talk to Riley first, I know

-Yeah…

-So…you kissed huh?-he said with a smirk

-Josh…

-Now tell me the truth…who kisses better him or me? Because I got to say you hurt my pride when you ran away after I kissed you.

-Stop it!-she said blushing

-I'm kidding, I'm kidding-he said laughing-I have enjoyed the time we've spent together though…I hope we can still do that.

-I'd really that. Thank you for understanding everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the stairs.

-Zay…-Riley whispered after their kiss ended-Wha…

-You don't have to say anything…Now you know how I feel and I don't want to pressure you…I just want you to know that I'm here-he said standing up-Happy New Years Riley.

Riley kept seated there, still processing what just happened when Maya approached her.

-Hi Riley

-Hi Peaches!-she said with smile-Hey…I saw what happened with Josh…I wanted to talk to you but…

-Yeah me too, I've kissed you Riles

-What? What? What did you just say?-Riley asked nervous

-That I've missed you, what else could I Zay?-Maya said trying not to laugh, which was really hard when Riley widened her eyes and got so nervous that she started to stutter.

-Wh-what? Wh…what?

-Riley? Are you okay? I've said that what else I could say. Are you feeling okay?

-Y-yes, yes, I'm perfect I just…I heard wrong…

-Oh okay, well open your ears because you need to hear what I'm about to tell you-Maya said sitting next to her.

-What? What do you have to tell me? What do you know?

-Well…I've just heard that someone saw Zay kissing a girl.

-What!? Who? Did they tell you who?

-Well, they didn't say the name…

Riley sighed in relief.

-But they described the girl to me though.

Riley felt like she was about to faint. Maya was enjoying the moment so much.

-The girl was pretty, smiley, with beautiful brown eyes and…

-and?!

-And she was blonde

-WHAT?! No, no she wasn't, she was brunette, I think she would be brunette, not that I would know but…yeah definitely brunette.

-Really? Why are you so sure?

-I don't know…I just picture Zay like a brunette type.

-A brunette like you?

-What? No, why would you say that?

-I don't know…maybe because Josh saw you kissing Zay!

-WHAT?! He saw us?!

-You kissed Zay! You and Zay? When did that happen?

-I don't know…he was really mean to me a few weeks ago and I hated that and then suddenly he came out of nowhere and he said all these beautiful things about me and he kissed me and…and…

-And you kissed him back, didn't you?

-I…yeah…I guess…

-Oh my god Riley! You kissed him back!-Maya said excited.

-Shhh, someone can hear you.

-I don't care! Zay kissed you and you kissed him back…did you like it?

-I didn't hate it…-Riley said biting her lip

-Oh my god you totally liked it!

-Let's stop talking about me! You kissed my uncle Josh, you're not one to talk.

-Okay that's not fair, he kissed me you know that you saw us and you were about to kiss Lucas.

-Yeah but that was because we wanted to make you…-She stopped herself before she would reveal the truth.

-Make me what? Huh…jealous? You mean jealous? You wanted to make me jealous? I think that you wanted to make me jealous-Maya said. Riley tried to find an excuse but Maya talked again-You don't have to look for an excuse, Lucas told me.

-You talked to Lucas!-Riley said excited-you two actually talked?

-Yeah…about that…I need to tell you something…and I really hope that you don't get mad at me but…umm…-she touched her lips remembering the moment and trying to find the right words.

-Oh my god-Riley said noticing what her friend had just done and realizing what had happened-you totally kissed!

-How…how did you know?-Maya said embarrassed.

-It's so obvious! You kissed Lucas!

-Well yeah…but he kissed me-she said biting her lip.

-And you kissed him back!

-Yeah…

-Did you like it?!

-I didn't hate it…yeah, I liked it-she said smiling at Riley's reaction

-Oh my god FINALLY! I'm so happy for you Maya I mean it-she said hugging her friend.

-So…you don't have feelings for him anymore?

-No Maya, I swear to you, I don't have feelings for him. I'm so happy for you guys. You know…there may be something in my life right now that can change things from what it was supposed to be…

-Oh you mean something like…-Maya said and started to make kissing noises to her-Oh I'm Zay, Riley kiss me please!

-Stop it! Do you want me to go like I'm Lucas, Maya kiss me, oh look I'm Josh, Maya kiss me!-she said making noises too-You're totally a heartbreaker

-Shut up! I just talked to Josh and he totally understood. He kind of saw us…Lucas and me…just like he saw you and Zay…so he was confused.

-Oh my god Josh saw you?-Riley said. Then she realized what Maya had said-Oh my god uncle Josh saw us?! He's going to tell my father! I need to talk to him-she said standing up.

-Wait Riley! I thought we could spend some time together.

-Ha! You'd wish, you, miss, need to go right now and talk to Lucas, I'm pretty sure he's waiting.

-But it's New Year…I love you Pumpkin, I want to spend time with you-Maya said trying to convince Riley.

-Yeah, I don't buy it. You have to talk to him, you owe him that, and you owe that to you too. It's time to be happy peaches. Tell him that you're in love with him

-I like him

-You're in love with him

-I like him Riley.

-Whatever, just go talk to him

-Uggh….fine! I'll go…God you're so bossy since you have a boyfriend.

-Zay's not my boyfriend!

-Yet-she winked at Riley-Happy New Year pumpkin

-Happy New Year peaches.

* * *

 **Sooo...what did you think?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **What did you think about Joshaya's friendship? And about Rilaya's moment? :D**

 **I really enjoyed writing the Riley and Maya scene, I want them to be able to talk about things like that in the show**

 **Anyway, I think I don't know when I'll be able to post next chapter, maybe Friday, maybe Saturday, maybe Sunday**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi!**

 **Sorry it's been awhile since my last post, I've been very busy with college stuff.**

 **Anyway here's the last chapter of the New Years' arc. It's LUCAYA AF.**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Please read what I have to say at the end**

 **Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

As soon as Riley left, Maya got her phone and texted Lucas.

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Meet me at the front door"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _I'll be there in five"_

Like he had said Lucas was at the front door waiting when Maya arrived. He smiled when he saw her.

-Hey-he said shyly, he didn't know what she could be thinking at that moment.

-Hi

-So…-he started trying to see if everything was okay, she interrupted him.

-I've talked to Josh and Riley and they both said something that made me realize…-She said. Lucas looked at her confused-They made me realize that I don't like you.

-Wh-what? Maya…you said…-he stuttered, he couldn't believe what she had just said.

-Let me finish. I don't like you Lucas…-she took a step closer and looked at his eyes-I'm in love with you.

Lucas' face showed shock and happiness at the same time. He didn't know what to say, she didn't let him talk anyway.

-You don't have to say anything, just listen to me first-she said. He nodded-I'm really sorry for everything that I've put you through, I know I'm not the easiest person to treat and I wanted to thank you for always being there…I just…I feel like everything's happened so fast, one day we were friends and the next day we almost kissed and we fought and then we made up and everything was so rushed up…I just…I'm not good at this. I guess that what I'm trying to say is that I don't want us to be pushed into a relationship like that, I don't want to feel like I have to act like everyone expects me to…I want to be with you but I want to take things slow…I hope that's okay with you.-she looked down embarrassed.

-Maya…-he said lifting her chin to make her meet his eyes-I'm in love with you too…All I want is to be with you, I don't care if we go fast or if we go slow...We'll go as slow as you want, I just want to be with you

She smiled at him and put her hands around his torso hugging him. He returned the hug tightly. Once the pulled apart, Maya looked at her watch and smile.

-So…I don't have to be home for another hour…do you have any plan in mind Ranger Rick? Please let it be in a place with heating because I'm freezing

That last sentence was all that took Lucas to take his coat off and put it around Maya's shoulders.

-Here, take this-he said. She smiled thankfully. He thought for a couple of seconds where he could take her and then smiled when he remembered a place-So…you know how your hands are always cold and when you have a hot drink you put them around the mug so they can get warm?

-You…you've noticed that?-she said blushing

-Of course-he said making her smile widely-It's getting cold and I'm sure your hands are like ice right now so what do you say? You want to grab a hot chocolate with me?

-I'd love to.

They started to walk, they didn't hold hands. Lucas wanted to but he didn't want to make Maya uncomfortable. They stopped at a Café and sat down on the couch. They ordered two hot chocolates. Just like Lucas had said Maya put both her hands on the mug trying to make them warm but it didn't seem like it was working. She was cold but she didn't want to say it, Lucas noticed though. He took Maya's hands and brought them to his mouth. He blew hot air into them to warm them up. While he did so he looked at her eyes, she did too and smiled to him, it felt really nice. After awhile he let her hands go and returned to his chocolate.

-So…have you talked to Zay lately?-Maya asked suddenly trying to break the silence.

-Yeah…kind of…I guess…he text me when you left but I don't know exactly what he meant-Lucas said

-Why? What did the text say?-Maya asked confused

-It said: "Oh man, oh man, I'm sorry, I did it, I'm sorry but I had to…P.S: You should be with Maya anyway so I made you a favor"-Lucas said blushing on the last part.-I don't know what he meant-he shrugged.

-I know…but I can't tell you…-Maya said biting her lip, she really wanted to tell him but she knew that Riley would kill her if she talked.

-What? Come on! Tell me

-I can't, it involves another person and I can't tell…

-What if I guess it? You wouldn't have told me anything

-That's cheating and you know it, that's not very Sundance of you.

-What can I say? I'm a mad dog now-he said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal

-Hahaha you'd wish-she laughed

-Very funny…Okay let's see, you said you talked to Riley and Josh so it has to do with one of them…I don't think that Josh even knows Zay so it has to be Riley…But what could have possibly happened between them for Zay to say he's sorry?-Lucas said thinking

Maya bit her lip once more, she knew that he would put two and two together and find out what had happened, he just needed time to think and she knew she would enjoy so much once he'd realize it.

-Hmm…He says he did it and he's sorry and that I should be with you so he made me a favor…and it involves Riley…Oh my god…did they?-Lucas widened his eyes at his realization-did Zay and Riley kissed? He thinks I'm with Riley, that's why he says he's sorry. They kissed! That's awesome-he smiled widely

-I know!-Maya finally said, she couldn't bare it anymore. She was so happy for her friend she needed to share it with someone and Lucas had guessed it…technically she hadn't said anything.

-Oh man…we're gonna have so much fun teasing them at school-Lucas said with a devilish smirk.

-I KNOW!-She said laughing. She couldn't wait to see them at school on Monday.

They spent the rest of the night laughing imagining their friends' reaction at different comments they were planning on making, talking about random things or just smiling at each other. They had 15 minutes left till Maya had to be home when they decided to leave the Café. As soon as they got out Maya took Lucas' hand, she loved the feeling of his warm hand with her cold one. She looked at him to see if he was okay with it, he smiled tenderly at her, he was really happy that it had been her who had taken the first step. They walked to Maya's house in silence, watching the stars, the people walking by, listening to the music that came from the houses. Anyone would think that it must've been awkward but it wasn't, not at all. Yes, they weren't talking, but they didn't need to, they were comfortable like that.

Maya finally talked once they arrived to her apartment.

-Thank you, Lucas

-Always a pleasure walking you home, ma'am-he said tipping his imaginary hat, which she liked so much even though she would never say it out loud.

-You're such a gentleman-she chuckled, then she took a step closer-I meant thank you, for everything…Again I'm sorry for…

-Hey-he interrupted her-you're here with me, that's all that matters-he put his hand on her cheek caressing it with his thumb.

She nodded licking her lips.

-So…-Lucas started looking at her lips trying so hard to contain himself from kissing her. He wanted to so bad but Maya wanted to take things slow and he was going to respect that and not pressure her.-I'm gonna leave…I'll see you tomorrow?

She nodded again looking now at his lips too and biting her bottom one. Lucas closed his eyes to focus, then he took a step backwards and freed her face from his caressed.

-Bye…-he said. She just smiled at him this time.

He turned around and started to leave but her voice stopped him.

-Hey Ranger Rick!-She said making him turning around to face her.

-Yeah?

She walked to him till they were a few inches apart.

-You know how I said that I wanted to take things slow?

-Yeah…-he said not following her.

-Well…-she smirked at him-Maybe we can start with that tomorrow

-Wha…-he started but he couldn't finish the sentence.

Maya grabbed the collar of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. He smiled on her lips which make her chuckle on his. They pulled apart but their foreheads were still touching each other, their eyes closed.

-Happy New Year Huckleberry-she said slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

-Happy New Year-he said looking at her too, smiling.

And with that he turned around and left. Both of them went to the bed with the feeling that, even though it hadn't started the best way, that night was probably the best night both of them had ever had in their lives, and it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **So...this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **I want to thank y'all for the amazing feedback to this story.**

 **Now...I need to tell you something:**

 **Since the show is going to a hiatus and we don't know much about incoming episodes I think that from now on this story will be apart from the show, at least till we get more spoiler and rumors. But I don't know yet how to continue the story because the thing is that I'm not that good at writing couples, like I love writing their journey till they become a couple but once they are together it is so difficult for me to keep the story going on but since I intend to extend this story till the graduation (legacy) episode and considering the amazing feedback the story is getting I really want to try to write Lucaya as a couple and continue the story but I'll need some time to get my ideas clear. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but I promise there'll be a next chapter. I hope you understand and continue reading.**

 **Again THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since last chapter but I've been so busy and I wasn't sure how to continue the story.**

 **I have lots of ideas and I just need time to sit down and write the chapters.**

 **As you know from now on and until we get more spoilers about the episodes the story will be apart from the show, the story will continue its own path.**

 **This is a really short chapter and it's not very interesting, it's just a way to settle things down after the New Year arc, I wanted to wait till I have more written to post it but I didn't want to make you wait any longer so here it is.**

 **I'll try to write more this weekend and maybe update on Monday or Tuesday**

 **Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to** JoySeph13 **for helping me so much to get my ideas straight, it really meant a lot**

 **Hope y'all like the chapter**

* * *

The next morning Maya woke up after a good night of sleep. As she took her phone to see the hour it buzzed indicating that she had just received a message.

 **Huckleberry:** _"Good morning! I hope I didn't wake you up. I was wondering if you'd like to meet today :)"_

Maya smiled. She was about to answer him with a big yes when Riley's image appeared in her screen along with the song that always sounded in her phone every time the brunette called her.

-Hello Riles!-Maya answered.

-Peaches! Good morning! Do you want to come over to my house and have lunch here? I've missed you. Maybe we can talk about some things.

-Sure! I'll be there in a bit-Maya said. She really wanted to spend some time with her friend. Maybe she could meet Lucas after lunch.

-Perfect! I'll see you later. Bye peaches

-Bye honey.

Again, Maya was about to answer Lucas to tell him that she was going to Riley's but they could meet for dinner when her mom entered the room.

-Good morning baby girl!

-Hi mom, happy new year-Maya said getting up to hug her mom.

-Hey, since yesterday you weren't with us Shawn decided to stay one more day so we can have dinner together. Sounds nice to you?

-Oh…umm…sure, of course. I'll be there.

-Did you have plans already?-Katy asked noticing the look on her daughter's face.

-I was planning on meeting Lucas but it's okay, I'll see him tomorrow.

-Lucas huh?-Katy said raising an eyebrow.-What happened to Josh?

-It's a long story…-Maya said blushing.

-A story you're going to tell me during breakfast so come on get ready!

-I'll be downstairs in a bit, I need to tell him that I won't see him today. Oh and by the way, I'm having lunch at the Matthews if that's okay.

-Of course! I'm glad you're hanging out with Riley again. I'll wait for you downstairs-Katy said leaving the room.

Maya, finally, got her phone to answer to Lucas.

* * *

She read it. She had read it more than 10 minutes ago and she hadn't answered yet. He didn't want to get paranoid but he was afraid that after everything they had been through she would take a step back again. His heart started to beat faster and faster when he saw that she was writing.

 **Blonde Beauty: "** _Good morning Ranger Rick, I'm sorry but I can't meet you today. Riley wants me to have lunch with her and Shawn is staying one more day to have dinner with me and mom. I'll see you tomorrow at school ;)"_

"Don't get paranoid Lucas. She can't meet you today but you'll see each other tomorrow. Everything's fine. Give her space" Lucas tried to convince himself. He texted her back.

 **Huckleberry:** " _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun! :)"_

* * *

After an interesting breakfast with her mom where she had explain what had happened the day before with Lucas, without details of course, Maya knocked at the Matthew's door exactly at 11:47. Riley opened the door with a big smile.

-Peaches!-Riley said hugging her friend.

-Heeey!

-I've missed this. Bay window, bay window right now!-Riley said taking Maya's hand and leading her to her room.

The girls sat down in their usual spots.

-So…what do you want to talk about Riley?

-Umm…I don't know…-she said knowing that her friend would bring up a certain thing that had happened with a certain boy the day before.

-Hmm…maybe you want to talk about the fact that you kissed Zay?!

-He kissed me!

-You kissed him back!-Maya laughed.

-I did…Oh Maya I don't know what to do!

-You don't have to do anything, you just go with it. If you want to be with him then be, and if you don't want to be with him then all you have to do is tell him.

-I don't know what I want. Until yesterday I thought that I liked Lucas…-Riley said. Then she realized what she had just said-I'm sorry…I…

-It's okay Riley…as long as you don't like him anymore…

-I don't. I swear…I just…I never thought that way about Zay…Everything happened so fast…I don't know…

-Well, maybe you just need some time

-I guess you're right…I guess I'll have to talk to him…-Riley said, then she tried to change the subject.-What about you!? Did you talk to Lucas? What are you? Are you together? Are you? Come on tell me! Did you kiss again?

-Riley relax!-Maya laughed.-Okay…let's see…I talked to him, we had a hot chocolate, he walked me home and then he left.

-That's all?

-Well…I may have kissed him before he left-Maya said blushing

-You kissed him!?

-Yeah…I told him I wanted to take things slow

-Well I'm sorry girl but that's not how you take things slow

-I know! Hahaha. I just…He was so great with me…I don't know exactly what we are. I guess we're together but we're just seeing how it all goes. I'll see him tomorrow and see what happens.

-Oh my god Maya-Riley said widening her eyes.

-What?

-Oh my god, I'm so sorry!

-Riley, what?

-You were going to meet him today, weren't you? You were going to meet him and I called you and I spoiled your plans.

-Well…he texted me this morning to see if we could meet…but you're my best friend and I wanted to spend time with you too, so it's okay.

-You can meet him after having lunch!

-I can't…Shawn's staying the day and he wants to have dinner with me and my mom. I told Lucas I'd see him tomorrow.

-Maya…

-What?

-Don't you think you should call him?

-Why?

-Well, I'm not an expert on relationships but if I were him I would be worried. You have been in denial for so long and now that you're finally together you don't want to meet him…

-It's not that. I want to see him, I just can't today.

-I know…but maybe that's not what he thinks…I think you should call him

-Really? I don't see how it could be a big deal

-Oh believe me, it is a big deal. If I've learned something from these past few weeks is that when it come to you, Lucas tends to overthink things very much.

-He does?-Maya said with a shy smile.

-He does.

-Fine, I'll call him after lunch.

And that's all they talked about boys. They spend the rest of the day talking about random things, laughing, just being the good friends they always had been.

* * *

On her way home Maya decided to call Lucas. He picked up instantly.

-Hello?

-Hey…

-Hey Maya

-We need to talk…

Lucas' heart started to beat fast. He was sure she was about to break up with him. He kept in silence. When he didn't answer Maya decided to continue.

-I've been talking to Riley and she said that maybe you were a little bit worried about us…she said that maybe you thought I didn't want to see you today.

-Oh…-that was all Lucas could say.

-I just wanted you to know that's not it. I was looking forward to see you but I really can't.

-Of course, I completely understand Maya.

-Good, because Lucas, I want you to know that I'm not going to step back. I know that I've been in denial for so long but I really want this to work.

-Maya…-he sighed-I'm so happy to hear you say this because I have to recognize I was a little worried…I just…

-I know…We're okay, I promise.

-And I promise you that we **will** be okay.-Lucas assured her which made her smile.

-Well…we're getting way too cheesy…I think I should hung up now before you ask me to marry you

-Oh damn…you discovered me...

-Hahaha, I'll see you tomorrow Huckleberry

-See you tomorrow Maya

* * *

 **So this is it...**

 **I know is bad I'm so so sorry**

 **I promise next one will be better**

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think in the reviews**

 **Oh and by the way**

 **THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK, I'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi there!**

 **So here's chapter 24.**

 **I wanted to say thank you as always, I never thought that I would write a story this long and that there would be people willing to read it :)**

 **Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

The next day it was like Maya and Riley had changed their roles. The blonde wanted to go to school while the brunette tried not to, she didn't want to confront Zay yet, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Maya literally had to drag Riley to school.

* * *

Lucas arrived early at school. He was really nervous, it was going to be the first time Maya and him saw each other as a couple. He sat on his usual spot and waited.

-Come on Riley! Would you please hurry up!-Maya said entering the class walking backwards.

-I don't want to go in. What if he's there?-Riley said slowly walking past the lockers

-Ughh…fine, I'll go first and I'll tell you if he's there, okay?

-Thank you peaches.

Maya turned around and smiled when she saw Lucas. He smiled back at her.

-Hey you-Maya said sitting on **his** table.

-Hey you-Lucas said-how are you?

-Maya! Is he there!?-Riley yelled from outside the room

-I'm fine, just about to kill my best friend-Maya said rolling her eyes-He's not here Riley but even if he was he would have listened to you, can you please just enter the room already!

-Hahahah, she's like that because of Zay?-Lucas whispered to Maya.

-She's worse than that, this morning I was the one that wanted to come to school, I had to stop her from running several times

-Really? And why did you want to come to school?-Lucas said smirking

-'Cause I enjoy Mr. Matthews' class a lot, of course

Lucas was about to continue the teasing but Riley finally entered the room.

-Fine, fine, I'm here…Oh! Maya! You didn't tell me Lucas was here-Riley said blushing and hoping he didn't know about her and Zay.

-Like you gave me the chance to say so…

-Sorry…I just…I'm nervous about…hmm…that thing that happened that you and me know about-Riley said trying to act cool

-Oh Riley, you don't have to be nervous about the fact that you and Zay kissed, there's nothing to worry about-Lucas said.

-What?!-Riley widened her eyes. She turned to Maya-You told him!?

-She didn't, Zay did…kind of…

-He told you?-Riley said blushing

-He texted me, saying that he was sorry about something that he had done…then Maya said that something had happened with Zay and another person…I just put two and two together and guessed.

-Oh…he said he was sorry? Why would he be sorry?

-He thinks you and me are together-Lucas said shrugging.

-He does? Why?

-Well, you can't blame the boy, I thought that too-Maya said bitterly

-Oh, peaches, you don't have nothing to worry about, you know that

-Yeah…I know that now-she said looking to Lucas and smiling.

He smiled too and took her hand.

-Awww, you two are so cute-Riley said-But can you like…stop being cute and help a girl out, please? What am I going to do?

-Talk to him-Both Maya and Lucas said.

-I can't do that.

-Riley…you need to talk to him, at least to tell him that you're not with Lucas

-Oh, you can leave that to me-Lucas said-I want to tease him a little bit.

-Don't be mean Lucas!-Riley said

-Why? You…care about him, Riley?-Maya asked raising her eyebrow.

-Nope…-Riley said looking away-I'm just a good person.

-Suuuuuure…

-Whatever…OH! You know what I realized?-Riley said trying to change the subject

-Surprise us-Maya said

-That you Lucas…are my brother-in-law now!

-Hahah your what?-Lucas laughed

-My brother-in-law, Maya's my sister so you're my brother-in-law. Yaaaay-She said taking a step to hug him, she stopped to look at Maya-Can I hug him?

-Of course you can, Riley!

-Yaaay-she said hugging him.

Just as they hugged Zay entered the room. He saw Lucas and Riley hugging and thought that they were still together. He cursed himself for interfering between his friends' relationship but he couldn't stop thinking about Riley. Lucas saw him and pulled away from Riley. He stood up and looked at Zay as serious as he could.

-Babineaux.

-Hey, Lucas, bro, how you doin'?

-Let's have a little chat outside-Lucas said walking towards him making him walking backwards till they were outside the classroom.

-So…did you have fun on New Year's Eve, Isaiah?-Lucas asked trying so hard to stay serious.

-Uhh…there wasn't nothing remarkable…-Zay lied.

-Oh really? So you're saying that kissing Riley Matthews wasn't remarkable-Lucas said crossing his arms.

-Lucas…I'm so sorry, I didn't want to kiss her, well I did want to kiss her, but I didn't want to do things that way…Please don't beat me.

-You have feelings for Riley?

-Yes…

-And you tried to hide those feelings but eventually you couldn't hide it anymore and you kissed her?

-Yes…I'm sorry

-Well…then the only thing I can say to you is…IT WAS ABOUT TIME!-Lucas said bursting into laughter.

-Whaaat?-Zay asked confused-You're not mad about the fact that I kissed your girlfriend, and I got to say man, she totally kissed me back…please don't beat me.

-She's not my girlfriend Zay.

-She's not?

-No she isn't. I haven't been with Riley since last year, I don't like her and clearly she doesn't like me either so if she wants to be with you it's completely perfect for me.

-Really, man? You're cool with this?

-Of course…besides…I'm her brother-in-law now.

-You're her what?

-Her brother-in-law…I'm dating her sister-Lucas said trying to make him understand

-Sister? Riley doesn't have any sis…wait….the blonde beauty? You're dating the blonde beauty?

Lucas just nodded with a smile.

-YEESSS!-Zay yelled.

The girls, who were still inside the class, laughed when they heard him.

-I guess he knows about you and Lucas-Riley said

-Or maybe he knows that you're available-Maya winked at her.

Before Riley could answer the boys entered the class.

-Mrs Friar!-Zay said hugging Maya

-Oh you know he'll be Mr Hart-Maya said hugging him back.

Zay turned to look at Riley once he pulled apart from Maya.

-Hey

-Hi-she said blushing

-Good morning my friends!-Farkle said entering the class

-Saved by the Farkle-Maya whispered at Riley

-First of all, happy New Year since we didn't get the chance to talk that night.

-Happy New Year Farkle-Riley said hugging him.

-So, how was your night?-Maya asked

-Great, really really really great. You want to know why?

-Spill it, Minkus!-Maya said impatient

-Well…I kissed Isadora

-Whaaaat? Farkle!-Riley said smiling

-I kissed her in the cheek

-Nice-Lucas said

-What a gentleman Farkle-Maya added.

-I know that maybe it doesn't seem like a big deal, but it is to me. We're kind of together now.

-I'm so happy for you-Riley said hugging him.

-Me too, even if that means that you don't love us anymore-Maya said teasing him.

-Oh, you know I'll always love you. Besides, it didn't seem like you need me to love you…I wasn't the only one who kissed someone at the party

-What do you mean?-Maya asked confused.

-Well, you got kissed, and what a kiss!

-How do you know that?-Maya asked Farkle, he couldn't possibly know about her and Lucas' kiss, no one knew except from Lucas, Riley, Josh and now Zay. She turned to Lucas and Riley-Did you tell him?-She was a little upset, not because she didn't want Farkle to know, but because she wanted to be the one to tell.

Both Riley and Lucas shook their heads confused. Neither of them had told anything.

-They didn't have to, everybody saw you, it wasn't like you were hiding.

-I don't know what you're talking about Farkle.

-I'm talking about you and Josh, Maya. You kissed at midnight in front of everyone-Farkle said.

Maya widened her eyes, she had completely forgotten about her kiss with Josh. She looked at Lucas who had got very tense, his hands clenched in fists. She turned again to Farkle.

-Farkle, I…

-Come on Maya! I know you don't like talking about this kind of things but it's Josh we're talking about-Farkle interrupted her-you've been in love with him since…well, always. And you've finally won his heart, you must be really happy. Your first kiss with the boy you've always wanted, I don't see why you wouldn't…

-Farkle, stop!-Maya said almost yelling-I'm not…

-Okay guys, let's start the class!-Mr Matthews entering the class.

Everybody went to their seats. Maya turned to look at Lucas.

-Are you okay?-she asked.

-Of course-he said faking a smile, which she noticed.

-Lucas…

-The class is about to start, Maya-he answered coldly.

She sighed and turned around. She wasn't able to pay attention during the whole class, she could feel Lucas' eyes staring at the back of her head. She knew him, she knew that Farkle's comment had upset him. As the bell rang indicating the end of the class, Maya stood up and faced him.

-Come on.

-What?

-Come on-she said one more time. When he didn't move, she took his hand and made him stand up. She led him outside the classroom, not caring about their partners and even their teacher staring at them confused.

Once they were outside the classroom Maya talked.

-Say it.

-I have nothing to say, I don't know why we are here.

-Yes you know, say it. Say that you're mad because of what Farkle said.

-I'm not-he lied avoiding her eyes.

-Yes, you are.

-I'm not.

-Oh really? Then you don't care that my first kiss was with the guy I've liked since I can remember, with not other than Josh Matthews, Uncle Boing, three years older than me. We kissed, in front of everyone, it was…

-Stop!

-Say it.

-Fine. It bothers me okay? It bothers me that he was your first kiss and I wasn't.

-Why? Lucas, he's my friend, just my friend. Yes I liked him, but I don't anymore. I'm with you. That kiss, it didn't mean anything and you know it.

-I know I don't have the right to get upset…

-Exactly, you don't, especially considering that you were Riley's first kiss, my best friend.

-I know…I'm sorry…I just…I wanted to be your first.

-Well…-she said taking a step closer-Maybe you weren't my first kiss…but I think that it's more important the fact that I want you to be my last. What do you say?

-I'd love that.-he said taking a step too-I'm sorry…

-It's okay…I get it, but you have nothing to worry about-she said smiling.-Come here…

She put her hand on the back of his head pulling him down a little at the same time that she stood on tiptoes to kiss him. As soon as they lips touched they realized that they had public.

-Yaaay!-Riley yelled.

-Yeeehaww! Lucaya rock bitches!-Zay also yelled.

Both Lucas and Maya smiled while kissing when they heard their friends clapping. Finally they pulled apart to see all their classmates standing outside the class smiling, a very happy Riley and Zay, a very confused Farkle and a very angry Cory.

-YOU! What's this? What do you think you're doing? I knew you were trouble!-Cory said pointing at Lucas.

-Easy, Taylor Swift-Maya said laughing.

The comment made Lucas laugh too but he stopped when he saw the look on his teacher's face.

-Does Shawn know about this?

-No. And you can't tell him-Maya said-Because I'm the one who's going to tell him-she turned to Lucas-and you're coming with me.

-Yes ma'am-Lucas said tipping his imaginary hat.

-You better treat her right Friar, or else…

-I will sir, I would never hurt her.

Cory nodded still not entirely convinced. He turned to his daughter.

-Are you okay with this?

-A hundred percent-Riley answered.

He turned again to Lucas and Maya.

-This is what you really want? No one's pressuring you?-he asked Maya.

-This is what I want-she said.

-Come here-he said hugging her tightly. He extended his hand to invite Riley to the hug too.-Why did you have to grow up this fast?-he said hugging both of his daughters.

When he pulled apart, he decide to leave the kids alone, not without making Lucas promise that he wouldn't hurt Maya one more time. Once they were alone Farkle talked.

-So…can someone explain me what's going here?

-Well…Lucas and I are together now.

-But what about Josh?

-It didn't mean anything. I like Lucas, I've always have.

-And I like Maya…it has taken us a little to reach this point but we're here now, and we're together.

-Hmmm…does this mean that you won't be flirting with my girl anymore?-Farkle asked

-God…Farkle I've already told you so many times, I don't like Smackle!-Lucas said sighing.

-Yeah…yeah…whatever, freakface. Maya please, make sure your boyfriend stays out of my girl's way.

-I will, Farkle, don't worry-Maya said laughing as Lucas rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Sooo this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please let me know what you think**

 **I'm really sorry if there are mistakes or if the descriptions are bad, english is not my first language so it gets difficult for me to write sometimes**

 **Hope you liked the chapter**

 **Thank you so much for reading :)**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY

**HI!**

 **I'M SO SORRY I HAVE UPDATED I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY THIS WEEK WITH COLLEGE AND DRIVING LESSONS. I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE**

 **I START MY WINTER BREAK ON TUESDAY SO I'LL UPDATE ON TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY AND THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE FASTER.**

 **AGAIN I'M SO SORRY**

 **I'LL BE BACK ON TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY**

 **THANK YOU FOR KEEP READING :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi!**

 **I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND WITH MY DRIVING LESSONS (I PASSED! YAAAY) AND WITH ANOTHER STUFF.**

 **This chapter is not very good, I've written it too fast but I wanted to give update as soon as I could so I'm sorry if it's bad...I promise the next ones will be better.**

 **Thanks as always for reading and reviewing it means a lot, really :)**

* * *

Riley was watching the scene that was taking place between Farkle, Lucas and Maya when she felt someone putting a paper on her hand. She looked at the person standing next to her and it was Zay, but he wasn't looking at her, he was also looking at their friends. Riley was about to say something but he turned away and left. She took the paper from her hand and read it.

" _Meet me at Harper's class._

 _Please._

 _Z."_

She read it a several times trying to decide what to do. She made sure no one was paying her attention and started to walk slowly towards their English class. She opened the door and entered. The lights were off.

-Hello?-She said-Zay?

She heard the door closing behind her. She turned around and saw Zay standing there, hands in his pockets, looking at the floor not sure of what to do.

-Hey-he finally said

-Hey-she said too, blushing.

-We need to talk

-Why? Why do we have to talk?-she said nervously.

-Riley…-he said. He sat on the teacher's table-Let's sit and talk.

She sighed and sat next to him.

-We don't have to do this…-she whispered

-Yes we do.

-You said you weren't going to pressure me

-And I'm not going to. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.

-What?-she asked confused.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you.

-You regret it?

-Yes. No. It's not that I regret that I kissed you, of course not, I wanted to kiss you but…you were devastated, a lot had happened to you and I shouldn't have kissed you then. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to take advantage of you.

-Zay…

-Let me finish...I know you're in a strange situation and that everything is new and that's why I wanted to tell you that I won't be making any move on you unless you want to. I'll step back and I'll let you be the one to take the next step if you want to, of course.-he paused to see if she was going to say something, when she didn't he continued-Well…that's it…That's what I wanted to s…

He couldn't finish the sentence because suddenly Riley cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. It took both, Zay and Riley, completely by surprise. She didn't know why she had done that, all she knew was that one minute she was listening to him and the next one she felt an urge to kiss him and she couldn't help but doing it. When she realized what she was doing she pulled apart embarrassed.

-I'm so sorry...I just…Oh god, I'm so sorry-she said standing up

-No, it's okay…

-I'm so sorry; I got to go-she said turning around and leaving.

-No, Riley, wait!

* * *

-So...now that I know that you're together…is there anything else I didn't know?-Farkle asked Lucas and Maya

-Nope, I don't think so-Lucas said.

-Where's Riley?-Maya asked suddenly, she had just realized that her best friend was nowhere to be seen.

-Where's Zay?-Lucas asked too.

Then it hit them. Nor Riley or Zay were around. Lucas and Maya looked at each other and smirked knowing what that could mean. A confused Farkle interrupted their thoughts.

-What? What is it? Why are you smiling like that? What else don't I know?

They didn't have the chance to answer him because Riley came in almost running.

-Riley! Where were you?-Maya asked her.

She was about to say something when Zay came behind her shouting her name.

-Riley! Wait please!

Riley looked at Maya like she was a scared puppy.

-Bay window, bay window right now-Maya said understanding her friend's look.-I'm sorry Babineaux but I have to talk with my best friend-she said to Zay.

Riley sighed in relief and began to walk towards the exit. Maya followed her but she turned to Lucas before she left. She looked at him like she was trying to say "I take her, you take him". He nodded understanding what she meant. Farkle just looked confused at the situation.

-Tell me what happened-Maya said as soon as she and Riley entered the brunette's room.

-We kissed, again.

-Oh my god Riley! That's great!

Riley looked at her almost crying.

-Okay, no, no it's not great, why isn't it great? Did he do anything? Do I have to show him some manners?

-No! It's not that…He was so good with me, he's great

-But?

-But I don't know if I want this…a relationship.

-Okay, relax, just tell me everything that happened.

-Fine…he told me to meet him so I did. He said that he wasn't going to pressure me and that he was sorry for kissing me in New Year's Eve after everything that had happened and while I was sad. He told me that he would step back and wait until I take the next step, if I do. And then I…I don't know what happened to me but I kissed him. I don't know why, I just grabbed his face and kissed him.

-You kissed him because you like him

-No…yes…I don't know. Everything's happened so fast, I don't know what I should do.

-It's not about what you should do, it's about what you want to do. You need to think and decide what you want and…I'm afraid I can't help you with that part…You need to make your decision alone. I can promise you though, that whatever choice you make, I'll support you.

-Thank you peaches

-It's okay honey-Maya said hugging her confused best friend.

* * *

Maya got home after dinner; she had stayed at the Matthew's with Riley. She entered her room, sat on the bed and grabbed her phone to text Lucas.

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _How is he?"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Confused. How is she?"_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Confused. What did you tell him?"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _I told him to give her space to think and decide what to do."_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _I told her to think and decide what to do"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Looks like we think alike, Miss Hart"_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Yeah, hahah, looks like it."_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Hahah"_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Lucas…"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Yeah?"_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _I'm worried about her…will they be okay?"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _I'm sure they will"_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Thank you, for being there"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Always"_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Goodnight_ _"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Goodnight beautiful_ _"_

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's bad and short**

 **I don't know when I'm going to be able to upload the next chapter with Christmas and everything and I have the exams after the break so I have to study but I'll try to update as soon as I can**

 **Thank you for reading and again I'm sorry**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi there!**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter but I've been very busy**

 **I'll try to update on Wednesday again.**

 **I wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing :)**

 **I hope you like the chapter**

* * *

The next day, as they entered the school, Riley told Maya that she needed to go to the bathroom. They hadn't talked about the whole Zay-Riley thing, the brunette didn't want to.

Maya entered the class and found Lucas.

-Hey, where's Riley?

-She had to go to the bathroom, why?

-We have a problem.

-What? What happened?

-Well…apparently everybody thinks that Riley and Zay are together.

-What? Why?

-Ask Farkle…

Lucas took a step to the left to let Maya see a scared Farkle behind him.

-Minkus, what did you do?-She asked making Farkle shivered.

-I'm sorry!

-What did you do?-she repeated slower this time.

-I just…I never know anything…you never tell me anything…I thought that something was going on between me and Zay and you wouldn't tell me anything so I thought that maybe the rest of the class would know…

-Oh no, you didn't…

-I did…I asked around and it turns out that no one knows anything but now they think that there's definitely something between them…

-Farkle! How could you do that?-she said running her fingers through her hair- Riley is going to freak out when she finds out…

-When I find out what?-Riley, who had just entered the class, asked behind Maya.

The blonde didn't have the opportunity to answer because Sarah and Darby approached them.

-Hey Riley, where's Zay?

-I don't know Sarah…-she said confused

-You really don't know?

-Yeah…I don't know…

-Aww, you're so cute

-What?

-Come on Riley we already know-Darby said

-You know what?

-That you're with Zay! You make an unexpected but wonderful couple!

-What?!

-Yeah, Farkle told us

-WHAT?!

-I didn't!-Farkle said

-Well, fine…he didn't exactly say it but he asked if we knew anything and if he had to ask it's because there's something going on-Sarah said crossing her arms.

-Hey Riley! Congratulations. You and Zay are a step closer to be like me and Darby-Yogi said.

-What?-Riley said beginning to breath faster and faster

-Riley! I just heard that you're with Zay!

-Dave…-she pronounced her classmate's name like she had a few months ago when he wanted to go to Mayaville instead of Rileytown

-Honey…-Maya said trying to get her best friend's attention-Please calm down, you're hyperventilating. Everything's fine.

-Everything's not fine Maya.

Riley looked at all the faces that were surrounding her. It was like what had happened with Lucas all over again, she knew that their classmates were going to pressure Zay and her into being something they weren't. She felt a pain in her chest and she decided that the whole thing had to stop. She stood up on a table with her back to the door to get everyone's attention.

-Okay, everybody listen to me! I don't know what you've heard but you're wrong.

-Riley…-Maya said trying to make her friend stop.

-No Maya, I'm going to tell everyone. There's nothing…NOTHING going on between me and Zay.

-Riley! Please stop-Maya repeated desperate.

-Absolutely nothing, okay? NOTHING AT ALL. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. We're not together, we're not going to be together. There's NOTHING between us. Have I been clear enough?

-Crystal clear-a voice said behind her.

She turned around and found a hurt Zay looking at her.

-Zay…

He didn't stay to listen to her. He turned around and left.

-Riley...-Maya said.

-Not now Maya…-Riley whispered getting off the table and leaving the room as well.

Maya tried to follow her but Lucas stopped her.

-She needs to be alone. They need to be alone.

-But she's my best friend Lucas

-I know and he's my best friend

-Hey!-Farkle said frowning.

-Not now Farkle, you've done enough

-Sorry…

-They need to figure this out alone Maya

-God…-she whispered.

Lucas put his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug to calm her.

-I know you're worried about her-he whispered into her ear-but she'll be okay.

He pulled away once she had calmed.

-Well, look on the bright side-he said-for once we're not the ones with the drama.

-Actually…-she said

-What? What happened?

-See…my mom called…

-So?

-Shawn's staying for the week.

-So?

-I think it's time we tell them.

-Oh…I thought you wanted to take things slow

-I did, I do but…Mr Matthews knows and probably Topanga too and my mom kind of knows too…I want Shawn to find out from me, from us. I'd like you to come with me.

-Oh…sure…it's just…Shawn is…you know, very strong…

-Wait, are you scared of him, Huckleberry?

-Maybe…

-Come on! Shawn's not that bad! It can't be worse than when you asked Riley out.

-Well, Mr Matthews is shorter and weaker…don't tell him I said that. Shawn…freaks me out.

-Yeah? Let me ask you something-she said taking a few steps closer-who freaks you out more Shawn or me?

-You…-he sighed.

-Then you'll come, won't you?

-What time should I be there?

-Hmm…7

-Should I bring something?

-Just your pretty face-she said kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

Lucas sighed and turned to Farkle.

-I'm so whipped.

-You're so whipped, and you love it.-Farkle said.

* * *

Riley knew exactly where to find him. She entered Harper's class to find Zay sitting alone on the teacher's table. Without saying anything she sat down next to him.

-Just leave please-he said not looking at her.

She just stared at him in silence waiting for him to turn.

-I don't resent you Riley; I just need to be alone for a moment-he said finally facing her.

She didn't say anything but she did something, something unexpected. She cupped Zay's face and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment but eventually pulled away.

-What are you doing?

-I like you Zay

-What? Riley! You just said…

-I know, I know and I'm sorry

-You can't keep doing this do me Riley, you can't kiss me and leave and then say that you don't want to be with me and kiss me again.

-I'm sorry, please let me explain

-I don't know if I want to hear it-he said standing up and walking to the door

-Please wait!-she said taking his hand-let me explain, please

-Riley…

-Please

-Fine-he sighed-I'll hear you.

She guided him to sit down where they were a couple of minutes ago.

-Zay…I don't know what Lucas told you about us but you weren't here when we were together. We went on a date and we kissed. Then we weren't able to talk with each other for the whole summer. And when we came back to the school everybody freaked out about us and forced us to be together without being ready. We were pressured into a relationship neither of us wanted and I don't want that to happen to you and me. When I arrived today at school and saw everyone around me talking about you and me I got overwhelmed and I wanted everyone to stop. It was like the whole thing with Lucas all over again.

-So you don't want to be with me because you don't want to feel the pressure

-I want to be with you

-I'm not following you

-I want to be with you, but I want it to be just you and me, no one else.

-You want to be with me in secret?

She just nodded.

-You want us to lie to our friends, to everybody?

-No, it wouldn't be lying, it'd be omitting the truth. And it wouldn't be forever, just until we figure out what we are. I want it to be just you and me and I want to go on our own pace. If you don't want to, I understand.

-I…I need time to think

-I understand. I'll leave you alone-she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and standing out.

He stayed there for a moment watching her leaving and he realized something.

-Riley wait!-he stood up and walked to her.-I like you and I don't care if we have to see each other in secret, it's better than anything. I want you to be comfortable with me and if that's the way then so be it.

-So…-she said smiling

-So, my answer is yes.-he said and he kissed her.

-Yaaay-she said when they pulled apart making him laugh and now it was her who kissed him.

* * *

 **Sooo this is it**

 **I know I know, there haven't been much Lucaya on the last few chapters but I promise that'll change.**

 **I wanted to settle things down between Riley and Zay first.**

 **I hope you've liked it, please let me know what you think of the story so far in the reviews**

 **Thanks again for reading :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Heeey!**

 **Here's another chapter. I'm sorry I didn't upload it yesterday.**

 **I really hope you like it**

 **Thanks as always for reading :)**

* * *

Katy and Shawn were in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine while they waited for the dinner to be ready. Maya entered the room after she got dressed for the occasion. She hadn't told either of them that Lucas would be joining them that night; she didn't want to give them the opportunity to say no, and her mom didn't need to know that they were going to be four instead of three to make more food, she always made a lot.

-Wow kiddo, you look stunning-Shawn said looking at her.

She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. She had straightened her hair and it looked longer than usually.

-Yes baby girl, who are you trying to impress?

-Just me mom, can't a girl dress up just to look pretty?

-Of course, but you know you always look pretty.

-Thanks.-she said blushing

-It's just the truth-Katy said grabbing three plates to serve the dinner

-Actually, mom…could you put another plate?

-Why? Are we expecting someone?-Shawn said just as they heard someone knocking on the front door.

-Yeah…we are

-Who?

-Umm…I just…I'm going to open the door, you stay here. I'll be right back-Maya said leaving the kitchen.

-Do you know anything Katy?-Shawn asked as soon as Maya left the room

-I don't…but I might

-Huh?

-I mean, look at her…all dressed up and nervous, that can only mean one thing

-I'm not following you

-Never mind, we'll find out soon who that person on the door is, but if it is who I think it is, you need to be calm.

* * *

Maya opened the door to see a very nervous, and cold for that matter, Lucas. He looked at her, his mouth a little bit opened.

-Quit staring at me Huckleberry

-I'm sorry, you look awesome

-Thanks, you too.-she said. She looked at his hands that were holding a plastic bag-What do you have there?

-I know you told me not to bring anything but, well I'm Ranger Rick, so I brought flowers for your mom.

-Nice

-And a bottle of wine…do you think Shawn will think that I drink? I don't want him to think that, god I shouldn't have brought that

-It's okay Lucas, he loves a good wine. And…-she started-did you bring me something?

-Uh...no...

-Oh…

-I'm kidding-he chuckled-I brought you chocolates

-Yummy!

-And a kiss-he leaned a little

-Yummy…-she said with a smirk and leaning closer to kiss him.

-Are you ready?-he whispered with his forehead pressed to hers

-No…

-It'll be fine-he kissed her forehead and waited for her to turn around and lead the way.

She entered the kitchen first with Lucas right behind her.

-Mom, Shawn…you know Lucas, right?

-Of course-Katy said smiling knowing that she was right-hi Lucas, it's nice to see you

-Hello Mrs Hart, sir-he turned to look at Shawn but quickly returned to look at Katy, he felt safer that way-Thank you for having me.

-It's not like we had a choice-Shawn said, intuiting what that boy was doing at the house.

-Um…Lucas brought you something-Maya said trying to break the awkwardness.

-Oh, s-sure, um, here, this is for you ma'am-he said handing the flowers to Katy

-Aw, you're such a cute boy-she said making the boy blush

-And this is for you sir-he handed the bottle of wine to Shawn.

-Oh, nice. Do you want some?-Shawn said raising an eyebrow, testing him.

-Oh no, no thanks, I don't drink, I'm too young for that.

-Okay…so, what are you doing here?-Shawn asked

-Isn't it obvious?-Katy said smiling

-Nope, it isn't

-Well, uh…Lucas and I-Maya started not sure of the best way to say it-we…

Lucas took her hand to calm her. She looked at him and smiled thankfully.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no way

-Shawn…

-Nope, no, no. Why are you holding hands? What is this? I don't like this. I don't like this.

-Shawn…we're together.

-No, you're not. You're like four

-Teen, we're fourteen Shawn. We're not kids anymore.

-Yes you are!-he turned to Lucas-What did you do to **our** baby girl?

Maya couldn't help but smile at that. It was the first time that Shawn had claimed her as his, his baby girl, **his.**

-I…I….-Lucas stuttered.

-He didn't do anything. We like each other, we're together. I just wanted you to know, I'm not asking for your permission but I'd like your blessing.

-Blessing?

-Sir, I know that this is difficult but I really like Maya, I care about her a lot.

-Shawn he's a good guy-Katy said

-How long? How long has this thing been going on?

-Uhh…since New Year's Eve-Maya said

-A week? You've waited a whole week to tell me? Who else knows?

-Umm…Our friends…our classmates and…Mr Matthews and probably Mrs Matthews…

-What? You told Cory before you told me?

-I didn't told him, he saw us…-she stopped when she realized what she was about to say. There's no way she would tell Shawn that Cory had seen them kissing at school.

-What? He saw you doing what? What were you doing? What did you to her?-he took a step closer to Lucas who took a step backwards in fear.

-Shawn! Please, calm down. It's okay, they're young and in love. There's nothing wrong about it-Katy said trying to get her boyfriend to relax-You've been young too.

-Exactly Katy and that's why I know exactly what he wants to do with our girl

-Sir, I don't…I…-Lucas said blushing at the insinuation.

-Okay, let's eat!-Maya said-Shall we eat? I think we should, come on!

She guided Lucas to the table and made him seat. Katy and Shawn joined them.

They kept in silence for awhile, just eating until Shawn decided to speak one more time.

-So…what are your intentions with Maya?

-Shawn!

-It's okay Maya-Lucas said-I intend to make her really happy sir.

Lucas looked at her like he always did, with love and tender. She looked at him too and smiled. Both Shawn and Katy noticed the looks the two kids were giving to each other. Maya's mom smiled at the view, while something inside Shawn turned upside down, he was starting to realize what that boy meant for Maya.

-What is that? Why are you looking at each other like that?

-What?-Lucas and Maya said confused.

-You are looking at her like Cory looks at Topanga, like I look at Katy, like you were…

-In love?-Lucas said-yeah, I can't help but look at her like that…

-But you've been together for just a week, how can you be in love?

-I've been in love with Maya for a very long time

-So have I with him-Maya said

-You really like him, don't you baby girl?-Katy asked tenderly

-I do mom

-Then you have my blessing

-Thank you ma'am

-Thank you mom, it means a lot

Shawn couldn't refuse to believe it anymore, that boy, he really cared about Maya, and she did too. He knew he was a good boy and that his intentions were pure. He decided to give him a chance, not without testing him a little.

-Okay…I'll give you my blessing under one condition

-Spill it-Maya said

-The boy has to spend a day with me

-What? Why?

-I want to get to know him. Besides I have some things to do and I could use his help, what do you say boy?

-I'd love to, sir.

-What are you planning, Hunter?

-Relax kiddo; your boyfriend has nothing to worry about.

Her boyfriend, it was nice to hear Shawn saying that.

-Meet me here tomorrow at 10, okay?

-Yes, sir.

They spent the rest of the dinner without any more problems. Lucas acted like the charming boy he was. Katy really liked him and even Shawn, who didn't want to admit it, knew that Maya couldn't be with a better boy. After awhile Lucas decided that it was time to leave.

-Well, uh, it's getting late. I should really get going. Thank you so much for having me, the dinner was amazing.

-You know the doors of this house are opened for you anytime pretty boy-Katy said

-Not anytime, just when the sun is up and definitely not every door of this house, Maya's door is closed for you.

-Oh…uh…sure, of course…

-Shawn…-Katy said rolling her eyes.

-I'll show you the door Lucas-Maya said trying to get him out of the awkwardness

-I think he knows where it is-Shawn said

The Hart girls look at him coldly.

-Fine, go.

Maya took Lucas hand and got out of the kitchen. They stopped at the front door of the house.

-So…

-So…it wasn't that bad, was it?-Maya said

-I guess it could've been worse…-he said chuckling

-Thank you so much for coming Lucas

-Hey, if it makes you happy, I'll do it

-So…you're really spending the day with Shawn tomorrow huh?

-Yeah…I hope he doesn't kill me

-Oh, you know he's not that bad

-I know…what are you going to do?

-I think I'll spend the day with Riley, see if she needs advice with the whole Zay thing. I haven't talked to her about that yet.

-Fine…then…I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?

-Definitely-she said smiling-So…goodbye Huckleberry

-Goodbye-he said kissing her in the cheek. Instead of pulling apart he whispered on her ear-do you think he's watching?

-Maybe…-she whispered back

-Do you think he'll kill me if I kiss you?

-Definitely

He finally pulled apart chuckling.

-But…I don't care-she said with a smirk

-What?-he asked.

She just grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. They heard a noise coming from the kitchen and couldn't help but laugh.

-I think you should run-Maya said

-I think so too hahah, I'll see you tomorrow

-Bye!

And with that Lucas got out of the house before Shawn could kill him.

* * *

 **Sooo this is it**

 **I hope you don't find it boring, I know that it's short and a little monotnous but it had to be done, I really think that there had to be a chapter with Shawn's reaction about Lucaya.**

 **I promise you I have big things prepared for this story so please keep reading, it'll get better. Some characters will return.**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

 **Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	29. Chapter 28

**HI PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY**

 **Okay so I don't know what's going on with Fanfiction but I can't see the reviews you're leaving in the reviews page. The only way I can read them is on my email but that means that I can't reply to them directly. I know I'm not the only one with this problem so I hope that it'll get fixed soon**

 **Till then I'll reply to your reviews here:**

 **Asolove: Thank you so much for leaving a review I'm so so glad you liked it :D :D**

 **Mynameredd52: Well here's the update hahah Thanks for reading!**

 **Mayrosefriar: Hi! I'm really glad you liked the way I wrote Shawn, I really tried to keep him in character. THank you so much for reading and reviewing. Also thank you for following and favoriting the story.**

 **bluestriker666: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm glad you liked it**

 **Hermy002: Hi! Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how happy I was when I read your review. It means a lot that this story is one of your favorite Lucaya fic. All the problems and struggle I have writing this story is totally worth it after reading reviews like yours. Thank you so much**

 **Guest (on chapter 25) : Thank you so much! I was so happy when I passed my driving exam. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and yes college is really hard :'( hahaha Thanks again!**

 **Well I think that's it, if I've missed someone I'm really sorry but I was hard to answer you here.**

 **I really hope that the issue is fixed soon.**

 **Please keep reviewing I promise you that I read each and every review and I'll try to reply to every one.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. It's longer than usual because I wanted to reward all of you for the amazing feedback this story is getting, I can't believe it has over 150 reviews.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH**

* * *

At 9:53 a.m. of the following day, Saturday, Lucas knocked on the Hart's door. A still in pajamas Maya opened it.

-Good morning Ranger Rick!-she greeted him

-Good morning beautiful-he said kissing her cheek.

-Okay, okay, stop with the kisses already-Shawn said as he entered the room with Katy by his side-are you ready kid?

-Yes, sir-Lucas said shyly

-Good morning Lucas

-Good morning Mrs Hart.

-Oh, please call me Katy-she said to which Lucas responded with a smile.

-Okay, let's go. I'll be home by lunch-Shawn said. He turned to Maya-Do you need us to take you somewhere?

-No, it's okay. I'm going to Riley's. I'll take the subway

-Alright, be careful and have fun

-I will and you please don't be too hard on him

-I'll try-he said, then he looked at Lucas-I'll wait for you on the car.

Lucas nodded as Shawn got out of the house after giving Katy a quick kiss.

-I should go too, I don't want to make him wait. I'll see you later?

-Yes, you call me when you're done and we can meet at Topanga's-Maya said

-Perfect. I'll see you then. Goodbye Mrs. Hart…I mean…Katy.

-Goodbye honey.

* * *

He had been at Riley's for more than half an hour. Well, 'technically' at Riley's.

-Are you really not going to come in?-Riley said while sitting on her room's bay window.

-I don't think it's appropriate for me to enter your room by the window.-he said sitting on the outside part of the window

-So it's not appropriate for you to come into my room by the window but it is to sneak out from your house to come to my window and do this-she said leaning in to kiss him.

-I know I'm a weirdo-he said smiling

-You're not weird Zay; you're unique, just like me.

-I'm really glad we gave ourselves a chance to try this.

-Me too. I love spending time with you

-Yeah, even if it has to be in secret.

-I'm sorry…-Riley felt awful for making him do that but she couldn't deal with the pressure their classmates would give them if they said that they were together.

-Hey, I agreed to it, didn't I? You don't have to apologize for anything.

-Thanks Zay.

-Come here-he said pulling her into a hug.

-Riley! Maya's here!-Mr. Matthews, who of course had no idea that Zay was with her daughter, said from downstairs

-I'm coming up!-Maya said.

Zay and Riley pulled apart quickly after hearing that.

-You have to go-Riley whispered-she's going to find out

-She's your best friend

-Please

-Fine, I'll go but first…

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled widely

-You really need to go-she said biting her bottom lip.

-Good morning Riles!-Maya said opening the door.

Riley panicked when she saw her best friend. She thought that she had seen Zay but when she turned to the window to check he was already gone.

-Are you okay, honey? You're white-the blonde said sitting next to her friend.

-Yes, I'm great, I'm perfect. Why wouldn't I be?

-Okay…-Maya said not convinced-Anyway, I came to check on you. How are you after the Zay debacle? Did you talk to him?

-Oh…umm…yeah, yeah I did.

-And? What did you tell him?

-I told him that we couldn't be together…-Riley was amazed by how easy she was lying. Usually she was a really bad liar. She thought that maybe it was because she really didn't want Maya to find out the truth.

-What? Why? Why did you do that?

-I realized that I didn't like him as much as I thought. I only kissed him because I wanted someone to want me and he was the best option I had.

-Oh…Are you sure you don't want to be with him?

-Yes, I am.

-Well, then you have all my support.

-Thanks peaches-Riley said. Now it was getting more difficult to lie.

-How did he take it? He seemed devastated after hearing you say that there was nothing going on between you.

-He took it well, better than I imagined. We agreed to keep being friends.

-Wow, very mature of you two.

-Yeah…well stop talking about me. What about you? How are things going with Lucas?

-Good, great actually. We told my mom and Shawn.

-Really? Oh my god, how was it?

-Awkward but fine. My mom was great and Shawn was…well, Shawn. But he's trying, he's spending the morning with Lucas to get to know him.

-Aw, that's very considerate.

-I know-Maya said smiling-I hope he doesn't give Huckleberry a hard time.

-He won't…So does that mean that you'll spend the morning with me?

-Of course I will

-Yaaay.

* * *

-So, you think this is the one?-Shawn asked Lucas as he showed him one more time what he was about to buy.

-Definitely sir.

-Then this is the one-he said handing the seller the money-and Lucas, you can call me Shawn, you've earned that privilege after helping me decide.

-Thank you. I'm really glad I could help. And thank you for allowing me to be there tonight.

-Of course, I'm sure Maya would like you to be there. Besides, I need you so they won't suspect anything.

-What time should I bring Maya?

-About 8:30 p.m. You know the address right?

-Yes I do.

-Hey Lucas…

-Yeah?

-You think they'll like…well, everything?

-I'm sure they will.

-And do you think she…

-She will, trust me-Lucas interrupted him knowing what he meant.

-Good…Then I'm going to take you home and I'll see you tonight. Be sure she doesn't suspect anything.

-I will.

* * *

They agreed on meeting at 4 p.m. at Topanga's. Lucas was the first to arrive. He ordered two smoothies, one for him and one for Maya. She came after awhile.

-You're alive!-she said hugging him

-Yeah! It didn't go as bad as I thought

-Where did you go?

-Oh, um…he wanted to take some pictures for an article he's writing and he needed me to carry the things and so on-Lucas lied.

-And what's the article about?

-He didn't say or maybe I wasn't paying attention-he laughed.

-Naughty boy-she laughed too.

In that moment a certain boy entered the place. He caught Maya's attention instantly.

-No way-she said smiling

-What?-Lucas, who had his back to the door, asked confused.

Maya just stood up and walked to the boy with a huge smile on her lips.

-Uncle Boing!-she said hugging him

-Little ferret!-he hugged her too.

-Little ferret? What the…-Lucas whispered to himself as he watched his girlfriend hug Riley's uncle Josh.

-What are you doing here?-Maya asked Josh.

-Well, this is my sister-in-law's place so…

-You know what I mean.

-I was studying and I decided to take a break a grab something to eat.

-You can sit with us if you want

-Oh, I don't want to bother

-You don't at all, come on-she said taking his hand and guiding him towards where Lucas were.-You know Lucas right?

The blond boy forced a smile to seem nice. The truth was that he didn't like Josh, not at all.

-Of course…the guy that stole my girl

Lucas' fake smiled faded at Josh's words.

-I'm kidding! Relax kid-Josh laughed and there it was again, Lucas' fake smile.

-Hi Josh-Lucas said.

-He's taking a break from the study and I've told him that he can join us-Maya said

-Of course…great…

-So tell me, Little Ferret, are you two together?

-Yes we are-she said shyly

-What's that Little Ferret thing about?-Lucas asked harshly

-Oh, it's a nickname

-I know, but why?

-I don't know, I came up with it when she jumped on my back. I guess it's because she's little and has a ferret as a pet.

-Oh, so she jumped on your back too…I see…-Lucas said faking interest, then he turned to Maya-I thought you didn't like being called nicknames after you being short.

-I don't-Maya said.

-And yet you let him…

-Lucas…It's not a big deal-Maya said confused at her boyfriend's actions.

-Yeah…yeah…It's not a big deal…But what I can't understand is why would you let him call you little ferret and yet you got so mad when I called you a shorstack of pancakes.

-Hahaha, a shorstack of pancakes?-Josh laughed.

-You find it funny Josh?-Lucas said coldly.

-Oh, easy cowboy, I just…-Josh started but was interrupted by Lucas

-Don't call me that.

-Lucas!-Maya exclaimed embarrassed at his boyfriends ways.

-Um…I think I should go-Josh said standing up.

-You don't have to go Josh. I don't know what's got into him

-Yeah, Josh…you don't have to go, it's not like you're in the middle, not at all, not one bit-Lucas said sarcastically.

-Lucas! Would you stop?-Maya said desperate-You're being a dick

Lucas didn't say anything. He knew he wasn't being fair to Josh but he couldn't help but feeling jealous at his relationship and history with Maya.

-I'm going to leave, I have to get back to study anyway. It was nice seeing you Maya, you too Lucas…-Josh said quickly and turning around to leave the building.

As soon as he left, Maya turned to Lucas.

-What the hell was that?

-What?

-Why were you acting like you were…?

-Like I was what? Jealous? Yeah, maybe I was, maybe I am.

-But why? He's just a friend, you know that

-He's not just a friend Maya, he's your ex.

-He was never my boyfriend

-Maybe not, but you were in love with him, you've been in love with him since forever and it bothers me. Just like it bothers me that you jumped on his back like you did with me and that you let him call you nicknames which you don't let me and that you call him Uncle Boing, I know that boing means hot to you.

-Lucas, you're being unreasonable. Yes, I had a crush on him but not anymore. I'm with you, I like you, I'm in love with you and you know that. And I let him call me that because I don't have the enough confidence with him to tell him not to. Confidence that I do have with you, I know that our relationship is strong enough for me to tell you when I don't like something you do and you will stop doing that and our relationship will still be good. Just like I don't like the way you're acting right now, it looks like you don't trust me at all, like you think I'm some dumb girl that is going to run after him the moment I see him

-I'm sorry…

-You should be

-I'm sorry…-he repeated taking her hand-I'm really sorry, I trust you, I just…I hate that you have history with him…

-I can't erase that

-I know…I know…I'm sorry, I promise I won't act like that again. And the next time I see him I'll apologize

-Good.

-I know he was there with you when I wasn't…and I get that you're still friends.

-Yes we are.

-I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?-he said caressing her face with his hand-Please

-Okay…and by the way, yes boing means hot to me. That's why you're Bucky McBoing Boing, twice as hot than he is.

-Oh really?

-Yeah

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her gently. Just as they pulled apart, Lucas's phone rang. He took it and saw a message from Shawn asking him if he had talked to Maya already. Lucas had completely forgotten about Shawn's plan. It was funny how the whole Josh thing had given him the perfect excuse to do what Shawn had told him.

-Who is it?-Maya asked him interrupting his thoughts

-My mama, she says that she won't be home for dinner.-he said putting away his phone-hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go to a restaurant to have dinner? My treat; that way I can make it up to you for the Josh issue.

-I don't know...my mom and Shawn may want me to have dinner with them

-Oh, come on, I'm sure they'd appreciate an evening alone. Please?

-Fine-she said smiling-I'll text my mom to tell her. I'll have to go to my house to change though.

-Okay, I'll pick you at 8 at your house, sounds good?

-Sounds perfect.

* * *

-Maya says she's having dinner outside with Lucas-Katy told Shawn after reading her daughter's text.

-Oh, really? Well maybe we can do the same, what do you say Katy Hart, would you like to go out with me?

-I don't know…

-Come on, we could use a night out alone. We can go to a fancy restaurant and have dinner.

-Hmm…okay, sounds perfect.

-Well, then let's change our clothes so we can go soon.

-Why the hurry?

-Oh, I just thought maybe we can go for a walk first; enjoy the evening.

-I'd love that-she said with a huge smile.

* * *

Lucas entertained Maya long enough to know that when she would get home Shawn and Katy would've already be gone so the mother and the daughter wouldn't run into each other and suspect anything at all.

At 8 p.m. the boy arrived at the Hart's and after telling his girlfriend how gorgeous she looked (which she did), he took her hand and the couple started their way to the restaurant where a lot of things were about to happen.

* * *

 **Sooo this is it**

 **A lot happened in one chapter**

 **Lucas and Shawn planning something**

 **Zayley seeing each other in secret**

 **And the return of Josh (This isn't the last time we see him)**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think in the reviews, I'm always really happy when I read them**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi!**

 **Since you're a leaving lots of reviews I thought that I had to reward you with another chapter**

 **Apparently the problem with the reviews hasn't been fixed yet so I'll reply them here:**

 **LycoX: Thank you so much for leaving a review :) Hahaha yeah keeping their relationship in secret is not going to be easy for Riley and Zay. And you can be sure that Josh will bring more problems for Lucaya. About the good things happening in the restaurant, well you'll have to read this chapter to find out.**

 **Mynameredd52: Lucas and Josh will definitely see each other again, you'll se if he apologizes or not...And yeah I thought that it could be interesting seeing Zayley developing a relationship in secret Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Mayrosefriar: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I'm really glad you liked it :D**

 **bluestriker666: Thank you so much! Hope you like next one :D**

 **asolove: Hi! Thank you so so much, I'm glad you liked it**

 **JoySeph13: Hey there! You don't have to apologize, I'm glad you found the time to read and of course thank you so much for leaving such a lovely review, it really means a lot when all of you take the time to it, it makes me want to continue writing. Let's see if you guessed what Lucas and Shawn were planning hahah. Hope you like the chapter and thank you so much for being there to help :)**

 **I hope that this review problem gets fixed soon but until then I'll reply to the reviews here, hope you don't mind.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing, it seriously makes my day, it gives me the motivation to keep writing**

 **Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

-Wow, Huckleberry this a really fancy restaurant, are you sure you can afford it? We can go somewhere else-Maya said entering the place Lucas had taken her to.

-Don't worry, that won't be a problem…oh look at that-Lucas said pointing to a table where Katy Hart and Shawn Hunter were sitting.-aren't that your mom and Shawn? What a coincidence

-Yeah…it certainly is-Maya said suspicious.

-Let's go say hi

-What? No, let's go to another place, leave them alone

-Oh come on Maya, I'm sure they'll love to see us, we're just saying hi.

* * *

-Oh look at that-Shawn said pointing at the young couple standing a few meters from them.-Aren't they Maya and Lucas? What a coincidence

-Yeah…it certainly is-Katy said

-Let's call them to say hi

-What? No, let's pretend we didn't see him, leave them alone

-Oh come on Katy, I'm sure they'll love to see us, we're just saying hi-Shawn said waving at the kids.

* * *

-See? Shawn's telling us to go-Lucas said

-Since when are you two so friendly with each other?

-What do you mean? I've always liked Shawn and he's always liked me back. Let's go-he took her hand and they both approached the table.

-Hey there-Shawn said-what a coincidence! What are you doing here?

-Oh, you see I thought this could be a good place to have dinner-Lucas said

-It is, it definitely is. Oh, oh, oh! I have an idea, why don't you join us?

-What? No, we were just leaving

-Don't be ridiculous Maya, come on. Let's eat together

-Leave them alone Shawn, they want to eat by themselves.-Katy said

-Oh, I actually think that's a great idea-Lucas said with a huge smile-it'd be really nice to eat together

-Lucas, what are you doing?-Maya whispered to her boyfriend.

-Come on Maya, fate wanted us to run into each other so we must as well honor it by eating together-Lucas said

-There's nothing else to say then, come on, sit.-Shawn said gesturing at the two empty chairs that "casually" where on their table.

Lucas smiled and sat pattering the chair next to him for Maya to sit. She looked at him coldly but he just kept smiling knowing that she would thank him later.

-Okay, what's going on here?-Katy said suddenly.

-What's going on with what, honey?-Shawn said

-What's going on with you two, since when are you two that eager to be together? And you never call me honey

-There's nothing going on, everything's normal-Shawn said. Then he turned quickly to Lucas and winked at him.

-What was that?

-What was what Maya?-Lucas asked

-He winked at you, I saw it, he winked at you.

-He didn't.

-Yes he did, I saw it too-Katy said supporting her daughter.

-He didn't…-Lucas said trying not to stutter

-Lucas, it's okay. I think they've caught us. We are not good at lying anyway-Shawn said-I wanted to wait till the desserts but since you're so desperate to know…Yes, there's a reason why we are all here tonight.

-Spill it Hunter-Maya said

-What's going on Shawn?-Katy asked confused

-I took a job here, in New York

-Does that mean that you're going to stay? Permanently-Maya asked

-Yes, that's exactly what that means

-And that's why you've made all this plan?-Katy asked

-Well…uh…god this is more difficult than I pictured.

-Just say what you feel sir-Lucas advised him.

-Okay…Katy…-he took her hands-you know I love you right? I love you, both of you-he looked at Maya and then back at Katy-you're my family now. I never thought that I could have a family on my own but then I met you and here we are…Like I was saying…you're my family and I want you to be just that in every way possible.

-I'm not following you Shawn-Katy said

-I think I am-Maya said smiling and looking at Lucas for reassurance. He winked at her.

-Katy I know that we've been together for just a few months but they've been the happiest of my life. After what happened with Angela I never thought I would find a person who I would want to spend my life with.

Katy frowned still not knowing what he wanted to tell her.

-Okay, I'll jump to the question then.-Shawn said noticing the confused look on her eyes. He got up, took a little box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

-Oh my god-both Maya and Katy said when they saw him.

-Katy Hart…-he opened the box showing her a beautiful ring-will you marry me?

Maya took Lucas hand out of emotion. Katy looked at her daughter not sure of what to do. The blonde girl nodded at her with a huge smile which gave her mother the calm she needed to do what her heart was telling her.

-Yes, Shawn, I will marry you-Katy finally said with tears on her eyes.

-You will?

-Yeah, yes, yes, yes-she said nodding as he slid the ring through her finger and pulled her into a hug.

-I love you-Shawn whispered on her ear.

-I love you too Shawn.

Maya's cheekbones hurt from smiling so hard and she was about to crush Lucas' hand. The boy on the other hand didn't mind at all that his fingers were turning red from the pressure her girlfriend was applying to them; he was just happy to see her happy.

-You knew this?-Maya whispered to Lucas

-I helped him pick the ring this morning

When Katy and Shawn pulled apart from their hug, he looked at Maya.

-Well kiddo, now that I have your mother's yes, I need yours.

-Are you kidding? Of course I give you my blessing to marry my mom

-Thank you, but that's not the yes I'm looking for

-Okay, now I'm the one who's not following.

-Maya, I know that you're trying to reconnect with you father and with his family and that you're going to have a sister soon and you want to be in her life and I think that's great. You know I love you, I've said it before. You're my family and I want to take care of you and I want to be a father to you, a real father, if you want to. I know I should've talked this with your mom first and I'm sorry for that Katy but…

-What are you saying?

-When I marry your mother I'd like you to be my daughter, legally. I want to adopt you, if that's okay with both of you.

Maya started to shake at his words; tears starting to come to her eyes and falling through her face; Lucas had lost the feeling of his hand completely by this time.

-I know it's a big deal and that you probably will need time to think about it. And I want you to know that this doesn't mean that you won't get to be with Kermit and his family, he will always be your biological father and of course you don't have to change your surname, neither of you have to. And if you don't want me to adopt you then that's fine, we won't talk about it again. Please stop crying, you're breaking my heart.

-Of course I'm crying Shawn, you're granting my wish. I've always dreamed of having a family, a real one. I'd love to be your daughter.

-Really?

Maya just nodded and run to him to hug him, Katy joined the hug too.

-I think I should picture this moment-Lucas said grabbing Shawn's camera, which he had given to the boy that same morning to be ready to take a photo of the moment in case Katy and Maya said yes.-Say family.

-Family-the three of them said smiling at the camera.

Shawn put an arm around each of his girls and throw his head back.

-THEY SAID YES!-he yelled and the whole restaurant burst into applause.

Both Katy and Maya laughed embarrassed, although they didn't care, it certainly was the best night of their lives. Maya looked at Lucas who was standing there smiling at the scene. She walked over to him and hugged him tight.

-Thank you

-For what?

-For being part of this, for being here, for being you, for everything.

-I love seeing you this happy Maya, you deserve it.

She smiled at him, put a hand on the back of his hand and kissed him. In that moment she didn't care that she was in a restaurant with his mom and his soon to be father, who was probably about to kill her boyfriend, staring at them. All she wanted to do was to share the happiest moment of her life with one the people that made her the happiest girl of the whole world.

The 28th of May, that was the date Shawn and Katy picked for their wedding. Only one week before Graduation. After the ceremony the just married couple and their kid would go to the court and Maya would become Shawn's daughter. But there were almost 5 months left till the 28th of May and a lot of things would happen in those 5 months.

* * *

 **Sooo what do you think?**

 **Do you like the idea of Katy and Shawn marrying and Shawn adopting Maya?**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews**

 **Thank you so so so much for reading and for the amazing feedback, it means a lot ! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi!**

 **Here's another chapter**

 **It seems that the review problem has been fixed so I've replied to your reviews by private message.**

 **To those who review as guest I'll replay here:**

 **Hermy002: THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and reviewing ! I'm so so glad that you are liking the story. Thank you for your kind words.**

 **Guest: Oh my god I'm so happy you think this is the best fanfic you've ever read. Seriously I'm so so so happy. Thank you so much for reading and leaving such a lovely review.**

 **Okay so here's the chapter. It's kind of a fill in chapter but I thought it'd be nice to see the whole group hanging out together. Hope you like it**

* * *

The day after the proposal Maya spent the day with Shawn and Katy. On Monday, the hive five were talking outside the history class.

-Hey, I was thinking, why don't we do something this afternoon? It's been so long since we all hang out-Lucas said

-It sounds perfect to me; I could call Smackle if you don't mind

-Of course, Farkle. We would all be happy with her coming, especially Ranger Rick-Maya teased

-Come on! Don't start, I don't like Smackle, I only have eyes for a certain blonde beauty-Lucas said passing his arm over Maya's shoulder

-You better

-Is this going to be like a couple thing? Because Zay and me aren't a couple, at all.-Riley said nervously

-Exactly, not a couple, just friends, the best of friends, but just that.

-Relax honey nuggets, this isn't a triple date or anything like that-Maya said

-Yeah, we've been friends before Maya and I started dating and Farkle and Smackle, we are all friends, we can hang out as friends

-Mmm…kay…-Riley said trying to hide her disappointment, she was planning on meeting Zay on the afternoon and even though she was going to spend it with him after all it wasn't the same. When they were around their friends they had to pretend that there was nothing going on between them and it was getting hard.

-So, where should we go?-Maya asked

-What about Topanga's?-Farkle said.

-We always go to Topanga…what if we go bowling?-Lucas suggested

-That sounds great!-Maya said

-Yeah, it's fine by me-Riley added

Zay just nodded. Farkle wasn't that excited about going bowling, he wasn't good at sports and he wasn't sure if Smackle would like the plan. Maybe if they worked together they could find out the strength and direction they had to use to make a strike.

They agreed to meet at the bowling alley at 5. Zay and Riley were the firsts to arrive which give them the opportunity to spend some time together. It wasn't long until Lucas and Maya appeared.

-Sorry we're late, but Lucas' mom wouldn't let us leave without eating something-Maya said-she loves me

-I'm sure she does, Peaches. Who wouldn't love you?-Riley said hugging her friend.

-Don't worry about being late though, the geniuses haven't arrive yet-Zay added.

-We're here!-Farkle said running while holding Smackle's hand-Sorry, we were waiting for the sweaters to be ready.

They both were wearing matching sweaters with "This genius knows how to bowl" and an arrow pointing at the other one written on it.

-Aw, you two are adorable-Riley said hugging their friends.

-Hey Smackle, long time not seen-Maya said

-Hello Farkle's friends.

-I gotta say that your sweaters rock guys-Zay said

-Thank you Zay-Farkle said. Then he turned at Lucas waiting for him to say something. So did Smackle. When he didn't he decided to talk-Aren't you going to say anything Lucas?

-God, I thought you were more polite, I know you're hurt that I'm with Farkle instead of you but you have to get over it and at least say hello.

-What th-? I haven't said anything because every time I open my mouth you think I'm trying to flirt with her-Lucas said desperate.

-Jeez, relax Huckleberry or I'll start to think that you really are jealous-Maya teased him.

Lucas rolled his eyes and started his way towards the counter to ask for the shoes. The whole group laughed at his desperation.

* * *

After awhile playing, Lucas was winning followed by Maya, Zay and Riley in that order. Smackle and Farkle where doing some calculations and they had decided that they wouldn't play until they'd find the formula. It didn't take long until both of them exclaimed "Eureka".

-We found the exact amount of strength that we have to apply and the direction we have to throw the ball.-Farkle said excited-should I do it first?

-Of course, proceed-Smackle said.

Farkle stood on the corner of the alley and with a strange gesture, he throw the ball up making a big noise when it touched the floor. Surprisingly, or maybe not that much, after some weird movements, he made a strike.

-That's right!-Smackle cheered. Then she imitated Farkle gesture making also a strike.

-That's not fair!-Riley whined-They have made in one movement more points than I've done in 5 tries.

-Oh, honey you can also do a strike, I have faith in you-Maya said

-Do you…do you want me to help you?-Zay stuttered.

-Oh…um…sure, sure-Riley said not sure if that was the best choice, she didn't know if she could act normal with him that close to her.

Zay stood behind Riley and put his hands on her waist to place her in the right spot. Then he placed his hands on hers.

-Have I told you that you look amazing today?-he whispered on her ear, low enough for no one to hear except Riley.

-Shhhh, they're going to find out-she whispered back.

He just smiled and took a step backwards.

-Okay, I think you're ready, shoot it.

Riley did as he said and amazingly she made a strike.

-YAAAAAAY!-she yelled. Then she turned to Zay and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When she realized what she had done she froze. All of her friends were staring at them confused. All Riley could think about was that scene in Friends where Chandler and Monica are dating in secret and he kisses her in front of everyone and to dissimulate he kisses the rest of their friends. She decided that it was the best thing she could do so anyone would suspect about her and Zay, after all she was always hugging and kissing people.

That way, she gave a kiss on the cheek to each of her friends, Maya, Lucas, Farkle but when she was about to give it to Smackle the girl took a step backwards.

-Please don't-she said

-Oh, okay…-Riley said embarrassed.

-Wow Riles, you really are happy about making a strike

-Yaay…-Riley tried to sound happy and not nervous.

-Okay…Oh, I have to tell you guys something actually-Maya said trying to change the subject-I was waiting for the right moment but which better than this, all together.

-What is it blondie?-Zay asked

-Well…My mom and Shawn…ARE GETTING MARRIED-she said with a huge smile

-WHAAAAAT?! PEACHES!-Riley said hugging her friend tight-I'm so happy for you!

-Congrats Maya-Farkle and Zay said

-It's good to hear that Maya-Smackle said

-But that's not everything-Lucas said putting his hand around Maya's waist.

She smiled at him.

-Wait…you're not…you're not getting married too right?-Riley said

-RILEY! Of course not! We're 14-Maya said.

-Well, my parents got engaged really young

-Not everyone's like Cory and Topanga

-I guess not…so, what is it?!

-Oh…after the wedding…I'm going to be Shawn's daughter, legally. He's going to adopt me-Maya said containing the happiness. She didn't know how Riley was going to react at that, she had always wanted Maya to be her sister.

-Oh my god…oh my god…REALLY?! OH MY GOD!

-Do you like the idea?

-Are you kidding? I LOVE IT! YAAAAY!

-hahaha I love you Riles

-I love you too Peaches!

Just in that moment Riley's phone rang, it was a text.

-Hey, guys my dad says he can't come to pick us but he's sending someone.

-Riley, it's okay, we can go on the subway or walking.

-Are you kidding? It's 8 p.m. Maya, it's really dark outside. The car has 7 places so we can go all in the car.

-And who is coming?-Lucas asked?

-He didn't say, he said that whoever it is, it's on its way. I guess it'll be my mom.

-Or Shawn-Lucas said

-Or Josh…-Maya said.

-What?-Lucas said annoyed.

-Look-Maya said pointing behind him. Not other than Josh Matthews was walking towards them, keys on his hand.

-You have got to be kidding me-Lucas whispered.

-Be nice-Maya hushed him.

-Uncle Josh!-Riley said hugging him.

-Hey niece!-he said hugging her back-hey guys.

Everyone greeted Josh. Lucas decided it was time to do as he said and apologize to Josh, he knew he hadn't been fair to him.

-Josh…I….I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day.

-It's okay. I would've reacted the same way. Let's forget about it okay?-Josh said offering his hand to him

-Perfect-Lucas said shaking Josh's hand.

-Well now that you have resolved everything…shall we go?

-Sure. Follow me to the car.

The seat arrangement was the following: on the back row Farkle and Smackle, on the middle Zay, Riley and Maya, on the pilot seat obviously Josh and next to him Lucas.

-Okay, my brother has told me where each of you leave and considering how far each of your houses are I think the best way is to take Smackle first, then Farkle, Zay, Riley, Lucas and Maya.

-What?-Lucas asked. He didn't like the idea of Maya and Josh alone in the car.

-She's the one who lives the furthest so…

-Oh…um…

-Lucas, it's okay-Maya said knowing what her boyfriend was thinking.

-Fine…

So they did as Josh said. When they arrived at Lucas', Maya got out of the car to say goodbye.

-Can you please stop already with the jealousy?-Maya said as soon as they got to his door.

-I'm sorry.

-I'm tired of that. Don't you trust me?

-I do. I promise you I won't act that way anymore. I promise.

-Fine.-she said starting to turn around to leave but Lucas took her hand.

-Hey, don't go mad, please-he put a hand on her face for her to look at him.

-I don't like you when you act like that.

-I know…I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please?-he said with puppy eyes getting closer to her.

-It's not going to work-she said trying to resist the urge to kiss him.

-Oh…okay then…-he said brushing his nose against hers and kissing her cheek-I'll go…

He took a step backwards.

-Fine, I forgive you-she said grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him. When they pulled apart they kept their foreheads pressed-I have to go now

-Okay…text me later?

-Of course, bye Huckleberry

-Bye beautiful.

And with that she turned around and got in the car in the copilot's seat.

Josh and Maya kept in silence for awhile until he decided to break the awkward silence when there were just a couple of minutes left till Maya's house.

-Hey Maya, I'm sorry if me picking you up has brought any trouble to you and Lucas.

-No, it's okay. I'm actually wanted to be alone with you-she said blushing.

-For what?

-Well…um…

* * *

 **So...that's it**

 **I left it with a cliffhanger I know, sorry hahaha**

 **I hope you liked the chapter although I know it wasn't really good.**

 **I want you to know that I already have the whole story planned and there is going to be more Lucaya, I promise.**

 **Please keep reading the story and leaving reviews they seriously make my day**

 **Oh and by the way, If any of you haven't watched the scene from Friends I've talked about in the chapter please go watch it because it hilarious (you can search "Chandler kisses everyone" on youtube)**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Oh, and if any of you, like me, celebrate "The Three Wise Men" I hope they bring you lots of gifts tonight :)**

 **Byeeee!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi there!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated sooner but yesterday I wasn't home**

 **Here's another chapter**

 **As most of those whose review I've replied know, I wanted to ask you please not to freak out (I know it'll be difficult).**

 **I promise you things will get better and everything that happens has its purpose**

 **I really hope you like the chapter considering the circumstances of it**

 **Thank you so so much for reading**

 **By the way, the chapter starts a couple of days after the last one.**

* * *

Maya was walking next to the boy she had spent the last couple of afternoons with. Suddenly her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen, "Huckleberry" it said.

-Is it him?-the boy next to her asked.

-Yes, be quiet-she said right before picking it up-Hello?

-Hey beautiful!-Lucas greeted her

-Hey Huckleberry, what's up?

-Well, since I haven't seen you this couple of days, besides at school, because you've been doing things about the wedding with your mom I thought that maybe we can meet today? I miss you

-Uhhh, yeah, sure I can do that.

-Your mom wouldn't mind right?

-No, no, I'm with her now but we're done for today.-Maya said.

-Perfect, then I'll pick you up and go to the cinema? I'm actually on my way to your house.

-No! I'm not at my house. Let's meet at Topanga's, I'll tell my mom to take me there.

-Perfect, I'll be there in twenty.

-Great, bye

-Bye.-she said and as she hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath, she felt so guilty for lying to him. She turned to the brunet boy.

-I'm meeting him in 20 minutes at Topanga's. We should split now, I don't want anyone to see us.

-No way, it's late; I'll walk you there and leave before he comes.

-Josh…

-He won't see me, you've agreed to meet him in 20 minutes, we'll be there in 10 and I'll leave.

-Fine…

And with that Maya Hart and Josh Matthews started their way to Topanga's. As he had said they arrived in 10 minutes. They stood outside the door knowing that if they entered they would probably run into someone they knew and that couldn't happen.

-We're here-he said.

-Yeah…you should leave before he…-she started but was interrupted.

-Hey Maya! Oh…Josh…-Lucas, who had just arrived, said-What…?

-Lucas! I…We…-she stuttered trying to find an excuse. Josh saved her.

-Hey Lucas, we just ran into each other. I was going out and she was going in.

-Yeah, exactly-Maya added.

-Oh, okay.-Lucas said

-Well, I'm leaving now, it was nice to see you two.

-Yeah, hey Josh-Lucas called him before he could go-I just wanted to say it again, I'm really sorry for the way I've acted with you. I trust Maya completely, I know she wouldn't lie to me.

"Perfect, that was exactly what I needed to hear" Maya thought bitterly.

-Oh, yeah, apology accepted…again.

-Great and…Maya doesn't need my permission for anything, of course, but I know you're friends and if you want to hang out some time it's totally fine by me-Lucas said putting his hand around Maya's waist tenderly.

-Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I really enjoy her company.

-Yeah, she's a keeper-Lucas said looking at Maya with love.

-Well, I'm going now, see ya.

-So, shall we go?-Lucas said as soon as Josh had left.

Before Maya could answer she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she had just received a text and she knew exactly from who.

-Actually, I need to go to the bathroom first.

-Oh, sure. Are you okay? You seem a little overwhelmed-Lucas asked worried

-I am, I didn't want to be late so I kind of run all the way here…I really wanted to see you.

-Aw, who's the Huckleberry now?-Lucas said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

-You, you're still the Huckleberry, and you will always be-she said-I'll be right back.

-I'll wait here.

She nodded and went into the place and straight to the bathroom. Once there she took her phone a read the text.

 **Uncle Boing:** Did he buy it?

 **Little Ferret:** Yeah, he did, I think he doesn't suspect anything

 **Uncle Boing:** Well, you heard him, he's fine with us hanging out as friends, maybe next time you can tell him that you're with me as friend

 **Little Ferret:** I can't tell him that I'm meeting you every day to hang out as friends, he'd know that it's not true

 **Uncle Boing:** I just hate sneaking around

 **Little Ferret:** I know, me too. It won't be for much longer

 **Uncle Boing:** Okay…

 **Little Ferret:** I really have to go now, I won't be able to talk

 **Uncle Boing:** I know. I'll text you later to agree on the time we're meeting tomorrow ;)

 **Little Ferret:** Perfect : )

After that she got out of the bathroom and joined Lucas outside. They went to the cinema and she forgot about the Josh thing. She enjoyed the date like any other date she had had with Lucas in the entire time they had been together.

* * *

They days went on and Maya's days were always the same. On the morning she'd go to school, then she'd meet Josh at someplace where no one they knew could see them (she'd tell Lucas that she was doing some things about the wedding with her mom) and then she would meet Lucas and spend the evening with him. It went on for a week, just the time Maya needed to. She hated lying to Lucas but she was planning on telling the truth that same Thursday but things didn't turn out the way she had expected.

On Thursday morning everything went well, she went to the school and spent some time with her friends. After school she met Josh as always and had told Lucas that she was going out with her mom, as always. But Maya had made a mistake. She had told her mother where she was planning on going, although she hadn't told her with whom. When Lucas ran into Katy Hart that afternoon by a coincidence, he found that information very interesting.

* * *

It was 4:13 p.m. when Lucas Friar got out of practice. He decided to go to Topanga's on his way home to get a smoothie for the way. He was really surprised when he found Maya's mom working there. She wasn't supposed to be working that day, she was supposed to be spending the afternoon with her daughter like she had the previous afternoons.

-Hey pretty boy-Katy greeted her daughter's boyfriend when she saw him entering the place.

-Hello Mrs Hart

-Katy…call me Katy, please.

-Okay, Katy

-So what do you want?

-I want a smoothie please.

-Okay-she said turning around to get it to him.-Here you have.

-Thank you…So, did Mrs Matthews call you to come to work this afternoon?-he asked. He wanted to know why she was working and why Maya hadn't call him to meet him if she was free.

-What?

-I mean, you're working on the mornings now, aren't you?

-No, I'm working on the afternoons, why would you think that?

-Well, you've been spending the afternoons with Maya doing some stuff for the wedding, haven't you?

-No, I haven't…I've been doing those things in the mornings because I had to work on the afternoons this week. Next week I'll be working on the mornings and Maya will help me. Maybe that's what she told you and you got confused…-Katy said not knowing what was going on. She thought that Maya had been spending the afternoons with Lucas

-Oh…um…maybe, yeah, probably-Lucas said knowing that he hadn't got confused, he was pretty sure of what Maya had told him.

The question was, if Maya hadn't been spending the afternoons with her mom, who had she been with?

-So, you wouldn't happen to know where Maya is now, would you, ma'am? I mean, she told me she was spending the afternoon with Riley but I want to talk to her and neither of them are answering their phones-he lied.

-I actually know it. She told me she was going to the post office to pick some things and then she was having an ice cream at the place next to it.

-Oh, thank you so much ma'am, I'll go there and see if I see her.

-Perfect, maybe I see you later at home?

-Yeah, maybe…thanks again, bye

-Bye Lucas

* * *

One street, just one street more and he would be at the place where Maya was supposed to be. Lucas had tried so hard not to think bad of her during his trip there but it hadn't been easy. She had clearly lied to him about the past afternoons and he didn't know why. He had decided that he was going to give her an opportunity to explain, there had to be a good explanation.

When he turned around the last corner of the street he stopped when he saw Maya going out of a café laughing, clearly waiting for the person who was with her to come out. Lucas stayed right where he was, trying to hide. He didn't want her to see him yet. A couple of seconds later he saw a boy getting out of the place, he couldn't quite see him at first but then he turned around and it wasn't other than Joshua Matthews.

-No way…-he whispered to himself.-What is she doing with him? Why didn't she tell me that she was meeting him? I told her it was okay…I…Okay Lucas, don't freak out, there has to be an explanation, maybe they ran into each other. Yeah, that's it…I'll call her and she'll tell me the truth…-he seemed crazy talking to himself in the middle of the street.

He caught his phone and dialed Maya's number. He couldn't hear what she and Josh were saying but he saw her grabbing her phone and showing it to Josh. Then she gestured him to shut up.

-Hello?-Maya answered the phone

-Hey, it's me

-Huckleberry! What's up?

-Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet. I'm taking a walk right now and I could go to your house if you want.

-I can't now, maybe later?

-Oh, sure…you're spending the afternoon with your mom, aren't you?

-Yeah, I am, we're doing some boring wedding stuff

-I see…-he said. He tried to hide his emotions but he was devastated on the inside. She was lying to him, she was with her ex-boyfriend and she was lying to him, she had been lying to him the whole week.

-Hey, are you okay?

-Yeah, yeah…So you're with your mom now?

-Yes, I've already told you, Lucas

-Like you've been with your mom the whole week.

-Yeah. Why are you acting so weird?

-It's nothing…I just really wanted to meet with you…But nevermind…You look great in that black outfit by the way. Oh and tell Josh I say hi-he said and then he hung up the phone.

-What?!-Maya said widening her eyes at Lucas' word but he had already hung up.

She looked around and found him at the end of the street. A confused Josh followed her look and saw Lucas too, "oh boy" was all he could say. Maya felt a huge pain in her chest and heat on her head, her hands, always cold, starting to sweat.

As soon as Lucas knew that she had seen him he turned around to leave.

As soon as Maya saw him leaving she ran to him, she had to get to him.

* * *

 **So...this is it**

 **I'M SOOOORRY I KNOW THAT YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME RIGHT NOW**

 **I promise you it'll get better, all has its purpose**

 **I'll try to update on Saturday, I won't be able to Tomorrow**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews I LOVE reading them**

 **Thank you so much for reading**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi!**

 **Here's another chapter.**

 **I wanted to thank you all so much for the amazing feedback this story is getting, I can't believe that I'm over 200 reviews already. Seriously, it means a lot to me.**

 **Before the chapter I'd like to reply to a couple of reviews that were posted without logging in so I can't answer them directly.**

 **Guest: Hi! Thank you for leaving a review :) I can't tell you much but who knows...there may be a reason...hahah hope you like the following chapters**

 **Hermy002: Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! You made me so happy when you said that this is the best Lucaya fanfiction, it meas a lot that people like it :D**

 **Well that's it...**

 **OH! I want to dedicate this chapter to JoySeph13 whose birthday was yesterday HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY**

 **So...here's the chapter**

* * *

-Lucas, please wait!

-Leave me alone Maya, I don't want to hear you.

-Just let me explain!-the blonde girl said trying to get to him

-Explain?-he said finally stopping and turning around-Explain what? That you just lied to me? That you've been lying to me? That if I hadn't run into your mom I wouldn't know the truth and you'd still be lying to me? That's what you want to explain?

-Lucas please…

-I don't want to listen to you-he said stopping a cab that was passing by. He was about to get in the car but he looked at her one last time-Congratulations Maya, you always wanted to be a Matthews, now you can.

And with that he got in to the car and left her there.

* * *

He felt so stupid. He had felt guilty about being jealous of Josh, he had apologized to him not once but twice, he had told him that he was okay with them hanging out, he had done everything he could to make Maya happy and yet she had lied to him. That's what hurt him the most; that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth; that he had given her the chance to tell him the truth and she had decided to keep lying.

He was lying on his bed, he had been there since he had arrived half an hour ago. He was just looking at the ceiling of his room and thinking. He was startled when he heard a noise coming from his window. He didn't have the time to check it before the window was opened and someone entered his room; that someone, of course, was Maya.

-What do you want Maya? Just leave me alone-he said standing up.

-You're going to hear me okay? I'm going to explain everything to you and you're going to listen and I won't take no for an answer.

-You don't have to explain anything to me. It's pretty clear what's been going on here. You couldn't decide between him and me so you decided to try both. You know, what it really hurts me is that you lied to me, maybe…maybe if you had told me…I don't know…

-That's not what happened

-Just go please

-Let me talk!

-No! I don't want to listen to you

-Lucas, let me talk!

As she said that, her phone began to ring.

-Oh, let me guess, is it Josh?

-Shut up-she said. Then she picked up her phone-Hello?...Oh hi…Already?...No, yeah, yeah of course…I'll be there…Thank you for calling…bye.

She hung up the phone and stood there, no saying anything. Lucas got worried when she didn't talk.

-Maya? What is it? Who called you?

-She's got into labor-she whispered almost to herself.

-What?

-It was Kermit…his wife just got into labor. I'm going to have a sister-she said with a half smile.

-I thought…I thought the baby wasn't due for almost two months-Lucas said frowning.

-She was…I guess she's early…I don't know…I…I have to go, sorry-she said rushing to the door.

-Wait, I'm coming with you.

-You are?-she said not believing it.

-Of course-he said as he held her hand. He was mad at her but he still cared so much, he wasn't leaving her alone.-Let's go.

He guided her downstairs. Anna Friar, Lucas' mom, heard the noise.

-Lucas? Is it you…oh hi Maya, I didn't know you were here.

-Hello Mrs Friar-Maya said shyly

-I'm sorry Mama, we can't stay; Maya's having a sister.

-Already?

-Yeah, I guess so-Maya said

-Okay then, give me a minute and I'll take you there

-It's not necessary ma'am, we can take the subway

-Are you kidding? You're my son's girlfriend; I'm not going to let you go meet your sister by subway-she said.

The kids looked at each other but the gaze didn't last long. Neither of them knew where they were standing at the moment, they didn't even know if what Mrs Friar had said, that Maya was Lucas' girlfriend, was still true.

On their way to the hospital, Lucas kept checking if Maya was okay but she was too focused on her phone to notice. He wondered if she was telling Josh the news but he tried to erase that thought from his mind, obviously it didn't go as well as he'd wish.

-Okay, we're here. Let me know if you need me to pick you up later-Lucas' mom said stopping the car at the front door of the hospital.

-Oh, it won't be necessary ma'am, I just texted my mom and she said that once she's out of the work she'll come with Shawn so they can give us a ride later.

-Perfect then. Please keep me informed

-We will mama. Bye.

-Bye Mrs Friar-Maya said getting out of the car.

Once on the elevator Maya began to shake, she was so nervous. Lucas noticed and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. When they got to the floor they didn't see anyone at first but after a couple of minutes Kermit came.

-Hey! How is she? I came as fast as I could, can I see her?-Maya asked. She noticed that his father's eyes were red-Are you…are you crying? What happened? Is everything okay?

-No…

-What happened?-she said, her voice breaking.

-She…she's not breathing on her own…there's a problem with her lungs…it was so soon, she wasn't supposed to be born yet…The doctors they…they don't know if she…-he took a deep breath to continue-They don't know if she's going to make it…I'm sorry I just…I need to tell my wife…I'm sorry-he said as he left.

She just watched him leaving. She was paralyzed, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't even cry. She just stood there, processing the information she had just received. Lucas didn't know what to say either. He wanted to comfort her, to make her feel better but he didn't know how. He followed what his heart was telling him and put his hand on her back to pull her into a hug. She let him move her but she didn't return the hug, she couldn't. She really appreciated it, it was actually what she needed in that moment but she couldn't move.

* * *

It had been almost an hour and there was still no news from Kermit. Maya hadn't talked in spite of Lucas trying to distract her. He had texted Riley a while ago telling her the news, he knew that she would want to be with Maya in that moment. They were sitting on the waiting room when Riley along with Cory, Topanga, Zay and Farkle arrived.

-Maya!-Riley said rushing to her best friend and hugging her. As had happened when Lucas had hugged her, Maya didn't move.

-Honey, what happened?-Topanga asked her.

When Maya didn't answer Lucas decided to do so.

-Apparently there's a problem with the baby's lungs, she can't breathe on her own…she's on the ICU…They…they don't know if she…-he couldn't finish the sentence.

-She is, she is going to make it-Cory assured them. He kneeled in front of Maya, who was still sitting, and took her hands-hey…I don't know if you know this but my brother Josh was born prematurely and just like your sister he had a problem with his lungs, he couldn't breathe. We were really scared for him but he got better and now he's perfectly healthy. She'll make it. I know she will.

-See Maya? My uncle Josh was bad too but now he's good, he's perfect, you know he is.

Maya smiled shyly, thanking them. Then she noticed that someone was missing.

-Where's Lucas?-she finally talked.

-I…I don't know. He was here just a second ago-Farkle said

-Was he…was he here when we were talking about Josh?

-I…I think so…yeah…

-I have to find him.

-Maya…-Riley started.

-I have to find him…please stay here and let me know if there's any news…please

-Of course.

* * *

 **So this is it for now**

 **Too much drama? I'm sorryyyy!**

 **I really hope you liked the chapter, I haven't watched Boy meets world (I'm awful, I know) but I knew that something had happened with Josh when he was born so I decided to watch the chapters of Boy meets World where he's born and I got the idea. Maybe I made some mistake...**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews, I know I always say the same but it really means a lot when you do, it makes my day.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi!**

 **I'm so sorry I'm late with the update but I have finals in two weeks so I'm studying a lot.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise you anything 'cause I don't have much time.**

 **I wrote this chapter really fast (it's almost 11 p.m. here) so sorry if it's bad :/**

 **I want to reply the reviews I can't answer personally:**

 **Lunar: Hey there! Thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy that you like it :D**

 **Hermy002: Hi! Thank you for taking the time to leave a review :) Yeah, I'm definitely going to watch By meets world as soon as I can get a little more time. Thanks again!**

 **Well I hope you like the chapter...YOU'LL FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN JOSH AND MAYA HOPE IT DOESN'T DISAPPOINT YOU**

 **(read the author's note at the end for a fun fact)**

* * *

It didn't take her long to find him. He was sitting alone in the hospital chapel. He had his eyes closed so he didn't notice her until she sat next to him.

-Are you praying for my sister?-Maya asked.

-Yeah…-Lucas said finally opening his eyes-and for you. I want both of you to be okay.

-I thought you were mad at me…

-I am but-he took her hands into his-that doesn't mean I don't care about you, my feelings are still the same. That's not going to change any time soon.

-I really hope that they never change.

He didn't answer, he just let go of her hands and returned to his initial position.

-Here…-Maya suddenly said handing him an envelope.

-What's this?

-This is the reason I've lied to you, the reason I've been hanging out with Josh.

-Maya…I don't think this is the time and place to talk about this.

-Lucas…my sister has been alive for two hours and I don't even know if she's going to live more than that, if I'm going to meet her…you're one the most important things in my life, I can't lose you too-she said trying to keep the tears from falling.

-Maya…

-Open it, please.

He sighed and opened the envelope. He was surprised to see what was inside. He didn't know what he was expecting but definitely not that. Inside the envelope there were two tickets to a basketball game between the New York Knicks and the Dallas Mavericks at the Madison Square Garden.

-What…? I don't get it-Lucas frowned.

-I wanted to do something nice for you. You're always there for me so I wanted to give you something. I knew how much you wanted to go to the game and it's a day after your birthday so I thought that it'd be nice if I bought the tickets for you, you know, one team from New York and the other from Texas…But I didn't have the money, and I didn't want to ask for it, I wanted to earn it. I decided to look for a job and first I thought of Topanga's but I didn't want you to find out…So, the day of the bowling when Josh took me home I asked him if he knew of any job at NYU I could apply for. It was the only place I could think where you wouldn't go. The next day he called me, he had talked to some people there and they were doing a kind of fair there and they were looking for an artist to paint some portraits for money. I went there and they liked my art so I got the job. I've been working there the whole week after school and Josh has been giving me rides to the campus and helping me to get people to paint. Yesterday I got the money that I needed so today I went to buy the tickets and I wanted to thank Josh for everything so I invited him to have an ice-cream. And well, then you showed up. I was going to tell you today, I swear but…-she couldn't finish the sentence, she was interrupted by Lucas' lips pressed against hers.

She kissed him back at first but then pulled apart chuckling.

-Huckleberry! We're in a chapel!

-I'm so sorry…-he said devastated-I'm so sorry, I'm so so so so sorry…I…

-Hey! Relax, I think He'll forgive us-Maya said confused at Lucas' reaction.

-No, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was a jerk. I…I got so jealous…I should've listened to you…I don't deserve these-he said handing her the tickes

-Lucas! Stop!-she refused to take them-It's okay, I get it. I lied to you and you saw me with Josh I would've reacted the same way. It's okay, really…But…I don't get why you feel so threatened by Josh…don't you trust me?

-Of course I trust you…it's just…I've always felt inferior when it comes to Josh…

-You? You're kidding right? Lucas, have you seen you?

-I…you've been in love with him for so long and…he's older, almost in college, he's a city boy…I'm just like every kid from middle school, I'm a Ranger Rick from Texas…Besides, he's a Matthews and I know you've always wanted to be a Matthews.

-Lucas…It's true, I had a crush on Josh but it was just a crush and to be honest I think I kind of used him to forget about you…And yeah, you're a Ranger Rick but I love that you're a Ranger Rick, I like you just the way you are. And yes, I've always wanted to be a Matthews, but I already am, Riley's my sister and I don't need anything more. Besides…I really like the Friar family too, I wouldn't mind being part of them.

-You already are part of my family…-he said. Then he cupped her face in his hands caressing her cheeks with his thumbs-Maya, I lo…

-Don't!-she said putting a hand on his mouth-don't say it please.

-But…

-Please, I don't want anything to change. Please?

-Okay…-he said a little disappointed. He was sure of his feelings, he knew it was soon but he loved her.

-Thank you…Are you still mad at me?-she asked with puppy eyes

-Of course not. Are you mad at me for being a jerk?

-Hmm…I think I can forgive you…will you take me to the game?

-Hmm…I think we can arrange that

-You know what they say about fights?-Maya said leaning closer

-No, what do they say?

-That the best part of fighting is the makeup-she leaned a little closer

-Oh, really?-he leaned closer too. Their lips were about to touch each other but suddenly the door of the chapel opened.

-Hey Maya…oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt-Riley, with Zay and Farkle by her side, said.

-It's okay Riles, what is it? Is it my sister? Is she okay?-Maya said standing up.

-No, still no news, sorry. Your mom and Shawn are here, thought you should know.

-Oh, thanks. We'll be right there.

-Okay, sorry-she said closing the door.

Lucas and Maya heard Farkle's and Zay's laugh as soon as the door was closed. They just rolled their eyes.

-I guess I'll have to kiss you later, Huckleberry…Shall we?-she said offering her hand to him.

-Of course-he took it and stood up.

* * *

-Hey baby girl!-Katy said as soon as she saw her daughter and Lucas walking towards them.

She approached her and hugged her. Shawn joined the hug after a few seconds.

-How are you kiddo?-Shawn asked

-I'm fine…as good as I can be considering…

-Hey…-Lucas said holding her hand-She'll be alright

She just smiled at him thankfully.

Just in that moment Kermit, who was wearing one of those green outfits that people have to wear sometimes at hospitals, came through a door. Maya walked over to him immediately. The rest of the group there followed her lead.

-How is she? What happened?-the blonde girl asked anxiously.

-She's the same…We have to wait. The doctors have told us that is good if we talk to her…I thought…-he put a hand on the back of his head trying to find the words-maybe…you want to talk to her?

-You mean I can see her?

-If you want to…yeah

-Of course…can…can Lucas come with me? I'd rather not be alone

-Um…yeah, yeah, sure of course. I'll wait for you inside to give you the clothes you have to wear-Kermit said and he turned around to leave.

-Wait…uh…what's her name?-Maya asked

-Lily, her name is Lily-he said and finally left.

-Well…-Maya said turning to their friends and family-I'm going to meet my sister…

-It's going to be fine baby girl-Katy said hugging her again.

-Hey…-Cory said taking a step closer-I've been in your place and you have to know…it can be hard seeing her like that but you have to be the strong girl I know you are okay?

-I'll try…thank you Mr Matthews…thank you, all of you for being here for me

-We're family Maya, all of us-Riley said

-Thank you

And with that she took Lucas' hand one more time and entered the room Kermit had left to.

* * *

-I don't think I can do it-Maya said as she entered a room with lots of babies in the same condition as her sister, all surrounded by their families.

-Of course you can, we are together in this, come on-Lucas said putting his arm around her waist and guiding her to Lily's crib.

-She's so tiny-Maya whispered.

-Hey Lily, it's Lucas. I'm going to be your brother; I can't wait to see you grow…-he looked at Maya who was biting her bottom lip trying not to cry-but let's stop talking about me. You need to get better so you can meet the rest of the group. We're going to be your family; we all love you so much and want you to get better. I honestly can say that you'll have the best family in the world. We have not two but four parents that love their children more than anything, they're Cory, Topanga, Katy and Shawn and they're great, although I have to warn you, Shawn and Cory will give you a hard time about dating but they'll get over it. Then we have Farkle, he's a genius with a big heart and Zay, he has a big mouth sometimes but you'll learn to love him. And of course Riley, I'm sure she'll be like your sister, she is…well she's a complete ray of sunshine. And here, with me is Maya, she's your sister. She's the greatest sister you could get, she's kind, beautiful, strong, fearless, funny and will do anything for those she loves and well, I'm pretty sure she already loves you so much. I'm so sure you're going to love your new family, they can be pretty weird sometimes but I'm so proud of being part of it.

He took a step backwards to give Maya some privacy.

-Hi Lily…-Maya said trying so hard to contain the tears-I'm Maya…I'm your sister…You have to get better, please…please…I know everybody thinks I'm strong but I'm not so I need you to be fine, okay? Please-she couldn't bare it any longer and burst into tears.

Lucas hugged her and led her to the door. It definitely had been one of the hardest moments in her life.

* * *

 **So that's it. I know it's short and maybe bad I'm really sorry but I didn't have the time to write it better...**

 **I still hope you've liked it.**

 **And now for the fun fact:**

 **First of all I have to say that I don't have the slighlest idea of NBA, I don't even know if it's possible a game between the Knicks and the Dallas Mavericks. The thing is that I wanted it to be a game between a team from New York and a team from Texas. In the show the Knicks had been mentioned before so I picked them but with the Texan team I looked it up on the internet and I found three teams and I didn't know which to pick so I decided to go with the one that sounded more familiar to me, the San Antonio Spurs. BUT then I watched the Girl meets Money promo yesterday and LUCAS MENTIONS THE DALLAS MAVERICKS! So I thought it had to mean something and I changed the team hahahah. I just found really curious that they mention a basketball team from Texas a day before I write this.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you've liked the chapter**

 **Please let me know what you think**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reading the story and of course leaving reviews, you make my day!**


	35. Author's note

Hi!

I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT AS YOU KNOW I HAVE THE FINALS IN A WEEK AND I NEED TO STUDY SO HARD AND I STILL HAVE CLASSES AND I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE

I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL THE WEEKEND

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THE AMAZING FEEDBACK THIS STORYIS GETTING, YOU'RE SO GREAT, SERIOUSLY, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS YOU LEAVE

I'M SO SO SO SORRY

* * *

I'm going to answer the reviews I can't reply directly:

Guest 1: Hi! Thank you for your review I'm so so glad you like the story that much, seriously thank you som uch. I hope you keep reading :)

Hermy002: Hi, as always thank you so much for your words, your reviews make my day. You make me so happy when you say that I'm a good writer, I so glad you like my writing and my story. Reviews like yours give me the motivation that I need to keep writing. Thank you so much. And I hope your exams went well :)

Guest 2: Thank you so so much, like I've said before when all of you say that I'm a good writer you make my day, I can't thank you all enough. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Again I'm so sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can

* * *

And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THE WAY YOU ARE, YOU'RE GREAT AND I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS. I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH


	36. Chapter 34

**Hii! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but as you know I'm so so busy studing for my exams.**

 **I've written this chapter way too fast (I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I haven't reread it) because I wanted to give you something today, you deserve it for the amazing feedback you're giving the story and for your kind words that make me want to keep writing and do better thank you so much.**

 **As always I'm going to reply the reviews of those I can't reply directly.**

 **Hermy002: Hi! thank you for reviewing and thank you for understanding. I'm really glad your exams went good :)**

 **Barricity 101: Heey! thank you for your lovely words, for reading and reviewing :) Loved the rant by the way hahahah.**

 **I think that's it, I'm sorry if I leave any review unanswered but I really am in a hurry right now.**

 **I wanted to say thank you to all of you that keep reading and to all of my followers the old and the new thank you so much and thank you for the reviews they really motivate me to do better.**

 **I hope you like the chapter even though it's not really great...**

* * *

As hard as it had been, seeing Lily had calmed Maya a bit. She was now sitting on the waiting room next to Lucas who kept insisting on bringing her something to eat. She looked around and, even though it was one of the hardest moments in her life, she felt happy, thankful. She had amazing family and friends. All, her mom, Shawn, Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews, Farkle, Zay, Riley and of course Lucas, even Smackle was there (she had arrived not long after her friends), all of them had been at the hospital the whole day. It was getting late and none of them had eaten or sleep. She could tell that Mrs. Matthews was a little bit concerned about the time; she kept looking at her watch. Topanga noticed her staring and felt a little embarrassed but Maya calmed her with a smile. That's all it took her to approach the blonde girl and sit next to her.

-Hey you, how you doing you Amazon warrior?-Topanga said brushing Maya's hair with her hand.

-I'm fine, I'll be fine…and that's why you need to go

-What?

-I love that you are here, that you all are here and I can't thank you enough but it's getting late and you have a son that needs you and a job to go to. I know you need to leave although you don't want to leave me.

-You're one of the smartest girls I know, you know that right?

-And you're like a second mom to me.

Topanga smiled widely at that statement and hugged the girl. She then stood up and talked louder this time so her husband and daughter would hear.

-As much as I hate saying this, it's getting late and I think we should go. I have a huge trial tomorrow and I can't miss it and we have to pick Auggie from Ava's. And you-she said pointing at Riley and Cory-you have school tomorrow.

-But mom…-Riley started

-Riley, listen to your mom, you should go, you should all go. You have to go on with your lives, I appreciate a lot that you've been here but you need to eat and get some sleep. There's nothing else you can do here but wait.

-About that, baby girl…

-I'm not leaving mom, I'm staying.

-Maya, you have school tomorrow-Katy said

-She doesn't have to go-Cory said-I think I can talk to her teacher and he'll understand-he winked at Maya-as long as you mom is okay with it

-Mom, please, let me stay-Maya begged

-Okay…fine. Then I'm staying too.

-You have work tomorrow mom, you can't stay.

-Oh, you don't have to go Katy; I can close the place for the day-Topanga said.

-No, Mrs Matthews you don't have to do that-Maya said

-Maya, you're not staying here alone.

-She won't be alone Mrs Hart-Lucas said-I'm staying too.

-Lucas, you have school tomorrow too-Maya reminded him.

-I'm not going, I'm staying with you. Mr. Matthews you do what you have to do, I don't mind having an absence.

-Don't worry about that Mr. Friar.

-Thank you.

-Dad, can I…?-Riley started.

-Nope.

Riley sighed and frowned. Zay found it so cute that it was so hard to him not to react.

-Still, I'm not leaving you, kids, alone-Katy said to Maya and Lucas.

-Katy…I think that you should

-What are you talking about Shawn?

-We both have work tomorrow and as kind as Topanga is, she shouldn't have to close the place. We can have dinner here with the kids and then go home to get some sleep. We'll be here first thing in the morning before work and then at lunch time we'll be back here. Sounds good?

-Mom, please, listen to Shawn.

-Ugh…fine…we'll do as you say-Katy said sighing.

Shawn winked at Maya who smiled. Then he looked at Lucas, he didn't have to say anything to make him understand that he trusted him to take care of her. Lucas nodded at him letting him know that of course he would.

-Okay then…we should go-Topanga said-come on guys, we'll take you home-she said to Riley's friends.

After everyone said goodbye and a huge and long hug between Maya and Riley, they left.

And once they had had diner both Katy and Shawn left too. It didn't took Katy long to talk to her fiancé, just the time that took them to go out of Maya's sight.

-Why are you making me leave?-Katy asked.

-You need some rest and get out of here, I know that this is hard for you and not just because of Maya.

-What are you talking about? I'm good, I'm just worried about my daughter.

-Katy…I know you're upset and it's okay, it's you ex-husband we're talking about and he's just had a daughter with another woman. You have all the right to be upset.

-I'm not-she denied.

-Hey-he took her face to make her look at him-it doesn't mean that you don't love me, I know you do but I also know that you're now wondering what would have happened if he hadn't left. I know that if that was Angela I would be asking myself that and that wouldn't mean I loved you less.

-I'm sorry-she sighed-I love you Shawn, you know I do. I just…I wonder if maybe if he hadn't left we would've had another baby and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation…I just…

-It's okay, I get it.

-No…it's not just that…I'm really glad that Maya is so opened to get to know her sister and I know she would be devastated if something happened to her and I swear I don't want anything to happen to that baby girl, I swear…but…

-You're scared that she's going to love her new family more than you.

She just bit her lip trying to contain the tears. She didn't succeed.

-I have the same fear…-Shawn admitted.-But I know she loves you and she wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. She's going to love her sister too and maybe she eventually will forgive her father but that doesn't mean that she's going to love you any less. I know that.

-She loves you too, you know that right?

-Yeah…I know.-he smiled-now let's go home so you can rest.

* * *

She kept biting her nails and fighting so hard not to fall sleep. They were sitting on the waiting room and none of them had gotten any sleep. He decided to change that.

-Hey, why don't you try to get some rest? You must be really tired-Lucas said.

-I'm fine-she lied.

-Come on, I'll wake you up if something happens. I promise. Please?

-Fine…-she said resting her head on his shoulder-you better wake me up if…-she started but she fell asleep before ending the sentence.

Lucas just stayed there watching her sleep, he was tired too but as long as she was resting he was okay, he didn't need to sleep.

* * *

The days went on without any changes in Lily's condition. Eventually both Maya and Lucas had to return to school. She and of course Lucas, her friends and family, would spend the afternoon at the hospital at the waiting room. She had made Kermit promise that if something happened while she was at school he would call her immediately. That's why, she had her phone on in class the day Lily's condition changed.

Cory was writing something on the blackboard when the phone rang.

-Guys, you know you can't use your phones in class-he said turning around without knowing whose phone it was.

-I'm sorry…-Maya said taking her phone out of her pocket-It's just…It's…-she stuttered when she saw the name on the screen.

-Go-Cory said.

Maya stood up and left the room answering the phone.

Lucas was about to raise his hand when Mr. Matthews looked at him and repeated the same word he had said to Maya, "go". The blond boy stood up and followed his girlfriend out of the room. Cory then turned to his daughter.

-You, you, and you-he said looking at Riley, Farkle and Zay-go too.

-Thanks dad-Riley said standing up and leaving.

In the hallways, Maya was still on the phone with Lucas by her side when their friends arrived.

-Okay, thank you, thank you for calling. I'll be there. Bye-Maya said and she hung up the phone as tears starting falling from her eyes.

-What is it? What did he say?-Lucas asked worried.

-Apparently she's been getting better these past few days but he didn't told me anything because he didn't want to get my hopes up.

-And…?-Riley insisted.

-And she's fine now…they're releasing her…today…-she said with a wide smile-she's going to be fine.

-Peaches!-Riley said giving her a huge hug which was joined by the rest of the group.

Once they all pulled away Lucas stayed next to her with his arm around her waist. He kissed her head which made her chuckle.

-They're going home now so he said that I could go if I wanted to say goodbye…now.

-Okay, you two go I'll tell my dad-Riley said to Lucas and Maya.

-Actually…I'd like for all of you to come.

-Really?-Zay asked

-Us too?-Now it was Farkle the one who spoke.

-Of course, you're my family too.

-I'll tell my dad that we're all going then-Riley said as she turned around with a huge smile.

-I'll call a cab-Lucas said dialing.

* * *

-Dad…-Riley said entering the class.

-Go.

-But you don't know…

-Go Riley, be with your friend.

-Thanks-she said starting to leave but then she turned around and hugged him, she was so thankful for having a such a good father.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. When they got to the floor they saw Kermit and his wife already on the hallway with Lily on her arms. Maya approached them while the rest of the group stayed a few steps back.

-Hi…

-Hey Maya, I'm glad you could come.-Kermit said.

-Thanks for calling. I wanted to say goodbye to her.

-Actually…I don't think you have to…

-What do you mean?-she asked confused.

-There's a reason why we had her here, in this hospital, in New York…We talked during the pregnancy and we both agreed that we want Lily to get to know you and we know that leaving in another city would make thinks very difficult so I found a job here and…we're moving to New York.

-You are? Really?

-Yes, I know that you haven't forgiven me yet and I'm not asking you to, but I want you to get to know your sister, I want you to consider her, us, family.

-Thank you so much…I…I don't know what to say.

-Do you want to hold her?-Kermit's wife asked her.

-Really? I can?-Maya asked, her cheeks turning red.

-Of course, here-she said approaching her and letting her hold her daughter.

-Oh my god…-Maya whispered as soon as she had Lily on her arms-Can I…can I take her to my friends? They've been here this whole time

-Of course

-Thank you

And with that Maya Hart took her sister to her friends and boyfriend. They received them with a huge smile on their faces, knowing that this rough time had passed and it was time for another adventure, a happier one, they hoped.

* * *

 **So that's it**

 **I hope you liked it and that it doesn't fell too rush up**

 **I don't kwno when I'll be able to upddate I'll try to do so as soon as possible.**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews and again THANK YOU so much**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hi!**

 **I'm so sorry for updating so late but as you know I'm starting my exams on Monday and I'm very busy studying.**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter and I really hope you like it. You can say that is the beginning of a new arc, kind of.**

 **But first, I'm going to reply to the reviews**

* * *

 **Hermy002: Hey! Thank you for always reviewing :) And yesss LONG LIVE LUCAYA!**

 **Guest (1): Hii! Thank you for reading and reviewing :D You have a little Zayley in this chapter and in next chapter there'll be a conversation between them. Hope you like it :)**

 **Barricity 101: heeey! I always, always read every review because they make my day. It really means a lot that people take the time to read my story and leave a review and with such lovely words. You all are the reason I keep writing. Thank you so so much. and thank YOU for being great :D**

 **Maya Nicole: Hi! I'm so glad you're liking the story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. More Zayley in the upcoming chapters :)**

 **Guest (2): Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really happy you liked the chapter :)**

 **Lunar: Hey thank you ! I'm glad you like it :D :D**

* * *

 **So...here's the chapter.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

-Stop it!-She said chuckling as he planted another kiss on her lips-Come on, stop it.

They had been kissing each other since the break from the classes had started. They were sitting in the bench of the hallway.

-Lucas Huckleberry Friar, we're in the hallway of a Middle School, can you please stop kissing me? Mr Matthews is going to see us-Maya said pulling apart. It wasn't like he hadn't caught them before. He actually had seen them kissing a few times at school. He had yelled at them, chased after Lucas and eventually he had calmed down. That was when Maya would beg him not to tell Shawn and promise not to do it again. She knew how to handle Matthews.

-Okaaaaaay…-he says moving away from her so there was a gap between them.

Maya looked at him amused. She never thought she would be this happy with a boy. Actually it wasn't just the boy that made her happy. Her life was going great. She had great friends, Riley actually seemed happier than ever although she wasn't really sure why, and things with her family were going so well. Her sister was doing fine and she got to see her at least once a week. Her mom was being really cool about it, so was Shawn. They were busy with things for the wedding but they'd always find the time to be with Maya. And about the boyfriend…well she hated to admit it but lately Lucas and her had become this really cheesy couple that couldn't stop kissing each other every time they had the chance. She couldn't say she didn't like that part; she actually liked it a lot.

-So you don't want me to kiss you…I get it-he said with puppy eyes.

-That's right-she has trying so hard to resist the urge to kiss him.

-Then I won't kiss you…-he whispered with a smirk, a **smirk** he knew drove Maya crazy.

-Good…-she said biting her lip until she couldn't take it any longer-okay fine, one more kiss.

She closed the gap between them and kissed him.

What they didn't noticed was that their friends were looking at them although their reactions were really different. Riley was used to it, she smiled at their love. Zay was so proud of his ship. And Farkle…he wasn't that happy and he didn't hesitate on showing it.

-God, can you guys get a room? Stop it, you're disgusting.-Farkle said

Maya and Lucas pulled away and looked at him, not saying anything.

-Farkle!? Why would you be like that?-Riley said confused at her friend's reaction.

-They're always kissing in front of everybody. We get it okay? We know that you are hot for each other but god, can you stop already?.

-Jeez Farkle, calm down, we're sorry-Maya said.

-Yeah Farkle, I'm sorry, she just can't be one minute without my kisses-he joked winking.

-Excuse me? You mean **YOU** can't be one minute without **my** kisses.

-Oh, oh-Both Riley and Zay said.

-Nope, I'm pretty sure that you're the one that can't be without my kisses.

-Oh Sundance, you know you wouldn't last an hour without kissing me

-Someone said bet? I think I heard someone saying bet. Is this a bet? Are you betting?-Zay said.

Riley nudged him to be quiet but it was too late.

-What do you say Ranger Rick? You wanna bet? The one that kisses the other first, loses.

-What will I win? Since, you know, I'm going to win.

-Don't be so sure but okay, what do you want **if** you win?

-Let's see…-he said thinking- **When** I win you'll let me call you Shorstack of pancakes for a whole week and you'll call me Mad Dog-he said smirking once again.

-I hate you-she narrowed her eyes.-Fine but when **I** win, because I'm going to win, you…you'll have to do whatever I want for a day, we'll go to the places I like and you don't, we'll do things that I like AND I get to pick the day. Deal?

-Deal. The bet starts…-he leaned in to kiss her quickly, he was already regretting his decision. He pulled apart and finished the sentence-Now.

-You're so dead.-Maya said.

Farkle rolled his eyes at the scene and got to class just in time for the bell to ring. Neither Lucas nor Maya noticed this but Riley and Zay did and looked at each other confused at their friend's behavior.

The class passed without more problems. As soon as the bell rang, Farkle stood up, said a quick goodbye and left. Lucas got out of the room before Maya and waited for her in the hallways.

-So, can I walk you home or is that out of limits too?-he asked her when she met him outside.

-You can walk me home, as long as you don't kiss me, unless you want to lose the bet which I'll be happy with.

-Ha ha you'd wish.

Zay and Riley joined them.

-Are you really serious about this bet? It's stupid-Riley said.

-I think it's really enjoyable-Zay said which got him another nudge from Riley.

-Don't worry Riles, he's not going to last long-Maya said

-You don't have an idea of how much I'm going to enjoy winning-Lucas teased her.

-Whatever Hopalong, are you going to walk me home or what?

-Let's go-he said rolling her eyes and taking her hand. He didn't want to show it but he was really amused with this new banter.

-Goodbye Riles. I'll call you later. Maybe you can come home to help with the wedding stuff.

-Of course Peaches, I have some things to do first-she gave a quick look to Zay hoping no one noticed it-but I'll be there later.

-Perfect. See you then, bye Babineaux, take care of her, I got my eyes on you.

-Why would he had to take care of me? I don't know why you'd say that-Riley said nervous. Now it was Zay the one who nudged her, softly of course, so their friends wouldn't notice.

-Because I'm leaving you with him…you're really weird lately honey-Maya said

-I'm fine peaches, just go, go go go and be happy.

-Okay…-Maya said finally leaving with Lucas.

-Ufff that was close-Riley sighed when they blond couple left.

-You think?-Zay say laughing.

-Oh shut up and let's go before anyone see us alone and think that we're together.

-We **are** together

-Yes, but no one can know remember?

-Of course…let's go.

* * *

-So…here we are…-Lucas said as they stopped in front of Maya's house.

-Yes…Are you going to kiss me goodbye Huckleberry?

-Nope…are you going to kiss me goodbye?

-Ha, no.

-Really? Not even if I lean like this?-he said closing the space between them so their faces were a few inches from each other.

-No…-she said swallowing.

-Not even if I do this?-he put a hand on her check and caressed it gently.

-No…-she said biting her bottom lip and looking at his, a smirk, **THAT** smirk showing again.

-No?-he said leaning closer.

She was about to give up and kiss him but she remember that she had to win the bet, she was too proud to let him win. So she did what any person would've done…or maybe not…she pushed him away from her.

-What th…?-he said shocked.

-Go.

-What happened?-he said laughing at her reaction.

-Go. Just go. Get out!-She said desperate.

-Get out? I can't get out. We're on the street I can't get out of the street-he laughed even harder which made her angrier because she really loved his laughand that wasn't helping her winning the bet.

-Lucas!

-Fine, fine…I'll go-he said between chuckles.-You know you want to kiss me-he smirked one last time.-See you tomorrow babe-he teased as he turned around to leave.

-Go! And don't call me babe!-she said as she saw him leave.

As soon as he had left she sighed and laughed. God, she liked that boy so much…but she couldn't let him win. If he wanted to play, she was going to play. He was going to regret it.

* * *

 **So...this is it!**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I know is not that good..sorry...I've written it very quickly**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think.**

 **Who do you think is going to win the bet?**

 **What's going on with Farkle?**

 **What do you think of Zayley's way of disimulate? hahah**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can but probably I won't be able till Sunday...**

 **I'm sorry**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Hi!**

 **As promised I'm here with a new chapter.**

 **I don't know when I'm going to post the next one because this week I have three huge exams, I hope I can find the time to write.**

 **Thank you so so so much for all your support, it means a LOT to me. I know that I always say the same, but it's true, it means the world to me. I never imagined that this story could get this amazing feedback.**

 **Now with the reviews:**

 **Hermy002: The pleasure is mine, it's always great reading your reviews. thank you so much for your support. And about the bet...you'll see hahah**

 **Guest (1): Heey! Thank you for reading. You're going to find out what's wrong with Farkle in this chapter**

 **Guest (2): Thank you! it makes me really happy that you liked the chapter :)**

 **Barricity 101: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really glad you like the story:D**

 **Guest (3): Yeah! I agree with you, this story has a lot of reviews and I can't thank you all enough :D**

* * *

 **Now before you read the chapter I wanted to say that in my opinion, in this chapter and the following one we deal with a delicate issue, even more in the next chapter I think. I've tried to write it as respectful and good as I've been able to. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

-I can't believe you've agreed to come in

-Well, it's freezing outside, I had no choice. That doesn't mean that I like entering your room by your window.

Riley and Zay were sitting on her room's bay window. Until that time, Zay had never agreed to go into her room without her parents knowing it but it was a cold January day and he couldn't stay outside.

Riley laughed at her secret boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him.

-I don't feel comfortable being here without your parents knowing.

-Don't worry, they're not here. My mom's working, my dad had a meeting at school and Auggie is at practice. We're alone.

-Still…

-Come on. We don't have many opportunities to be together. Can't we enjoy it?

-Okay, but just because I like you very very much.

-Yaaay-she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him-I like you very much too, by the way.

Zay smiled and suddenly he didn't feel that uncomfortable.

-Hey, do you know what happened to Farkle today? He was really weird. Did you see the way he talked to Lucas and Maya?

-Come on Riley, you really need to ask?

-You know what's going on with him?

-Wait, you don't?

-No, did he tell you something?

-He didn't have to, it was pretty obvious.

-Zay, can't you stop being cryptic and tell me?

-Okay, okay…Let me just ask you something, so you can understand it. What do you think when you see Lucas and Maya kissing?

-What kind of question is that? What does it have to do with Farkle?

-Answer the question, please.

-Fine…Uh…I don't know. I think about love, that they're really cute together, that I'm really happy for them.

-Okay, let me rephrase the question then. Who do you think about when you see Lucas and Maya kissing?

-Oh…um…you…-she said blushing-this is embarrassing, why are you asking me this?

-Hahah, it's not embarrassing Riley, it's actually really cute-he said laughing-I think about you too by the way. And that's precisely my point. If you think about me when you see Lucas and Maya kissing and I think about you…who could Farkle think about at that same time?

-Smackle?

-Exactly. You get it now?

-No, I don't…So he thinks about Smackle when he sees Lucas and Maya, so what? Why would he act like that?

-You still don't get it. Okay, one last question. What exactly do you want to do when you see Lucas and Maya kissing? With me I mean.

-Zay! I can't answer that…-she said blushing even harder

-Okay, okay-he chuckled-I'll answer it then. I think about kissing you and how much I want to kiss you in that exact moment and how great it is to kiss you.

Riley smiled widely.

-Now, think about Farkle and Smackle and all the questions I've asked you.

-Okay…-she said confused. It took her just one moment to realize the truth-I've never seen Farkle and Smackle kissing.

-Yeah…

-They…they haven't kissed…they haven't kissed yet? But…they've been together longer than any of us.

-I know…

-That's why Farkle was acting like that…Wait do you think he's like…pressuring her? Because that's not cool!

-Riley, we're talking about Farkle; do you really think that Farkle would pressure her?

-No…I think that he'd probably think that she doesn't like him.

-That's what I believe he's thinking too.

-But…she likes him, I know she does…I should talk to him, right now-she said standing up.

-Wait-he stood up too and held her hand-I think I should be the one to talk to him, me and Lucas. He'll feel more comfortable with us.

-You're right…I should talk to Smackle then.

-Riley…

-She's my friend too Zay, and she might be suffering. I'm going to call Maya and meet with Smackle.

-Okay, we'll do that then.

-Okay…Now…-she said smirking-what were you saying you wanted to do with me?

-Oh…this-he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

After a couple of minutes kissing, Riley and Zay called Maya and Lucas respectively.

-Riles, hi!-Maya said as she picked up the phone.

-Peaches

-It's so nice you call; you have no idea what Lucas did to me. You know the whole bet thing, right? Well he walked me home and he leaned real close so I'd kiss him but I'm better than that, I didn't. I don't need to kiss him…maybe I wannt to but I don't need to, I'm a strong independent woman and I won't surrender.

-Sure you are peaches. Listen we have to talk. Smarkle needs and intervention.

-Smarkle?

-Farkle and Smackle of course.

-You sound like Zay-she chuckled

-Why would you say that?-Riley asked nervous but she didn't wait for an answer-anyway, can you come over? I'm going to call Smackle too. I'll explain when you arrive.

-Okay, I'll see you in a bit.

-Bye peaches.

As she hung up the phone she saw Zay doing the same.

-We're meeting at Lucas'-he told her.

-Maya's coming over.

-Did she tell you about the incident after school?

-That Lucas leaned in so close so she would kiss her? Yeah, she did. She said she doesn't need to kiss her. She's lying of course.

-Yeah, Lucas said the exact same thing. Bullshit.

-She says she's a strong independent woman and she is, but that doesn't mean she's not dying to kiss him.

-Lucas said he's a strong independent man.

-Can you believe them?-Riley laughed

-They're so dumb. Who would bet on a thing like that?

-Yeah, look at us for example, we know that you're the one that couldn't be without kissing me.

-Heey! That's not…not true…That's pretty accurate actually.-he said making her laugh-Anyway, I should leave now. I'll call you later to see how it went.

-Okay, bye.

* * *

-Thank you for coming Farkle-Lucas said as he greeted his friend and sat back in the couch next to Zay.

-Thank you for inviting me. Listen about this morning…I'm sorry for the way I talked to you guys

-It's okay-Lucas said.

-Actually, that was what we wanted to talk about with you. I think we know why you were acting like that-Zay said.

-What do you mean?

-We think that the reason you were acting like that it's because…you and Smackle haven't kissed yet.

-You don't know that Freakface-Farkle said.

-Farkle, you haven't kissed yet-Zay repeated Lucas' words.

-You don't know that.

-You haven't kissed.

-You don't know that.

-You haven't kissed.

-Fine! We haven't kissed, so what?

-So nothing, it's cool. We just wanted to make sure you were okay with that.-Lucas said trying to calm his friend.

-I know it's cool. Everything's fine. We haven't kissed because we haven't got the chance, that's all.

-Farkle…

-She's not ready, okay? She's not ready and I'm not pressuring her.

-And we're not asking you to do that. We just want to make you're that you're okay-Lucas said.

-Why wouldn't I?

-Hey Farkle, I get you okay? I know how it feels to feel insecure.

Both Lucas and Farkle looked at Zay with a weird look. They had no idea what he was talking about. He noticed that he had said too much and tried to cover up.

-I was once…long long long time ago with a girl…and she didn't want anyone to know that we were together. I was okay with it at first but then I started to think that maybe she didn't want anyone to know because she didn't like me that much.

-When was this? I've known you since we were 2 and you've never told me this-Lucas said.

-It was a long long long time ago, I've said it, weren't you listening?

-How much?-Lucas kept asking.

-While you were here in New York and I was back at Texas-he lied.

-And who's the girl?

-You don't know her

-How can I not know her? I know everyone you know

-She was a cousin's friend's sister's niece's schoolmate…-he improvised, he wasn't sure if that kind of relationship even existed.

-What?...-Lucas said confused.

-Hey, can we go back to my problem?-Farkle said.

-Yeah, Lucas, can we?-Zay said relieved.

-Okay…

-Okay, so what if she doesn't like me? Maybe that's why she doesn't want to kiss me.

-You know she likes you Farkle-Lucas said.

-I'm not that sure

-You know it.

-Has she ever told you that she likes you?-Zay asked

-No, see? She doesn't.

-Have you?

-No…

-So you don't like her.

-Of course I do!

-Then why haven't you told her?

-Because…I don't know okay?

-Then, how do you know she doesn't like you?

-I guess…I don't know.

-Exactly. Listen Farkle, maybe I'm not one to give you advices but I know that I thought that Maya didn't like me either at first, that she was just using Riley as an excuse to not be with me and it wasn't until I talked to her that I found out that I was wrong. You should talk to Smackle, see what's going on with her because I'm sure she's suffering as much as you are.

-Yeah man, you need to tell her how you feel, assure her that you like her and that you're going to be there whatever it takes and that you're not going to pressure her into anything. You need to show her that she can trust you.

-You're right…I have to talk to her. Thank you guys for being there for me.

-Of course-Zay said.

-Always-Lucas added.

* * *

 **Soooo this is it**

 **Next chapter will have the conversation between the girls. I wanted to include it here but I decided to leave it to the next chapter.**

 **Hope you've liked it**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think about our three couples**

 **Thank you so so so much for reading.**


	39. Chapter 37

**Heeey I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't been able to update the story sooner but this week has been crazy with the exams. I still have exams but I'll try to post more frequently.**

 **I wanted to say thank you to every person that keeps following, faving, reviewing and of course reading the story after 37 chapters, I seriously can't believe the amazing feedback the story is getting. THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **Now with the reviews:**

 **Guest (1): Heey! Thank you so much for reviewing. You'll find out who wins the bet in next chapter and yeah, Zayley's secret may not last much more...or maybe it will...hahah**

 **Guest (2): Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like the story**

 **Guest (3): Hi! Yeah over 300 reviews, I can't believe it, it's AMAZING. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm so happy you think the story is getting better**

 **Allie: hi! Thank you so much for reviweing the two chapters :D I promise they'll be more Zayley in the next chapters :D**

 **Guest (4): Heey :D Like I said to Allie you're definitely going to get more Zayley in the next chapters :) Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Guest (5): Well, here you have your update haha :D Hope you like it**

* * *

 **Okay, about the chapter I must warn you that it's a Smarkle chapter. Lot of people has been asking me to introduce more Smarkle on the story so here it is. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm dealing with a delicate topic here and I've tried to write it with all the respect I've been able and I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for reading :D**

* * *

-Welcome to my house Smackle!-Maya said opening the front door of her house and guiding her to her room where Riley waited for them.

-Thank you for inviting me.

-Smackle!-Riley said hugging her.

-I see that you're still into this hugging thing, Riley-Smackle said not returning the hug to Riley.

-Yup, that's me.

-So, why have you invited me here? What do you want?

-Do we need a reason to invite you?-Maya said.

-Yeah you have.

-None sense, you're our friend, we're friends, this is what friends do, friendly things…

-Riley! You're being weird-Maya stopped her.

-Sooo…Isadora, wanna hear a funny story? Maya here has made a bet with Lucas to see who last longer without kissing the other. Can you believe it?

Smackle just frowned and looked at the girls confused.

-Yeah, I did that and it's getting hard. Could you imagine how it'd be not being able to kiss Farkle? You get me, right?-Maya said following Riley's lead.

-I see…you know that Farkle and I haven't kissed yet and you're trying to know why.

-What? Pff…of course not, we're just making conversation here-Riley said

-Riley…she knows. See Smackle, Farkle was acting kind of weird lately so we thought about it and realized that we haven't seen you kissing never so...

-You assumed that it was my fault

-No, of course not-Riley said

-We wanted to know if you were okay-Maya added

-Why?

-Why what?

-Why did you want to know if I was okay?

-Because you're our friend Smackle, Maya and I are your friends.

-You are?

-Of course, we're worried about you. We know there must be a good reason why you don't want or can't kiss Farkle and we know that you may be suffering because of it.

-Well, you don't have to worry about me, I've accepted that I won't be able to kiss Farkle.

-Why would you say that?-Maya asked.

-You know I have Asperger's.

-Yeah, we know but…-Riley said.

-People with Asperger's can't understand love, kisses are part of love, I have Asperger's so I can't kiss Farkle.

-You really feel that way or is science telling you to feel that way?-Maya asked

-What?

-Science says that some people with Asperger's can't understand love, you have Asperger's and you're a scientist, you believe everything science says so my question is do you really feel uncomfortable about kissing Farkle or are you acting like science tells you should act?-Maya explained.

-I…I guess that I was acting like science told me at first…but eventually it made me uncomfortable thinking about that…I'm just…I'm…

-Scared.-Riley completed her sentence.

Smackle just nodded.

-I get it. Before being with Lucas, I spent months hiding my feelings and pushing him away because I was afraid to open my heart to someone, I was scared that he would break it. But when we kissed in New Year's Eve I…I don't think I've ever felt better and being with him…I'm happier than I've ever been. So, I know that you're scared and I get it but I can tell you that it gets better, it does.

-But what if it changes everything?

-It can…but maybe that's good. Kissing someone you really, really like can be one of the greatest experiences in your life and sometimes it changes things but for the better-Riley said.

-You kissed Lucas and it all changed and not for the better-Smackle pointed.

-I wasn't talking about Luc…-Riley said but she stopped before she could say more than she should.

It was already too late. Both Maya and Smackle looked at her confused.

-Who were you talking about then Riles?-Maya asked raising an eyebrow.

-No one, I wasn't talking about no one, I was talking about people…in general…but we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about Smackle and Farkle.

-Okay…the thing is Smackle that, yeah a kiss can change things but it doesn't have to be a bad thing-Maya said.

-What if I kiss him and I realize that he's not the one or worse, he realizes that I'm not the one?

-Then the sooner the better, right?-Riley said.

-Look, we're not trying to pressure you into something. It's your choice and you should take that step when you're ready, if you're ever ready because if not, it's okay, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. No one is going to pressure you, you have all the time in the world-Maya said.

-What if I don't…have all the time in the world? What if he gets tired and breaks up with me because I won't kiss him?

-Smackle…you know Farkle, he'd never do that-Riley said

-And if he did-Maya added-then that'd mean that he doesn't care about you as much as we think. If he likes you, he'll wait.

Smackle nodded.

-We just want you to know that we're here, for anything. That we're your friends and you can count on us if you're struggling with something or just if you want to take your mind out of things-Riley said smiling.

-Thank you, I appreciate it.

-One more thing though…I think you should talk to Farkle…I know him and I think that he may think that this situation is somehow his fault…-Maya said

-What are you saying? It's not his fault, is my fault.

-Hey, this is nobody's fault okay? Not even yours because you're not doing anything wrong. But I think that he may think that you don't like him and that's because you won't kiss him…I think you should talk to him about how you're feeling and I'm sure he'll understand.

-Of course-Riley added.

-I will…thank you again…I'm going to call him right now-she said but like if he had read her mind, her phone started buzzing and Farkle's picture appeared on the screen; he was calling her.- Hello?

-Hi Isadora, it's Farkle

-Hello…

-We need to talk

-Yes we do

-Meet me at Topanga's in 20?

-I'll be there

-Great, bye Isadora

-Goodbye Farkle.

* * *

-Thanks for meeting me-Farkle said as he and Smackle sat down at one of the tables outside Topanga's-I wanted to talk to you about…

-I like you-she interrupted him

-Oh…

-I know you think that I don't like you because we haven't kissed yet but I like you.

-I like you too. I'm not going to lie, it feels really good hearing you saying that…

-I want you kiss you…I really want but…I can't…I just…I can't…I guess I'm not ready…I'm sorry

-Hey, what are you saying? You don't have to be sorry for anything, you don't have to apologize. It's okay, I was afraid that you didn't want to kiss me because you didn't like me but if you're not ready, it's okay, I'll wait till you are **if** you are, because if not…then it's okay too.

-Really?

-Of course, what kind of guy would I be if I just wanted you for kissing? All I care about is that you want to be with me

-I do

-I do too and I want you to know that whenever you feel uncomfortable you can tell me, I want to know when you're suffering so I can do something about it.

-Thank you Farkle.

-May I hug you?

-Yes, I'd like that very much.

They stood up and hugged each other and just like that they had cleared any doubt that they had about their relationship, they may not be ready yet to take another step but they were happy just like they were, and that's what mattered.

* * *

 **Soooo this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I promise next chapter will have more Lucaya and Zayley but I wanted to write a little bit Smarkle, I hope you've liked it.**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story**

 **This chapter is dedicated to JoySeph13 I know you like Smarkle so much :D**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING Y'ALL**


	40. Chapter 38

**Hi!**

 **Here I am again!**

 **As I said I'm trying to update more often so here's another chapter**

 **I'll answer the reviews first :)**

* * *

 **Hermy002: I'm really glad you liked the Smarkle arc, it means a lot that people keep reading and reviewing my story. Thank you so so so much. And you're about to find out who wins the bet. Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Guest (1): Hey! Thanks for reading. You have more Maya in this chapter. Hope you like it :D**

 **Guest (2): Thank you so so much I'm really happy you think the story is getting better :)**

 **Guest (3): Hiii! I'm so glad you decided to keep reading :) And thank you so so much for your kind words, they motivate me to keep writing. Thank you so much, seriously. :D**

* * *

 **So, here's the chapter I really hope you like it :D**

* * *

-So, how do I look?-Maya said as she turned around showing Riley her outfit.

-He's going to hate you so much!

-Perfect!-the blonde girl said smiling.

She had decided that it was time for Lucas to lose the bet and she knew exactly how. She had picked a special outfit for that day of school. She was wearing a red dress kind of like the one that some cowgirls usually wear, cowboy boots and she kept the last detail as a surprise.

-You look so hot, Lucas is not going to resist it, he's going to kiss you as soon as he sees you.

-That's the plan-she winked at her friend-I need to win this bet

-Why? I mean I know that you always want to win but why are you putting so much effort in winning?

-Because if I win he'll have to do what I say for a day, go wherever I want him to go AND I pick the day

-But, is not like he doesn't do that every day. I mean you know that he likes when you're in a place you like

-I know, but I'm planning on picking a very special day, I have a plan.

-What plan?-Riley asked curious.

-Well…-Maya started and proceeded to tell Riley her plan.

-Peaches! That's…

-I know-she interrupted her-That's why I need to win this bet, and you're going to help me.

-Count me in.

Maya smiled widely at her friend.

-But…I don't know if my dad is going to let you go to school dressed like that and we have to pass in front of him to go.

-That's precisely, my friend, why I'm going to put my coat on. Besides it'll make more impact on Ranger Rick that way.

-You're evil

-What can I say? Love me or hate me

-I love you peaches

-I love you too Riles.

And with that, Maya put her coat on and marched to school with her best friend by her side.

-Hey, how you doing? Ready to give up on the bet?-Zay asked Lucas when he met him and Farkle by the lockers.

-What? No way, I'm winning this bet.

-Yeah…right. Come on we all know you are not going to last much longer without your blonde beauty.

-Okay…that's true but she doesn't have to know that. Yesterday I almost got her to kiss me and I'm planning on doing the same today.

-Cool, because here she comes-Farkle said pointing at the two girls walking down the hallway and towards them.

-Hey guys!-Riley greeted.

-Ladies!-Farkle said

-Riley, Maya

-Huckleberry, hi-Maya said, then she looked at Riley to let her know that it was time to start their plan.

-Maya, I love your coat

-Why, thanks Riley

-But, aren't you feeling a little hot in there?

-You know what, Riles? I think I am, maybe I should take my coat off.

-I think that'd be a great idea-Riley said holding her laugh picturing Lucas' face when he'd see her.

Maya proceeded to take her coat off and gave it to Riley.

-Oh, much better, It's so, so hot-she said as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

In front of her there were not one but three boys with their mouth opened looking right at her. Zay was the first one to talk.

-Oh, man you're so screwed-he said to Lucas chuckling.

-She's giving you a 96%, you're so so so screwed-Farkle added

-I don't know what that means-Zay said confused-but damn Maya you look hot.

-Zay! How dare you?-Riley said shocked at her secret…boyfriend? words. Then she realized what she had said and tried to cover up-I mean, Zay AND Farkle, you shouldn't say that, she's Lucas' girlfriend.

-Oh come on Riley, I'm suuuuure Lucas won't mind…although I wouldn't know because he's not saying anything…at all. Are you okay Huckleberry?-Maya said taking a step closer to him while smirking.

-I hate you…-was all Lucas could say

-Oh, honey, why would you say that? You don't like my outfit?-she said with puppy eyes. She waited for Riley to say something but she was too busy looking at Zay still shocked-I said, don't you like my outfit?-she repeated.

-Oh, sorry-Riley said clearing her throat-Perhaps he'll like it better with the last detail-Riley said handing Maya the hat that Lucas had worn to the father-daughter dance when he had given Maya a rose back in seventh grade.

Lucas had given the cowboy hat to Maya the first time she had gone to his house after they started dating.

Maya put the cowboy hat on and Lucas knew he was screwed, well, more screwed. She looked so beautiful, so hot, so amazing. She was good, she was really good.

-Oh, you know Riley? I haven't told you but I have a new perfume, do you want to smell it?-Maya said like she had forgotten about Lucas, obviously she hadn't.

-Of course peaches-Riley said leaning closer to Maya so she could smell Maya's perfume-Oh my god, it's so good, Lucas you should smell it.

-You know what Riley? That's a great idea actually. What do you say cowboy? You want to smell it?

-It's not necessary-he said almost whispering.

-None sense!-Maya said taking a few step closer to him. She stopped to look at Zay and Farkle who were still next to Lucas. She raised an eyebrow-Are you gonna leave or what?

-Oh, s-sure, sorry-both Zay and Farkle said walking towards Riley so they could give the couple some space.

-So, where were we? Oh, I remember-Maya said leaning closer to him like, very very close.

She put her hand on her chest and he leaned too to catch her scent.

-What do you think? You like it?-Maya whispered to him without moving away.

He liked it, he loved it, and it was driving him crazy. But it wasn't just the perfume; it was Maya's natural scent. He looked at her lips which turned into a smile as soon as she noticed him looking.

-I like it…-he whispered

-Really?-she said biting her lip.

-Don't do that.

-Do what?-she said, again with those puppy eyes Lucas loved.

-Biting your lip like that-he said swallowing.

-Oh, you mean like this?-she said slowly biting her bottom lip and then smirking at him. She was enjoying the moment so much.

He took a deep breath and as hard as it was he managed to take a step backwards.

-I'm sorry, but your plan is not going to work, ma'am-he said tipping his imaginary hat. He thought that it'd make her mad but he didn't know what he had just done.

As soon as the word "ma'am" left Lucas' mouth Maya smiled knowing exactly what to do.

-Awwww, you just called me ma'am…I missed it. I looooove the way you talk. Have I told you much I love the way you talk? I think I have but…it's been a long time since I haven't…-she said showing a devilish smile.

-Oh no…Maya, don't.

-What? I just want to show you how much I love the way you talk

-Please don't

-I'm gonna do it…Sorry, I just need to warm up my voice-she said clearing her throat-ha ha ha ha ha ha hurrrr…-she started just like she had the day they had received their yearbooks and she had ha-hurred him in the face.

-Maya please don't

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha hurrrr…-she continued

-He's so dead…wanna bet 10 bucks he kisses her?-Zay said to Riley and Farkle

-Yeah right like I'm gonna bet against that happening-Riley said

-Yeah, right now I'm a 99.9% certain that he's going to kiss her, and I don't need to be a scientist for that, although I am a scientist-Farkle said.

-Maya…

-Ha huuur-she started getting closer to her face but she couldn't finish because just as she expected he grabbed her face and kissed her.

He couldn't take it anymore and she ha-hurring him was all it take for him to give up and kiss her and damn he didn't regret it, he missed her kisses so freaking much. The kissed didn't last long though 'cause she pulled away soon.

-I won!-Maya said throwing her arms up in the air-You Lucas Friar have lost and will have to do whatever I say for a whole day, go to wherever I go and remember **I** pick the day.

-Yeah, like I care, come here-he said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer for a kiss. She gladly accepted his kiss.

Now it was him the one who ended the kiss.

-Wait…why are you so obsessed with the whole "I pick the day thing". Why does it matter the day you pick?-he said confused.

-Oh, it does because…you do remember what happens in 10 day don't you?-she said smirking.

-No…you can't do that…Maya come on! You can't do that to me!

-I'm sorry Huckleberry but we had a deal.

-But Maya it's my birthday!

-Yes, your sweet 16, we're gonna have SO much fun. Now kiss me-she said grabbing him from the collar of his shirt and kissing him. He refused at first but quickly give up, he sure as hell had missed her kisses and in that moment it didn't matter to him that he was doomed to spend his birthday doing whatever Maya said.

-Okay, I think that's my queue, I'm not going to stay here for a make out session between these two-Farkle said entering the history class.

-Yeah, me neither-Riley said walking towards the bathroom but Zay stopped her before entering.

-Hey…about a make out session…-he whispered

-I'll see you in the English class in 5-Riley said knowing what he meant

-See you princess-he said winking at her and leaving.

Riley turned around to enter the bathroom but she was stopped again.

-Riley!

-Sarah? Tell me

-Hey…I wanted to ask you something. Are you and Zay together?

-Why…why would you ask me that?-Riley said nervous.

-Because I think he's so hot and I want to ask him out so I wanted to know if he's free

-Oh…well…

* * *

 **So...this is it!**

 **What do you think? Did you like the way the bet got resolved?**

 **What do you think Riley's going to say?**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Please please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story they literally make my day**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can**

 **Thanks again!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Hii! I'm back**

 **For those who were asking more Zayley, this is a Zayley chapter that'll deal with the whole secret thing.**

* * *

 **Before the chapter, as always, the replies to the reviews:**

 **Hermy002: OMG I don't know how to thank you for those amazying words and for always reviewing. I'm so so glad you like the story and your reviews make MY day. Thank you so much.**

 **Anonymous: Here's your update haha Thanks for reading!**

 **Barricity: hahah yeahh I love the suspense. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Grace: Thank you so much! I promise you that next chapter is about Lucas' birthday :D I think you may like what Maya has planned. Thanks for reading !**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and the favs and for reading thank really, so much.**

 **Here's the chapter.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

-Riley!

-Sarah? Tell me

-Hey…I wanted to ask you something. Are you and Zay together?

-Why…why would you ask me that?-Riley said nervous

-Because I think he's so hot and I want to ask him out so I wanted to know if he's free

-Oh…well…

-Yeah?

-Umm…-Riley didn't know what to say, she didn't want Sarah to ask Zay out but she couldn't tell her that they were together. She chose to lie-No, of course not, we're not together at all. You can do whatever you want. Now if you excuse me I need to go

She forced a smile and entered the bathroom.

* * *

-Hello princess-Zay greeted Riley when she entered the English class.

He was sitting on the teacher's table waiting for her. She joined him.

-Something wrong? You seem off…

-Sarah just asked me if you and I are together.

-Oh…and what did you tell her?

-That we're not of course.

-Of course…-he said almost whispering.

-She's going to ask you out

-Wait, what? What are you talking about?

-Sarah, the reason she asked me if we were together was because she wanted to make sure you were single before asking you out.

-So you wanted her to ask me out?-Zay said a little bit pissed.

-No, of course not Zay! I just I didn't know what to say

-Okay, I'll just…I'll tell her that I don't want to go out with her-he said sighing frustrated.

-Actually…I think you should go out with her…

-What? Riley what the hell?!-he said standing up-You want me to go out with another girl?

-It's not that…

-How is it not that? You're telling me that you want me to say yes to Sarah. Riley, you almost killed me out there because I was looking at Maya and now you're telling me that you want me to go out with Sarah? Are you even hearing yourself?

-You weren't looking at her Zay, you were checking her out-Riley defended herself

-Yeah, because she looked beautiful but that doesn't mean that I want to go out with her, just like I don't want to go out with Sarah, I want to go out with you. I want to be with you, be your boyfriend but apparently that's not what you want.

-That's not it and you know it Zay. I just…I'm not ready to tell people yet.

-So you're telling me that you rather have me going out on a date with another girl than letting people know that we're together? Do you know how twisted that is?

-I thought you weren't going to pressure me. You know it's difficult for me to tell people, you know what I went through with Lucas

-Yeah I know Riley but I'm not Lucas, I'm never going to be Lucas you should know that. I get that you don't want people to pressure our relationship but there's no relationship to pressure right now Riley, you understand that right? We can't even go on a date.

-Zay…

-Okay, you know what? Fine, I'll go out with Sarah so people don't know that you're dating lame Zay

-Zay! Why would you say that!? I don't think that of you

-Whatever Riley, I just…I have to go to class, I'll see you later-Zay said leaving the room.

He walked towards the history class but stopped next to the locker to calm down. He covered his face with his hands and sighed.

-Hey Zay!-a voice called him.

-Hey Sarah-he said looking at her.

-Okay…I'm not really good at this but…would you…umm…like…I mean…-she said

He noticed that she was really struggling to ask him out, he knew how that felt so he didn't want to make her suffer any longer.

-I'd love to go out with you Sarah. Do you want to go to Topanga's after school?

Sarah smiled widely and nodded. He returned the smiled and got into the history class.

* * *

-Hey Zay! Do you want us to go together to Topanga's from here?-Sarah said approaching Zay and the rest of the group after the classes ended.

-Babineaux! Do you have a date?-Maya asked surprised

-Wow Zay, thanks for telling us-Lucas added

Zay looked at Riley who wasn't amused at all.

-Guys, is not a…-he turned to Sarah who looked kind of hurt. He sighed and changed what he was about to say-What can I say? Sarah's a great girl. We're going to Topanga's to spend the afternoon

-Nice-Farkle said.

-I forgot something in class; I'll catch up with you guys later-Riley said. She needed to get out of that situation.

-Well…uh…shall we go?-Sarah asked

-Sure, see you tomorrow guys-Zay said.

The truth was that Zay was surprised. He was having a great time with Sarah. He never had a chance to spend some time with her and she was a good girl. She was funny and kind and she seemed smart too. It felt nice being able to be with a girl in front of everyone and not worry of what other people think. But she wasn't Riley…

-So…you really do ballet?

-Of course, I really like it. I know people think I'm weird for dancing but I like it.

-I don't think you're weird Zay, I think you're unique.

-Thanks Sarah, I'm really glad that I got to spend some time with you and get to know you. You're a great girl.

Sarah smiled widely and bit her lip. She then started to lean forward to kiss Zay but he moved backwards.

-Oh my god Zay I'm so sorry-she said embarrassed. I just…I thought that we were connecting I…I should go-she said standing up.

-No, wait, please stay. It's not you it's just…

-You're in love with Riley.

-What?

-You're in love with Riley. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you are in love with her.

-Well…yeah…

Sarah nodded and returned to her sit next to Zay.

-You're together right?

-What? No…no we're not…of course not…

-You don't know how to lie Zay. I know you're together. I suspected it for awhile. That's why I asked Riley if you were together before asking you out, but I'm sure she already told you that. Why I don't get is why did you say yes? It's not okay to lead people on you know…

-I'm sorry Sarah…I didn't want to do that I just…I'm sorry

-If you're together why are you keeping it a secret?

-We're not together

-Zay…

-Riley doesn't want people to know…she says she had a bad time when she was with Lucas, that you guys pressured them to be together and she doesn't want that to happen to us…

-Yeah…we kind of rushed them up but…they didn't work because they weren't supposed to work, it had nothing to do with us pressuring them.

-That's what I think too…and deep down…I think Riley thinks that too…

-What do you mean?

-I think that's not the reason she doesn't want us to go public…I think she…I think she's embarrassed of me.

-What? No, she's Riley, she'd never do that.

-Sarah, she told me to go out with you, she rather have me going out with another girl than a person finding out about us. She didn't even tell Maya, she's her best friend, she's known her since forever and she didn't tell her.

-Zay…

-It's okay…I get it. I know that if people knows that we're together they're going to think 'did she really went from Lucas to this?' I know they're going to think that I'm less than him, that I'm not good enough for her and the truth is I'm not. She deserves way better than me…

-Zay don't do that to yourself, okay? People can think what they want. You're you and Lucas is Lucas. And Riley is such a lucky girl for having you and if she can't appreciate that, then she's the one that doesn't deserve you.

-I just want to be able to act like a normal couple you know? Hold her hand in public, have dates…I just…I like her so much but…I don't know if I can do this anymore…

-Well, that's a choice you need to make by yourself. I'm sure Riley likes you and she wants to be with you but…you need to think about you too…

-Thank you Sarah...I really needed someone to talk to.

-Well, I'm here if you need me. We can be friends

-I'd like that very much.

After he walked Sarah home he texted Riley to tell her that he wanted to talk to her. They agreed to meet at a park where none of their friends would go.

-Hey-Riley said when she got there. Zay was sitting in a bench waiting for her.

-Hi…

-So…how did it went…with Sarah?

-It went very well actually…she's a great girl. She tried to kiss me.

-What?! Did you kiss her?

-No, of course not…and she knew why I didn't kiss her.

-What do you mean she knew?

-She knew that I'm in love with you. She knew that we are together.

-And you admitted it?

-Well, yeah I did.

-How could you Zay?! You betrayed me!

-I betrayed you Riley? She knew, she already knew that we were together I tried to deny it but it turns out I'm not as good liar as you. And you know I felt guilty at first but then I felt pretty good actually. It felt good being able to talk about this to someone. Being able to express how I feel to someone.

-What, you can't do that with me?

-No, I can't. You're so focused on keeping this a secret that you haven't stopped to think how I feel about it.

-You knew that keeping us a secret was a condition to be an **us** and you agreed to that.

-Of course I agreed Riley! How could I not? I'm in love with you, apparently you don't know that. I'm in love with you Riley, I want to be with you, of course I agreed if that was the only way to be with you. But I'm tired of this, I can't do this anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, I want to be able to talk to my friends about you, I want to go on a date with you to any place. I want to stop feeling like you're ashamed of me.

-What? Is that what you think? That I'm ashamed of you?

-Yes, that's exactly what I think. I think that you're afraid of what people may say about you going from Lucas to me. From Mr Perfect to the weird ballet guy who can't keep his mouth shut.

-Zay I like you. You know how difficult it is for me to tell people about us, I don't want them to pressure us. I thought you understand me, I thought you supported me.

-And I thought that this secret thing was temporary but we've been together for months now Riley…And I don't think that you're ever going to want to tell people, not even our friends and I…I just can't do this anymore…

-What are you saying…are you breaking up with me?

-I don't want this to sound as an ultimatum but…if we don't come out…we'll have to break up…

-Wow, for not wanting it to sound as an ultimatum it sure seems like it.

-Maybe it is then…

-I can't believe you're doing this to me…

-I'm sorry Riley, just the thought of not being with you hurts me like no one can imagine but…I just can't keep doing this.

-And I just can't tell people…I'm not ready

-Okay…-he said nodding-you've made your choice then…

-You're really breaking up with me?-she said containing the tears

-I'm sorry Riley-he said kissing her on the forehead, containing the tears too.-I really am…

And with that he stood up and, as much as it hurt him, he left.

* * *

 **So this is it**

 **Do you hate me? Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry for breaking Zayley up but it was necessary**

 **I hope you liked the chapter though**

 **Which side are you on? Team Zay or Team Riley? And what do you think about Sarah and his friendship with Zay?**

 **Next chapter will be about Lucas' brithday**

 **I'm really excited for the rest of the story, I have some big plans for it and I have to warn you...DRAMA IS COMING!**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think**

 **Thank you so so so much for reading!**


	42. Chapter 40

**Hi here I am with another chapter but first I wanted to say something**

 **READ THIS PLEASE**

 **Some people have been asking me why I don't use quotation marks when I write and although I've answered them explaining the reason I wanted to explain it to the rest of you too.**

 **As some of you know, I'm from Spain and in spanish this (the way I use) is the way you write conversations. I know that I'm writing in English and that I should use the English rules and I know that the way I write can be annoying and confusing and some people may not like it. I get it and I'm so so sorry. But it's just that...I'm used to write this way and it's easier for me to do so. I've thought about changing it but since there's just a bunch of chapters left to end the story I don't think that I should change the format of it. Maybe if I ever start another story I'll change it and I'll use quotation marks so it's easier for people to read it.**

 **I just wanted to say that, that I'm sorry if the way I write confuses you, I really am sorry, all I want is people to like my story.**

 **And another thing, as I've said English is not my first language so I want to apologize if I make spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I really try to get things right and to write as best as I can but sometimes I just don't know how to express something or I don't know how to properly spell something and I have to look for it on the internet or something like that and it still can be wrong. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I really appreciate every advice and correction people give because it makes me improve. And of course thank you so so much to each of you who despite the mistakes keep reading this and leaving such lovely reviews. Thank you so much.**

 **Well, that's pretty much it.**

* * *

 **Now I'm going to answer the reviews I can't answer directly**

 **Hermy002: Hii! Thank you for reading, reviewing and of course for not hating me hahah. This chapter has lots of Lucaya and so will next chapters :D Hope you like it. Thank you for always taking the time to review.**

 **Anonymous: Heeey! I'm soooorry! I promise that things will get better :)**

 **Barricity 101: Hi! I'm so glad that you find Zayley cute in this story. I gotta say that I don't ship Zayley in the show...I mean, I wouldn't mind if they ended up together but I'm team Riarkle actually. But since people wanted some Zayley I decided to give it to them and I've learned to love them and I really enjoy writing them. Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D**

 **Guest (1): I'm soorry! Like I said I promise things will get better**

 **Guest (2): Well hello! :) Hope you're enjoying the story**

 **Guest (3): Heey. Thanks for defending me :)**

* * *

 **Now about the chapter, it's the first one of the Lucas' birthday arc.**

 **I really hope you like it :D**

* * *

The days went by and things between Zay and Riley didn't get fixed. He started to spend more time with Sarah and less with the rest of the group. When Lucas asked him why he wasn't spending as much time with the group as he used to, he told him that he was just getting to know Sarah. Lucas wasn't sure if he should believe him but he decided that it was Zay's life and he could decide how to live it. It didn't mean that they had stopped being friends, not at all. Zay kept spending afternoons at Lucas' with Farkle and he sat with them sometime at lunch time. Even Maya and he spent some afternoons together while Lucas was at practice, Farkle at the science club or with Smarkle and Riley had some things to do with her parents.

Riley, on the other hand, kept hanging out with the group but she wasn't as happy as she had been lately and Maya noticed. She asked her what had happened and she just said that she was stressed by the exams and wanted to spend more time with her family. Maya of course, didn't believe her but she knew that if she pressured her, Riley would just get worse.

* * *

It was Friday, but not just a Friday, it was THE Friday. Maya got up earlier than ever, she got dressed, left a note for her mom and Shawn and got out of the house.

She arrived at his house and climbed to the window. She was relieved when she saw that it was opened. She knew that she should've come through the door but the knocks may have woken him up and that was not the plan.

She entered his room and stood there watching him sleep. He was lying on his back facing the ceiling. He looked so calmed. She kneeled besides the bed.

-Huckleberry…wake up-she whispered.

He didn't move, he slept like the dead. She shrugged and decided to take more extreme measures. She climbed to the bed and sat on his stomach making him frowning.

-Huckleberry, wake up!-she said louder this time.

-Maya?-he whispered opening his eyes-what are you doing here?

She smiled and stood up on the bed, one leg on each side of his body.

-IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!-she said opening her arms.

He just yawned and closed his eyes again.

-Come on!-she said jumping on the bed-I wanted to be the first one you saw on your birthday-she said knowing that he would appreciate her telling him that.

-You're so cheesy-he said slowly opening his eyes to find a very serious, and scary, Maya looking at him.-But I love cheesy.

He took her hand and pushed her down so she would sit on his lap. She tried to resist it but she eventually gave up. He caressed her cheek with his hand.

-I'm really glad you're the first one I've seen on my birthday

-You're so cheesy

-I know-he said leaning closer to kiss her but they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Maya got out of the bed before Lucas' mom entered the room.

-Lucas, son! Happy Birthd…oh Maya, I didn't know you were here.

-I came through the window. I'm sorry Mrs. Friar; I just wanted to be with him when he'd wake up.

-That's very sweet of you-she said making Lucas smirk.-But next time use the door please.

-I will, sorry ma'am.

Lucas' mom nodded and then approached her son to give him a hug.

-Happy Birthday honey!

-Thanks Mama

-Maya, would you like to stay for breakfast? I'm making pancakes.- Mrs. Friar said turning to Maya.

-I'm sure she will Mama, she loooooves pancakes.

-Careful, you know our deal don't you?-Maya said pointing at Lucas. Then she turned to his mom-Thank you Mrs. Friar I'd love to.

-Perfect, then why don't we go to the kitchen and start making breakfast while this old boy here gets dressed?

-Of course-Maya said following Anna Friar out of the room.

Lucas sat down at the end of the bed and before he could get up the blonde beauty entered the room again.

-I forgot something-she said.

-Wha…

But he couldn't finish because Maya had run into his arms and kissed him making him fall back to the bed lying on his back with her on top of him. They incorporated and sat down on the bed still kissing each other. When they pulled apart she looked at him and smiled.

-Happy Birthday Lucas

-Did you just call me Lucas?

-Yeah, but don't get use to it, that's the last time you're going to hear me say that today-she gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out of the bed-now get dressed or we'll be late for school. I have a great day planned.

And with that she got out of the room.

He found his mom and Maya on the kitchen making pancakes.

-Hey, son, Maya here was telling me about your little deal.

-She was?-he said shocked.

-Yeah, he told how you were acting all cocky saying that she wouldn't last a day without your kisses.

-You talked with my Mama about our kisses?-Lucas asked Maya embarrassed.

-Well, I thought that your mom would want to know how you act when she's not around.

-And I'm glad she did. That's not a nice way to treat girls, young man.

-I know Mama, I'm sorry…-he said looking at the floor.

-So, Maya, this bet, what were the prizes?

-Oh, well see, if Lucas won, he would be able to call me a short little stack of pancakes for a week-Maya said with a sad voice.

-Lucas! That's mean!

-What? Mama! She calls me Huckleberry every day!-Lucas defended himself.

-But that's a cute name…you're just calling me short-Maya said with puppy eyes.

-You're kidding right?!

-Hey, watch out the tone! Do not raise your voice to us-Lucas' mom said pointing at him with her finger.

-I'm sorry Mama-he sighed.

-So, Maya, what would you get if you won?-Mrs. Friar said turning to Maya

-He'd have to do whatever I say for a day including going wherever I want to.

-It seems fair to me.

-Unbelievable…-Lucas whispered.

-Do you have something to say son?

-No…I don't…

-That's what I thought…so, who won the bet then?

-Well, that same day we made the bet Lucas walked me home like the gentleman you've raised but then he got really close to me and he showed me THAT smirk, you know, the one he uses when he's trying to get what he wants

-Ohhh, I know that smirk, he uses it a lot, doesn't him?

-Yeah, I think so ma'am. So, he did that so I would kiss him but I was strong enough to back off and send him home.

-That was the right thing to do, honey.

-Thank you Mrs. Friar.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was listening.

-So, I thought that since he wasn't playing fair, I shouldn't either…That's why the next day I dressed with like a Texan outfit, a dress and cowboy boots and of course a cowboy hat

-MY hat-Lucas remarked.-Can we just stop and have breakfast please?

-I think that's irrelevant to the story-Maya said

-Yes, I think that too and please Lucas, don't interrupt people while they're talking. By the way Maya, nice move.

Lucas widened his eyes and covered his face with his hands for a moment to calm down.

-So, as I was saying before the interruption, I went to school and I was using a really nice perfume and I thought that I should share it with him so I got close to him so he could smell it. But he took a few step backwards so my plan didn't work. That's why I had to use my last option…I ha-hurred him.

-Sorry? What's ha-hurr someone? It's that like a new thing or…?

-Oh, you don't know what Ha-hurr is Mrs. Friar? Let me show it to you then-Maya said walking towards Lucas.

-Maya…-Lucas warned her.

-See, the ha-hurr move…-she started but then turned to Lucas-Oh, before I do it, Lucas please try to control yourself and don't kiss because that's would be awkward in front of your mom, you know.

Lucas blushed at Maya's words and that only made her enjoy the moment even more.

-Anyway…the ha-hurr move consists on getting real close to someone's face and go…Ha-hurrrrr!-Maya said doing as she had said.

-Ohhh, I see, that's a good move too. Smooth.

-Thank you-she said walking away from Lucas.-So once I ha-hurred him he grabbed my face and kissed me.

-In the middle of the hallway?!

-I know right? I tried to avoid it but… I couldn't…-Maya said biting her lip.

-Lucas! That's very inappropriate; the school is not a place to make out with your girlfriend.

-You have got to be kidding me…-he said

-Excuse me?-his mom said raising an eyebrow.

-Nothing…I'm sorry Mama, I won't do it again.

-You better! So Maya that means that you won then?

-Yes, Mrs. Friar, I won, that's why he has to do whatever I say, today

-It's fair to me-Lucas' mom said placing the plate with the pancakes on the table and sitting.

Maya did the same.

-Lucas? Are you coming to have breakfast or what?-his mom said.

-Unbelievable…-he said sitting next to Maya.

-So, Maya what have you planned for today?

-Oh, I'd tell you Mrs. Friar but I want it to be a surprise

-Of course honey, don't worry-she said winking an eye to Maya when Lucas wasn't looking.

She actually knew quite well what Maya's plan was.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now**

 **What do you think?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I know that it's not very interesting but at least I hope that it made you smile**

 **Did you like the way Maya and Lucas' mom teased Lucas? hahah**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think about the story**

 **Thank you so so so so much for reading**


	43. Chapter 41

**Hii!**

 **Here I am with another chapter!**

 **First of all I wanted to say thank you so much to all of you for reading and especially to those who have left amazing reviews and messages supporting me and motivating me to keep writing. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I can't thank you enough, it means a lot that I have your support.**

* * *

 **Now let's answer the reviews:**

 **Guest (1): Hi! Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like the chapter. Keep reading to find what was Maya's plan :D**

 **Hermy002: Hii! I don't know what to say. I'm so thankful for your support. Seriously it means a lot that you're always leaving such lovely reviews. They really motivate me to keep writing. And thank you so much for your passion, it makes me so happy that you like my story that much and that you don't find my way of writing confusing or annoying. Again thank you so much**

 **Guest (2): Heey! Thank you so much for your lovely words, it means a lot that people like the way I write. Thank you so much !**

 **Yogirl567: Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing! You'll find out what's her plan in this chapter. hope you like it :D**

 **Guest (3): Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it :D**

* * *

 **So here's the chapter, hope you like it and it doesn't disappoint you.**

* * *

When they arrived at school Riley and Farkle were already there, waiting in the hallways.

-Lucas! Happy birthday!-Riley said hugging him.

-Thank you Riley

-Happy Birthday Freakface!-Farkle said hugging him too

-Thank you guys!

-So, how's your day going so far?

-Well, considering that I have to do whatever this girl here tells me, I guess is not going bad at all.

-Oh, you just wait and see-Maya said.

-Hey guys!-Zay said entering walking towards them with Sarah by his side.

Riley tried to avoid his look but of course it wasn't as easy as she wish. She then looked at Sarah, she knew that Zay and Riley had been together but she hadn't said anything to anyone and the pretty brunette wasn't sure if she was glad or not.

-My man! Happy Birthday Lucas!-Zay said patting Lucas' back, repeatedly.

-Thanks Zay, could you stop now please?-he said taking a few steps to the side.

-Happy birthday Lucas

-Thank you Sarah

Sarah nodded smiling and then looked at the rest of the group. An awkward silent invaded the ambiance. Everybody noticed that there was something going on between Riley, Zay and Sarah but nobody said anything. The bell was their savior; it was time to get the classes started.

* * *

Lucas had to admit that he had mixed feelings about the way the day was going. Maya had been very…merciful?, he wasn't sure if that was the correct word but the truth was that the only thing she had asked him to do was to carry her books, open some doors for her, get her something to eat or drink, things like that. On the one hand he was relieved because she wasn't being too harsh with him, but on the other hand he was kind of scared, he had the feeling that Maya had more planned than that. And he was right.

After school his friends asked him if he wanted to do something to celebrate his birthday but Maya answered for him saying that he was spending the day with her, and he wasn't going to complain.

On the way home, Lucas tried to get Maya to tell him where they were going to spend the day but Maya said that she would tell him once they'd arrive at Lucas'. His mom wasn't at home when they arrived. They went upstairs to his bedroom and sat on the bed. It was time for Maya's plan to really start.

-So…I'm sure you're dying to know where I'm going to take you for this great day that is your birthday.

-Yeah…

-Well, see…there's this place that can be rented, you know for parties and events, and an art gallery has rented it for the weekend and they're going to show some amateurs' paintings and I got us two tickets. It's going to be like a really fancy thing with catering and champagne and people from the greatest Art Galleries and yeah…that's pretty much it.

-That's it?

-Yeah…

-That's your big plan?

-Are you complaining?

-No, not at all. I'm just…I'm confused…Why make such a big deal with the whole "you have to do whatever I want for a day" if you just wanted me to go to an art exposition with you? I mean…I would have gone with you anyway. You thought that I wouldn't?

-Maybe…-she said shrugging.

-Maya…I'd love to go anywhere you like, I know how passionate you are about art and I love seeing you around things you like, of course I would've gone with you.

-Well, thank you Huckleberry.

He nodded satisfied.

-So…this is like a fancy event right? Should I wear a suit then?

-Actually…-she said with a smirk.

-Oh no…

-I have picked a very special outfit for you-she said smiling widely.

-This is it, right? This is the trick, what is the outfit? A ballerina dress? A dinosaur costume?

-Open your wardrobe and find out

-Oh god…

He stood up and opened his wardrobe. Inside, there was the same outfit he had worn for the Maddie and Tae concert back in Texas with his cowboy hat and cowboy boots included.

-You have got to be kidding me

-Why? Don't you like it? It's the outfit you wore in Texas that night at the campfire, the night that you said you liked me for the first time. I find it romantic-she said biting her lip.

-Yeah, it is, if we were going to Chubbie's but we're going to a fancy event Maya…Wait…what are you going to wear?

-Well my red dress of course, the one I wore to the semi-formal.

-What? You're going to look all gorgeous and elegant while I'm going to be like Woody from Toy Story?

-Oh come on! I thought you liked your Texan roots

-I do, I love them but…

-You know what Lucas? I'm not going to try to play nice. We have a deal and you have to do whatever I say. I say that you have to wear that for tonight and you're going to wear it. End of discussion.

-I hate you so much

-Nah, you don't. Pick me up at my house in an hour. See ya-she said giving him a kiss on his cheek before getting out of the room

He knew it, he knew that Maya's plan was bigger than carrying some books and opening some doors. She was good, really really good.

* * *

He had had no choice but to wear the outfit she had picked for him. An hour later he was at her house waiting for her to open the door.

-Hello Huckleberry, you look great-she said as she opened the door and got out the house.

-Yeah…I'm sure I do…Are you going to show me your dress so I can tell you how gorgeous you look? not that you don't look gorgeous like that of course.-he asked looking at her. She was wearing her big coat.

-You'll see it but once we arrived there. I want everyone to think that I'm going to be wearing an outfit like yours and then give them the surprise taking my coat off and showing them that I know how to dress for a fancy event

-I know how to dress for a fancy event too, but you won't let me.

-That's right…But look, I'm wearing my cowgirl boots. I'm doing it for you, I hope you appreciate it.-she said showing him her boots.

-Yeah…of course I do…thank you-he said rolling his eyes.

-Look, the cab's here-she said pointing at the car stopping in front of them

-Wow, I'm surprised we're not taking the subway so everyone can see me.

-I thought about it, but there's no subway to the place we're going.

-Well, at least I've had luck with something.

-Stop whining and get in the car, we're going to be late.

* * *

They arrived at the place fifteen minutes later. Maya paid for the cab in spite of Lucas' complains. They walked to the door and looked inside, everything was dark.

-Are you sure this is the place Maya?-Lucas asked

-Yeah, 100% sure, let's go-she said opening the door.

-Maya, there's no light in here…what…?-he started but was interrupted by a lot of people shouting at him while the lights turned on.

-Happy Birthdaaaay!-a lot of familiar voices said at the same time.

He had to take a moment to process everything. He looked around and saw a place that looked a lot like Chubbies, the place where he and his friends used to eat back at Texas and the place where the Maddie and Tae's concert took place a few months ago. Then he focused on the people looking at him , Riley, Farkle, Smarkle, Zay, Sarah, Darby, Yogi and the rest of his classmates, all wearing cowboy hats and boots and plaid shirts and jeans just like him. But not only there were his New York friends but friends from Texas too, Dylan, Asher, Vanessa even Pappy Joe and Cletus! And of course his mom, Cory and Topanga and Katy and Shawn. Everyone was there.

He turned to look at Maya and saw her taking her coat off. She was wearing the same outfit she used the day she won the bet. She took his hat, put it on and winked at him with a huge smile.

-Did you do this?

-Yeah, you wanted to know my plan? This is it! Happy Birthday Huckleberry

-But…why?

-I know how much you miss Texas so…since you can't go to Texas I thought of bringing Texas to you. Welcome to Chubbie's, we have the best ribs in the world here!-she said with her best Texan accent.

-You won the bet, you could take me anywhere you wanted, you could take me to a place you like and yet you make this…I know you don't like all this things…I just…why wouldn't you take me to a place you like?

He was trying to understand it but he couldn't believe that Maya had done all of this for him, it was so beautiful and so amazing, she had even called his old friends. She could've taken him to any place she liked and yet…

-See, Lucas…There's something you should know...-she said taking a step closer.-A place, where you're happy and I'm with you to see it, **is** a place I like.

He couldn't help but smile at her words.

-Now, if you tell anyone I've said such a cheesy thing I'll yank you up son-she said pointing at him.

He burst into laugh and she did the same.

-I love you-he said between chuckles.

* * *

 **Ohhhhh my gooood! Did Lucas just said what I think he just said? Yeaaah I think so hahaha How will Maya react?**

 **I really hope you liked the chapter**

 **I'm really excited with the path this story is following, I have all planned and there's going to be drama and kisses and crying and laughing and exams and a wedding and of course graduation! I really hope you keep reading and that you like the next chapters.**

 **One thing though, there was a person that told me I was being racist for saying things like "cowboy/cowgirl outfit" and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if anyone felt offended. I just say that to describe the typical outfit that cowboys wear you know like the ones that the cast wore in Girl meets Texas, it's not my intention at all to offend anyone. I'm sorry if I did. I just don't know how else to describe it.**

 **Anyway that said hope you liked the chapter again and please let me know in the review what you think of the story so far and whatever you want to say :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	44. Chapter 42

**Hi!**

 **I'VE FINISHED MY EXAMS! YAAY! I don't start my classes till Monday so I have this week free, that means that maybe I'll try to update everyday or at least every two days. I'll try**

 **I wanted to say as always thank you so much for all your support.**

 **I'm going to answer some reviews:**

* * *

 **Barricity 101: Hi, yeah that's what I thought too. But it's okay I talked with that person and everything's fine now. Thank you so much for reading**

 **Nerd300: heey! Yeah I know things are going to get interesting and crazy hahah Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **Guest: Hi! Well, you'll have to read this chapter to find out what's going to happen**

* * *

 **Again thank you so much for all the feedback.**

 **I hope you like the chapter, is longer than usually and a lot of things are going to happen!**

* * *

-I love you-he said between chuckles.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and her smile faded from her face. So did Lucas' once he realized what he had just said.

-Maya…

She took a step backwards.

-Maya, please don't freak out. It's okay, everything's fine. You have nothing to worry about. Please don't freak out. Let's talk.

But Maya didn't say anything. She just kept looking at him. The moment was interrupted by the guests congratulating Lucas on his birthday, starting with Riley.

-Lucas! Happy birthday again! Did you suspect anything?

-No, no, I didn't actually. Thank you guys for doing this

-Oh, don't thank us, thank Maya-she said turning to where Maya was supposed to be but…she wasn't-where's Maya? She was here a second ago.

Lucas looked too and saw her leaving the building. He started to move towards her but Riley stopped him.

-Lucas what happened?

-I told her…I told her I love her

Riley widened her eyes and nodded.

-Look, um, you know her, she's probably freaking out right now. Stay here and talk to your friends and family, everyone's here to see you. I'm going to look for her and talk to her okay?

-But…

-Stay here, I'll be right back.

And with that Riley turned around and left to find Maya. The rest of the people there approached Lucas and kept him busy for the next half an hour. He was really happy to see everyone there, especially his friends from Texas and Pappy Joe but he couldn't help but think about what had happened with Maya. He knew her, he knew that she was probably thinking of running away right now. He knew he shouldn't have told her he loved her, she had asked him not to at the hospital when her sister was born, she had asked him to take things slow when they first got together but the truth was that he couldn't help it, it came out naturally, without even thinking. He had known that he loved her for so long and he had been eager to tell her and he had been so happy and overwhelmed about the party she had thrown him and her words that he just couldn't help it…he had told her he loved her and he knew it was true, those feelings were the truest, strongest, he had had for anyone in his entire life.

* * *

-Hey…-Riley said when she found Maya outside contemplating the sky.

-Hi…

-How are you?

-I'm fine. Why would you ask…oh…he told you…

-Yeah…he did…how are you feeling?

Maya looked at her and shrugged. She bit her lip trying to contain the tears

-I just…I know that I should be dancing and jumping out of happiness right now, I know that this is like a dream come true for any girl and I'm happy, I am but…I guess I'm…

-Scared?

-Yeah…-she said nodding.-Everything's happened so fast and he's perfect…he's more than perfect, he's way better than me and I know he thinks he loves me but…

-He does Maya, and you know that

-Maybe he does now…But eventually he will leave me, everyone does…

-I love you Maya and I won't ever leave you and he won't either. And I'm sure that he's now beating himself up for scaring you and I know that's not what you want…Maya don't push him away, don't let him go. I know how you feel about him and I know that if you lose him you're not going to forgive yourself-Riley said, then she added whispering to herself-trust me, I know how that feels.

-Thank you Riles…I just need some time to think. I'm a little overwhelmed right now.

-Okay, there's no rush. We'll go back when you're ready.-she said hugging her friend.

* * *

Back inside, Lucas was talking to some of his friends but he wasn't paying attention, his mind was on a certain blonde. He was about to leave to look for her when he saw her and Riley entering the room.

* * *

The first thing that caught Riley's attention once she reentered the room with Maya was Zay of course. But he wasn't alone. He was on the dance floor dancing with Sarah, always Sarah. They seemed really happy and that only make Riley more upset.

Zay noticed the brunette staring and Sarah noticed the boy staring at the brunette.

-Hey, she'll come around.

-I don't know…but thanks Sarah, for being there for me. I don't think that I would've survived these days without you. You're a great friend.

-Thank you Zay. I'm really glad you enjoy my company. And yes, she'll come around. Just look at her Zay, she's dying seeing us together. Did you not see her face this morning? She was so jealous, just like she is now.

-Jealous? Why? We're just dancing.

-Yeah, and that means you're not dancing with her which is what she'd like to do.

-Yeah, I don't think so, she'd never dance with me in front of everybody.

-Hmm…maybe she just needs a little push.

-What are you talking about?

-Just follow my lead-she said and she leaned closer to his ear like she was whispering something.

She put a hand on his arm and rubbed it, then she started to play with his hair.

* * *

-Riley? Riley! Are you listening to me? Lucas is coming, what should I do?-Maya asked her friend who was clearly not paying attention-Riley!

-I'm sorry Maya…I need to do something. I can't take this anymore.

Riley left her side just as Lucas arrived.

-Hey

-Hi-Maya said holding her breath.

-Listen Maya, I think we should…

-No way!-Maya said pointing at something behind him.

Lucas turned around just in time to see Riley pushing Sarah away from Zay.

* * *

-Riley! What are you doing?!-Zay asked

-Oh god…I'm sorry Sarah I just…Zay…I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I **can't** take it anymore, I want to be with you. Please give me another chance, I'm ready if you are.

-Riley, what are you saying?-Zay asked confused

-This…-she said as she took a step closer.

She then leaned in and kissed him and yes, in front of everyone at the party.

-Riley…-he said as they pulled apart-Everybody's looking at us

-I don't care…

-I DO!-a voice said behind them.

That voice, of course, belonged to Cory Matthews.

-Babineaux! Stay away from my baby.

-I'm sorry sir

-Oh you're going to be.

And with that Zay started to run away from him as Cory chased him.

* * *

-Lucas! Do something he's going to kill him!

-But…we

-We'll talk later, now go!

* * *

Lucas with Shawn's help tried to stop Cory from killing Zay but in the end it was Topanga the one who stopped him.

-Cory! Leave the kid alone! Riley's old enough to make her own decisions and you now Isaiah, you know he's a good boy.

-I like him daddy-Riley said-and I don't care who knows it.

-I like your daughter so much sir, I would never hurt her

-Come on Cory-Topanga said

-Fine…but no kisses in front of me

-Deal-both Riley and Zay said.

* * *

-Hahaha, have you seen that?-Farkle, who was on the other side of the room, told Smackle-I'm surprised he didn't kill Zay. I can't believe they kissed in front of everyone hahah.

-Farkle…

-Yes Isadora?-he said turning to her.

She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on tip toes to give him a quick peck on his lips. Farkle looked at her shocked; she had just kissed him, in front of everyone. They had just kissed, their first kiss, and she had initiated it.

-What was that for?-he whispered.

-I guess I felt ready-she said smiling shyly.

-May I?

She nodded. He took a step closer and caressed her face with his hand before leaning in a kissing her softly. It was quick kiss, longer than the first one but still short, he didn't want to go too fast.

-Ehem…-Maya cleared her throat-I'm sorry for interrupting guys but um…I'm going to talk to Riley and Zay…I thought maybe you wanted to come?

-Oh, sure, sure let's go.

-Congratulations by the way-she said winking at them which made them blush.

-Shouldn't we get Lucas?-Farkle asked

-Oh, um…-she looked around and found him talking to Shawn and Cory-he's busy…It's okay

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, sure, I'm perfect. Let's go.

The truth was Maya was not okay, she knew that Lucas and her had a pending conversation but she didn't even know how she felt about what Lucas had said, all she could do was avoid him, at least for now.

The group approached Riley and Zay; they were with Sarah on a corner.

-Hey guys…So…surprise!-Riley said opening her harms.

-So you're together…

-Yes…I'm sorry peaches I wanted to tell you but…

-I knew

-What?

-I knew that you were together.

-Yeah, us too-Farkle said meaning him and Smackle.

-You too?

-Yeah and me too!-Lucas said joining the group. He stood next to Maya, she tried not to look at him and focus on her friends.

-But how?

-I'm sorry Riley but you don't know how to lie, you were too obvious. I mean you always disappeared at the same time, you both looked at each other when you thought no one was looking, and you almost died when you saw him with Sarah, who I assumed knew too right?

-Yeah I did hahah

-So you all knew?-Zay asked-You're telling me that we broke up because I couldn't stand no one knowing about us and you all knew? Unbelievable

-Sorry…But what matters now is that you are together and happy and you can stop making up lame excuses to go and make out.

-Maya!-Riley said blushing

-You know I'm right Riles

-Hey Zay, have you introduced Riley to Asher and Dylan?-Lucas asked

-Yeah, of course

-But as your girlfriend?

-Well no but…

-Why don't you go…like now?-Lucas said. He was trying to be left alone with Maya.

-Oh…um sure, let's go Riles-Zay said taking Riley's hand and guiding her to his friends.

Lucas looked at Farkle expecting him to go too, but he didn't get it. Smarkle did.

-Farkle, I think Lucas is trying to tell us to go.

-Smarkle!

-Wasn't I supposed to say that out loud? Well, sorry, but it's the truth. Let's go Farkle.

Once they were alone, Lucas stood in front of Maya with his hands on his pockets.

-So…about what happened before…-he started.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I'm sorry for leaving you like that hahah**

 **I hope you liked the chapter**

 **I must warn you there's a lot of drama coming for Lucaya but I promise you it'll be worth it.**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think about the story**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **(THANKS TO ALLI123 AND LYCOX FOR TELLING ME THAT I HAD SPELLED WRONG SMACKLE, I'VE JUST CHANGED IT :D )**


	45. Chapter 43

**Heeey!**

 **Here's another chapter :D**

 **I really hope you like it**

 **Oh, thanks to** alli123 **and** LycoX **for telling me that I had spelled Smackle wrong :)**

* * *

 **Let's answer some reviews**

 **Guest (1): Hi! Read the chapter to find out what's going to happen next :D Hope you like it**

 **Guest (2): Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter**

 **Guest (3): Here's your update :D Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest (4): Hi! I'm happy you liked it :D Thank you so much!**

 **Guest (5): Hey! Sorry for the cliffhanger! hope you like this chapter**

 **walffles: Hi! Thank you so much, it makes me so happy that you say this is the best story you've read. I don't know how to thank you. I had instagram but I don't use it anymore. Thanks for reading!**

 **alli123: Hey! I'm glad you liked the Zayley part :D and thank you again for telling that I had spelled wrong Smackle :D and of course thank you for reading and reviewing**

 **Guest (6): Like I said to the first Guest, you'll have to read the chapter to find out what's going to happen :) I hope it doesn't disappoint you**

 **Guest (7): Ohh! Why are you crying? Don't cry please! D:**

 **Guest (8): Here's the update :) Hope you like it**

 **Grace: Hey! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Believe there's a lot of drama coming although it may not be for the couple you think...Hope you like the following chapters :D**

 **Nerd300: Hi! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review. I'm so glad you like the story so far and that you liked the Zay and Riley moment. About Shawn, Lucas' party is like a big party, everyone's there, all their classmates, his friends from Texas and Shawn, Katy, Cory and Topanga hahaha But yeah I guess that it was kind of strange to bring Shawn out of no where hahah. And yeah I'm from Spain :) And about answering to your review, of course I answered, I love when people take the time to read and leave a review telling me their opinion about the story so the least I can do is take the time to answer each review, I love doing it :) Thank you so much for your lovely words, I'm so flattered you think I'm a good writer :D And of course I get the refferences of the movies, I LOVE Harry Potter and I like The Hunger Games and Star Wars too :D**

* * *

 **Thank y'all so much for the amazing feedback, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

-So…about what happened before…-he started.

-Do you want to dance?-she asked interrupting him

-What?

-Do you want to dance?-she repeated slowly this time.

-Oh…um…sure.

She nodded and walked to the dance floor. A Maddie and Tae song was sounding but as soon as they stood in front of each other ready to dance the song ended and a slower one started, "Something Stupid" by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman.

He slowly put his arms around her waist; she did the same with his neck.

-About what happened before…-he started once again

-Can we just dance?

-Maya, we need to talk about it

-Can we just dance, please?

-Maya…

-You still have to do whatever I want remember?-she said with half a smile

-Okay…-he sighed.

They moved at the rhythm of the music but the fate had chosen a very particular song for that situation. Being quiet just made them listen to the lyrics of the song with more attention.

' ** _The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and oh, the night's so blue. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you.'_**

Maya looked at Lucas the same way she had before, when he had said those three words.

-Maya…-he said knowing that she was about to freak out again.

-I'm sorry Lucas…I…I can't right now-she said taking a step backwards.

She was about to leave but Lucas' mom approached them

-Lucas, honey, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time for the cake and to open your presents.

-Okay, I'm coming.

-Maya sweetie, are you okay?-Lucas' mom said looking at the blonde girl, she had her eyes red like she was about to cry.

-Yeah, Mrs. Friar, I'm perfect I just got a little bit sensitive about the birthday you know…-she said forcing a smile.

-Oh, honey, you're so lovely. Come on, why don't you stand next to Lucas while he blows the candles and opens his presents?

-Oh, no it's okay, it's his moment, he should do it alone.

-I'd like you to be with me, please?-Lucas said offering his hand to her.

Maya nodded and held his hand. He smiled at her and she returned the smile, probably the first genuine smile she had shown since the incident.

Topanga and Katy brought a huge cake with sixteen candles. Everybody sang happy birthday to him.

-Don't forget to make a wish-Maya said when the song ended.

-I have everything I've always wanted. I just don't want to lose it.-he said looking at her eyes.-I don't want to lose you-he said whispering now.

-Blow the candles-she said avoiding his look.

He did so and everyone began to clap.

-Okay now the presents!-Lucas' mom said and everyone started to give their presents to Lucas.

There were clothes, games, money, a picture of their Texas friends etc.

-Thank you guys so much, not just for the presents, for being here, for the amazing party-Lucas said after he finished.

-Well, you have to thank your girlfriend for that, she's the one who had the idea-his mom said-And I think she has a last gift for you.

-What?-he said turning to look at Maya-but you already bought me the tickets for the game.

-I had some money left and an idea so…It's not a big deal actually, it's silly…

-I'm sure it's not.

She smiled and took the bag with the present from Mrs. Friar's hand and gave it to him. He opened it and looked at Maya amazed.

-You did this?

-I drew it and then I had it done. Do you like it?

-Are you kidding? I love it, it's amazing!

The gift was a basketball jersey, but not any basketball jersey; it was a mix between the Knicks jersey and the Dallas Mavericks jersey. It was like a jersey from a current basketball team but with the colors and the crest from both teams. On the back there was the number 1 and 'Friar' written on it.

-I thought maybe you would want to wear it to the game tomorrow.

-Of course! I don't know what to say…I…-he took a step closer and hugged her tight-Thank you so much, for everything-he whispered on her ear.

-Okay, okay stop with the drama, let's dance!-Asher said turning the music on.

-Come on Luke! Show us you're dance moves!-Dylan said.

-Stop it guys!

-Hey, go-Maya told him.

-Maya…we need to talk about us

-Go Lucas, it's your birthday, have fun.

-But…

-Go, come on go!-she said smiling to him.

-Okay-he turned around but then stopped and walk over to Maya. He cupped her face with his hands and gave her a quick peck in the lips-Thank you, for everything.

She smiled and nodded. He finally turned around and left for the dance floor.

-Hey, are you okay?-Riley said approaching Maya

-I don't know how I am actually…

-Come on, let's dance

-I don't feel like it, sorry…but you go, have fun

-I don't know

-Go Riles, I'll be okay. Go

-Okay…

Maya stood there watching like all her friends dancing and having fun. Katy and Shawn stood next to her.

-Hey baby girl, why aren't you dancing with your friends?

-I don't know…I guess I'm just tired.

-You wanna go home?

-Yeah, I think I do

-You sure you don't want to be more time with Lucas, kiddo?-Shawn asked

-No, it's okay, I'll see him tomorrow anyway

-Okay, I'll go bring the car then, I'll wait for you at the door so you can say goodbye.

-Thanks, I'll be there in a second.

* * *

-Hey, Huckleberry!-Maya called Lucas, who was dancing with Asher and Dylan.-Can you come for a sec?

-Of course, it feels nice to hear you calling me that again, you've been calling me Lucas the whole night.

-Yeah…I know…um I have a last gift for you…

-Another one? Maya…

-I was kind of embarrassed of giving it to you before, in front of everyone

-You didn't have to get me so many things.

-I didn't buy you this I…well, open it

-Okay…

It was a sketchbook, like the one Maya always carried with her. He opened it and in the first page there was a drawing of them at the subway. He turned the page and there was a drawing of him giving her a rose on the father-daughter dance. He kept turning the pages and there were lots of drawings, drawings that told their story, from the moment they met till their first kiss.

-Maya…I love it, thank you, I don't know what to say…I…

-I'm glad you like it…I'm leaving now

-What?

-I'm going home

-Already? Why?

-My mom's tired and she and Shawn are leaving so I'm leaving with them.

-I can take you home later if you want to stay

-It's okay, I'm tired too actually

-Maya…

-I'll see you tomorrow okay? For the game…I made a jersey for me too.

-You did?-he said smiling

-Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow, okay?-she repeated

-Okay, but…

-Bye-she said kissing him on the cheek-Say goodbye to everyone for me.

And with that she turned around and left, she had a lot to think about that night.

* * *

 **I'm sorry short chapter, and it's not very good ( I know 'Something stupid' is not very appropiate for a Texan party but it was the one that suited the situation best hahah)**

 **I want to ask you please, don't hate me for the next few chapters...I must warn you drama is coming but it's necessary, not everyone can be always happy...I'm really excited with the rest of the story and I really really hope you'll like it**

 **Again thank you so much for the amazing feedback!**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	46. Chapter 44

**Hii!**

 **I'm back one more time with another chapter :D**

 **But first let's answer some reviews :)**

* * *

 **walffles: Heey! Of course I answered your review, you all take the time to leave a review, the least I could do is do the same and answer you. Thank you so much !**

 **zitridder2: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reading. I'm so happy you like the story :)**

 **Nerd300: Heeeey! Thank so much for reviewing and I'm so so glad you liked the chapter :D I gotta say I'm more team Riarkle too actually hahah But when I started this story I asked the readers which ship they wanted and they said Zayley so...and I have a lot of fun writing them although in the show I prefer Riarkle. You were born here? That's really cool :D Thank you so much for keep reading the story and for your support. And yeah the science project arc was one of my favorites too :) Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing**

* * *

 **Now here's the chapter I really hope you like it considering the circumstances hahah**

* * *

The truth was, neither of them got to sleep more than 4 hours that night.

* * *

Maya kept thinking on what Lucas had said. She knew that any girl in her place would be dancing and jumping but she couldn't do that. She had mixed feelings about the situation.

On the one hand it had felt really good hearing those words, feeling loved, it wasn't a feeling Maya was used too. Sure, her mom loved her and Shawn and Riley but she had never been loved by a guy before, no one had ever picked her.

On the other hand, she was scared to death. She didn't know what she was supposed to do next, she was 14 years old, she didn't even know what 'I love you' meant. Was she supposed to tell him that she loved him back? She knew she was in love with him, she liked him a lot, but did she love him? Maybe, but she wasn't ready to say so…She deep down felt like if she told him that she loved him that would be like giving him full access to her heart, which meant that he could easily break it if he wanted too, even if he didn't want to.

She knew that Lucas wasn't the kind of guy who would never pressure her into saying something she wasn't ready to. But she knew that it wasn't fair to him, he deserved a girl capable of telling him how she feels, he deserved someone who could tell him that he was loved. He deserved to be loved and know it.

And Maya wasn't sure of what love a guy meant and she wasn't sure if she was able to say it out loud, to give him full access to her heart. It had been very difficult for her to open her heart to him when they got together, but this…this was a whole new level of difficulty she wasn't sure she could take.

She knew that she should've stayed and talked to him, she knew that but she didn't know what to say. She just wanted things to get back to normal…maybe, maybe is she acted like nothing had happened, things would be alright…Maybe…

* * *

Lucas had spent the whole night beating himself up. He knew he had screwed up big time. She had specifically asked him to take things slow and he had tried so hard to keep his promise but in the end he had broken it. He had told her he loved her and it wasn't like he didn't feel it, he loved her, he knew that, but maybe he shouldn't have said it. He had mixed feelings about the situation.

On the one hand he was sure of his feelings and he had been holding them inside for so long. He wasn't going to lie, he felt a little bit hurt by Maya's reaction. He knew that when the time came, she would freak out when he'd tell her he loved her but he thought that then she would appreciate it. He had opened his heart to her and she had run away from him. He had never felt more vulnerable than in that moment.

On the other hand, he knew he should've wait a little bit longer and maybe tell her when they were alone and not with that entire people around them, although they hadn't heard it. He also regretted that he hadn't fought a little harder to get her to talk to him, he didn't want her to feel pressure to say it back. The truth was he didn't need her to say it back, he just wanted her to know how he felt, he knew that Maya cared a lot about him too and if she wasn't ready to express her feelings then that was okay.

He knew that the next day at the game was going to be awkward, although he was going to try to be as normal as possible.

After the whole night thinking he had reached the conclusion that maybe it was better if he didn't mention the incident anymore, maybe that was what she wanted, maybe she wanted to act as if nothing had happened. And if that's what she wanted, if that was what it took to be alright again, he was willing to give her that.

* * *

He knocked on her door an hour before the game started, they had agreed on going together by subway. Katy opened the door and let him in.

-She'll be here in a sec, take a seat-she said motioning to the couch her Shawn was.

-Thank you Mrs. Hart. Hi, sir.

-I thought that we had already agreed that you were going to call us by our names.

-Yeah, I'm sorry…-Lucas said. He was more nervous than usually, he didn't know how much of what had happened the day before Katy and Shawn knew.

-So, did you have fun yesterday?-Katy asked.

-Yeah, it was great. What Maya did for me…it was…I don't even know how to express it.

-She's been weeks planning it and driving us insane

-Sounds like Maya

-What are you saying about me?-Maya said entering the room

-I was just telling your mom how much I liked all you did yesterday for me.

-Oh, thanks Huckleberry

Lucas couldn't help but grin; there it was again, 'Huckleberry'. Maya noticed and smiled too. Katy and Shawn contemplated the scene and looked at each other smirking.

-Ehem-Shawn said clearing his throat-I don't mean to interrupt the smiley party but you're going to be late if you don't go now.

-Oh, sure, sure.-Lucas said.-Bye Mrs…eh Katy, Shawn

-Bye kids, have fun

-Thanks mom, bye.

* * *

-I haven't told you yet but you look great, I love your jersey-Lucas told Maya as soon as they were on the street.

-Oh, thanks I designed it. I like yours too.

-Oh, thanks you designed it.-he said chuckling.

-Shall we go?-Maya said offering him her hand.

-Of course-he said smiling and holding her hand.

* * *

They had managed to avoid the awkwardness so far. Neither of them had brought up the 'I love you thing' yet, actually they didn't plan on doing so. But something happened just before the last quarter of the game started. They were sitting talking when the kiss cam focused on them.

-Oh my god-Maya said blushing.

-Should we?-Lucas asked not sure of Maya's reaction.

-We're boyfriend and girlfriend right?

-Yeah, of course, I hope

-Then, come here Mad Dog.-she said grabbing his jersey, like she had done when he chose Mayaville and they painted their faces, and kissed him.

But it wasn't just a kiss, they hadn't kiss, like really kiss, since the previous morning when Maya woke up Lucas to say happy birthday. That meant that after the incident they hadn't kissed and they felt it in the kiss. It had only been 24 hours but they had keeping so much inside of them and it all came out the moment their lips touched. It was like they needed each other, more than ever. It reminded them of their first kiss back on New Year's Eve. Maybe that memory was what made Lucas said what he said after they pulled apart. They had their foreheads pressed against each other and their eyes closed. Lucas was caressing Maya's face, she was still holding onto his jersey.

-God….I love you so much…-he sighed almost whispering.

He opened his eyes quickly when he realized what he had said. Maya was already looking at him, that look of fear again. She let go of his jersey and moved backwards slowly trying to avoid his eyes.

-Maya…damn it…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I wasn't planning on…it just came out, I got caught up in the moment…I'm sorry. We were doing so great, please let's go back and forget about this. Please-he said desperate. He didn't want to lose her again.

-The quarter is about to start…I uh…I'm going to the toilet…I'll be right back

-Maya…

-Just wait here…I'll be back…

Maya stood up and went inside. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. She felt like shit. Why couldn't she just say it back? He deserved a girl who was able to tell him what she felt, to make him feel loved. She hated herself for the way she was acting with him.

When she came back, the silence was back between them. They didn't talk for the rest of the game.

* * *

They didn't talk on the way back home. They did talk when they arrived at Maya's house though.

She said goodbye to him and turned around to get to the door but his words stopped her.

-You don't have to say it back.

-What?-she said facing him

-You don't have to say it back. I know you didn't want me to say that I love you, but I'm not going to lie to you Maya, I do love you, that's how I feel and I think you should know that. That you're loved, that I love you. And I know that you're probably thinking that I want you to say it back, that you have to say it back so we could be even but that's not true. I know that you care about me and I don't need to hear you say it. It's okay Maya, I'm not going to pressure you, you don't have to say it until you're ready, if you're ever ready.

He made a pause to see if she was going to say something but she didn't.

-I guess you won't want to see me tomorrow so I'll see you on Monday. I hope we can talk then and that things will get back to normal.

He waited a few seconds before turning around to leave.

-Lucas!

-Yeah?-he said looking at her

-I…-she bit her lip trying to stop the tears for falling. He didn't know but him telling that was only making her feel worse, he was too good for her.-I…I'll see you on Monday.

He nodded slowly and left.

* * *

 **OMG SO MUCH DRAMA**

 **Sorry!**

 **In next chapter Maya will talk about the issue with someone and she'll make a decision**

 **THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story**

 **Thanks again!**


	47. Chapter 45

**Heey! Surprise!**

 **I've decided to post a new chapter sooner than I thought.**

 **It's my way of thanking you for the amazing feedback and support you're giving me.**

* * *

 **Let's answer some reviews**

 **Guest (1): Hey! THank you so much for reading and reviewing I'm so so so glad you liked the chapter :D**

 **Guest (2): Hii! Thank you so so so much for being here from the first chapter and for keep reading :) It really means a lot. I don't know how many chapters there are left, i know what's going to happen but I don't know how many chapters that'll take but I'll try to make this story as long as I can 'cause I really love writing it. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your lovely words and for reading and reviewing :)**

 **Nerd300: Heey! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave such a lovely review. I'm really happy you find the story realistic 'cause that was my intention, I always try to keep things as real as possible and as on character as I can. About what you thought about break ups and so on...hmm...I can only say that I already have some chapters written and you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens...I think you may like it...or maybe not...hahahah. Thank you so much again and may the odds be in your favor too hahah**

 **Guest (3): Hey thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D**

 **Barricity 101: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and yeah I can tell you that Lucas feels pretty bad right now.**

* * *

 **Well that's it, I really hope you like the chapter, maybe it isn't very interesting but I really liked writing it, I think you'll know why.**

* * *

She couldn't enter the house like that, she knew that the moment her mom saw her she'd know that something was wrong. There was only one place she could go. She knocked on the door praying for Riley to be the one to open it. She wasn't.

-Maya? Hi, honey

-Hi Mrs. Matthews, is Riley home?-she said looking at the floor so Topanga wouldn't see that she had been crying.

-I'm sorry, she's with Zay.

-Oh…okay I should've called before coming. I'm sorry.

-Wait, is something wrong?

-No…

-Maya, come on, you can trust me.

Maya took a deep breath and put on a brave face but as soon as she looked at Topanga she broke. She started to cry and run into her arms.

-Oh, honey-Topanga said holding her tight-come here.

She guided Maya to the couch and they both sat down. Topanga waited until the blond girl calmed a little bit to ask.

-What's going on?

-I'm a mess…

-I'm sure it has a solution. If you tell me maybe I can help you.

-I'm going to lose Lucas.

-Why would you say that? That boy cares about you so much.

-That's the problem. He…he said something…and I…I don't know if I'm ready to…-Maya said between sobs.

-Maya…is Lucas pressuring you into doing something you don't want to do?

-What?-Maya asked confused. Then she realized what Topanga was implying-Oh…no no no, it's not that, it's not that…he would never…No, no, we're too young no…

-Oh, okay-she sighed in relief-then what did he say that made you so uncomfortable?

-He told he loved me.

-I see…

-And I didn't say it back…I don't know why but I can't…I don't…I don't even know what I love you means.

-I'm going to tell you a story, okay?

-Okay…-she said confused

-When I was your age, I was on a date with Cory and he said that he loved me for the first time. I broke up with him.

-Why?

-Because I was scared, I was 14 and I didn't know what I love you meant. He came to my house one night and I asked him what I love you meant.

-What did he tell you?

-He said that I love you meant that he cared about me and that he wanted to be with me. So I told him that I loved him too.

-So that's what I love you mean?

-That's what it meant for us

-But it's not just that…I just…I know I care about him and I know I want to be with him…but I can't tell him that I love him…I just can't…I guess, I'm scared…

-Scared of what?

-Of giving him full access to my heart…That's how hearts get broken

-Honey, Lucas would never break your heart

-Yeah, that's what I think…now. But things can go wrong, people split and I don't know if I could bear it.

-Yes, that's true…but people can also stay together forever, look at Cory and me.

-But you're Cory and Topanga, that doesn't count.

-Okay…what about your mom and Shawn? Do you think they're going to break up?

-No…I guess not…But they had their hearts broken and it nearly destroyed them.

-I get your point but…you know that you don't have to tell Lucas that you love him to be with him, right?

-But that's not fair to him.

-Maya, I think he should be the one to decide that. He has to understand that you're not ready to say it back, and if he doesn't then he clearly doesn't love you as much as he says.

-That's the thing though…he told me that I didn't have to say it back.

-Then, what's the problem?

-That it's not fair to him.-she repeated-That he might be okay with that now, but he will get tired of waiting and when he does I'll get my heart broken…Maybe…maybe it's better to end things before he can have the chance to do that.

-Look, Lucas is a great boy and I'm sure he's willing to wait for you to be ready as long as you need, and if you're never ready then I'm sure that's okay too. I think that all he wants is to be with you, no matter if you tell him you love him or not. And I know that you're scared now but eventually you'll learn to open your heart for the people that love you and when you do they'll be there for you. That said, I can only give you advice, in the end, it's your choice. You decide what to do but honey, think about it, is it worth it to end a great thing out of fear of what may or may not happen?

-It's not fair to him Topanga…he deserves to be with someone who can make him feel loved.

-But you can do that without telling him those three words. Love is not just words, love can be shown in a lot of ways, just the way you look at him shows him that you care about him.

-It's not enough…he deserves more than that, he deserves to be happy

-So do you, is breaking up with him going to make you happy? Is going to make him happy?

-Maybe not now…but eventually he'll heal…he'll find a better girl.

-And what if he doesn't want a better girl, what if he wants you? Don't you think that he deserves to have a say in this?

Maya looked down.

-Maya…I think you should talk to him, tell him what you feel, tell him that you're scared that you're not ready to tell him you love him, tell him that you're afraid he's going to leave you. Let him tell you what he thinks before taking that decision.

-I don't know…

-Please…you'll feel better if you do, give him the chance to explain himself

-I guess…I guess I could do that…

-Good…

-Thank you so much Mrs. Matthews

-Of course honey, I'm always here for you if you need me

-Could you…could you not tell Riley I was here? I don't want her to worry…not until I talk to Lucas

-Okay…I can do that

-Thank you

* * *

Maya spent the Sunday thinking, thinking about what to do when she'd see Lucas the next day. She had decided to take Topanga's advice and tell him how she was feeling. She might change her mind when she'd arrive at school.

During their ride at the subway Riley had asked Maya what was going on with her. She told her that she needed to talk to Lucas and then she would tell her everything. Riley didn't like that but she wasn't going to pressure her friend.

When they arrived at school Riley went straight to the class and Maya waited for Lucas on the hallway. She heard him coming, he wasn't alone, two girls were walking with him. They stood by the bench not noticing Maya, who was a few meters behind.

-So, Lucas, is it true then? That you and Maya are having troubles?-one of the girls said

-What? Where did you hear that?

-The whole school was on your birthday party, she left super early; who does that on their boyfriend's birthday?

-That's none of your business.

-So you're not denying it then?-the other girl said.

-Would you leave me alone please?

-Okay, okay, but remember this okay? She's never going to love you as much as you love her. She has such a cold heart to let anyone in, you're wasting your time.

-Yeah, you should be with a girl that makes you feel loved and not with one that just tells you what to do.

-Okay, that's it. Get out of my way and if you ever talk about my girlfriend like I swear that I won't be as nice as I am now. Now go.

-Jeez, relax honey

-Don't call me that, go!

She couldn't do it, she just couldn't. She walked towards the class praying he wouldn't see her but, of course, he did.

-Maya!

-Hey Lucas…We need to get to class

-I thought we were going to talk today

-Yeah…um…maybe after classes?

-Maya…-he started but was interrupted by the bell.

-We'll talk when the classes end.

* * *

 **I'm sooooorry for leaving it like that, but the cliffhanger was necessary**

 **I wanted to thank JoySeph 13 for recommending me to watch the boy meets world episode when Cory says I love you Topanga it was really useful**

 **I really hope you've liked the chapter even though it wasn't very interesting but I really like the Topanga-Maya dynamic.**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story so far**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can**

 **THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING**


	48. Chapter 46

**Hiii! here I am again with another chapter**

 **I must warn you, you may not like this chapter but I promise you I got some pretty good things coming, at least I think they are**

 **Let's answer some reviews first**

* * *

 **Guest (1): OMG hiii! Thank you so so much, I'm so glad you like the story**

 **Barricity 101: Yess the jean jacket :D I must say I haven't watched Boy meets world but I did watch that episode and it was so great. thanks for reviewing :D**

 **Guest (2): Hey! I'm afraid you'll have to read this chapter to see if this is leading to a break up, hope you like it :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing**

 **Nerd300: Heeey! Yeah Topaga's the best, I really like her relationship with Maya. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise you I don't hate you, in fact, I love you for always taking the time to read and review my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **Guest (3): Hi! Well, this is what's going to happen hahah I hope you like the chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Well I leave you with the chapter, thank you so so much for the amazing feedback I never imagined to get this far. THANK YOU**

* * *

She spent the whole day thinking about what those girls had said. It was true, Lucas deserved a girl way better than her. She couldn't do that to him anymore, she was stopping him from finding a better girl, a girl that would make him feel loved, a girl not afraid to tell him how she feel, a girl not afraid of getting her heart broken. She had made a decision and as much as it hurt her, she was determined to do as she thought.

When the bell rang indicating the end of the classes Maya stood up and waited for him outside the class. The rest of the group stayed inside to give them some privacy.

-Hey-he said approaching her

-Hi.

-Shall we sit?-he said pointing at the bench beside them.

-No, I rather stand; this is going to be short.

-Okay…Look I've thinking a lot about this and…

-I think we should break up-Maya said interrupting him

-What?-he said not breathing. He felt a huge pain in the chest, his hands began to sweat, his whole body was shaking. It couldn't be true, he hadn't heard her well, that had to be it.

-I think we should break up, Lucas-she repeated-This isn't going anywhere and you know it.

-Maya…don't do this. If this is because of what I said, I'm sorry. I know I scared you, I know that you asked me to take things slow and I'm sorry. I have those feelings for you and I can't ignore them but that doesn't mean that anything has to change. Nothing's changed, we're Lucas and Maya, we're always going to be, I'm the same Huckleberry I was two days ago.

-Lucas, things have changed. I can't be who you need me to be, I can't be who you deserve.

-I don't need you to be anyone but you. I want you, just the way you are, I want us to be back to normal. I told you, I'm not asking you to say it back, I know how you feel about me, I know you care about me, I don't have to hear it to know that it's true.

-I don't love you Lucas-she said as cold as she could. She was making a huge effort not to cry.

-Oh-that's all he could say. He literally felt how his heart broke into pieces.

-You're cute and I like you. It was fun being with you but this is getting too serious for me and it isn't fun anymore. I'm sorry but that's it. I've made my decision and you have to respect it. Goodbye Lucas.

And with that she turned around a leave.

As soon as she was out of his sight she started running. She needed to get home, she needed to be in her room in her bed, she needed to cry, she felt like she was going to faint. What she had just done had been the most difficult thing she had ever done in her whole life. She knew it was for the best, she knew that she needed to be mean and cruel for him to forget about her and find a better girl but it had been harder than she had thought.

* * *

She had broken up with him and he couldn't do anything but stand there watching her leaving. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kick something, he wanted to close his eyes and wake up from that nightmare. None of that happened, he just stood there, not moving, not talking, not doing anything until his friends approached them.

-Lucas? Lucas! What happened?-Riley asked worried.

He didn't answer.

-Lucas!-Riley repeated putting a hand on his shoulder-Lucas!

-She broke up with me-he whispered.

-What?

-She broke up with me-he repeated.

-That doesn't make any sense, why would she do that?

-Apparently…it wasn't fun anymore…she…she doesn't love me, that's all.

-Lucas, I'm sure that's not it…

-I'm sorry I…I got to go-he said leaving without even looking at his friends.

-What's going on guys?-Riley asked her friends-why would she do that?

-I don't know Riley…-Zay said-I really don't know…

-I'll talk to her-she said-you talk to him okay?

Both Zay and Farkle nodded.

* * *

-Hey, honey! You're home early, how was your…-Katy said as she saw Maya entering the house. She stopped when she realized her daughter was crying

-Maya, what happened?-Shawn, who had just noticed too, asked.

-I don't want to talk about it…I just…I'm sorry-Maya said between sobs and ran to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

-Maya, wait!

-Shawn, I think she needs to be alone

-And I need to know what happened to her…If this was Lucas I swear to you I…

-Stop! We don't know what happened. You know he's a good boy.

-All I know is that she's crying and I want to know who made her cry.

Katy was about to answer but someone knocked on the front door. She opened it and it was Riley.

-Hi, is Maya home?

-She's in her room, you know what happened to her?-Katy asked

-Riley, she's crying, what happened?-Shawn added

-She and Lucas broke up…

-I knew it, I knew he was the cause of this…I'm going to kill that kid-Shawn said grabbing his coat and getting out of the house before anyone could do anything.

-Shawn! Wait!-Katy yelled but he was already gone.-Riley, tell me truth…what happened?

- **She** broke up with him. She told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

-What? Why would she do that?

-I think it may have something to do with the fact that Lucas told her he loved her.

-Oh…I see…

-I'm sorry but I think I should go upstairs to check on her.

-Of course, go.

* * *

-Peaches?-Riley said opening the door of Maya's bedroom-Can I come in?

Maya was lying on the bed facing the wall. She didn't move or say anything. Riley took it as a yes and entered the room. She sat on the bed next to her.

-How are you?

Maya didn't answer.

-Peaches, why did you do that?

No answer.

-Maya…I know what you said to him isn't true…Talk to me, please.

Riley waited a few seconds before continue.

-Shawn thinks Lucas did something to you…I think he's at his house now.

That was enough to make Maya react. She sat down on the bed and looked at Riley.

-What? Why? It's not his fault! I need to stop him, I need to-Maya said still crying and trying to get up but Riley stopped her.

-Relax, don't worry Maya. Hey, listen to me, he'll be fine. Shawn won't do anything to him. Now please, tell what happened. Why did you break up with him?

-It wasn't fair to him…He deserves a girl who makes him feel loved, a better girl…better than me.

-He doesn't want that, he wants you.

-Now…he wants me now…He'll heal, he'll move on. It's the best for him.

-And what about you? Is this the best for you?

-I don't care about me

-Well, I do and so does he. He was devastated Maya, he said you told him you don't love him…I don't get it…why would you be that mean to him? I mean even if it's true why…-Riley looked at Maya who couldn't even look at her. She was biting her lip compulsively.-Oh…you wanted him to hate you…so that he would forget about you…You think he's going to get tired of you and leave you and you thought that it was better leave than being left…But you love him, don't you?

Maya looked at her with guilty eyes. She was pressing her lips together so hard it hurt her, she was trying not to break more than she already had but she couldn't bear it anymore. She started to cry once again and Riley hugged her tight trying to calm her.

-Oh peaches…

And they stayed like that until Maya cried herself to sleep. Riley hated seeing her friend like this but she knew that once Maya had made a decision it was very difficult to make her change her mind. She could only hope that the blonde girl would realize the mistake she had made.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city two boys were trying to get their friend to react.

-Come on man! You're scaring us-Zay said.

-Lucas, if you need to scream then scream, if you need to break something do it and if you need to cry we'll be here for you, but you need to react, you need to do something.

Lucas didn't answer. He had been in that same position since he had arrived at his house. Thankfully his mother wasn't home. Farkle and Zay had come not much later, they had been trying to make him talk, express how he felt but he hadn't said a word.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, several times, violently. Zay and Farkle opened the door to let in a very angry Shawn

-Where is he!?

-Shawn you don't understand…-Zay said

-What did you do?-Shawn asked Lucas who was still sitting on the couch not talking.

-Shawn, stop! You don't know what happened-Farkle tried to calm him

-No! That's right, I don't know what happened, but what I do know is that my **daughter** is in her bedroom crying since she arrived and it's because something this boy did. What did you do to her?-Shawn grabbed Lucas by his shirt and made him stand up-What the hell did you do to her?!

-I told her I love her-Lucas whispered not looking at him.

-What?-Shawn asked confused

-I told her I love her…she broke up with me. She told me she doesn't love me, that she doesn't want to be with me anymore-Lucas said with no expression on his face. He finally looked at Shawn-She broke up with me.

-Oh kid…-Shawn let go of his shirt and brought him closer to him to hug him.

And that was it, that was the moment Lucas broke…that was the moment Maya Hart broke Lucas Friar. As soon as Shawn hugged him he started to cry like he had never done.

* * *

 **OMG...Do you hate me? please don't hate me please don't hate me**

 **I'M SORRY BUT THAT HAD TO BE DONE**

 **I really hope you liked it considering the circumstances**

 **Please let me know what you think and thank you so much again for the amazing feedback**

 **I love you all!**


	49. Chapter 47

**Hiiii!**

 **OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS MORE THAN 400 REVIEWS!**

 **I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! I JUST...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**

 **THIS MEANS A LOT, THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **I've just come home from classes (I started at 9 a.m. and now it's 21:04) and you have no idea how much it means to me reading all your reviews after this long day.**

* * *

 **I'm going to answer the reviews I can't answer by pm**

 **Guest (1): Heey! Well I can't tell you if they are going to get back together but I can say that they may be hope for them...Hope you keep reading :D Thank you so much**

 **Maya Nicole: Hi! Thank you so so much for your words. I'm so happy you liked the chapter considering the circumstances :)**

 **Lucayaloverr: Okay now I'M the one crying, for real. It means a lot that my story makes people feel something, I can't even express in words how happy I am. Thank you so so much for reading and leaving such a lovely review.**

 **Guest (2): Ohhh! Please don't be sad D:**

 **Barricity 101: Hii! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review :D Hmmm...I can tell you that what Lucas and Maya had was real, totally real :) Thanks again!**

 **alli123: Hi! I'm sorry, the following chapters will have more Lucaya, but there will be a bit of Zayley too. Hope you keep reading though. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Nerd300: Heey! Thank you so much for your review, I always love reading them. And yeah Maya could've handled things way better hahah But what can I say? She's young and innocent hahah. Oh and you can call me Nothesc haha it's not my name but it's the name I always use on the internet and some friends call me that too :) Thanks again for always taking the time to leave reviews my friend :D**

 **Guest (3): Hii! Hold on to that hope, this story is far from over :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing**

 **Guest (4): Hey! I knowww! I can't believe that this story has over 400 reviews! :D**

 **Guest (5): Hi! Here's the update, thank you so much for reading and reviewing**

 **Guest (6): Heey! Like I said, here's the update hahaha Thank you so much!**

 **ParakeetPower: Hii! Thank you so so much! It means a lot that my story is the first one you review :) And I'm so happy you like the story. THANK YOU**

* * *

 **Well, like I said THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH**

 **I leave you with the chapter but I must warn you ... LOT OF THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **Hope you like it :D**

* * *

Three weeks, it had been three weeks since they broke up. In those three weeks they hadn't talked, at all. Lucas had tried, several times, to get her to talk to him but Maya refused to, she avoided him and with that she avoided the rest of the group too; a group that was pretty much split right now.

None of them had taken sides but obviously Riley spent more time with Maya than with Lucas and the other way around with Lucas and the boys. That didn't mean that Riley had stopped talking to Lucas because she hadn't but she tried not to speak with him in front of Maya so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Farkle and Zay had been focusing on keeping Lucas busy so he wouldn't think about Maya, of course that didn't work as good as they thought as Lucas couldn't stop thinking about her, at all. That didn't mean that Farkle and Zay didn't care about Maya, they did, they texted her several times to ask her how she was and they had tried to talk to her in person but Maya was kind of avoiding them too. The truth was that she felt embarrassed about the whole situation. She knew that what she had done had affected the whole group and since it had been her fault, or at least that's what she thought, it was her, the one that had to back off. But that wasn't what her friends wanted; they were actually very worried about the whole situation.

Lucas acted like a zombie, he didn't talk much, he almost didn't eat and his routine consisted on going to class then to practice and then to his house to spend the whole afternoon on the bed. Farkle and Zay would come over some afternoons and try to get him to go out but it was useless. His mom was very worried too, he hadn't told her what had happened but Zay did when she called him to find out. She tried to give him time and space but he wasn't getting any better.

Maya on the other hand had become more rebellious than she already was. She got detention every single day, most of the time for not doing her homework or speak to the teachers with no respect. In spite of Mr. Matthews, Shawn, Katy and even Riley telling her that she couldn't keep doing that, that she might get suspended if she didn't change her attitude, she couldn't help but being like that. She didn't want to do her homework, she didn't want to speak with respect, she just wanted everyone to leave her alone. And she was, alone. She spent her afternoons in detention and then she would go to her house and stay in her room. She had asked her mom and Shawn not to bother her and they were trying to give her space although they didn't know how long they could take it. Riley came every evening to her house to try to talk to her, sometimes she let her, but sometimes Maya wouldn't even open the door.

At the end of the day, it was always Riley, Zay, Farkle and Smackle at Topanga's talking about their friends and making plans on how to get them to talk, none of their plans worked.

* * *

On Thursday, Maya got detention for not doing her homework for the third time that week. She had had to spend an hour alone with Mr. Matthews at the history classroom. He had tried to speak with her, to talk some sense into her, to comfort her but she ignored him. Eventually he gave up. When the hour passed Cory left the room and Maya did the same. She stopped at her locker to leave some books, it wasn't like she was planning on doing the homework. She tried to do it as fast as she could, she knew that Lucas was about to get out of his practice and he would go to his locker which was next to hers. The last thing she needed right now was seeing him. But it wasn't Lucas the one that approached her.

-Well, well, look what we have here. Hello Hart, how you doing?

-Leave me alone Joey

That was another new thing in Maya's life. Since she and Lucas had broken up boys had started to notice her, to ask her out. But the truth was that usually they weren't good guys, most of them were bullies like Joey Ricciardella.

-I've heard that you and Friar broke up. I was thinking maybe you want to try with a real man this time.

-Of course, call me if you see one around here-Maya said closing her locker and trying to leave.

Joey cut her way posing his arm on the lockers.

-Come on Hart, you know you want it.

-Leave me alone Joey-she said turning around but once again her way was blocked by Joey's arm.

She couldn't leave, she couldn't almost move. He had both of his hands against lockers and she was in the middle.

-We both know that Friar was too Mr. Perfect for you, you want a bad guy, you want a guy who will treat you like the dirty slut you are. I'm perfect for that, but don't get too attached, I just want you for a couple of nights.

He put a hand on her cheek and lowered it stopping on her waist. She tried to fight but he caught both of her hands and pushed them against the lockers.

-Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you.

-Don't worry babe, you're about to do it, we're going to have so much fun together

He tried to kiss her but she kept moving her head from side to side to avoid it.

-I don't want to hurt you but if you want it the rough way, you'll have it.

-Let me go!-she kept yelling while trying to get rid of him.

-Shut up! No one's going to hear you, everybody's gone.

-Let go! I said…

-Let go. She said let go-a male voice said behind them.

-Go away Friar, we're just having fun

-Yeah, I don't think so. You better let go of her now or…

-Or what? Are you going to punch me Mr. Perfect? She's not yours anymore, accept it.

-That's true, she's not mine, she never was because she doesn't belong to anyone but herself. Now let her go, I don't want to fight but I will if I have to-Lucas was trying so hard to be calm, to contain himself but it wasn't easy.

Maya kept looking back and forth between the two boys. Joey was still grabbing her hands but the pressure was less so she tried to escape. He noticed this and pushed her against the lockers.

-Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!

Lucas took a few steps towards him quickly, he wasn't going to let him touch her like that anymore.

-Lucas! Don't! It's not worth it, you'll get suspended-Maya begged knowing what Lucas was planning on doing.

-Yeah Lucas, it's not worth it. She's not worth it. Come on there's plenty of sluts like her around here; I bet she's not that good anyway.

Lucas smiled sarcastically but his smile faded quickly as he pushed Joey away from Maya and punched him right on the face making him fall to the floor. He was about to keep beating him but Maya stood in front of him.

-Lucas, stop! Stop please! Don't do this-she said trying to contain him. She cupped his face with her hands-Lucas, look at me, look at me. It's not worth it. It isn't. Please stop.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them Maya was still looking at him, begging him to stop with her look. He nodded and she let go.

-Go! Go now, I don't want to see you anymore-Lucas said to Joey who was still on the floor-And if you ever lay a hand on her again I swear to you that no one's stopping me from ending you, understood?

Joey just looked at him smiling and rolled his eyes.

-Go! GO!

The older boy stood up and left the building without looking back.

-Are you okay?-Lucas asked Maya as soon as Joey left.

-Yeah…are you okay?-she asked him

-Yeah

-Good…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!-she yelled pushing him

-What got into you?!-Lucas asked confused

-What the hell were you thinking Lucas? You could've gotten hurt or expelled. Are you out of your mind?

-He was harassing you Maya! What did you expect me to do?

-Look for help but not punch him! He's older than you, stronger than you he could've killed you or you could've got expelled. What would your mom say?

-I don't care! He was going to hurt you.

-That's none of your business!-she yelled. She knew she wasn't being fair to him but just the thought of him getting hurt was enough for her to freak out.

-Of course it is!

-No, it's not! I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Lucas! When are you going to accept that?

-Never, because I love you Maya!

-Shut up!

-No! I love you, that's the truth. I'm sorry if you don't want to face it.

-Shut up!-she said pushing him once again.

-I love you

-Shut up Lucas-she pushed him one more time

-I love you

-Shut up Lucas, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up-she kept saying pushing him several times.

She was hysterical she couldn't even control herself. She kept pushing him until his back was pressed against the lockers. She kept throwing punches at him but Lucas caught her hands making her stop. She looked at him heavily breathing and then everything happened so fast. One moment he was grabbing her hands and the next one she had put her arms around his neck and she was kissing him. The kiss wasn't like any kiss they had shared. Sure they had had desperate kisses, passionate kisses, needy kisses but no one like that. Lucas didn't react at first but soon he put his hands around Maya's waist and pulled her closer, as close as it was physically possible. Same did Maya, she was leaning against him as much as she could, standing on tip-toes, holding him tight; she didn't want to let go, neither did he. They only pulled apart when they ran out of air.

-I love you-he whispered as he leaned to kiss her again but Maya took a step backwards.

-I told you to shut up…

-Maya…

-No, Lucas…this…this was a mistake. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.

-Maya, I miss you

-Forget about me Lucas

-I can't!

-You'll have to.

-Maya…

-Lucas!-she interrupted him-forget about me…This will never happen again

-But…

-Goodbye-she said turning around and leaving.

-Damn it!-Lucas yelled punching one of the lockers. He had her, he had her and he had lost her again.

* * *

 **Soooo this is it!**

 **Was it too dramatic? I'm sorry if it was hahah**

 **Next chapter = Consequences of this chapter...**

 **I'm so so excited about the rest of the story I have all planed.**

 **I really hope you like them**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think about the story so far**

 **THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!**


	50. Chapter 48

**Hi!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday but I wasn't at home**

 **First of all THANK YOU. I know I always say the same but I don't really know how else to express how grateful I am for the amazing feedback this story is getting. Thank you so so so so much!**

 **I'm going to answer some reviews first**

* * *

 **Guest (1): Heey! Here's the update. Hope you like it :)**

 **ParakeetPower: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You made me blush with the celebrity thing :D I appreciate a lot when people take the time to leave a review so the least I can do is answer them. Thank you so much again!**

 **Guest (2): OMG! Hi! I don't know what to say. The fact that my story is like a part of your day makes me so so happy. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I'm glad you like it :)**

 **Barricity 101: Ohh, sorry my bad, I didn't understand :/ Thank you for reading ! :D**

 **Guest (3): Hi! Well, this is what happens next haha Hope you like it**

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be there. She had tried to go home after what had happened but somehow she ended up there. She had supposed that he would've arrived before her but he didn't, he wasn't home. He had left his window opened though, so she entered his room and waited in the dark. His mom wasn't home either, she knew that at least once a week she had to leave the city for work. She sat on his bed and waited, she wasn't even sure why she was there, what she was going to say.

* * *

After awhile she heard the front door and someone on the stairs. He had arrived. He opened the door of his room and turn the light on.

-Damn it Maya! You scared me! What are you doing here?-Lucas asked startle for seeing her in his room.

-I'm sorry-she said looking at the floor. Then she looked at him and widened her eyes at the view-What happened to you?!

She stood up and walked over to him.

-I'm okay-he said

But he wasn't, not at all. He had cuts all over his face, on his bottom lip, on his left eyebrow, on his right cheek. He had a bruise under his left eye and on his chin and his nose was bleeding.

-No you're not Lucas! What happened to you?

-Nothing

-Lucas!

-I just need to sit down for a little bit-he said trying to walk but his abdomen ached and he was pretty sure he had sprang an ankle. The truth was that it had been very difficult getting home.

-Lucas you can't even walk, come here-she said helping him to sit on the bed and sitting next to him.-Who did this to you? Oh god…was it Joey? It was him right? Lucas I'm so sorry

-It's okay…I just…it was dark and I didn't see them until it was too late

-Them?-she said, her voice breaking-how many were there?

-It doesn't matter

-Lucas…

-I don't know…four…maybe five

-Oh my god, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry-she said hugging him.

Lucas winced at her touch, it wasn't like he didn't want her hug but he had bruises everywhere and it hurt.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry-she said noticing it

-It's okay, it's just…it hurts a little bit.

-Let me just…-she said standing up-I'll be right back

-Where are you going?

-I'll be right back-she repeated as she left the room.

She came back after a couple of minutes with peroxide, alcohol, bandages, cotton, band-aids and ice.

-Where did you get those?

-Your mom's bathroom

-Oh…

-I'm not very into the nurse thing but I'll try if you let me-she said sitting next to him

-It's not necessary-he said trying to deal with the pain from the wounds but she noticed he was lying.

-Come on, let me.

She used the cotton and the peroxide to clean the cuts on his face and the blood from his nose. He kept wincing at the pain and she kept apologizing.

-Why are you here?-he asked

-Oh…umm…I wanted to apologize…for what happened earlier, the way I treated you

-You could've done that tomorrow at school…

-I know I just…I couldn't stop thinking about that…Don't talk now-she said as she started to clean the cut on his lip

-But…

-Shh…is not going to stop bleeding if you talk…besides I need to give you an explanation and I won't be able to if you interrupt me.

He just nodded

-Okay…I came here because I felt bad for the way I treated you. I know I was a bitch to you when we…when we broke up…and today at school you just wanted to help me and I snapped at you but…I was trying to avoid this, you getting hurt. I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me, I didn't want you to get into a fight because of me, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me…You've worked so hard to leave behind your past, the troubles and fights you got into in Texas and I didn't want to put you in that position where you had to make that kind of decision…

-Maya…-he said cupping her face with his hands to make her look at him-He had you and he was going to hurt you…there was no choice to make

She looked at him, a tear falling through his cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. She looked at his lips, she was still cleaning his wound, she brushed it with his fingers. She bit her lip and then looked back at his eyes. He leaned closer but she moved backwards freeing herself from his touch.

-Are you hurt somewhere else?-she asked

-Yeah…-he said holding her hand and guiding it to his heart-here

-Lucas…please don't do this…I just want to help you

-Okay…-he said. He hadn't lied though, his heart was the part of his body that hurt the most, but it wasn't because of Joey and his friends.

-Did they beat you somewhere else?

-Um…yeah…

-Where?

-I don't know if I should…

-Come on, show me

-Okay…

He grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and took it off. Maya widened his eyes and blushed, what was he doing?. She understood when she saw the bruises on his abdomen.

-Oh my god…

She touched them instinctively and he winced.

-I'm sorry…let me just put some ice on that-she said wrapping some ice cubes on a cloth and gently pressing it against the bruises.

She couldn't help but contemplate his torso. He was tanned, he was fit, he was warm. She thought for a second how would it be to sleep on his chest, having those arms around her, holding her. She looked up to his face, he was smiling at him. He noticed her staring and his smile turned into a smirk, **THAT** smirk. If it didn't hurt that much, he would be raising his eyebrow. She blushed and shook her head to erase those thoughts from her mind. He smiled even wider as she stood up and walked backwards trying not to fall.

-You know I um…you must be hungry why don't you keep this on your bruises while I make some dinner for you-she said throwing him the cloth with the eyes-yeah I'm gonna do that…you just…stay here.

She left the room and he couldn't help but laugh, he loved when she was nervous.

* * *

Maya returned to the room half an hour later, she had made some soup. Before her mom started to work at Topanga's she wasn't much at home so Maya was used to eat alone and cook for herself. Lucas insisted that she had to eat too so they both sat on his bed and ate. For a moment, it felt like the past three weeks hadn't happened and that they were just hanging out like they used to. When they finished Maya took everything to the kitchen while Lucas took a shower. She then returned to the room and waited for him to finish, she thought of leaving but she wanted to make sure he didn't need anything first. She sat on the bed while waiting. She tried so hard to keep her eyes opened but she hadn't been sleeping well for the past three weeks and Lucas' bed was very comfortable.

* * *

After showering he dressed up, he tried to put a t-shirt on but he was too sore, he thought it wouldn't mind since she had already seen him like that.

* * *

Lucas returned to his room to find a sleeping blonde beauty on his bed. He thought of waking her up but she seemed so peaceful. He sat next to her and watched her sleep, she always looked so calm. After awhile he felt asleep too.

* * *

She took a deep breath. She felt so rested, like she had been sleeping for two days. She moved slightly her hand and noticed a body, someone's naked and fit torso. Two arms gently holding her, her head resting on a chest, that scent that drove her crazy. She knew whose body she was hugging. She opened her eyes and saw him, peacefully sleeping right next to her. She felt like she was still dreaming, she missed that so much. She knew she should leave but she wanted to stay there, maybe just five more minutes. The alarm clock on the bed side table caught her attention. When she saw the hour she sat down abruptly.

-Shit!

-What…what's going on?-Lucas said waking up

-I felt asleep, it's so late, Shawn is going to kill me

She stood up and walked to the window. Lucas looked at the alarm clock and realized something.

-Happy birthday-he said before she could leave.

-What?-she said turning around to face him?

-It's past midnight, it's your birthday. Happy birthday, Maya.

-Oh…th…thanks-she said blushing

-Did you think I would forget?

-I was hoping you would…

-I know you won't want to see me tomorrow so…have a great day

-Thank you…-she turned around to leave but stopped and faced him again.-Riley's throwing me a surprise party on her roof tomorrow…well, it's not surprise anymore but…maybe…maybe you'd like to come

-Really?

-Yeah…We were friends before everything happened Lucas…I'd like to be your friend again.

-Oh…I don't…I don't think I can be your friend Maya…I love you too much for that…

She nodded and looked at the floor.

-The offer still stands if you change your mind…bye Lucas-she said finally leaving the room.

* * *

 **So...this is it!**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I hope it wasn't confusing, like the descriptions and so on...**

 **So, what do you think about Lucas and Maya getting closer? Do you think Lucas will go to Maya's birthday or will he keep his word about not wanting to be friends?**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story so far**

 **(I used an Olicity quote, it was perfect for the scene)**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	51. Chapter 49

**Hi!**

 **Here I am again with another chapter!**

 **I intended for this chapter to have Maya's birthday party in it but I decided to leave it for next chapter.**

 **This is like a filler chapter but I really hope you like it, especially one particular moment between Maya and Shawn.**

 **I'm going to answer the reviews first**

* * *

 **Guest: Heeey! Thank you so so much for your lovely review. I'm so happy that you like my story. All I can say is that good things are coming, I promise :) THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **Barricity 101: Heey! I like Olicity more but I also like Barricity...I think that I ship Felicity with almost everyone on the shows hahaha. Same with Barry...I ship him with almost everyone on the show (except Iris...sorry). Thank you for reading!**

 **ParakeetPower: Heeey! Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm so busy with classes in the mornings and in the afternoons but I'll try to update at least three times a week. Thank you so so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review. I'm so glad you liked the chapter and that you like the story :)**

* * *

 **I hope you like the chapter (sorry for the swearing...)**

* * *

She tried to be as quiet as she could when she arrived home. It was almost 1 a.m. and she hoped her mom and Shawn were asleep. They weren't of course, at least he wasn't. As soon as she entered the house the lights went on.

-I'm glad you decided to come home.

-Shawn…I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was this late, I know I should've called-she apologized.-Where's my mom?

-She's sleeping, she has to get up early tomorrow and so do you so why don't you tell me where you've been and what you've been doing that has kept you so busy that you couldn't even check the hour so we both can go to bed.

-I was at Lucas'-she said looking at the floor hoping he wouldn't get too angry

-Oh…-he said shocked-are you…like…again…?

-No, no, we're not, we're not together.

-Then why were you at a boy's house at midnight?

-We had a fight today at school and I was a bitch to him

-Language!

-Sorry, I was mean to him and I went to his house to apologize.

-For 6 hours? You certainly must've been a bitch

-Language! And no, I wasn't apologizing for the 6 hours. I just…his mom wasn't at home so I made him some dinner

-You want me to believe that you were at your ex-boyfriend's house alone at night and you made him dinner?

-Yeah. I promise that's what happened.

-So you've been eating for 6 hours

-No, Shawn. I kind of fell asleep…

-On his bed? With him?

-Yes…but it's not like that Shawn, I swear, come on, you know me

-Frankly Maya, I don't know anymore…you've been acting…

-Like a bitch?

-Maya…

-Sorry…Look I know I haven't been on my best behavior lately but I'm going to be better, I promise

-Maya, I know that your mom and I aren't the ones you'd talk about your problems with your boyfriend or ex-boyfriend but we're here for you, we love you and all we want is for you to be happy.

-I know, thank you.

-Okay…now let's go to bed, is late. Oh, and for the record, you're not allowed to sleep at a boy's house until you're 32, okay?

-Okay, dad-she chuckled.

Her smile faded when she realized what she had said. She looked at Shawn who was looking back at her in shock.

-I'm sorry, that just came out…

He didn't answer, instead he approached her and hugged her tightly.

-I love it-he whispered on her ear

They pulled apart and he held her hand.

-I've always wanted to be called that. Thank you for accepting me as a father.

-Of course, you are my dad, Shawn and you'll legally be my dad in a couple of months.

-I love you Maya

-And I love you too. I'm going to leave now because I'm feeling kind of embarrassed right now…

-Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, daughter

-Good night-she said smiling as she turned around to leave

-Hey-Shawn called her-Happy birthday

She looked at him, smiled and gave him a last hug before leaving for his room.

* * *

The next day boys and girls arrived separately at school.

-He said no?-Riley asked Maya once she told her the conversation she had had with Lucas the previous day-How could he say no?

-I don't blame him…

-But it's your birthday, how can he not come?

-Riley, it's okay.

-No it's not Maya, he said he doesn't want to be your friend

-Yes, I'm aware of that, thank you.

-I didn't mean to remind that to you…I just…

-I know, I'm sorry…It just…hurts

* * *

-You said no?-Zay asked Lucas once he told him the conversation he had had with Maya the previous day-How could you say no?

-I just can't

-But it's her birthday, how can you not come?-Farkle asked

-I just can't guys-Lucas repeated

-You told her you don't want to be her friend!-Zay said

-Yes, I'm aware of that, thank you

-I'm sorry Lucas but I don't get it-Farkle said

-It just…hurts

* * *

-Can we just stop talking about Lucas, please?

-Okay…-Riley said, then she noticed something behind Maya-Maya…do you trust me?

-Of course, why?

-Don't turn around

-Riley…what's going on?

-Just don't turn around please

-Okay…Who am I kidding?-Maya said turning around to see not other than Joey.-I'm sorry Riles…

Riley, knowing what was coming, tried to stop her but Maya approached Joey

-You coward son of a bitch!-she yelled at him

-Good morning to you too Hart

-How could you do that to him? Five against one? Are you insane!?

-He deserved it, and now leave me alone or…

-Or what? Are you going to hit me too?

-I'll do it if I have to-he said taking a step towards her

-You bastard…

Maya tried to punch him but Riley came and held her but she knew she wouldn't be able to contain her much longer

* * *

-Can we just stop talking about Maya, please?

-Lucas…Maya!-Zay said looking behind Lucas

-Zay! Did you not hear what I just said?

-No, Lucas…Maya!-Farkle said pointing at the scene behind the Texan boy.

Lucas turned around and saw Maya trying to free herself from Riley's hold and Joey laughing at the situation. He ran as fast as his ankle let him and grabbed Maya by her waist, lifting her and pulling her away from the bully.

-Let me go!-she yelled moving to escape but Lucas' held was stronger than Riley's.

-Friar! Good to see you

-Shut up Joey, you got what you wanted now go or I'll tell the principal what happened and I promise you I won't stop until you get expelled forever

-Whatever kid, I don't have time to discuss with you. Bye sweetie-he said winking at Maya before leaving.

As soon as he did, Lucas let Maya go.

-What the hell were you thinking Maya?!

-He beat the hell out of you Lucas, he deserves to pay!

-Maya, you know him, do you think that he wouldn't hit you just because you're a girl

-No and I didn't expect him to.

-Are you listening to yourself? Maya is not worth it, I'm okay. You could've got hurt!

-What do you care? You're not even my friend, are you?-She said.

-Maya…

-Forget it Lucas-she said. Then she turned around and left to go to class.

-Lucas…she's just hurt-Riley told him.

-Are you going to blame me too? I'm hurt too Riley, she's the one that broke my heart!

-I know and I'm not blaming you for not wanting to be her friend. But come on, you know she got scared, you know she still has feelings for you. She's really trying to get closer to you even if she doesn't even know it. I know it hurts to be just her friend but wouldn't it hurt more if you never spoke to her again, if you lost her forever? I don't know…I think that as long as you're still friends there may be a chance for you two…The party starts at 7, just think about it.-Riley said and she followed Maya's step and got into the class.

* * *

 **Sooo this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I hope you don't find it too dramatic and I really hope you understand both Maya and Lucas' position, I'm trying not to put one of them as the "villain" of the situation.**

 **I promise you good things are coming**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think about the story so far**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK, YOU MAKE MY DAY!**


	52. Chapter 50

**Hi! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **I've been so busy. I have classes on the morning and on the afternoon so it's getting harder to have the time to write but I promise you I'll try to keep updating as much as I can**

 **I want to thank you all for the amazing feedback, I really don't know what to say but THANK YOU**

 **Let's answer the reviews:**

* * *

 **Barricity 101: Heey! My otp on The Flash is Snowbarry but I also like Barricity and PattyxBarry...Thank you for reading**

 **ParakeetPower: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I'm so glad you liked the chapter**

 **Guest (1): Hi! Thank you so muchf for reading! It means a lot that you think the story is getting better :D**

 **Nerd300: Hi! I'm so sad to hear that but hey, first things first. I really hope you do great with your lessons and I'm sure you'll write awesome songs. Thank you so much for the support and who knows, maybe someday you'll find the time to read the rest of the story. THANK YOU AGAIN AND I'LL MISS YOU**

 **Guest (2): Heey! This is what happens next haha hope you like it!**

 **Guest (3 and 4): Hi! Here's the update, thank you so much for reading**

 **Guest (5): Hey! I'm sorry I haven't update sooner, I'll try to update more frequently this week. thank you for reading**

* * *

 **I leave you with Maya's brithday party I hope you like it :)**

* * *

-Are you having fun?-Riley asked Maya

They had been at the blonde's party on Riley's roof for over two hours and Maya hadn't talked much.

-Of course Riles, why would you ask that?

-Because you don't seem like you're having fun

-I just have a headache

-Maya…don't lie to me. You've been looking at the door since we arrived and almost jumping every time it opens.

-I'm not

-Come on…

-I know I'm stupid okay? I know he's not coming, of course he's not coming and I don't blame him but…I don't know…I still had…

-Hope?

-I guess…

-Maya…I just don't get you sometimes you know…I love you and I'll always be on your side but…I don't get you. You broke up with him, you told him to forget about you, then you apologized and wanted to be friends and I thought everything would go back to the way things were but then you snap at him again and now you're here at your birthday party staring at the door wishing he comes. I don't get it.

-I was hurt because he said he didn't want to be my friend.

-I know, and I defended you with Lucas, I told him that you were hurt but…What do you want Maya? What do you really want?

-I want him to be happy.

-He was, with you.

-Maybe at the time but…eventually…it wouldn't have worked.

-You don't know that

-Yes I do. Look I'm not her girlfriend anymore and I'm not going to be, he's going to find a good girl and be happy with her but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be in his life…he means a lot to me and…I just want things to be like they were before Texas happened.

-I don't think that's it. I think you want to be with him as much as he wants to be with you. I think you've never been happier than when you were with him. And I think you know that and you're beating yourself up because of what you did, I think you regret it and I think that you wanting to be friends with him is so you can spend more time with him and maybe in a future get back with him.

-I'm not beating myself up, I'm totally over it, I just want to be a group of friends again, that's it. I don't want to be with Lucas, I don't. I won't even look at the door, I know he's not coming and I don't care anymore.-Maya said but as she finished the sentence the door of the rooftop opened and she couldn't help but look.

* * *

The boy saw Maya and Riley and walked towards them

-Happy Birthday Little Ferret!

-Josh! Hi! I didn't know you were coming

-I invited him-Riley said.-I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to see Zay.-she said walking towards her boyfriend.

-So…long time not seen-Josh said when they were alone

-Yeah…I'm sorry I've been…

-Busy, I know, me too it's okay.

-So, how's life treating you? Something new?

-Actually yes…I'm seeing someone…

-Really? Do I know her?

-Yeah…remember Sophie from the pre-college program?

-Of course! Are you dating her?

-Yup…for a month now

-Oh my god I'm so happy for you Josh, really! You should've come with her

-She had classes but maybe we can go on a double date sometime, me, her, you and Lucas. Where is he by the way? I haven't seen him.

-Riley didn't tell you…

-No, tell me what?-he asked confused

-We're not together anymore, we broke up

-What? Why? Did he do something to you?

-No, no, it was totally my fault. I just…

-You fell in love with someone else?

-No, of course not

-You stopped liking him?

-No, I just…

-You went too far with your Texas jokes?-he kept interrupting her

-No, stop! He told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back, he deserves someone better than me, that's it.

-Maya…what are you talking about? You're great.

-I don't want to talk about it okay?-she said trying so hard to keep the tears from falling.

-Maya…

-Hey baby girl! Time for the cake-Katy said from a few meters apart carrying the cake.

* * *

Maya swallowed her tears and showed the best smile she could make while her family and friends sang her happy birthday. They began to clap when they finished the song. She was about to blow the candles but Riley reminded her that she had to make a wish first, and she did. She closed her eyes, and blew the candles. She opened her eyes just in time to see someone entering the place…maybe wishes do come true after all.

* * *

She was looking at the sky with her back to the rest of the party. She hadn't talked to him; she didn't know what to say. She decided to wait for him to approach her; she wanted to give him space. She felt him standing next to her.

-Is this spot taken?-he asked

-I was saving it-she answered

-For who?

-For you-she said finally looking at him-I'm glad you came

-Me too…Maya…

-I'm so sorry, Lucas-she interrupted him-I know you probably think I'm crazy for the way I'm acting, I was so mean to you and you were just trying to help me.

-It's okay Maya, I was the one that didn't want to be friends with you, you were trying to make things right and I shut you down.

-It was your choice, Lucas, and I had no right to react that way. I'm sorry

-Let's not talk about it anymore, okay? I haven't come here to talk about that

-Then why have you come?

-I was at my room, trying to decide if I should come or not when I saw it.

-Saw what?

-This, your birthday present-Lucas said showing her a gift bag.

-Lucas, you didn't have to…

-Of course I did, besides I got it a few months ago

-Wait…that means that…

-Yeah, I got it while we were still together…here, open it

-I don't know if I should…

-Come on, please…

-Okay…-she said taking the bag.

There was an envelope. She looked at Lucas confused and he just smiled. She opened the envelope and read the paper inside; then she looked at him in shock.

-What's this?

-You know what it is…

-You…you rented an Art Gallery for me?

-You're a great artist Maya, you should be able to share it with people. It's for the graduation weekend, it was the only one they had available.

-Lucas, I can't accept it, is too much

-It's what you deserve

-I don't know what to say…thank you, thank you so much-she said taking a few steps forward and hugging him.

It took him a few seconds to react but when he did, he held her tightly. They pulled apart after awhile and stood there looking at each other. They knew that the whole party was probably looking at them in that moment but neither of them cared.

-So…does this mean that we…are going to be friends?-Maya asked

-Oh…umm…I…I don't know if I can be your friend but…maybe we can try, see what happens…

-Okay…yeah, okay, we can do that-she said a little disappointed.

-Well…uh…I have to go now

-Already?

-Yeah, my mama's going to be home soon and I have to be there when she arrives…I…I'll see you around…

-Yeah, definitely…see you Lucas. Thank you again

-Of course. Bye Maya-he said and he turned around and left the party after waving goodbye at his friends.

* * *

-Hey Lucas, wait!

Lucas stopped on the stairs when he heard someone calling his name

-Josh?

-I wanted to talk to you before you go

-About…?

-Maya

-Look Josh if you want my blessing to go after her you're not going to have it, but it's not my choice, she's the one that has the say on whether or not she wants to be with you and I can't do anything about that.

-It's not that, I have a girlfriend now

-Oh…sorry

-It's okay

-Then, what do you have to say?

-Don't give up on her

-What? You know that she's the one that broke up with me right? She told me she didn't like me anymore.

-I know but she didn't mean it

-And you know that because…

-Because she told me that she broke up with you because you deserve someone better. I think she didn't want me to know, I guess it just came out but…that's the truth.

-I need to talk to her-Lucas said starting his way back to the roof but Josh stopped him

-If you go now you're going to make her freak out again and you know it.

-You just told me not to give up on her

-I know, and I mean it. I think that you should be her friend, I know it's going to be hard just being her friend but she needs to know that you're there for her, you need to make her feel safe and maybe eventually she'll open her heart to you again

-Why are you doing this?

-Because I love her, just like I love Riley. She's family, she's like my little niece too. And I want her to be happy and I know that you're the only one that can make that happen.

-Why are you so sure?

-Because she was miserable when I arrived at the party 'cause you hadn't come; because her eyes lit when she saw you; because I've never seen her happier than when she was with you. All I have to say is…don't give up on her. Think about it.-he said and he turned around and returned to the rooftop.

Lucas stood there for a couple of minutes before restarting his way back home.

He never thought that Josh Matthews would be the one to give him hope on being with Maya again.

He missed her, he loved her and he wanted to get her back and if being her friend and wait for her to be ready was what it take to be with her, he was willing to do it.

* * *

 **So this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I don't know if it's a good chapter...I'm sorry I wrote it in a rush**

 **I really hope you liked it though**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please let me know in the review what you think**


	53. Chapter 51

**Hi there!**

 **Again I'm so sorry, I tried to update yesterday but I couldn't**

 **Anyway I'm here with a short chapter, there'll be like two or three (maybe more I don't know) short chapters that are kind of like a transition between what had happened and the next "arcs" that are Katy and Shawn's wedding and the Graduation.**

 **I'm going to answer the reviews first**

* * *

 **ParakeetPower: Heey! Thank you so much for reviewing :) Don't worry, I don't like bad words and fights either but sometimes a little drama is needed hahaha. I don't think there's going to be any more huge fight and swearing. And yeah, that arc was definitely one of my favorites to write I really enjoyed it and I really liked it :D Thanks again for reading and taking the time to leave a review it means a lot**

 **Guest (1): Hiii! Thank you so so so much for reading and leaving a review. I'm so so glad you liked the chapter and the story :)**

 **Guest (2): Heey! I love snowbarry, I'm a little behind on the episodes but I'm trying to watch them :) Thanks for reading**

 **Barricity 101: Hi! As I said, I love snowbarry, I know it's difficult for them to be together but I still have hope for them. Thank you for reviewing !**

 **Guest (3): Hiii! here's more! :D I really hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading and I'm so glad you like it**

 **Guest (4): Hey! Here's the update. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **I leave you with the chapter now, hope you like it**

* * *

The bay window had been Maya's safe place since she was 7. She remembered sitting there the first time she met Riley, when she had run away from home because her parents were arguing, as always. Since that day she had gone everyday and sit there with Riley talking about everything, important things, not so important things, it didn't matter, she felt safe there and she didn't want anything to change.

That's why when Riley said that she wanted to redecorate the bay window Maya had got so mad at her. She hated when things changed.

Eventually, Riley, Farkle, Zay, Smarkle and **Lucas** had convinced her that changes could be a good thing and she had agreed to redecorate the bay window as long as she could be the one to paint it.

Things with **Lucas** were better than expected. They weren't the best friends they had been before Texas but they were working on it. They never met outside the group but when everybody was there they tried to act normal, like nothing had happened and eventually they managed to seem like a perfect couple of friends.

The banter was slowly returning between the two of them but it was still a little bit awkward.

Maya avoided using the nicknames she used to call him and Lucas avoided the physical contact.

He was putting so much effort on pushing his feelings aside and let her be the one to start the conversations and the jokes. He wanted to get back with her, his feelings hadn't changed, but he didn't want to pressure her, he wanted to give her all the space she needed with the hope that maybe someday the nicknames, the touches, the flame, the kisses, the love would return.

* * *

The group was at Riley's working on the redecoration of the bay window. Actually, so far Maya had been the one who had done all the work with Riley's and Smarkle's help and advices, but it was because she wanted to and no one disagreed with her, she was the artist of the group after all. There was one inconvenient about that though, it was so boring to just stand there and watch, that's why the boys decided to complain.

-I'm sorry but why do you get to do all the work while we stand here watching?-Farkle asked

-Yeah, we didn't even had a choice on the way we're going to redecorate the bay window-Zay added

-I'm sorry guys but this is **our** bay window-Riley said motioning to her, Maya and Smarkle-so we decide how we're going to redecorate it.

-I don't see how that's fair-Lucas said-we also spend time here, we should be able to decide something too. For example why can't be some blue on it? I like blue.

-What? No!-Riley said

-Relax Riley, the boys are right.-Maya said very calmed.

-Excuse me?

-Yeah. They should have a say in all this too. You like blue, **Huckleberry**?-Maya asked Lucas who couldn't hide the smile on his lips when he heard the way she had called him.

-Yes, I like it very much

-Okay then, bring me the blue paint

-Maya…-Riley said

The blonde girl winked an eye and her best friend trying to calm her, a gesture that no one else saw.

Lucas grabbed the blue paint and approached Maya. She dipped the brush on the paint and before Lucas could do something about it she painted a thick stripe from his forehead to his nose.

-There you have, blue paint-she said with a huge smile.

-Oh, you're so dead-he said grabbing a can of purple paint from behind him.

Maya took a few of steps backwards while pointing at him with the brush to protect her.

The rest of the group looked at each other and decided to run out of the room before they all could get caught up on the fight.

Maya tried to run too but Lucas was faster and closed the door.

-You're not leaving without tasting some of this-he said as he painted her hand which was still on the doorknob.

And with that they started a paint fight that only finished when Lucas caught both of her hands to make her stop. By then, they were both completely covered in paint.

-Let go of me-Maya said

-Are you going to stop painting me?

-No

-Then I'm not freeing you

-And what are you going to do, huh?-she said leaning forward to intimidate him

He didn't move backwards, in fact, he leaned closer so their faces were just a few inches apart.

-You really want to know what I'm going to do?-he whispered.

She just nodded very slowly.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Lucas let Maya go and both of them took a few steps backwards.

-Sorry!-Riley said when she realized what she had interrupted-We couldn't hear you so we thought maybe you had killed each other.

-It's okay Riley…-Maya said blushing-I have to leave anyway, I'll be back tomorrow to finish with the paint.

She walked towards the door without looking at Lucas. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and knew that if she looked at him she would be more embarrassed. His voice stopped her before leaving.

-Make sure that next time you paint just the wall.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Then she turned around and left smiling widely to herself, she wasn't sure why, but she felt very happy in that moment.

He smiled to himself too and he was very sure of why he felt so hopeful in that moment.

* * *

 **Soo...did you like it?**

 **I know it's short but these chapters are going to be as I said a transition.**

 **I'll try to update on Friday or Saturday**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story so far**

 **THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVING. IT MEANS A LOT.**


	54. Chapter 52

**Heey! Here's another of those short chapters I told you about**

 **I'm sorry they're this short but they're like scenes to connect one arc with another and to prepare the path for the final of the story that'll be the wedding and the graduation.**

 **Let's answer the reviews:**

 **ParakeetPower: Heey! Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review! :D I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I have to sayI don't have much hope about the Legacy episode of next week I think that nothing will get resolved until season 3...Still excited to watch it though. My favorite character are Maya and Zay but I think I'm more like Lucas, with the whole 'is always okay with everything' thing and the 'moral compass' thing and so on. I'm a huckleberry hahah. Anyway, thank you so much again for reading**

 **Guest (1): Hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot. I'm so so happy you liked the chapter :D**

 **Barricity 101: Heey! I've always wanted to have a paint war too hahah Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad you like the story :D Thanks again!**

 **Guest (2): Hiii! Well, this is what happens next :D Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **I leave you with the chapter now. I hope you like it :D**

* * *

The nicknames had officially returned, and the jokes, the laughs, the friendship. But there was still one thing that kept happening. When they were alone because someone was in the bathroom or hadn't arrived yet, things would get awkward between them, that's why they never met outside the group. That would change two weeks before the finals.

* * *

The group was in Topanga's. School had finished, they had two weeks to prepare the exams. After that they had the Katy and Shawn wedding and the Graduation with Maya's art exhibition the day before.

-Okay, here I have a planning for these two weeks. We'll start at 9 a.m. and end at 10 p.m. and we'll make breaks every two hours.-Riley said showing her friends her schedule

-I'm sorry what? What's that about?

-The finals, Maya. We're studying together as a group, of course.

-And when have we decided that?

-I assumed you'd agree. Don't you like the idea guys?-the brunette asked the rest of the group.

-I think it's a great idea Riles-Zay said

-Yeah, I agree too-Farkle said

-I don't like this work on group thing but I think this could be interesting as a social project-Smarkle added.

-Thank you guys-Riley said-Lucas?

-Um…yeah I guess that way we can help each other.

-Well don't count me in-Maya said standing up

-Maya! Why are you like this? We'll study better as a group-Riley said standing up too

-Yeah, well that's the thing. I'm not going to study

-You're kidding right? Maya you have to study or you won't graduate.

-Riley, listen to me. I'm not doing this study group thing, I'm not doing the study thing at all and you can't make me. Sorry.

-Maya!

-Look, I'm sorry. My mom needs me to help with some wedding things. I'll see you around. Have fun with the studying!

-Maya!-Riley repeated but the blonde was already gone-What was that about?

-You know her Riley, she'll come around, she'll realize that she needs to study-Farkle said

-I hope…

* * *

She had been staring at her math notebook for an hour now and she still didn't understand a thing. She looked at her watch, she had been in the library for almost 5 hours and she hadn't learnt anything yet, she had started with science, then history and now math. Everything sounded too new, like she had never heard of that before. She cursed herself for skipping so many classes and not doing the homework for the past month. She was so focused on her notebook that she didn't realize someone had approached her until he spoke.

-Maya?

She looked up to find the last person she wanted to find.

-Lucas? What are you doing here? I thought you were studying with Riley and the rest-she whispered

-And I thought you weren't studying like at all. What are you doing here?

-I asked first

-Okay…I tried the whole study group thing but I felt out of place. Farkle and Smarkle kept talking about things I didn't understand, it's like they're already studying high school subjects and Zay and Riley…well they're just looking at each other and smiling like fools. And Mr. Matthews kept interrupting to make sure Zay didn't touch his daughter. So I decided that I better study on my own. Now is your turn.

-Um…I was just bored…

-And the best way to entertain you was coming to the library? Yeah right. How about you tell me the truth now?

-Okay…I just didn't want to study with you guys, I preferred to study on my own.

-Why?

-Because I knew that what you said that happened would happen.

-Maya, I know you and I know when you're lying. Why didn't you want to study with us? Was it because of me?

-No, is not that, is not that.

-Then what is it?

-I was embarrassed okay?

-What? Why?

-I've missed a lot of classes, I haven't done my homework, I don't understand a thing. I was embarrassed that if I studied with you, I wouldn't be able to go as fast as you.

-But…that was the whole point of studying together, help each other

-Yeah well, I can't help anyone, not even myself.

-Don't say that, of course you can. You're the artist of the group, I can't even draw a smiley face.

-You're just saying that to make me feel better

-No, no, I promise, I suck at art. Hey, let's make a deal. You help me with art and I help you with whatever subject you want.

-How about all the subjects?-she chuckled.

-Okay, deal.

-No, I was kidding

-Come on, Maya. We can help each other.

-I don't know…

-No one has to know if you don't want. We can meet here so it isn't awkward.

-I don't want to make you waste your time with me

-You wouldn't be wasting my time.

-I don't understand anything Lucas

-That's because you haven't been at class. You're really smart Maya, you'll get it once you hear an explanation.

She took a deep breath not sure of what to say

-Come on, we're friends aren't we?-he insisted-This is what friends do, they help each other. I could really use your help. I'll fail if you don't help me…you don't want me to fail do you?

-Ugh…okay, fine. Deal.

-Great-he said with a huge smile.

* * *

 **Well...this is it**

 **I really hope you liked it**

 **More Lucas + Maya studying together in next chapter :)**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think**

 **Thank you so so so so so much for reading !**


	55. Chapter 53

**HI! SURPRISE!**

 **I wasn't planning on updating today but I was so overwhelmed by the amazing feedback last chapter got that I thought that I should update, it's the least I can do**

 **Again here it is another short transition chapter, this one isn't very interesting but is setting the things for the next one.**

 **Hope you like it though**

 **I'm going to answer the reviews first**

 **Guest (1): Heey! Thank you so much for reading. It makes me so happy that my story is part of your daily routing, that means a lot. Thank you so much for your lovely words I'm so glad you like the story. THANK YOU**

 **Lucayaferret705: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I always say the same but it means a lot to me that people like my story and take the time to leave a review. I don't know how to thank you! Hope you like the rest of it.**

 **ParakeetPower: Heey! As always thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D I've watched some clips of the episode on instagram and I think it may be a good episode but I don't know...Anyway I'm going to miss the show a lot during the break. Thank you so much again for reading!**

 **Guest (2): Hi! I'm so happy you liked the chapter, hope you like the rest of the story. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **I leave you with the chapter now, hope you like it**

* * *

They had been meeting for the past three days. Their routine consisted on meeting at the library at 9 a.m. to study, stop at lunch time when they would go to some place near the library to eat and then they would return to keep studying until 7 p.m. when both of them would go home. On the mornings Lucas helped her with math and science, on the afternoon Maya helped him with art.

He taught her how to resolve some equations and problems, the cell cycle, the periodic table etcetera. She taught him the art techniques that each artist used such as the chiaroscuro or the trompe-l'oeil, how to find the hidden meaning behind the pieces, how to distinguish one author from the others and she even taught him some tricks on how to draw. They had to turn in an assignment on the exam day; it had to be a painting or a drawing of something or someone important to them. Maya taught him some tricks so it would be easier for him to draw a person. Of course Maya had done that assignment a long time ago, art was the only subject she had been working on her own.

That was their routine but it was about to change.

* * *

-And that's what the genetic code is-Lucas whispered to Maya. Since they were in the library it was a little difficult to explain some things-do you understand it?

-Yeah, yeah I think I do. Thank you so much Lucas. You're saving my ass. I wish I hadn't skipped so many classes.

-Why did you do that?

-Oh…um…I don't know…I guess…I was angry

-With me?

-No, no, is not that. I think I was angry with me…I didn't like the way I had handled things and I felt like people at school would judge me so I decided to avoid school and when I did go I didn't pay attention. Now I regret it because I wouldn't be in this situation if I had pay attention.

-I'm glad you didn't.

-What?

-Don't get me wrong, I know that the right thing to do was be in class but I'm glad you weren't…we wouldn't be hanging out if you had come to class.

-I don't know if we can call this 'hang out'

-We're spending time alone without being completely awkward, for me, it's enough.

-You're such a Huckleberry-she said chuckling.

He smiled and shrugged accepting her statement as a fact.

-Hey how are you doing with English? Which book have you picked?-Lucas asked her

Harper had let them pick any book they wanted to read. All they had to do was inform her so she could make individual exams for each kid about the books they had chosen.

-Um…I don't know some chick-flick.

-And which page are you on? I already finished mine; do you need any help with that?

-I…um…I haven't started it yet…

-What? Maya, there's less than two weeks till the exam, how come you haven't started it yet?

-You've been to my house…I don't get much quiet…you know, the neighbors, the cars passing in front of my window, the music from the bars and the clubs…and my parents are always talking about wedding things and asking for…-She stopped when she noticed the way he was looking at him.

He was raising an eyebrow and smiling at her.

-What?-she asked-why are you looking at me like that?

-You said 'my parents'. I've never heard you call Shawn that.

-Oh…yeah…I'm kind of getting used to that. He's going to be my dad in less than a month so...

-I'm so happy for you Maya.

-Thanks-she said smiling shyly.

-And about the book…I have an idea. My Mama is working late these two weeks so she isn't much at home. Why don't we meet at my house to study? We will be alone, no one will disturb us and you can read your book there.-he suggested

-Lucas…I don't think that's a good idea

-Come on, you know my Mama won't mind and it'll be like if we were studying here at the library but without the whispering and the noises of people entering and exiting the room. We can study on the mornings and then in the afternoon you can read and I can draw. I promise you'll get the silence you need.

-I don't know…you know how Shawn is…studying with you in the library is one thing but spending the day on your house alone…I don't think he'll be up to that

-That's your concern? Let me talk to him, you know he loves me

He was right, Shawn liked Lucas very much and the boy could be very charming if he wanted to, he surely could convince Shawn. Still, she wasn't sure if that was a good idea…but she really needed to read the book and at her house it was impossible. Maybe that was the best option she had. Besides, he had already explained almost everything that she didn't understand to her which meant that there wasn't any reason to keep studying together but if she went to his house to read they could still spend the day together and she really liked spending time with Lucas, she didn't want that to end.

-Okay…if you convince Shawn we'll study at your house. But you have to be quiet Ranger Rick.

-I'll be, I promise-he said with a huge smile.

And of course, he convinced Shawn and his mom was okay with it too so they agreed on meeting the next day at 9 a.m. at his house.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 **So...this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I know is not very interesting...**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think**

 **THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING**


	56. Chapter 54

**Heey!**

 **Here I am with another chapter :D**

 **Thank you so so so so so much for the amazing feedback. I can't believe this story has almost 500 reviews and that after all this time you keep reading the story, it means a lot.**

 **Before the chapter, let's answer some reviews:**

* * *

 **lucayanerd: Hiii! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you like the story :D**

 **LucayaFerret705: Heeey :D It makes me so happy that you like the story :) Thank you for reading!**

 **ParakeetPower: Hi don't worry! And thank you for taking the time to leave a review, it means a lot! :D THANK YOU**

 **Guest: Heey! THANK YOU I'm so glad you liked it :D**

* * *

 **I'll leave you now with the chapter, please read what I have to say in the end**

* * *

She thought that it was going to be more awkward but the truth was that she was really comfortable at his house. She had been going for almost a week now, only three days left till the exams. Her favorite moment of the day was on the afternoon when they had finished studying whatever subject they had planned and she would sit on his bed and read the book while he would sit on an armchair next to the window to work on his drawing. They would stay like that, in silence, for hours. Someone would say that it could be awkward but it wasn't, not at all. Actually, Maya kept thinking that she hadn't been more comfortable than on those moments.

* * *

That afternoon, on Saturday, she noticed him staring at her while she read.

-What are you looking at, Huckleberry?-she said still looking at her book

-You-he simply said.

-Why?

-It's just…you're really beautiful; like really really beautiful and I love the way the light of the sun reflects on you at this time every day.

She looked at him with a half smile not sure of what to say, she could feel the heat on her cheeks. He looked back at her and smirked. She tried to hide her nervousness rolling her eyes.

-Whatever, go back to your drawing and let me read

-What's the book about?

-You're determined to not let me read today, huh?

-I've already finished the drawing-he said shrugging

-Can I see it?

-Nope, what's the book about? You seem to really like it

-Well…um…is 'The longest Ride'…by Nicholas Sparks-she said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

-Yeah…and what's it about?

-Um…it's about…an artist

-Oh, like you-he said smiling

-Yeah…and about a…bull-rider…named Luke…-she said biting her lip.

-Oh, really? So you're reading a book about an artist and a cowboy named Luke…-he said smirking-and what's her name? May?

-Ha ha ha-she laughed sarcastically-No, her name is Sophia.

-Ohhh…Sophia…

-Yeah

-And are they together?

-They were but not anymore…they're on a break

-But they still have feelings for each other right?

-Yeah…I think so

-Then I'm sure that they'll get back together

-I hope so…-she said more for herself than for him to hear.

-Read me something

-What?

-Read me something

-Why?

-I don't know…I just want to hear you-he said smiling-Come on, please?

-Fine…um…-she said looking for a quote that she had liked- "I wish I had the talent to paint the way I feel about you, for my words always feel inadequate. I imagine using red for your passion and pale blue for your kindness; forest green to reflect the depth of your empathy and bright yellow for your unflagging optimism. And still I wonder: can even an artist's palette capture the full range of what you mean to me?"

-That's beautiful

-Yeah…I feel like that sometimes…like words are not enough to express the way I feel…-she looked back at the book considering whether she should read him another quote or not-There's another sentence…do you want to hear it?

-Of course-he said nodding.

-"In that moment, we both knew that a chance of life together was greater than the risk of being apart"

She looked at him and he was already staring at her. He knew what that quote meant to them, he knew that Maya had broken up with him because she thought he deserved a better girl and that eventually he would leave her so she had broken up with him before he would. That's what Josh had told him, but Maya didn't know that Lucas knew and he didn't want her to know yet. He tried to find the right words to say.

-Do you agree with it?-he finally said

-Um…I think…I didn't use to…but…I do now, yeah, I agree with it

He smiled widely at her; that was the confirmation he needed not to lose hope. There was still a chance for them and he was going to fight for it.

-Quit looking at me like that-she said

He just laughed, he noticed she was blushing.

-It's your turn now-she added.

-Huh?

-Show me your drawing.

-What? No

-I've read to you; now show me your drawing

-No

-Come on, I want to know if I've taught you something

He shook his head no.

-Lucas!-she said standing up.

Then it all happened very fast. She approached him and tried to take the drawing from his hands but it wasn't easy. Eventually she got it and proceeded to return to the bed but he caught her by the waist which turned out in them falling on the armchair, Maya sitting on his lap with his back to him, his hands still on her waist. She had the paper on her hands and in spite of Lucas' efforts to take it away from her she had already seen it so he gave up. It was a girl, sitting on a bed just like his reading a book, just like she had been doing for the past week. She turned around slowly and looked up at him, even sitting on his lap he was still taller than her.

-The assignment was to draw someone or something important to you-she almost whispered.

He nodded.

-You drew me.

He nodded again.

-That's why you wanted to learn how to draw…so that you could draw me.

-Yeah…-he whispered too.

He didn't expect her reaction. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. He was shocked at first but soon returned the hug. She pulled apart and rested one her hands on the back of his neck. He placed his hand on her face and caressed her cheek admiring her beauty. He felt her pulling his head down, closer to her and he let her. She leaned in too looking at his eyes. They kept closing the space between them without breaking the eye contact. They were just a few inches apart when they heard the front door opening.

-Lucas, honey I'm home!-his mom yelled from downstairs.

Maya reacted very quickly, she let go of him and stood up taking a few steps backwards to make some space between them. He stood up too.

-I didn't know it was this late, I got to go-she said looking at her watch

-Wait, you can stay for dinner if you want, then I'll walk you home-he said nervous

-No, it's okay. I'll leave-she said grabbing her things-I'll see you tomorrow

-Wait, Maya…

She stood on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek

-I'll see you tomorrow.

And with that she turned around and left the room.

* * *

 **So this is it, what do you think? :)**

 **I have to say that I haven't read 'The Longest Ride' I've seen the movie but I haven't read the book, the first quote is from the book and I got it from the internet and the second quote is from the movie and I don't know if it's in the book but I when I heard it on the movie I instantly thought about the situation of Lucaya in my story, how Maya was scared to take the risk to be with Lucas, I don't know I thought that it could be nice to use it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm afraid I won't be able to update till Friday or Saturday, I'm sorry**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far**

 **THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING**


	57. Chapter 55

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated before.**

 **I want to thank you for the AMAZING feedback, seriously I don't know what to say. I never thought that this story would get this far and that people would react like you do. THANK YOU to those who keep following the story and faving and reviewing and just reading thank you!**

 **Now, with the reviews:**

* * *

 **LucayaFerret705: Hii! First of all don't apologize for leaving two reviews, just the fact that you take the time to leave one is awesome so taking the time to leave two is amazing! THANK YOU. And thank you for your lovely words I'm so happy that you like the story. And you should watch The longest ride I really liked it and there are a lot of similarities with Lucaya :D And yeah I always try to update at least twice a week and even three times if I can because I really appreciate that people take the time to read the story so it's the least I can do. THANK YOU AGAIN!**

 **Guest (1): Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked the chapter :D**

 **Barricity 101: Heey! Thank you so much for reading and always taking the time to leave a review. It makes me so happy that you like the story :D THANK YOU**

 **Guest (2): Heey! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy you liked it :D**

 **ParakeetPower: Heeey! Lucas is just the best, he loves her so much :D I totally agree that they need to get back together...I wish the author would put them together again...oh wait...I'm the author hahaha Great things are coming :D :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Lucayanerd: Hiii! I'm so happy you find the story interesting enough to be hooked :D Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing :D :D**

 **Guest (3): Heey! Here's the update, hope you like it :D**

 **Lucaya4Life: Thank you so so much! I'm so happy you like the story :D**

* * *

 **I leave you with the chapter now, I hope you like it, it has a surprise in the end :D**

* * *

The next afternoon Maya went to Lucas' like they had agreed. His mother opened the door, since it was Sunday she wasn't working that day.

-Maya! Hi honey, how are you?-she said hugging the girl

-I'm great Mrs. Friar, thank you. How are you?

-I'm fine sweetie, although I have to say that it hurt me that you didn't stay yesterday for dinner.

-Oh, I'm sorry, it was late and I hadn't told my mom and…

-Okay, okay…You can stay today if you want

-I don't want to cause any trouble

-What are you talking about? I love having you here, I'll talk to your mom and I'm sure there'll be no problem. Lucas can walk you home later.

-Um…yeah, okay. Thanks Mrs. Friar.

-Don't thank me, I'm the one that has to thank you.

-Me? What for?-Maya asked confused.

-Look, I don't know what happened between my son and you but what I do know is that I've never seen him happier than when he was with you and when you broke up he was devastated, it was like he wasn't my son anymore. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, I was really worried about him. But now, he's happy again and I know that it is because of you. I'm so glad you're together again.

-Oh…um…we're not…

-I know, I know you're just friends, but still. I think that having you around is enough to make him happy and I thank you for that.

-Mrs. Friar, you don't have to thank me, not at all…I'm the reason he was miserable, I hurt him a lot…I won't ever forgive myself for what I put him through

-Maybe you were the reason that he was sad but I know you're also the reason he's happy now

-All I know is that he's the reason I'm happy too

-I'm glad to hear that and I really hope that eventually you'll work things out

-I…-she started but was interrupted

-Sorry I'm late, I was having a shower-Lucas said entering the living-room.

-It's okay, I just arrived-Maya said

-I was telling Maya that she has to stay for dinner-Lucas' mom said

-I think that's a great idea, if you want, of course

-I'd love to-Maya said

-Then it's settled. Go study and I'll call you when dinner's ready.

The kids went upstairs to Lucas' room. Maya sat on his bed and read her book, Lucas sat on the armchair where they had had their moment the day before and studied history. Neither of them talked about what had happened the day before, actually neither of them talked much about anything, not even while having dinner and of course not when Lucas walked Maya home.

* * *

Maya wasn't sure of what to say but she knew that they had to talk about what had happened the day before. They almost kissed, if his mother hadn't arrived she was pretty sure that they would've kissed and as much as she hated to admit it, she was sure that she wouldn't have stopped him. The truth was that ever since they had become friends again, all she could think about when they were together was how much she missed him.

* * *

Lucas, on the other hand, decided to act like nothing had happened, he thought that Maya would freak out again if he tried to talk about their feelings. He wanted to get back with her but he knew he had to take things slow and give her time and space. But it was getting harder and harder because the truth was that ever since they had become friends again, all he could think about when they were together was how much he missed her.

* * *

-Thank you for walking me home-she said when they arrived at her door.

-My pleasure-he said smiling

-Lucas…about what happened yesterday…

-There's nothing to talk about-he said thinking that was what she wanted to hear

-What?-she said confused

-Nothing happened, we're friends. We don't have anything to talk about.

-Oh…-she said disappointed.-Um…yeah…yeah, of course. It was just a silly moment…

-Yeah…

-Well uh…I'll see you tomorrow at school for the first exam.

-Yup…I'll see you. Good luck

-Thanks, good luck you too.

-Goodnight Maya-he said kissing her cheek

-Goodnight-she said as she watched him leaving.

* * *

The week of exams passed quickly. Maya thought that she was doing well with the exams but she didn't want to get too hopeful so she wouldn't talk about it with her friends, not even Lucas who kept asking her how she thought she was doing.

* * *

The next Monday after the exams Mr. Matthews called all the students to tell them their grades. He would call one student at a time and talk with him or her alone. Riley was so nervous that when Zay got their grades, he had passed every subject, he took her outside the school so they could wait till it was Riley's time to enter. Farkle was outside too talking on the phone with Smackle who had called him to tell him her grades. That meant that Lucas and Maya were alone waiting on the hallway for Mr. Matthews to call them. Maya went in before Lucas and he waited for her. He was getting impatient, he was really nervous but not about his grades but Maya's. He really wanted her to pass. She got out after awhile.

-So?-Lucas asked when he saw her.

-Well…um…I PASSED! I'M GOING TO GRADUATE!-she said running towards him to hug him.

-OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you Maya!-He said hugging her back and spinning her around.-I knew you could do it!

-Thanks to you! Thank you Lucas, I don't know what I would've done without you-she said pulling apart from him but still holding his hands.

-Hey, you're the one that did the exams; I just helped you a little bit

-A little bit? You saved my life! I got an A on Math. An A! Me! God, I'm so happy I have to tell Riley, is she still outside?

-Yeah, I think so-he said. He couldn't help but smile, she seemed so happy.

-I'm going to go look for her. Thank you again Lucas, for real, I owe you one! I got to go now-she said as she put her arms around his neck and **kissed** him…on the lips.

It was a quick peck but enough to leave Lucas in shock, he didn't know how to react.

-See you later! Bye-Maya said turning around and leaving in a hurry to find Riley.

It wasn't until she got out of the building that she realized what she had just done.

-Oh my god!-she said widening her eyes at her realization.

* * *

 **So...this is it!**

 **Did you like it?**

 **What do you think about Maya kissing Lucas without even noticing?! How do you think Lucas will react? And Maya?**

 **I really hope that you liked the chapter. I'm sorry things were kind of rushed up but I wanted to move forward with the story**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story**

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING**


	58. Chapter 56

**Heey! sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was really busy**

 **But I'm back with another chapter, a longer one and I think you'll like it**

 **I'm going to answer the reviews first:**

* * *

 **Guest (1): heeyy! I guess 'oh my god' means you liked the chapter? I really hope so hahah Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing**

 **Lucayaferret705: Heey! Don't worry about leaving the review in chapter 1, it's okay :) I'm really happy you like the story so far and that you find it real. I really hope that in season 3 we can see Lucas working on getting Maya back (I mean, if the rumours are true). Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review, it means a lot!**

 **ParakeetPower: Hii! Yeah I got to say that Legacy was better than I expected even though it didn't resolve anything but it was funny and cute. I can't wait till season 3 ! Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review :D**

 **Lucayanerd: Heey! I'm so so so happy you liked the chapter :D And yeah I watched Legacy and it was good, not great but it was good, funny and cute :)**

 **Guest (2): Hi! again I'm so happy that this story is somehow part of your rutine :D I think that after this story I'll take a break but I'd love to come back someday and write again, maybe when season 3 comes back or maybe sooner I don't know, I just love writing so much and the amazing feedback this story is getting motivates me to continue :D**

 **Barricity: Omg! Thank you so much :D And thank you for reading and always taking the time to leave a review**

 **Guest (3): well, here's the update hahah sorry I couldn't post sooner. Hope you like it**

* * *

 **Well I leave you now with the chapter**

* * *

She hadn't talked much with Riley. She just told her that she had passed all the subjects and said she had to go to help with some things for the wedding. She needed to get out there before Lucas could go out and find her.

She didn't know what she was going to do, how he would react. She had kissed him, she had kissed him on the lips and then she had left him there. It was a reflex action, she had been so happy about the grades and he had helped her so much and she didn't know how but one minute she was hugging him and the next she was kissing him. It had been completely spontaneous. Maybe if she acted like nothing happened, like it wasn't a big deal he would think that she hadn't even noticed and he would forget about it.

When she got home Shawn and her mother were waiting for her in the living room.

-Hey-Maya said as soon as she entered.

-So?-Shawn asked impatiently

-Well…I…I PASSED!

-Oh my god! Baby girl! I'm so proud of you-Katy said hugging her daughter

-Come here kiddo! You're the best-Shawn said joining the hug

-Thank you!-Maya said smiling.

-I knew you could do it-Katy said

-Well, Lucas helped me a lot

-About Lucas…we need to talk-Shawn said serious.

* * *

Just like Maya, Lucas hadn't stayed much with his friends. He told them that he needed to do some stuff with his mom. The truth was that he wanted to go home and think about what had happened. He didn't know what to think. Maya had kissed him, it hadn't been like a huge kiss but it was a kiss. She had acted so normal, like she hadn't realized what she had done but…was it possible? He didn't think so…Maybe not at the moment but there was no way that that kiss hadn't been intentional. He knew that she was probably freaking out and she would start to avoid him. He thought about calling her to talk about it but he decided to give her some space. He was about to enter his house when he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket; it was a text.

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _We need to talk. Meet me at Topanga's in 20"_

 **Huckleberry:** " _Ok. I'll see you there"_

He couldn't believe it. It was so not like Maya to want to talk things just after they had happened. She'd usually avoid things until they'd go away. Maybe she didn't want to pretend anymore, maybe the time to get back together had arrived at last.

* * *

Lucas waited for her nervously. He had arrived early and sat on the couch. She arrived punctual.

-Hey-she said

-Hi-he said smiling-I guess you called me to talk about…

-The wedding-she interrupted him

-What?-he asked confused

-Um…you know that Topanga and I are going to be my mom's Maids of Honor.

-Yeah…

-And my dad…um…Shawn…he thought that it'd be nice if he had two best men so when we entered the church each Maid of Honor would be with a Best Man

-So…

-So, Shawn asked Matthews, obviously and he also asked Jack, his brother but he can't come to the wedding because he has something to do at work.

-I still don't get what that has to do with me

-Shawn needs a Best Man and he thought of you.

-Me?

-Yeah…he likes you and he thought that it'd be nice. He asked me if I was okay with it and…

-Are you?

-Would you like to be the Best Man?

-I'd love to, of course, I mean I really like Shawn too, he was like a father to me when we were together but…I get that it can be weird for you so…

-I'd love to too.

-Really?

-Yeah, we're friends right? Besides it's just a formality, it's not like we're going to the wedding together as a couple or anything.

-Of course…-he said disappointed. It seemed like the kiss hadn't changed anything.

-Okay then…I'll tell Shawn

-Wait…um…I want something in return-he said

-What?

-Well, I was planning on buying a suit for the Graduation but since I'm going to be a Best Man I think I should buy it for the wedding. I want you to come with me.

-Me?

-Yeah, I mean if we're going into the church together we should combine you know the color of my tie and the color of your dress.

-Oh…um…of course, yeah we can meet tomorrow if you want

-Sounds perfect to me-he said

-Okay then…I'll see you tomorrow-she said starting to leave but he stopped her

-Wait! I think we should talk about what happened earlier

-What do you mean?-she said acting like she didn't know what he was talking about

-Maya you kissed me.

-Oh that…

-Yeah that

-It was nothing…I was happy and…it was nothing

-Nothing? So you think that it's completely normal to kiss your friends

-Yeah, when it's a way to say thank you yes.

-A way to say thank you? That's all it was? A way to say thank you

-Yes, that's all it was

-Okay then…I'll see you tomorrow

-Yes, bye-she said finally leaving this time.

-Well Maya, if you want to play, we all can play-he said to himself once he was alone.

* * *

-Okay Maya, this is the last one I try on, if you don't like it I swear I'm going to the wedding in jeans-Lucas said from inside the fitting room.

They had spent the whole afternoon looking for a suit for Lucas. He liked everything and she didn't like anything. She had so much hope on that wedding, she wanted everything to be perfect and that included Lucas.

-Just come out already!-Maya yelled from the couch where she had been watching him show her all the suits he had tried.

-Okay, okay!-he said getting out of the fitting room-So, what do you think?

Maya didn't answer. She just looked at him, more like stared at him. She didn't know what to say, the suit fitted him perfectly, he looked so elegant, so handsome, so hot, so…

-Maya!

-What? Sorry…sorry-she said snapping out of her daydream.

-You don't like it?

-Are you kidding? You look…perfect.

-Oh really?-he said smirking the way he knew it drove her crazy.

She rolled her eyes.

-Don't get too cocky, cowboy. You look good but the knot is not right.

-Oh, sorry. I never learnt how to do it.

-I did. May I?-she said approaching him.

-Of course

She approached him and started to readjust his knot.

-How did you learn?-he asked her.

-Oh, um…my mom had a job where she had to wear a tie and she taught me.

He smiled at her not knowing what to say. She looked at him and smiled too. They were just a few inches apart.

-Anyway…-she said taking a step backwards-I think that's the one.

-Oh, thank god!-Lucas exclaimed exhausted.-And thank you so much Maya for helping me, I don't know what I would've done without you.

And with that he took a step forwards, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, a short but intense kiss.

-I'm going to change, I'll be right back-he said once he pulled apart turning around.

-Wait! What was that?-Maya asked her

-What was what?-he said pretending he didn't know what she was talking about

-You kissed me

-So?

-So?! You kissed me!

-It was a way to say thank you, I thought it was normal between friends, you said so.

She widened her eyes and opened her mouth in disbelief. He had used on her the same trick she had used on him the day before.

He just chuckled and went back into the fitting room to change.

-Oh, game on Huckleberry-she whispered to herself.

* * *

They spent the way back home talking about random things; neither of them mentioned the kisses they had shared in the last 24 hours.

-Well, we're here-Maya said once they arrived to her door.

-Yes. I'll see you tomorrow at Riley's, for the game night?

-Yeah, definitely.

-Great

-Well…um…thank you for walking me home, friend.-she said taking a step forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

She pulled apart and smirked at him. Then she turned around and was about to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, placing his free hand on her face caressing her cheeks with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss her, for real this time. It wasn't like the others kisses they had recently shared, not at all. This was a real kiss, a passionate one, longer than the others and the most important thing, mutual. Maya hadn't even tried to refuse the kiss, she had returned it the moment Lucas' lips had touched hers.

They pulled apart after a couple of minutes.

-See you tomorrow-he whispered still with his hand on her cheek.

-See you tomorrow-she said finally turning around and entering the house.

* * *

 **Soooo this is it! Did you like it?**

 **What do you think this kiss is going to mean for Lucaya? Does this mean they're back together?**

 **I'll try to update on friday or saturday**

 **THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!**


	59. Chapter 57

**Hey there!**

 **I'm back again with another chapter.**

 **I want to say thank you so much to all of you for keep reading the story, I can't believe that it's almost ending... :(**

 **I also wanted to say that this week in Spain is Holy Week so I won't be much at home but I'll try to update at least once**

 **Now I'm going to answer the reviews**

* * *

 **ParakeetPower: Hey...well...HERE'S THE UPDATE...hahahaha Thank you so so much for always reading and reviewing :D I'm so happy the chapter made you smile . Oh and my native language is spanish, I'm from Spain :)**

 **Lucaya forever: Hi! I can't tell you much but keep reading and maybe what you say will happen... :) Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Barricity 101: Heey! Sorry hahahah Thanks for reading ! Hope you like the chapter**

 **Lucayanerd: Hi! Thank you so so so much for your lovely words, it meant a lot :) I'm sorry I don't have Pic Collage...actually I don't even know what that is hahaha THANKS AGAIN**

 **Lucayaferret705: Heey! thank you so much I'm so glad you liked the chapter :) I'm on the girl meets world wikia but I don't really know how it works...I made my account to put my fanfics there but I haven't used it any more than that hahaha**

 **Guest: Hi! Wow, thank you so much it means a lot that you read all the chapters :D I'm so so happy you like the story, THANK YOU**

* * *

 **I leave you now with the chapter I hope you like it and that you don't hate me...**

* * *

The next day they didn't talk until the afternoon. Maya was busy doing things for the wedding, there were only two days left till the big day.

The whole class had agreed to go to Riley's that night to play some games; it was going to be the last time they all would be together before graduation.

Maya was getting ready on her bedroom when she heard her phone; it was a text from Lucas.

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Hey beautiful. Do you want to go to Riley's together? :)_ _"_

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Okay! I'm almost ready, see you in 20?_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _I'll be there ;)"_

* * *

At 6 o'clock Lucas knocked on Maya's door.

-Hey you-she said opening the door.

-Hey you-he repeated leaning closer to kiss her.-shall we go?-he asked once the pulled apart offering his hand

-Sure, let's go-she said taking it.

* * *

They spent the way to Riley's holding hands and talking about random things. Neither of them felt that they had to talk about what had happened the day before, for them it was pretty clear although maybe they didn't think necessarily the same.

Lucas' confusion started when they arrived at Riley's and just before knocking on the door Maya let go of his hand. He decided not to think much about it, maybe she just wanted to take things slow and be the one to tell their friends that they were back together.

-Peaches!-Riley greeted her with a hug-and Lucas!

-Hey Riles!-Maya said

-Hi!

-Come in, come in, Smackle and the boys are already here-Riley said.

They all greeted each other and sat down on the couch.

-So, where were you yesterday? We didn't see you-Zay asked Maya and Lucas.

-Oh, well about that…we have to tell you something-Lucas said with a smile

-We do?-Maya asked confused

-Yeah, you know…about what happened yesterday-Lucas said not understanding Maya's confusion.

-Oh, sure, sure! Okay, guys…Lucas…is going to be Shawn's best man!-she said making Lucas frown, that wasn't what he was talking about.

-Wow! That's great!-Riley said

-Yeah, that's awesome!-Farkle added.

-Anyway, where's everybody?-Maya asked

-I told them to come in half an hour so we could have some time for ourselves-Riley answered

-That's great Riles, what shall we do?

-Um…do you want to play a game? The couple's game?!-Riley said excited

-Yes! We will beat you again-Smackle said

-You wish geniuses, Riley and I are a couple now and we will win-Zay said

-Wait, wait, wait-Maya said-I don't want to play the couple's game, it's not fair

-Why not?-Lucas asked her

-Well, because they are a couple-she said pointing and Smackle and Farkle, then she pointed at Zay and Riley-and they are a couple too but we're not. We're not dating so that's not fair.

-What?-Lucas asked confused.

He didn't understand anything; he thought that things were clear between them, that everything was good again.

-Um…guys why don't you start playing, I just remembered that I had to tell Maya something about the wedding, do you mind if we go outside for a moment?-Lucas said

-Why can't you tell me here?

-Maya, please, can we just go outside for a moment?-he repeated

-Okay, okay, jeez Ranger Rick…

They did as said and went outside the house.

-What's going on?-Maya asked once they were outside

-You tell me, why would you say that we're not together?

-Umm…because we're not…we're just friends-Maya said frowning.

-Friends? So you greet all of your friends the way you did today or did you fall into my mouth?

-Oh…um….Lucas I'm sorry if I did something to confuse you, I thought things between us were clear

-Yeah, I thought that too

-Look, yeah we've kissed a couple of times…

-A couple of times?-he interrupted her

-Okay, maybe more than that but that's it, it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend.

-And what do you call that then?

-We're just two people that like each other and have fun together, why do you have to label that?

-Because that's what people do Maya! Friends don't just kiss each other and hang out together all the time and walk holding hands, that's what a couple does.

-Well, we're not a couple Lucas. We're just having fun, why can't we keep having fun? Why do you have to complicate things?

-Look Maya, I thought that the games had stopped, I've been giving you space and time and trying to be just your friend and I thought that you were ready to face your fears and enjoy life but I just…I don't get you…

-I…

-Hey you!-a voice said behind them. It belonged to Sarah.

Almost all the class had just arrived and was standing on the corridor.

-What are you doing out here?-Missy asked

-We were just about to get inside-Maya said avoiding Lucas' look and entering the house again.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening without talking to each other. People were playing some games but they weren't. Lucas was sitting on the kitchen while Maya was sitting on the living-room bay window.

-Why are you so alone?-Missy, who had been observing Lucas for awhile, said as she approached him.

-Oh, Missy hi. I just don't feel like playing.

-And why's that? Something happened to you?

-Um…no, it's nothing…

-Lucas, I know you think I'm not a good girl but I'm here for you if you need me-she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

-Thanks Missy but…I just want to be alone…-he said, then he saw that Maya was looking at them and she seemed very pissed

-Okay, Lucas…if that's what you want…-Missy said starting to leave

-Wait! I wouldn't mind some company…

-Great!-she said smiling.-Can I ask you something?-she said sitting next to him.

-Of course

-Is it true that Maya broke up with you?

-Um…yeah…it's true…

-Well, she doesn't know what she did…she had to be insane to let you go

-Yeah…I don't think she agrees with you but thanks

-I think she does actually 'cause she can't take her eyes off of us.

And it was true, Maya kept staring at them very, very, pissed.

-Oh…um…-he stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

-Wow, I'm so so tired-Missy sighed resting her head on Lucas' shoulder.-do you mind if I lay on you for a little bit?

-Um, no…no go ahead…

-Cool-she said and just like that they stayed the rest of the evening together with Maya's eyes permanently on them. It made him a little bit uncomfortable but maybe some jealousy would make Maya realized that she was being childish with the whole 'just having fun' thing.

* * *

It was getting late when Missy asked Lucas to walk her home. He, being the gentleman his Mama had raised, said yes.

They stood up and walked towards the door where Maya stopped them.

-Hey Lucas, I'm leaving and I was wondering if you would want to walk me home-she said acting like Missy wasn't there

-Well…I….-he started. He preferred walking Maya home than Missy, that was clear, but he couldn't just give up.-Actually I'm walking Missy home.

He took her hand and started to leave but Maya stopped them again.

-What do you want now Hart?-Missy asked

-It has nothing to do with you Missy. Lucas I need to talk to you.

-Can't you wait till tomorrow?

-No. Come on-she said holding him by the arm and guiding him to Riley's room.

* * *

-What do you want?-he asked once they entered the room.

-What the hell are you doing with Missy?

-I'm just having fun-he said sarcastically.

-Having fun? What are you going to do after walking her home? Are you going to kiss her goodbye?

-And what if I do it? Why do you care? I thought that we were just friends, that we weren't dating. According to you we don't owe each other any explanation on what we do.

-Ohhhh so that's it huh? You're trying to make me jealous with Missy…that's pathetic

-I'm sorry Maya but you're not the center of the universe. What I do and who I kiss is not your business and don't blame me for that, you're the one that decided that.

-You know what? You're right, is none of my business, you can do whatever the hell you want with her Lucas.

-Okay!

-Okay!

-Fine!

-Fine!

-God, you're impossible Maya-he said rolling his eyes.

And with that he passed by her and left the room.

* * *

 **So that's it...do you hate me? do you hate the characters? I really hope you don't...**

 **I promise you good things are coming and that the wedding will be very interesting and don't forget that you still have to read what will happen at Maya's art exhibition and at the graduation.**


	60. I'm sorry !

Hi!

I'm writing to say that I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating during this whole week. It's been impossible for me to update but I promise I'll post on Tuesday.

I want to thank you all for the reviews, I'll answer them on next chapter. It's really amazing the feedback the story is getting I can't believe that after all this time you keep reading and taking the time to leave a review

And again I'm so so so sorry!


	61. Chapter 58

**Hi! I'M BACK! I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHOLE WEEK BUT AS I SAID IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME.**

 **I think the Karma acted on me 'cause I had this post ready with all the reviews answered and everything I had to say written, I had spent like an hour writing it and somehow it got erased so I'm starting again hahah...**

 **I wanted to say thank you so much for your support. I'm so sad 'cause there's only like two or three chapters left but at the same time I really happy 'cause I never imagined that this story was going to last this much and everything is thanks to all of you who keep reading. Thank you so much to all of you and especially to those who review, fav and follow it means a lot!**

 **I gotta say that I'm really sorry because this chapter is really short and bad but I the next chapter is the wedding and I wanted to keep it as a one chapter so I promise next chapter will be better and longer!**

 **I'm going to answer the reviews (again haha). There's a lot of reviews as guest (thank you to all of you) so I'll write the review and then the answer so everyone knows which answer is theirs.**

 **Guest:** *Casually screams no until u post the next chapter* **Omg! I'm sorry I left you screaming for so long haha ! I hope you like this chapter even though is a bad one. I promise next ones will be better. THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **Guest:** It's your routine guest again. I was excited to see an update when I stopped to take a lunch break. Helps to start the weekend off well with a nice read. Keep the updates coming, I love this story! **Hi! As I always say it means a lot to me that this story is part of your routine. Thank you so so much for your support.**

 **Lucayaferret705: Heey! I'm sorry you didn't like the chapter I know things are not very great between these two but I promise it's going to get better and good things are coming. I think you'll like next chapter :D Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Guest:** I liked the chapter. Cant wait for the art exhibit and graduation. **Heey! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I can't wait till you read the chapters about the art exhibit and the graduation and of course the wedding! thank you for reading!**

 **Guest:** I COULD NEVER HATE YOU, JUST KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, AND HAVE FUN IN SPAIN! **Hi! Thank you so much for not hating me ! And thank you! I had a great time :)**

 **Hermy002: Heey! Thank you for not hating me haha! I'm really excited for you to read what's going to happen between Lucas and Maya in the next chapters. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT IT MEANS A LOT. And yeah I think everybody thought they were back together except Maya hahaha Oh and more jealousy in this chapter! thanks again!**

 **ParakeetPower: Hi! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger and I'm sorry for being back with such a bad chapter! I'm sad the story is ending too! ¡Genial tu español! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Guest:** No I think it is great this dynamic! I think you should keep going. **Heey! Thank you so so so much I'm so happy you liked the dynamic :D**

 **Guest:** loved this chapter this was needed update soon please cant wait. **Hi! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and yeah a little drama was needed so better things could come. I promise it'll get better. THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **Luisa: Hi! Thank YOU for reading and reviewing!**

 **Guest:** Wow good chapter. **Heeey! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one even though is not a good one!**

 **Lucayanerd: Hiii! OMG I don't even know what to say, thank you so so much for your lovely words. It means a lot that you like my work and the way I write. Oh ! I love that question I ship a LOT of ships but my OTPs are Lucaya of course, Riarkle, Naley from One Tree Hill, Stydia and Scira from Teen Wolf, Olicity from Arrow, Captain Swan from OUAT, Logan and Veronica from Veronica Mars, Bellarke from The 100, Delena and Klaroline from TVD Malec and Clace from Shadowhunters, Brallie and Jonnor from The Fosters and yeah...I think that's it but I'm probably forgetting a lot of ships**

 **Guest:** I liked this chapter, and I can't wait for the next you mind also putting up a schedule for when you update, it would be rlly helpful, thx. **Thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked the chapter, I'm sorry this one is a bad one. About the schedule I don't know yet if there are two or three chapters left but I'll try to update on Saturday or Sunday and then on Tuesday or Wednesday, those are the only days I don't have classes on the afternoon. Thank you so much again!**

 **Mastaofaswesome03: Heeey! Omg it means a lot that you read the whole story! I don't even know what to say but THANK YOU! And I promise things will get better between them :) THANK YOU**

 **Guest:** I heard a song that made me think of this story. Pentatonix - Water. Made me think of how Maya knows what she wants but also keeps it at arms length. Thought you might enjoy it if you've never heard it before. Love this fic. **Heeey! Thank you so much for the song recomendation, I hadn't heard it before and it's a great song! Thank you! I actually get much inspiration from songs to write this story for example with the whole I love you thing and the breakup I couldn't stop listening to 'Say something I'm giving up on you' I think that was probably how Lucas felt and now with the games between Lucas and Maya I'm loving 'The story of us' by Taylor Swift especially the part when it says 'this is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less but I liked it better when you were on my side'**

 **Guest:** I love this story keep updating please **Hii! Thank you so much ! it means a lot that you like the story!**

 **Guest:** Update. **Well...as I always say...here's the update! hahahah THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING**

 **ImJustAGuest: Heey! Thank you so much! Sorry I made you wait for this horrible chapter !**

* * *

 **Wow I can't believe the amount of the reviews this story is getting, is overwhelming, is AWESOME! Thank you so so so so much I can't believe it has almost 550 reviews and more than 100,000 views THANK YOU!**

 **I leave you now with the chapter, I'm so so so sorry is short and bad I promise next one will be a good one!**

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Missy's. They hadn't talked during the way, Lucas was too busy thinking about Maya.

-So…this is it…-Missy said taking a step closer to Lucas-Thank you for walking me home

She leaned in a little closer but he took a step backwards.

-I'm sorry Missy but…

-You're still in love with Maya

-Yes

-I get it…I think you deserve better but…I get it.

-I'm sorry…

-It's okay…Thanks again for walking me home

-You're welcome

-I'll see you around Lucas…you're a good guy, I hope you get what you want.

-Thanks…I'll see you around

* * *

The next day, Friday, one day before the wedding, the whole group agreed on meeting at Topanga's. Lucas was the last one to arrive, he had been helping his mom with some things.

-Well at last Huckleberry! Why are you so late?

-I had some stuff to do, that's it

-Were you on a hot date with Missy Bradfort?-Zay asked

-Zay!-Riley hissed her boyfriend.

Maya widened her eyes and tried to contain herself from making a comment.

-No, I wasn't on a date with Missy, Zay-Lucas said rolling his eyes.

-Well, you were pretty close yesterday and you did walk her home. How was it? Did you give her a goodnight kiss?-his friend continued

-I…

-Can we just change the subject, please? Yes? Great!-Maya said annoyed.

-Why Maya? Do you not like Missy? Or do you not like Missy **and** me?-Lucas said smirking knowing that she was getting jealous.

-Me? I don't care about you and…Uncle Boing!-She exclaimed standing up

-What?-Lucas asked confused.

He understood what happened once he saw Maya walking towards the door and hugging Josh Matthews who had just arrived.

-What is he doing here? Did you invite him?-Lucas asked Riley

-Relax, Lucas…It's a free country; he can come whenever he wants without an invite-Riley said.

-Whatever…-Lucas said rolling his eyes once again and focusing on Maya and Josh on the door.

* * *

-What are you doing here Josh? I'm so so so happy to see you!-Maya said loud enough so everyone could hear her.

-Um…are you okay? Why are you yelling?-Josh asked confused

-Oh, Josh! You're so funny! Have you been working out? Your so fit!-she yelled once again placing one of her hands on his arm and checking to see if Lucas was looking at them. He was.

-Uh…okay…I was just grabbing some coffee…I have a huge exam next week and I really need to study

-Hahaha! Stop it! You're hilarious!-She wasn't even listening to Josh anymore.

She turned around to check on Lucas once again.

-Wait…are you trying to make Lucas jealous…with me? That's pathetic Maya!

-I know okay?-she whispered-but he started it, he tried to make me jealous yesterday with Missy Bradfort

-Ohh…I see you're still in that games phase…I thought you would've stopped by now

-I'm not playing any games, he is

-Suuuuuure…Whatever I really need to study but good luck with you plan…-he said, then he yelled-Of course Maya! I can't wait to see you again!

She mouthed a thank you while he winked an eye to her. And then he left.

Maya returned with her friends.

-Josh asked me to say hi to all of you, he had to go-she said as she sat down back on her spot next to Farkle.

-Of course he did…-Lucas whispered to himself

-Sorry? Did you say something?-Maya asked

-Me? No, of course not…I don't have anything to say at all…

-Right…Whatever…I think I should get going…Tomorrow's the big day and I want to make sure everything's ready.

She stood up once again and hugged each of his friends goodbye. When it was Lucas' turn she just smiled at him awkwardly and so did he. She turned around to leave but stopped to look back again.

-Um…Lucas…are you…are you picking me up tomorrow? You know since we have to enter together at the wedding I thought maybe…

-Yes!-he said a little too excited-I mean, yeah, yeah I guess

-Okay…-she said smiling to herself-bye

* * *

 **So this is it...I know is really bad I'M SORRY!**

 **I promise the next chapters will be better, I can't believe the story is ending**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT**


	62. Chapter 59

**Heeeey!**

 **I'm here with the wedding chapter, FINALLY!**

 **I really hope that the wait was worth it and that you like the chapter**

 **I have bad news...next chapter...will be...THE LAST! You have no idea how sad I am because of that but I'm happy at the same time becasue as I've said so many times I never imagined that this story was going to received the support you've given me and I can't thank you enough for that.**

* * *

 **I'm going to answer the reviews before I start crying**

 **Mastaofawesome03: Heey! Thank you so so much for your lovely words, I'm so happy you liked the chapter even though it wasn't very good and yeah Maya and Lucas are always in their little world hahah I really hope you like this chapter :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing**

 **ParakeetPower: Hi! I'm glad you didn't think the chapter was too bad :) I think you'll like this one...especially the ending ;) I'm going to miss reading your reviews, thank you so much for the support and always taking the time to leave a review, it means a LOT. THANK YOU**

 **Guest:** great job..keep it up **Heey! Thank you so so much, I'm so glad you liked it :D**

 **Lucayaferret705: Hi! Thank you so much for the review and for reading! I'm really excited for all of you to read the ending of the story even though I'm really sad it's ending. I think I'll take a break after the end of this story but I'll definitely be back with more fics. Thank you for your support!**

 **lucayanerd: Heeey! I'm crying too! I can't believe that this story is ending and I can't thank you enough for your support it really means a lot, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I'll miss you all!**

 **Guest:** Not bad it was more like a filler chapter I liked it anyways and thx for doing the schedule really helped w/ pwhen I should look ur story **Hi! I'm glad you don't think the capter was bad and yeah it was definitely a filler chapter, I promise this one is better and longer :) And no problem about the schedule, I think that next (and last) chapter will be up on wednesday :) Thank you so much for reading adn reviewing!**

 **Barricity101: Heyy! Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review. I promise this chpater is better :) Hope you like it, thanks again!**

 **Guest:** Nice **Hi! Thank you so so much :D**

 **Guest:** Update pls **Here's the update, I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading**

* * *

 **Well, that's it, I leave you now with the chapter and I really hope you like it**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT**

* * *

-Hey!

-Riley? What are you doing here?-Lucas asked.

When he knocked on Maya's door he hadn't expected Riley to be the one opening it. It was Saturday morning, 2 hours left till the wedding.

-I'm helping Maya and her mom to get ready. Shawn's at my house, he spent the night there in my room, you know the whole 'the groom can't see the bride until the wedding' thing, so I slept here. Come in, they're almost finished-she said letting Lucas in.

-So, you're coming with us then?

-No, I'm going with Zay and Smarkle in a cab; I'm waiting for them to pick me up.

-Smarkle?-Lucas asked confused

-Yeah, you know like in Smackle and Farkle…Smarkle! Zay and I are Zayley and Maya and you are Lucaya.

-Lucay…what? I think you're spending too much time with Zay

-Shut up-Riley said rolling her eyes-So, you're going with Maya as her plus one?

-No, I'm not. I'm going as Shawn's best man who happens to be the one that enters with Maya in the church

-But, you'd like to be her partner

-I…

-Come on Lucas, you don't have to lie to me, I know you

-Well…what can I say? I've never denied my feelings for her, I'm not starting now.

-Then why won't you both stop with the games?

-I'm not the one playing, Riley

-What about Missy?

-I was just being nice and I didn't start it. Did Maya tell you that we kissed? More than once actually

-What? No, she didn't-Riley said confused

-Well we did, we kissed and for a moment I thought that everything was okay again and then she told me that the kisses meant nothing and that we don't owe each other any explanation.

-Lucas I don't even know what to say anymore…all I know is that you love each other and I don't get why you can't just be together

-I know I love her but I'm not sure of her feelings anymore…

-Don't give up on her

-Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing that. I don't think I could ever give up on…-he stopped mid-sentence to look at the angel that had just entered the room.

She was wearing a beautiful dress and her wavy hair was tied in a semi-updo.

-Lucas, I didn't hear you knocking-Maya said

-You look amazing-it was all Lucas could say

-Thank you-Maya said blushing-you should wait to see my mom, she looks stunning.

-You look amazing-he repeated not being able to articulate any other words

-You've already said that…are you okay?

-You look amaz…-he was about to say the same again but Riley nudged him.-Sorry, um…so are you both ready? Where's your mom

-I'm here!-Katy said entering the room

-Oh my god Mrs. Hart you look awesome!-Riley said excited

-You look really beautiful ma'am, Shawn's a lucky guy-Lucas added

-Thank you sweeties

* * *

Zay, Farkle and Smackle arrived a couple of minutes later. Riley went on a cab with them while Lucas went in the bride car with Maya and Katy.

When they arrived at the church, Topanga and Cory were waiting for them outside. Shawn was already inside with the guests.

-Katy you look gorgeous!-Topanga greeted her friend

-Thank you, how's Shawn?

-He's inside, he's very, very nervous. We shouldn't make him wait any longer-Cory said

-Okay…it's time-Katy said.

Topanga and Cory linked arms and started their way to the altar

-Don't worry mom, everything's going to be fine-Maya said kissing her mom on the cheek.

Lucas offered his arm to her and she took it. Just as Cory and Topanga had done, they started their way to the altar, leaving Katy behind to make her entrance.

-So…where's Missy? Did you invite her?-Maya whispered him while walking

-Careful Maya, jealousy doesn't match your dress-he whispered back making her roll her eyes-What about Josh? Is he coming?

-He has an exam on Monday so he has to study, why? Jealous?

-No, just curious…-he said, he waited a couple of seconds to speak again-Hey, Maya?

-Yes?

-I don't like Missy, nothing happened when I walked her home…just thought you should know-he whispered looking at her

-Oh…Josh has a girlfriend, there's nothing going on between us…just thought you should know.

He was about to answer but they had already arrived to the altar so they had to separate. Maya stood up next to Topanga and Lucas next to Cory and Shawn.

Katy entered the Church as the Wedding March started and everyone turned around to see how beautiful she looked. Shawn couldn't take his eyes off of her. After Angela, he never thought he could ever love another woman again but this, what he felt about Katy, it was more, a lot more than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

-Katy, Shawn, it's time to share your vows

-Katy…-Shawn started, they had decided to keep it simple-I never thought I would ever had a family on my own and then I met you and Maya and I think I've never been happier than with you. So thank you and I love you.

-Shawn, when my first marriage failed I closed my heart to love but then you came and gave me hope, you made me believe in love again, believe that I could be happy. I can't think of a better husband and father to Maya than you. So thank you and I love you.

* * *

After the ceremony, all the guests went to the place where the reception was going to take place while Maya, Shawn and Katy went to the court to sign the papers that made Shawn Maya's legal father.

* * *

-Hey, you-Riley said as she approached Maya no long after she arrived at the Reception with Katy and Shawn.

-Hey! Can you believe this? My mom is married and I have a father, a real one

-I'm so happy for you peaches-the brunette said hugging her best friend.

-Thank you. So, where's Zay?

-He was talking to his mom, he called her to tell her the details of the wedding, you know how he is

-Yeah-Maya said laughing

-So, when were you planning on telling me that you kissed Lucas?

-Oh…Riley…

-You know, I'm not sure what bothers me the most, that you didn't tell me or that you still won't admit that you want to be with him

-Look Riley, I know I should've told you and I'm sorry I didn't but it meant nothing

-Why do you keep doing this to yourself Maya?

-Do what?

-Boycotting your own happiness! You have a great boy there that loves you and you just won't allow yourself to love him back because you're too scared to be hurt that you don't see that he would never do that to you. Maya, being with the boy you love is the best thing that can happen to you, I've never been happier than with Zay, why won't you let yourself be that happy?

-Riley...-Maya started, then she realized something Riley had said-Wait…did you just say that you love Zay? Like…real love

-Well…yeah, I guess that's what I am saying, yeah, I love Zay and there's nothing wrong with that

-You've never said that to me before-a voice behind Riley said.

-Zay…-she said as she turned around to face him-I…

-I love you too, Riley.

Riley's mouth turned into a big smile just before placing her arms around Zay's neck.

-I'd kiss you right now but my dad is probably watching and he might kill you if I do it-Riley said

-I don't care-he said as he leaned closer to kiss her in front of a very touched Maya.

Cory, of course, saw it too but Topanga stopped him from ruining the moment.

Lucas, who was talking to Farkle and Smackle, also saw the scene and couldn't help but feeling melancholic 'cause yeah, he was so happy for his friends but he wished he could have that with Maya again. He had been giving her time to face her fears but he decided that he couldn't take it anymore; it was time to confront her.

-Hey, can we talk?-he said as he approached her

-Um…

-Maya! Sorry to interrupt guys but it's time to open the dance and we thought maybe you wanted to say some words before?-Katy said

-Oh, um, yeah, yeah of course…-she said to her mom, then she turned to Lucas-Sorry

He just nodded.

* * *

-Hi everybody, I'm Maya…you already know that-Maya started her speech-Um…My mom asked me to say some words and since it's her day, and I didn't want to be grounded, I couldn't say no so…here I am. I'm not very good with words…you already know that too…Anyway…I think I should just stick to the things I know. I know that since I was a little girl my mom has been working non-stop to give me a place to live and food to eat and that meant that she was too busy to care about her or her happiness. I also know that, after her first marriage ended she closed her heart to love. About Shawn…I know that he always thought that he wasn't good enough to have a family. I also know that, after his girlfriend broke his heart he closed his heart to love. I don't want to sound redundant so I'm going to change 'I know' for 'I think'…Well, I think that after their bad experiences they were so scared to be hurt again that they decided to keep themselves from trying to be happy but when they met, what they felt was so strong that they decided to face their fears and fight for it to make it work. And I really admire that, because I think that it is the bravest thing someone can ever do. So I guess that what I really want to say is…Mom, dad, thank you for making me believe in love and teaching me that we should fight for what we want even if it scares us because love can be difficult and can be scary but if it's real, it's worth fighting for. I love you and I couldn't be prouder to be your daughter.

Everybody broke into applause. Both Shawn and Katy, who was crying, hugged their daughter tightly.

After everyone calmed down, Maya spoke again.

-Okay, now let's give applause for my parent's first dance as a married couple.

A slow song began to sound and Katy and Shawn started to dance.

Maya stood next to Riley and Zay and watched them. She saw Lucas approaching her for the second time that day.

-Hey

-Hey

-Do you want to dance?-he asked her

-Um…

-Don't you think it's time to start taking your own advice and fight for what it's worth?-he offered his hand to her.

She doubted for a moment but finally took it. He guided her to the dance floor, put one arm around her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder and they started to dance, still holding hands.

-So…are you sure I'm the one you want to be dancing with? I think I've seen a brunette around here, you know like Missy…-Maya teased

-Can we stop with the games please? I know why you broke up with me.

-What?-she asked confused

-Josh told me, on your birthday. He said that you told him without even noticing.

-And what did he tell you?

-That you broke up with me because you think that I deserve a better girl than you, that eventually I was going to realize it and break up with you so you decided to break up with me before I could hurt you. Am I forgetting something?

-Nope…that's pretty much it…-she couldn't look him in the eyes.

-Why didn't you tell me how you felt?

-Because if I had, you would've told me that I was wrong.

-And you were wrong Maya, I don't want another girl, there isn't a better girl for me than you. I wasn't planning on breaking up with you, ever. What I felt for you was real, what I feel for you is real. I would never, ever, hurt you Maya, I thought you knew that.

-I…

-I love you Maya, and I'm not telling you this because I expect you to say it back or because I want to confuse you. I'm telling you this because it's the truth. I love you, I never stopped loving you. I want to be with you and I know that you have feelings for me too but you're too scared to admit it. Look, I've been giving you space and time for you to make up your mind about what you want but I can't take it anymore. Maya I want you to be happy and I know that if you let me I could make you as happy as you make me but that's your decision, you need to decide what's going to make you happy.

-Lucas…I don't…I don't know what to say

-Look at me…-he said and she did so-Tell me that you don't feel anything for me and I'll leave you alone

-I can't tell you that

-Tell me that you weren't happy with me and I'll leave you alone

-I can't tell you that

-Tell me that you don't want to be with me and I'll leave you alone

-I can't tell you that

-Then…tell me you don't want me to kiss you and I won't…

-I…-she said smiling shyly-can't tell you that

He smiled at her too and leaned in to finally kiss her, a kiss that was interrupt by their friends.

-Oh my god! You're kissing! Does this mean that you're back together?-Riley said excited

-Riley! You ruined their moment

-Shut up Zay! So answer, are you two together?

-Um…-Lucas started. He looked at Maya not sure of what to say, he didn't want any surprises.

-Yes-she said but she wasn't looking at her friends, she was looking at Lucas-Yes, we're together

Lucas smiled at her widely, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her and this time nothing would stop the kiss until they'd want to. They didn't care that they were kissing in front of their friends, that they were kissing in front of their parents, in front of everyone they knew. All they cared was that they were finally together, no games, no pain, no maybes, just the certainty that this time they would make it work.

* * *

 **So...that was it...did you like it?**

 **I really hope you like it :D**

 **I hope it isn't very confusing with the 'time jumps' and everything but I didn't want the chapter to be extremely long 'cause it could be boring to read or something...I don't know**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think about the story so far**

 **I'll try to update on Wednesday...**

 **Next chapter, LAST chapter**

 **THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!**


	63. Chapter 60

**Hi there!**

 **This is it, this is the last chapter.**

 **I can't express how sad I am because the story is ending but at the same time I'm so so happy because I never thought this story would get this far and it's all thanks you you.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for your support, it's been amazing sharing this story with all of you. I'm really going to miss reading your reviews, they always make me smile but all things must come to an end.**

 **I promise you that this won't be a goodbye forever, I've loved this experience so much so I'm sure than someday I'll be back with a new fic and I hope not to disappoint you.**

 **I don't even know what to say, what I feel can't be expressed in words, all I know is that without all of you this story wouldn't be what it is so THANK YOU EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

* * *

 **I'm going to answer the reviews before leaving you with the chapter. I'll make a post on the weekend answering the reviews for this chapter :)**

 **Guest:** Yeah! my routine had me check on this thirty minutes after your update. I am so happy that the last chapter will have them as a couple and being able to enjoy each other. Can't wait for the bittersweet end of the story. **Hey! Thank you so so much for your support, as I always say it means a lot that this story is part of your routine. I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I really hope you like this one. Thank you so so so much again!**

 **Amber: Heyy! Sorry I don't want the story to end either but it must...thank you so so much for reading and leaving a review, I hope you like the ending :)**

 **Hermy002: Hi! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you say this is the best fic you've ever read. Your support means a lot to me and I can't thank you enough. And please don't apologize for the excitment I'm so excited too! I can't believe the story is ending, I really hope you like the ending and that I didn't disappoint you. THANK YOU**

 **Lucayaloverr: Heey! I'm so happy you liked the chapter that much, it was one of my favorites to write actually. And yeah I'll definitely be back with another fic but maybe in a few months, I think I need a rest for now but I'm sure I'll be back. Thank you so so much for the support**

 **Lucayanerd: Hi! I'll miss you too ! I'm so sad the story is ended 'cause that means I won't be able to read more reviews from any of you. Thank you so so much for the support! THANK YOU**

 **Lucayaferret705: Hey! I'm so glad you liked the chapter :D and I'm sad too but I'm really happy for all the support, I can't thank you all enough. I really hope you like the ending and I'm sure that eventually I'll be back with new fics**

 **Barricity101: Hi! I'm sooooorry! I'm so sad too that the story is ending and it makes me so happy you like the story. Thank you so so much for always reading and taking the time to leave a review, it really means a lot!**

 **ParakeetPower: Heey! I know! It's really sad that the story is ending but it had to end someday...And yeah I'm so so proud of this story but it is all thanks to all of you, without your support I don't think I would've come this far so thank you so much for reading and reviewing and showing your support. I hope you like the last chapter**

 **Mastaofawesome03: Heey! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! And I really hope you like the ending. And yeah, awkward moments between Lucas and Maya are the best hahaha I really like them. thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, it means a lot, THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **This is the last time I'll say this...I leave you with the chapter now, I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Shawn and Katy left for the honeymoon; they would be back on Friday, just in time to the graduation and Maya's debut on the art gallery. They didn't want Maya to be alone in the house while they were gone so they agreed on letting her stay at the Matthews for the week.

It was a busy week for Maya, in the mornings she'd go to art gallery to prepare everything, she hadn't allowed any of her friends to go, she wanted it to be a surprise; in the afternoons she'd go to Lucas' and spend some time with him, since they had got back together things were more than great; and at nights Maya would go to the Matthews and spend the night talking with Riley about their things.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon she was sitting on Lucas' bed just drawing some stuff. He was laying on his side next to her looking at her while she work.

-Huckleberry you're distracting, stop looking at me-she said without taking her eyes off of her drawing

-Why? We're both admiring beauty but in different ways.

-Do you have to be that cheesy?-she said still working on her sketchbook

-I don't have to be but I certainly enjoy being cheesy, my beautiful princess

-Okay, that's it-she said closing the sketchbook and throwing it to the floor.

She lied on her side looking at him and kissed him.

-See? You like cheesy too-he said smirking when they pulled apart still lying on the bed

-Shut up-she said kissing him again

-I could stay like this forever-he said pressing his forehead against her

-So could I-she whispered back.

She looked at his eyes smiling but after a few seconds her smile faded and he noticed it.

-What's wrong?-he asked

-Nothing-she said avoiding his look

-That doesn't seem like nothing, what happened?

-I told you, it's nothing-she said sitting on the bed again.

-Hey-he sat down too and took her hand, he placed the other one on her face and gently made her look at him-I thought we agreed on telling each other what we were feeling and thinking

-It's just…I'm really going to miss this

-Miss what?-he asked confused

-This, you and me here, spending time together

-Why would you miss that? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you

-I know but…we're going to high school and we won't be in all the classes together and we won't have as much time as we have now to be together after school and…

-Hey, hey, look at me…I know high school sounds scary and it's a big step but I can promise you that nothing's going to change between us. We'll see each other every day, I'm not going anywhere Maya, I'm not leaving you, nothing's going to tear us apart

-You promise?

-Of course, I promise

-Okay-she said

-Yeah?

-Yeah, I trust you

-Good-he said caressing her face with his thumb-I love you

Her heart still skipped a beat every time he'd say that to her. She hadn't say it back yet but he didn't seem to care, all he wanted was to express his love to her, he didn't ask for anything in return.

She smiled and kissed him once again.

-Where were we?-she said

-I think we were like this-he said lying on the bed on his side again and making her doing the same.

-Yeah?

-Yeah, and we were a little closer-he said approaching her-like this

-Oh, yeah I remember now-she said as she closed the gap between them to kiss him again.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Lucas' phone rang, it was a text.

 **Blonde Beauty:** _"_ _Meet me at the art gallery ASAP. I need you"_

 **Huckleberry:** _"_ _Be there in 10"_

* * *

He didn't know why Maya needed him at the art gallery but he didn't waste time thinking. He put a hoodie on over his pajamas and changed his flip-flops for trainers.

He got out of his bedroom trying not to wake his mom up but it was too late.

-Lucas? Where are you going?

-I have to go, Maya texted me she said she needed me

-Okay

-Okay? That's all? You're not going to tell me not to go?

-If I tell you not to go will you stay?

-No, probably no

-Then why bother? Just be careful

-Thanks mama!-he said kissing her in the cheek before leaving the house.

* * *

-Maya? Are you here? What happened?-Lucas said as he entered the art gallery, the door was opened.

He looked around and found Maya's art pieces hanging on the walls. There were drawings of her parents, their friends, some landscapes, the school, ginger her ferret…but there was one particular aisle that caught his attention.

There were several drawings on the wall forming a line, like a time-line. Under each drawing there was a little signboard with a description of the drawing, like a name. He looked at the drawings more thoroughly and realized what had caught his attention in the first place, he had seen those drawings before, several times actually. Maya had given him a sketch-book with plenty of drawings narrating their story on his birthday. The drawings from his sketch-book stopped in their first kiss but the ones on the wall carried on with their story.

After the drawing with their first kiss there was one with them having a hot chocolate on New Year's Eve, on the signboard it said "The first date".

Next to it there was another drawing, "Meeting the family", it showed Maya and Lucas having dinner with Shawn and Katy.

Next there was "Support" and it showed Lucas taking care of Maya while they were at the hospital when Lily was born.

Then it was Maya ha-hurring Lucas on her cowgirl outfit at school, "The bet" was the title of the drawing.

After that there was one called "The birthday" and it showed them at the surprise party that Maya had thrown him for his birthday.

Following that drawing there was the first one that showed a bubble with a sentence, there were three words, "I love you" the same as the title of the drawing; as expected the drawing showed the first time Lucas had told Maya he loved her.

After that drawing there was one called "Fear and insecurity" and it showed Maya alone in her room, he noticed that this drawing was darker than the rest. He knew which drawing came after that and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it but he had to.

As he had supposed, the next drawing was called "The breakup" and it showed a crying Maya leaving a hurt Lucas behind. Lucas felt a pain in the chest when he remembered that moment. He took a deep breath and continued.

Just one word, "Pain", was the title of the next drawing, darker than the previous one, and again showed Maya on her room, crying, punishing herself for what she had done.

"The cold war" was the next one and it showed Maya and Lucas in the same room, surrounded by people but not talking to each other.

He noticed that the next drawing was brighter than the previous ones, it was called "Restart" and it showed them in her birthday party signing the peace with each other.

Again another brighter drawing was the next, this was called "Friendship" and it was divided in different frames, one showing them doing a paint war, another one studying in the library and another one at his house just hanging out.

"The games" was the next one and again was divided in different frames, they showed them flirting with each other and trying to make the other one jealous with Missy and Josh. Lucas knew that he was going to like the next drawing very much and he wasn't wrong.

It said "The reconciliation" and it showed them kissing at the wedding.

After that there was one drawing called "happiness" and she had drawn them at his room, that same afternoon, sitting on the bed and smiling at each other.

Lucas thought that that was the last drawing but he noticed that next to the happiness one, there was another signboard but with no drawing hanging over it. He was shocked when read the signboard, it said "I love you too"

-I didn't put the drawing 'cause it hasn't happened yet-a voice behind him said

He turned around to see Maya standing there looking at him. He looked at her shocked, he didn't know what to say.

-I'm sorry I asked you to come so late but I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

-It's okay-was all he could say

-So…do you want to see the last drawing?

-I thought you said you didn't have it

-I said I hadn't put in on the wall yet, but I have it, do you want to see it or what?

He nodded as he took a step forward to approach her. She handed him a piece of paper he hadn't noticed she had. He looked at it and was surprised to see a drawing of them in that particular moment. They were at the art gallery standing in front of each other, Lucas still on his pajamas and with messy hair, Maya with a dress just like the one she was wearing. Over Maya's head there was a bubble with three words, those three words were…

-I love you

He looked up at her not sure if she had really said that or if it had been just in his head. She smiled at his confusion and repeated the words.

-I love you, Lucas.

Lucas shocked expression turned into a wide smile. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. They pulled apart but their foreheads were still touching.

-I guess this means you liked the surprise and the drawings?-she whispered looking at him

-I loved it, I love you

-I love you too

This time, it was her the one that initiate the kiss, it was short and gently.

-You know…I just realized that you never told me how the book ended-he said looking at her tenderly-you know, the story of the cowboy and the artist

-Oh…they lived happily ever after of course-she said smiling

He smiled at her too and kissed her again, slower this time, they wanted to taste the moment, make it last as long as they could.

* * *

The next day they graduate from Middle School and in the evening everybody went to the art gallery to see Maya's art. An art critic that Lucas had invited also went to the exhibition and he liked Maya's stuff so much that he promised her that if she continued with the hard work and managed to maintain her grades in high school as at least a B he would give her a scholarship to go to an Art School after she'd graduate from high school.

After a summer full of love and happiness they started their next adventure, high school.

And just as the characters from the book that Maya had read, this cowboy and this artist lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **Well...that was it...that was the end of the story**

 **I hope you liked it and I hope you're not disappointed**

 **I'll be back on the weekend to answer your reviews, please let me know what you think of the ending of the story or the story in general**

 **I'LL MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

 **ALL I CAN SAY IS THANK YOU!**


	64. Answer to the reviews

**Hi there!**

 **I'm sorry I know I said I was going to answer your reviews on the weekend but I've been really busy and I didn't want to answer you in a rush, I wanted to take the time you deserve**

 **First I want to thank all of you that have read the story and have faved, followed and reviewed, I can't thank you enough for your support**

 **Now I'm going to answer the reviews:**

 **Guest:** Loved it **Heey! Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and the story :D**

 **Guest:** (Crying) :( **Hi! Don't cry pleeeeeeease! I'm sorry, I don't know if you're crying because it's over or because you didn't like it. Either way I'm sorry!**

 **Guest:** CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE ANOTHER STORY! Call it from Texas to graduation chapter two or something and it can be their now high school adventure that was so good it can't end here! **Hi! First of all I'm so so so happy that you liked the story that much that you would be willing to read a sequel but unfortunately I don't think that's gonna happen. I'm sure that eventually I'll write another Lucaya fic but I don't think it's going to be a sequel, maybe a new story or some one-shots ore something like that but I prefer to leave this story as it is than continuing it and maybe mess it up. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Guest:** I am sad that it is over but i hope that you make more stories **Heey! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm sad that it is over too, I can't believe that it got this far though, it's amazing. And yeah be sure that I'll make more stories eventually :D**

 **Lucayaferret705:** **Hey! Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy you liked the ending. About what's coming next I'm not sure yet if I'll make like a multi-chapter story or maybe some one-shots. I'd like to do the same as I did with season 2 (using rumours and something on my own to make the story) with season 3 but to be honest right now I'm not really inspired because I don't like the spoilers we're getting from season 3, I'm a little disappointed so...But I don't know maybe when the start of the season is nearer I'll get the inspiration, I definitely want to keep writing Lucaya fics. About Riarkle, yeah I'd love to put Riarkle as a couple in my next fic, I really ship them they're my otp with Lucaya and I really hope they're endgame in the show. oh and THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW WITH THE SUMMARY OF THE STORY, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT THAT YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ IT, SERIOUSLY THANK YOU!**

 **Guest:** I am super embarrassed to say but I was literally in tears by the end of the chapter! Thank you sooo much for writing this! You are amazing! **OMG! Don't be embarrassed please, it really means a lot that my story made you feel something strong enough to make you cry. Thank YOU so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review, you have no idea how much that means to me. THANK YOU.**

 **Mastaofawesome03: Hiii! Thank you so much for your review. Yeah! I can't believe is over either. I'm really happy you liked the ending and the story. Thank you so much for your support during the story. Hopefully I'll see you in my next story :)**

 **Barricity 101: Hi! Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing. Seriously, thank you for your lovely words. It makes me so happy that my story inspired you in any way. And I'm really sad that it's over too, I really can't believe it, it's like some part of my day is missing.**

 **Guest:** Smarkle. It's so beautiful. Love it! **Heey! Thank you ! I'm so glad you liked it :D**

 **ParakeetPower: Hi! I'm so sad too! I can't believe that it's really over. Thank you so so much for your support and your reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm so so happy that you liked the story. I'm really looking forward to season 3 because I want to get some inspiration to write more fics because this has been an amazing experience thanks to all of you! THANK YOU. By the way, love your name, like really really love your name :D**

 **Guest:** Routine here again. I'm really sad to see this story come to an end, but it was definitely a great ride. It is already saved to my favorites and will be read over and over again. I do hope you write more Lucaya stories once you've taken a much deserved rest. I look forward to any of your work in the future. Once again I loved every chapter of this story, you should be proud of what you've done. **Hey you! As always I really can't tell you how happy it makes me that this story was part of your routine, your reviews were part of mine, I'm really going to miss them. I'm so glad you liked the story that much that you're willing to re-read it :D And be sure I'll write more Lucaya fics I just need to get some inspiration, I hope season gives me some :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **Guest:** Can you please make a sequel **Heey! Thank you so much for reading. I'm afraid I don't think I'll make a sequel to be honest 'cause I prefer to leave it like this than to continue it and mess it up. I'll write more Lucaya fic though, maybe based on season 3, maybe one-shots, I don't really know yet. THANK YOU AGAIN**

 **Guest:** Why? **Hi! I guess you mean why did it end? Or maybe you mean why was it so bad? hahah I don't know but thank you so much for reading the story :D And I'm really sorry that it had to end, I'm very sad to be honest.**

 **Nerd300: HEEEY! I'm so happy you're back! Hope you're doing great with everything :) Thank you so so much for finishing the story and I'm really happy you liked it. And be sure I'll be back eventually with more Lucaya fic. OH and Taylor Swift is THE BEST! I love her, she's like my favorite singer and her songs are really inspiring.**

 **Guest:** Hope another fan fiction **Heyy! Thank you so much for reading and yeah you can be sure that I'll write more fan fiction, it's been a great experience**

 **Well that's all for now, if there are more reviews I'll be editing this post and adding the answers to them. If anyone wants to say something to me feel free to leave me a pm :)**

 **I'm so sad to say this...**

 **GOODBYE**

 **AND THANK YOU**


End file.
